Un weekend pour tout changer
by Lyra Verin
Summary: Hermione est (encore) avec Ron mais Harry a quitté Ginny pour une autre... ce qui créé quelques tensions ! Un weekend (ou plusieurs) pour bouleverser les vies d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy. [Dramione - Rating M - HG/DM - HP/PP] Illustration de Karine
1. 29 mars 2002

Saluuuuuuuuut Nounou !

(oui je sais, paie ta référence de vieille :p )

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ! Par quoi commencer ?

Tout d'abord un rapide merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes à Nouvelle page et qui passeraient par ici. Je vais pas répondre au cas par cas car c'est pas la même histoire mais je voulais vous dire que j'avais bien lu et que j'étais très touchée.  
Si d'autres sont passées sans laisser de reviews, vous pouvez toujours y retourner, ça me ferait super plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bref, une nouvelle page se tourne (mouahaha auto-référence ^^) et me revoici avec une autre fiction longue (ou moyenne ?) intitulée : **Un weekend pour tout changer**. J'ai vachement galéré à définir le titre en fait... Alors je vous rassure, je ne vais pas vous la faire en mode "dernier saison d'How I met your mother" en vous racontant un seul weekend pendant trois plombes (surtout si c'est pour finir par une mort... toujours pas remise de ce final :( )

Bref ! Un weekend pour tout changer c'est une Dramione post-poudlard qui commence donc en mars 2002. Et comme vous allez rapidement vous en rendre compte (ou pas), je ne parlerai que des weekends (sans pour autant parler de tous les weekends hein). J'ai mis rating M parce qu'à un moment donné je m'essaie à l'exercice du lemon (hum... je vous raconterai quand je l'ai écrit ah ah). Si vous n'aimez pas ça, dites le moi et je vous préviendrai quand le chapitre où il se trouve arrivera ! Enfin, pour l'instant y en a un, y en aura peut-être un deuxième plus tard mais je pense pas plus !

 _Niveau "résumé"_ : Hermione est (encore) avec Ron mais Harry n'est plus avec Ginny et vous allez voir que ça créé quelques tensions.

Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui seraient passés sur Nouvelle page, à une époque, je vous avais parlé d'un projet de fic plus sombre. Et bien... ce n'est pas celle-là ! J'en suis désolée, je n'ai pas abandonné mon idée mais raconter une histoire avec un Drago pleinement Mangemort n'est pas une mince affaire et je n'ai pas envie d'en faire n'importe quoi. Et c'est plus facile de gérer leurs caractères X années après la guerre. De plus, j'ai un peu de mal avec les lignes temporelles... Comme vous avez pu le voir sur Nouvelle page (encore mais promis, après je n'en parlerai plus), j'ai parlé de tous les jours qu'ils ont vécus. J'ai encore du mal à faire des bonds dans le temps et c'est pourquoi je développe cette histoire en premier : en ne parlant que des weekends, je me force à sauter des jours et j'espère ainsi pouvoir plus facilement gérer le récit de l'autre fiction par après (je m'entraine quoi lol).

Bref (encore mais c'est promis cette fois) je compte publier une fois par semaine, le mercredi, pour commencer. J'ai déjà écrit 9 chapitres et je remercie, comme toujours, Mery-Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et J.K. Rowling pour ses personnages et son univers.

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire et comme d'hab, rendez-vous plus bas pour un petit debriefing.

Ah, et tant que j'y pense, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook à la page : **Muushya**

Des bisous !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 1 : 29 mars 2002**

\- Tu te rends compte que tu m'abandonnes pour une bande de Serpentard ?!

\- Tu es totalement absurde, Ronald, répondit Hermione, agacée. Je ne t'abandonne pas du tout, je pars juste en weekend avec ma meilleure amie et deux de ses amis. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne veux pas venir !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, c'est bientôt le premier avril, George a besoin de moi à la boutique, bougonna Ron. Et il n'y a pas si longtemps, ta meilleure amie était ma sœur, pas cette…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! s'énerva la sorcière. Ne t'avise pas de mal parler de Pansy ! C'est Ginny qui a coupé tout contact avec moi après qu'Harry l'ait quittée, non l'inverse.

\- Évidemment ! Tu as copiné avec l'ennemie !

\- Je n'ai rien copiné du tout, comme tu dis. Harry fréquentait une nouvelle personne, il était donc tout à fait normal que je veuille la connaître mieux. Tu sais qu'il est comme mon frère. Ses histoires avec ta sœur ne concernent qu'eux !

\- Oui, enfin, c'est ma sœur… ronchonna le rouquin.

\- Je sais, Ron, et je comprends que tu ne puisses pas être aussi neutre que moi, soupira Hermione, radoucie. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu as choisi de prendre du recul par rapport à Harry, j'ai choisi de me rapprocher de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Et au final, il s'avère que Pansy Parkinson est vraiment une fille géniale. Tu le saurais si…

\- Hors de question que je fréquente une Serpentard ! s'offusqua Ron. Et en plus, tu ne pars pas qu'avec elle. Y aura aussi Malefoy et Zabini ! Tu te rends compte ?! Et si c'était un coup monté ?

\- Tu divagues totalement, Ron ! s'agaça la jeune femme. Malefoy a un truc à faire sur place et Zabini, tu sais bien, dès qu'il a su qu'on partait trois jours dans le Sud de la France, il s'est incrusté. A la base, ça devait juste être un weekend entre filles ! Mais Pansy était trop heureuse de faire un séjour avec ses meilleurs amis.

\- Ouais, bah tu viendras pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive un truc. D'autant plus que vous auriez pu y aller n'importe quand mais non, il a fallu que ce soit un weekend où je dois travailler… Mais bon, tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, tu ne travailles pas…

Hermione le foudroya du regard, la colère prenant peu à peu le pas sur l'agacement. Ron dû sentir qu'il était allé trop loin car il détourna les yeux en rougissant.

\- Je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire, Ronald, répliqua sèchement la sorcière. Et je vais à présent m'en aller. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute une fois de plus. A lundi.

Sur ce, elle attrapa sa valise et transplana hors de leur appartement.

.

.

.

Hermione fulminait encore lorsqu'elle arriva chez Pansy. Décidément, son petit ami avait l'art et la manière de la mettre en rogne. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an à présent qu'Harry avait quitté Ginny pour se mettre avec Pansy et Ron ruminait encore leur rupture. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à leur meilleur ami ce qu'il appelait sa « double trahison » : non seulement il avait quitté sa sœur pour une autre mais en plus, c'était une Serpentard.

Hermione avait bien sûr été surprise par leur séparation mais elle connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il n'agissait pas sur un coup de tête. Ou en tout cas ne le faisait plus… leurs différentes épreuves passées lui ayant donné de nombreuses et douloureuses leçons à ce sujet. Elle savait aussi que l'intimité d'un couple était une chose compliquée à appréhender et qu'elle n'avait, par conséquent, aucun jugement à porter face aux choix de son meilleur ami. Ron avait bien évidemment beaucoup plus de difficultés pour prendre un tel recul.

\- Ah te voilà ! s'exclama Pansy ! J'ai failli t'attendre ! On a rendez-vous dans une heure au Ministère pour prendre le portoloin. Drago et Blaise nous rejoindrons là-bas. Un petit verre pour patienter ?

Hermione rit face à l'enthousiasme de son amie :

\- Oh oui ! Et j'en ai bien besoin…

\- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ce cher Ron-Ron a encore fait ? se moqua la sorcière.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grogna la jeune femme. Rien de bien original… Je crois qu'il ne se fera jamais à notre amitié.

\- Bah c'est lui qui y perd le plus ! JE suis une personne géniale qu'il faut connaître. LUI n'est qu'un Weasley parmi plein d'autres…

Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire avant de se rembrunir :

\- Enfin, j'ai failli de nouveau avoir droit au couplet « tu ne travailles pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre » … comme si avoir un emploi dépendait d'un horaire fixe….

\- Non mais Hermione, Ron-Ron ne comprendra JAMAIS ta carrière d'écrivain. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait déjà lu un livre dans sa vie alors imaginer le travail que demande l'écriture…

La sorcière ne répondit dit rien et se contenta de boire son verre sous l'œil orageux de son amie. Elle avait bien évidemment passé ses ASPIC après la guerre et avait débuté des études de droit magique mais elle s'en était assez rapidement écarté pour se mettre à écrire. Elle avait commencé en adaptant des romans moldus au monde sorcier et espérait bientôt publier sa première histoire originale. Évidemment, elle avait décidé de travailler sous pseudonyme pour ne pas que sa notoriété d'héroïne de guerre n'influence les ventes mais cet anonymat donnait à Ron l'illusion qu'elle ne travaillait pas.

\- Bref ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui pour le moment. On part trois jours au bord de la Méditerranée et je compte bien en profiter !

\- Ça, ma vieille, tu peux compter sur moi ! Et sur Blaise, évidemment vu qu'il a insisté pour nous payer une suite triple Deluxe dans je-ne-sais-quel-palace. Au moins, on aura tout sur place !

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que je vais partager la même chambre d'hôtel que Malefoy et Zabini ?! s'étrangla la jeune femme.

\- Mais non, idiote ! se moqua Pansy. Pas une chambre, une suite. Dans une station balnéaire sorcière. Un vrai appartement magique, ne t'en fais pas !

Hermione rougit légèrement. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée au luxe et encore moins au luxe sorcier. Son amie le savait pertinemment et la taquinait souvent à ce sujet.

\- Comment va Harry, au fait ? reprit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Très bien, bien sûr ! répondit Pansy. Dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir venir mais bon, il est sur le point de boucler une enquête super importante donc voilà, je m'en remettrai ! Mais pareil, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Je te propose un deal ! Je n'ai pas envie de penser au fait qu'Harry va me manquer et je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre râler sur Ron-Ron… Donc… On ne parle pas de nos mecs de tout le weekend !

Hermione rit et lui serra la main pour sceller l'accord.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure Grangie, on décolle !

.

.

.

\- Moi je prends celle-ci ! s'exclama Pansy en sautant sur le lit de la plus grande des quatre chambres qui composaient la suite que Blaise leur avait réservée. Débrouillez-vous avez les autres, bande de losers !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si ce séjour était finalement une si bonne idée. Au moins, grâce à Blaise il ne serait pas seul avec les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Granger ? Honneur aux dames, lui proposa-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

\- Peu importe Malefoy, je ne suis pas difficile, lui répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

Il lui proposa de prendre celle à côté de Pansy, pour plus de facilités et alla déposer ses affaires dans une des deux chambres restantes. Le lendemain, il devrait assister à l'un des derniers matchs préparatoires pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch opposant les équipes nationales de France et d'Italie. Celle-ci se déroulerait en Argentine quelques semaines plus tard mais en attendant cette rencontre amicale, il avait tout le loisir de profiter de son weekend.

Bien que Pansy sorte avec Potter depuis plus d'un an et se soit liée d'amitié, contre toute attente, avec la sage Granger, Drago était toujours un peu mal à l'aise en la présence des Gryffondor. S'il avait vu Potter assez souvent, il n'avait fait que croiser la jeune femme et ce serait d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle serait seule entourée de Serpentard. Il eut un petit sourire amusé à cette pensée et se dit que ça pourrait être drôle de la faire un peu tourner en bourrique. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

\- MALEFOY ! ZABINI ! GRANGER ! Ramenez-vos fesses, on descend au bar ! clama une voix à travers toute la suite.

Drago sortit de sa chambre, et rejoignit les autres pour aller boire un verre. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée tous les quatre et les filles ne firent pas une seule fois allusion à leurs couples respectifs, à son plus grand soulagement. Granger avait visiblement une meilleure descente que ce qu'il aurait cru et elle était très drôle quand elle lâchait prise. Elle ne semblait au final, pas si coincée que ça.

La soirée fut longue et la nuit plutôt courte. L'aube commençait à poindre quand ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres.

.

Lorsqu'il émergea en début d'après-midi, les filles étaient déjà sorties. Blaise était à moitié allongé sur le canapé de leur suite, une fiole de potion vide, sans doute pour le mal de tête, à côté de lui.

\- Apparemment elles ont fait un deal, grogna le sorcier, un bras devant les yeux. Pansy acceptait d'aller dans un musée avec Grangie si elle l'accompagnait faire du shopping après.

Après un dernier soupir, il retourna se coucher sous l'oeil moqueur de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air de tenir une sacrée gueule de bois.

Drago se demanda vaguement ce qui était le plus surréaliste entre Pansy dans un musée ou Granger faisant les boutiques. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'attarder sur la question car le match était prévu pour dix-sept heures et il devait y aller afin d'interviewer l'entraîneur de l'équipe italienne avant. Malheureusement, le match fut très court, l'équipe de France attrapa le vif d'or un peu par hasard au bout d'une demi-heure. Il allait devoir broder pour faire tout un article sur cette rencontre.

.

De retour à l'hôtel, il décida d'aller boire un verre au bar afin de décompresser un peu. Il reconnut rapidement à sa chevelure ébouriffée Granger, seule au comptoir en train de discuter avec un homme inconnu. Ce dernier lui faisait clairement du rentre-dedans et Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était toujours avec Weaslaid et il ne la pensait pas du genre infidèle. Il s'approcha doucement derrière elle afin de l'espionner discrètement.

\- Ma baguette ne serait jamais assez puissante pour contrôler une beauté telle que la vôtre, susurra le sorcier inconnu.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, c'était lamentable. Mais apparemment, ça fit rire Granger. Il décida donc d'intervenir, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassant sur la joue :

\- Ah ! Ma douce, tu es là ! Je te cherche depuis 10 minutes !

Abasourdie, Hermione n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, restant ainsi dans les bras de son ancien ennemi. Le sorcier qui la draguait lourdement eut l'air gêné, bafouilla et s'éclipsa. Son départ sembla réveiller la sorcière :

\- Mais enfin, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais besoin d'aide, pour te débarrasser de ce boulet, lui répondit le sorcier. Où sont les autres ?

\- Zabini a emmené Pansy au casino, lui répondit-elle. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Je m'amusais bien, moi !

\- Comment ça, tu t'amusais bien ?! s'étonna Drago. Tu n'es pas censée être avec Weaslaid ? Ce type était d'un lourd pas possible.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ! s'agaça la brune ! Bien sûr qu'il était lourd, c'est ce qui était amusant, justement ! Et ne me fait pas croire que tu te soucies de ma relation avec Ronald !

\- Absolument pas, tu as raison. Mais quitte à être infidèle, tu pourrais choisir mieux ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne fais rien de mal ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas regarder le menu !

Ce dernier prit un air faussement choqué. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hermione Granger, la parfaite petite préfète puisse lui sortir une phrase pareille.

\- Et bien et bien et bien, voici une logique typiquement Serpentard. Qui aurait cru ça venant de notre Sainte-Granger-Égérie-des-Gryffondor ? railla-t-il.

Hermione blêmit légèrement sous l'appellation. Elle avait horreur qu'on la prenne pour une parfaite petite chose fragile. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui rétorqua d'un ton léger :

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, Malefoy. Si je n'étais pas allergique aux fouines, je t'aurais montré à quel point je suis loin d'être parfaite.

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent légèrement face à l'insulte. Lui rendant son regard, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la sentit se raidir à son contact. Il effleura sa joue de son index, la faisant frissonner légèrement et voyant qu'elle était totalement immobile lui murmura d'une voix suave :

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois pour la paix des ménages, Granger, sinon, je ne t'aurais même pas donné vingt-quatre heures.

Il fit demi-tour et la planta là, seule au bar. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu-là et, contrairement à elle, il n'avait rien à perdre.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilàààààààà c'est officiellement parti !

Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Plutôt bonnes ? Mauvaises ? Mitigées ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! L'histoire n'est pas finie donc les choses peuvent évoluer mais bon, ma ligne de conduite est quand même bien définie... Il devrait y avoir 23 chapitres (minimum) et ceux-ci font entre 2200 et 2600 mots.

Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite !

Et merci de me lire :)


	2. 30 mars 2002

Bonjouuuuuuuuuur !

Et oui, je suis en avance... forcément... je crois que je vais me limiter à dire que je publierai _au moins_ une fois par semaine (mais sans doute un poil plus). J'ai écrit deux chapitres ce weekend donc j'en ai à présent une dizaine d'avance donc c'est pas trop utile de vous faire attendre exprès, si ?

J'ai aussi écrit un OS de Saint-Valentin pour un petit concours sur Facebook... Donc je le publierai ici quand le concours sera fini. En parlant de FB, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur la page **Muushya** (autopub :p)

Si je publie aujourd'hui plutôt que mercredi, comme annoncé, c'est aussi à cause de Lealyn... (oui oui, je balance). D'ailleurs, elle écrit elle-même une Dramione (j'espère mdr) super chouette. Y a 5 chapitres de publiés et franchement, ça vaut le détour (et si on est plus nombreux à lui mettre la pression... qui sait ? XD).

Breeeeef trêve de blabla ! Je voudrais vous remercier de tout mon coeur pour le super accueil que vous avez fait à ce premier chapitre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et ça me met d'ailleurs un peu la pression pour la suite... j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Gardez bien à l'esprit que j'ai déjà écrit 11 chapitres, que mon histoire entière est définie et que donc je sais où je vais... même si des choses vous semblent un peu bizarres à ce stade.

Personne ne m'a signalé ne pas vouloir de lemon donc pour l'instant je ne préviens pas quand il arrivera, surprise ah ah.

Vraiment merci pour tous les signes d'intérêt envers cette histoire, c'est ultra-motivant.

 **Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes** (j'ai normalement répondu aux autres par mp... si c'est pas le cas, dites le moi ! )

 **Sabou** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que tu aies aimé Nouvelle Page. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Cecile** : J'aime bien Pansy et Harry aussi. Ils font un combo sympa je trouve ! Pour savoir comment ils ont fini ensemble... je ne pense pas que ce sera super détaillé mais il y a des infos, oui. Ron est cassepied, en effet... ce qui m'attriste car j'aime beaucoup son perso dans les livres XD Mais bon, j'ai besoin qu'il soit chiant pour cette histoire, le pauvre ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Margaux** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah, tu devrais être ravie car a priori, Ginny on ne la verra pas trop... Pour Blaise, j'ai quelques idées ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **dramione love** : ravie de te retrouver ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

Et bien sûr, merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert (allez lire ses histoires, elles sont top !) et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour ses personnages et son univers.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 2 : 30 mars 2002**

Après le départ de Malefoy, Hermione resta seule, perplexe, à siroter un cocktail au bar. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer à l'instant ?! Elle se repassa leur conversation en tête et se demanda comment elle avait pu lui sortir de telles choses ! _« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas regarder le menu »_. Ce n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes de sortir des absurdités pareilles ! Décidément, elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Pansy...

D'autant plus que le sorcier qui la draguait lourdement ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle allait d'ailleurs le remettre à sa place quand Malefoy était intervenu. Et après, elle avait perdu tout contrôle... jouant à l'infidèle alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle était amoureuse de Ron et ce, malgré son sale caractère. Bien sûr, ils se disputaient de plus en plus, surtout depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Ginny mais quel couple ne se disputait pas ?

Tout ça pour finir avec Malefoy qui lui faisait...quoi ? Des avances ?! C'était d'un ridicule ! Il faudrait qu'elle recadre les choses rapidement avec lui, il ne devait pas se faire de fausses idées.

Elle fut interrompue par un Blaise survolté :

\- Hermy-chérie ! Pansy m'envoie te dire d'aller rapidement enfiler ta nouvelle robe et de nous rejoindre au casino !

\- Et pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me le dire directement ? l'interrogea Hermione, renonçant à relever le surnom idiot que lui avait affublé Zabini depuis qu'elle était amie avec la Serpentard.

\- Elle est en train de tout déchirer à la roulette et ne veut pas perdre son mood. Donc me voilà !

\- Très bien, soupira la jeune femme. Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

\- Embarque Drago avec toi si tu le croises ! lâcha le jeune homme avant de repartir.

Hermione paya le barman et se dirigea vers leur suite afin d'enfiler la robe que Pansy lui avait fait acheter plus tôt dans la journée. C'était une petite robe rouge à dos nu, « simple mais efficace » à en croire son amie. Elle sortit de sa chambre en fixant sa deuxième boucle d'oreille quand elle tomba sur Malefoy, tranquillement installé dans le canapé. Il la regarda d'un œil appréciateur et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en rougissant.

\- Et où comptes-tu aller dans cette tenue, jeune fille ? la taquina Drago.

\- Oh, steuplé, papa, je vais juste rejoindre une copine ! répliqua la sorcière, entrant dans son jeu.

Le sorcier éclata de rire et se leva, lui proposant son bras.

\- J'ai croisé Blaise, expliqua-t-il. On y va ?

Hermione le regarda. Il était très chic, comme à son habitude, vêtu d'un costume simple mais impeccablement taillé. Elle poussa un léger soupir et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Si Ron la voyait, il en ferait une attaque !

\- N'aie pas peur, Granger ! Je ne suis pas contagieux ! s'offusqua Drago.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas être malpolie. Je pensais juste à Ron et...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il ferait une attaque ? Weaslaid est possessif ? Je le comprends remarque, quand on te voit toi... et lui !

Hermione retira son bras et le dévisagea quelques instants avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Malefoy, mais je suis fidèle ! Ronald n'a absolument aucune raison de douter de moi !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu as donnée tout à l'heure, railla le sorcier.

\- C'est totalement sorti du contexte ! Si tu avais attendu ne serait-ce que trente secondes avant d'intervenir, tu aurais pu voir comment je remets les lourdauds à leur place !

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi, Granger, tu fais ce que tu veux. Et franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites ensemble.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

Drago réfléchit de longues minutes. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il n'avait pas prévu que cette discussion prendrait cette voie...

\- Et bien, reprit-il. Vous êtes différents, c'est tout.

\- C'est à cause de mon sang ? demanda Hermione, sur la défensive.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non enfin ! Avec quoi tu viens ?! Franchement, Granger, tu es ridicule ! Ton sang ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, Malefoy... répliqua-t-elle.

\- J'étais jeune, stupide et naïf, s'excusa le jeune homme. J'ai appris à penser par moi-même depuis.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Tu crois vraiment, Grangie, qu'on serait ici tous les deux si j'avais encore les mêmes préjugés idiots qu'à l'époque ?!

La jeune femme eut la décence de rougir. En même temps, Drago ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il l'avait insultée tellement de fois quand ils étaient à Poudlard qu'il se demandait encore comment elle avait pu tourner la page. Pour lui, après l'emprisonnement de son père, les choses avaient été plus simples. Se retrouver seul avec sa mère lui avait permis de mettre les choses en perspective et sans l'influence de sa tante et de son père, il avait pu s'émanciper des anciennes valeurs familiales.

Il réalisa ensuite qu'Hermione fixait distraitement son avant-bras gauche, là où il avait été marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Agacé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé :

\- Il faut vraiment que l'on fasse ça maintenant, Granger ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je...euh... non... bien sûr... désolée... bafouilla Hermione.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Drago poussa un soupir et releva sa manche peu à peu.

\- Elle n'est plus là. Elle a disparu en même temps que Lui... le sort a été rompu quand Potter L'a tué… il ne reste plus que cette fine ligne blanche… lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Je ne savais pas, s'excusa la sorcière.

\- Tiens ? Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas tout ? la taquina le jeune homme, sous le regard incendiaire d'Hermione.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Il se contenta de la regarder d'un air moqueur.

\- Et si... j'en avais entendu parler mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte par moi-même… murmura-t-elle, confuse.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au casino, reprit Hermione au bout d'un long moment.

\- On peut rester ici, si tu veux, proposa Drago. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des trucs sympas dans le mini-bar.

Hermione lui sourit et retira ses escarpins afin de s'installer plus confortablement dans le fauteuil où elle avait pris place. Le sorcier se leva et alla leur servir deux whiskies Pur-Feu. Hermione le remercia et but en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi, à boire en tête à tête quand la jeune femme finit par reprendre :

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi Ron et moi n'allions pas ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ? En quoi mon avis t'intéresse ? demanda Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir être vraiment objectif ? Tu nous connais depuis onze ans mais tu n'es pas notre ami.

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

\- Je pense que vous êtes ensemble par habitude. Vous avez vécu trop de choses tous les deux. Weasley est un suiveur qui manque cruellement d'ambition. Il se contente de bosser pour son frère. Je me suis souvent demandé comment il avait atterri à Gryffondor. Toi, tu es une vraie... battante, tu as besoin d'action pour te sentir vivante, tu as toujours été pro-active, à ne pas pouvoir rester tranquillement à ta place, à toujours vouloir te mêler de tout. Et tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu peux t'épanouir dans une relation plan-plan où le plus gros challenge consiste à définir le repas du soir.

\- Aïe, répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

\- Désolé si je t'ai blessée.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'être honnête, Malefoy.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il en souriant. Mais j'aurais pu être plus diplomate.

\- Je pensais qu'un Malefoy ne s'excusait pas ? le taquina Hermione.

\- Les choses changent, répondit-il.

\- Je vois ça. Et d'ailleurs, c'est perturbant !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et la sorcière alla leur servir un nouveau verre.

\- Merci en tout cas, Drago.

\- Euh, de rien, répondit celui-ci, autant surpris par le fait qu'elle le remercie que par l'utilisation de son prénom. Mais... merci pour quoi ?

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête. Et de t'être confié également.

Il se contenta de lever son verre vers elle et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Effectivement, il venait de se confier comme il l'avait rarement fait avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si peu. Bien sûr, ils se fréquentaient plus ou moins directement depuis leurs onze ans mais ils n'avaient jamais été proches, loin de là. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à lui montrer son avant-bras de nouveau vierge de toute marque ni à lui dire que ses idées précédentes n'étaient plus d'actualité. Après tout, il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre.

Ou peut-être que si ? Il avait été tellement odieux avec elle par le passé... et elle, elle l'avait innocenté lors de son procès en témoignant en sa faveur. Aucun autre témoignage que celui de la née-Moldue la plus célèbre du monde magique moderne n'aurait eu le même poids. Il lui devait sa liberté, il en était bien conscient. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale qui lui faisait penser que quelqu'un comme elle méritait mieux qu'un Weasley qui se complaisait dans sa haine et sa médiocrité.

Granger était une femme fascinante, forte et libre. Elle savait faire preuve d'une empathie assez incroyable, surtout lorsqu'on savait ce par quoi elle était passée. Mais ça, bien sûr, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais publiquement !

Drago avait été plus discret qu'elle mais il avait pu constater que son avant-bras à elle était toujours marqué. La cicatrice était fine mais il savait où chercher les mots que sa tante avait gravés à jamais. Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette idée le fit frissonner. Elle avait été torturée dans son manoir sans qu'il ne bouge le moindre orteil et pourtant elle était là à boire un verre avec lui.

De son côté, Hermione repensait à ce que Drago lui avait dit sur son couple et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle s'était déjà demandé si Ron et elle étaient encore ensemble par habitude. Elle aimait tendrement son petit ami mais à chaque dispute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que leur relation devrait être bien plus que ça : un nombre de plus en plus croissant de prises de becs pour casser leur routine quotidienne.

Et même niveau intimité, ce n'était pas transcendant... ils procédaient toujours à peu près de la même façon à une fréquence quasi-mathématique. Ils étaient ensemble depuis à peine quatre ans et ressemblaient déjà à un couple marié depuis trente.

De plus, Ron ne faisait aucun effort. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où son petit ami l'avait regardée de la même façon que Malefoy l'avait fait quand elle était sortie de la chambre.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil discret et pensa qu'il était vraiment très séduisant, installé ainsi dans le canapé, le col de sa chemise ouvert et les manches remontées sur ses avant-bras. Elle les regarda à nouveau et se demanda s'il avait eu mal lorsque la marque des ténèbres avait disparue de son bras. Elle remonta sur son visage et se dit que vieillir lui avait décidément bien réussi. Puis elle croisa ses yeux et constata qu'il la regardait aussi, moqueur.

\- Je sais que je suis beau Granger mais si tu continues à me mater comme ça tu vas me faire rougir.

Ce fut Hermione qui vira au cramoisi et tenta de se justifier en bafouillant, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

Drago était fasciné par la sorcière. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme elle. Il avait fréquenté des Sang-Pur la quasi-totalité de sa vie. Au début par éducation et ensuite par habitude. Les Sang-Pur étaient élevés dans la maîtrise de leurs émotions et voir quelqu'un rougir comme elle était totalement rafraîchissant.

Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et pourtant, voir quelqu'un de si expressif le déstabilisait aussi grandement. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réagir... comme plus tôt dans la soirée quand elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle aimait flirter avec n'importe qui.

N'importe qui. Et pourquoi pas lui ? Après tout, Weasley n'était pas son ami et il ne parlait plus vraiment à Potter depuis qu'il avait quitté sa petite sœur chérie. De plus, Potter n'était pas vraiment son ami non plus... et Granger était adulte... Pris d'une impulsion à laquelle les nombreux verres de whisky n'étaient peut-être pas étrangers, il se leva et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée et se pencha doucement vers elle.

Hermione n'osait plus bouger un cil. Drago était assis tout contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum et le trouva diablement enivrant. Il leva sa main droite et déplaça délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se pencha encore plus et la sorcière sentit des frissons d'appréhension et, elle dû bien le reconnaître, de plaisir, parcourir son corps. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand il lui murmura suavement :

\- Apparemment tu n'es pas du genre infidèle mais si tu as envie de... pimenter un peu tes plats, tu sais où me trouver.

Puis il embrassa sa joue et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre la laissant encore toute tremblante d'émotion.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre deux !

Alors les choses peuvent sembler rapides entre eux mais comme je vous l'ai dit au début, moi, je connais la suite donc gardez bien l'esprit ouvert (mouahaha).

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aurez encore envie de rester dans le coin ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé parce que, mine de rien, vos reviews précédentes ont influencé l'écriture des chapitres 10 et 11 !

Merci de me suivre et à bientôt ! (au pire, lundi prochain :p )

Des bisous !


	3. 30 (31) mars 2002

Hellooooo !

Oui je sais, c'est super tôt mais il y a plusieurs raisons à ça :

1/ Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup interpellée en fait et je voulais y répondre et je ne pouvais pas le faire comme je le souhaitais sans spoiler. Donc je le ferai à la fin de ce chapitre.

2/ C'était mon anniversaire hier et j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir ET de vous conseiller d'aller lire l'OS "suite d'Oxymoron Desti" qu'Ewimonde93 m'a écrit pour l'occasion (c'est le chapitre 4 de ses défis du mois... Si vous n'avez pas lu Oxymoron Desti, je ne peux que vous le conseiller).

3/ Lealyn m'a dit qu'elle posterait la suite de son histoire après moi (et je veux savoir la suite ! "Situation inconfortable", c'est trop bien).

4/ En fait je n'ai aucune patience XD

Et donc pour reparler des reviews, merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'ai répondu en mp quand je pouvais, pour les autres :

 **dramione love** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour savoir si elle va le suivre ou pas, c'est juste en dessous ^^

 **Margaux** : Merci ! Perso je trouve ça normal de te répondre, tu prends le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça marche dans les deux sens :)

 **Cecile** : Merci encore ! Effectivement, les chapitres de cette histoire sont plus longs que pour nouvelle page. Ravie que ça te plaise. Pas trop de Ron ni de Ginny non... Même si on n'en a pas fini avec Ron ! Sinon pas mercredi mais jeudi, c'est bien aussi, non ?

 **Slne** : Ah ah merci pour tout ! Je suis ravie que ma petite Dramione te plaise déjà (mais va lire les livres nondidjou !). Gros bisous !

 **Sabou** : La voilà, la voilà... je suis faible ! Mais il va quand même falloir que je résiste un peu ou je vais perdre toute mon avance ^^

Et comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert (allez la lire !) et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour ses perso et son univers.

On se retrouve plus bas pour que je puisse vous parler de vos fameuses reviews sans spoiler XD

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout** **change** **r**

 **Chapitre 3 : 30 mars 2002**

Hermione était encore toute chamboulée par ce que Drago venait de lui dire quand Pansy entra en trombe dans la suite :

\- Bon sang, Hermione, t'étais où ?! Je t'attends depuis des plombes !

\- Et bien, je n'avais pas trop envie d'aller au casino alors Malefoy et moi sommes restés ici pour boire un verre et discuter, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Discuter ? Avec Drago ? Mais de quoi avez-vous bien pu parler ?

\- Euh... je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire...

Devant le regard surpris de son amie elle précisa :

\- Tu sais, à cause de notre pacte...

\- Tu veux dire que tu es restée à te morfondre ici sur ton Ron-Ron plutôt que de me rejoindre pour t'amuser ?! s'offusqua Pansy.

\- Pas vraiment non, il m'expliquait pourquoi, d'après lui, nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble, maugréa la sorcière.

\- Ah... mais quelle drôle d'idée ?!

\- C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé...

\- Sérieux, Granger, t'es vraiment bizarre parfois ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- On n'avait pas dit qu'on ne parlait pas de nos petits amis ce weekend ?

\- Si. Tu as raison ! J'ai gagné 500 gallions à la roulette ! Je venais te chercher pour fêter ça ! s'exclama Pansy.

\- 500 gallions ?! Mais c'est énorme !

\- Je sais ! Alors remets tes chaussures, on sort ! Où est Drago ?

\- Euh... Dans sa chambre...

\- MALEFOY ! Arrête de nous écouter et ramène ta baguette ici !

Drago poussa un soupir. Il avait espéré que son amie l'oublierait mais il s'était visiblement bercé d'illusions. Il prit sa veste et rejoignit les filles dans le salon de la suite.

\- Où veux-tu aller, Pans' ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Mais danser, voyons, quelle question ?!

Forcément. Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel et dans un dernier espoir demanda :

\- Et où est passé Blaise ?

\- Une des croupières avait fini son service, il est parti avec elle, expliqua Pansy, amusée.

Drago soupira. Il reconnaissait bien là son ami mais ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir sortir seul avec les deux jeunes femmes. Pansy ne le laisserait jamais rester dans la suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et se dit que, finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'aller danser avec elles. Il s'approcha donc, un sourire aux lèvres et leur proposa ses deux bras afin de les escorter comme il se devait. Pansy gloussa avant de prendre son bras droit, sans hésiter et Hermione prit le second, le gauche, avec beaucoup plus de réserve, l'effleurant à peine.

Drago repensa aux derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre, il y avait quelques minutes seulement et fut amusé qu'elle en soit autant déstabilisée.

\- Mesdemoiselles ? En route !

.

.

.

Hermione émergea le lendemain matin avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Elle avait déjà bu pas mal de whiskys avec Malefoy lorsqu'ils discutaient dans le salon de leur suite et avait enchaîné avec du champagne en dansant. Le mélange des deux n'était pas génial.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. Elle eut plusieurs flash de souvenirs, se voyant danser dans les bras de Drago et une peur panique lui vrilla le ventre. Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?!

Ce fut avec un soulagement extrême qu'elle réalisa que c'était Pansy qui était allongée à côté d'elle. Ouf. Elle avait frôlé le désastre. Elle se leva discrètement et fila sous la douche. Le jet d'eau la réveilla et ses souvenirs se firent plus précis. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de danser avec Malefoy, elle avait aussi totalement et honteusement flirté avec lui.

Rien de bien répréhensible à part de nombreuses paroles charmeuses mais c'était déjà trop pour elle. Ce n'était absolument pas dans sa nature d'agir de la sorte. Le pire était qu'elle avait aimé ça. Bon sang, elle s'était amusée comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Elle s'était sentie... vivante.

Sauf qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir de cette salle de bain et regarder qui que ce soit en face.

.

De son côté, Drago émergeait aussi de son sommeil mais nettement plus lucide que la jeune femme. Il tenait mieux l'alcool qu'elle et avait donc été parfaitement conscient de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. S'il avait été assez surpris quand Hermione était venue le traîner sur la piste de danse, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait commencé à lui faire du plat.

Évidemment, le fait qu'il ne soit pas contre l'idée de la séduire ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à le faire quand elle n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens. Il avait donc joué doucement le jeu afin de préparer le terrain mais n'avait pas poussé plus pour ne pas qu'elle se braque par après.

De plus, s'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de Weaslaid, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas pour Granger. Rien de bien profond, mais elle était devenue très proche de Pansy et il savait parfaitement que s'il la blessait, son amie n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter un sort.

Il finit par s'extirper de son lit et fila sous la douche. Il descendit ensuite au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre son brunch et constata que Granger s'y trouvait déjà. Il alla naturellement la rejoindre à sa table.

\- Salut Grangie, bien dormi ?

\- Salut Malefoy, grogna la sorcière.

\- Hum, tu avais l'air plus ravie de me voir cette nuit, se moqua-t-il devant une Hermione rougissante.

\- Je... je... je suis désolée pour ça, Malefoy... j'avais beaucoup trop bu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais pertinemment que l'abus d'alcool ne fait que révéler les envies cachées, la taquina-t-il.

Puis il alla se chercher de quoi boire et manger avant de venir s'asseoir à nouveau à sa table.

\- Écoute, Granger, plus sérieusement. J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas du genre infidèle et c'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas profité hier – oui, crois-moi, si je l'avais vraiment voulu, tu te serais réveillée dans mon lit- mais... je pense que tu devrais te poser des questions.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Je t'ai connue plus perspicace ! Tu me poses plein de questions hier soir sur ton couple puis tu me dragues toute la nuit. Il n'y a pas trente-six explications : soit tu as enfin réalisé que tu avais envie de moi depuis toutes ces années, soit il y a un problème avec Weaslaid.

Hermione ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées, touillant son thé. Ce que Drago venait de lui dire ne la surprenait pas. Elle se posait effectivement de plus en plus souvent des questions à propos de son couple. Elle aimait tendrement Ron mais était-elle censée l'aimer ainsi ? Elle avait lu tant d'histoires d'amour où l'auteur parlait de papillons, de frissons, et de souffle coupé.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien de tout ça quand elle était avec son petit ami, quand il la touchait, quand il lui parlait... Elle se disait que leur relation avait juste pris un autre rythme mais... Et si c'était plus que ça ?

De plus, Ron ne la comprenait pas vraiment... Il ne la soutenait pas dans ses envies d'auteure, il ne la soutenait pas dans ses amitiés, il avait tourné le dos à Harry... il... ne changeait pas, toujours aussi obtus alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'évoluer constamment, désirant sans cesse assouvir sa curiosité du monde.

Mais cela voulait-il dire pour autant qu'elle devait mettre fin à leur relation ? Pouvait-elle mettre fin à une histoire de quatre ans et une amitié de onze ans pour... rien ? Car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si elle rompait avec Ron, il ne voudrait plus la voir.

Hermione fut tirée de ses réflexions par la voix douce de Malefoy :

\- Ça va Granger ? Ça doit faire dix minutes que tu touilles ce thé sans rien dire...

\- Oh... euh oui... pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Oui, j'avais bien vu.

A la plus grande surprise de Drago, la sorcière lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Merci Drago. Merci pour tout.

Elle se leva ensuite et partit, le laissant seul devant son brunch.

Il était une fois de plus totalement perdu face aux réactions de la jeune femme. Elle était restée à rêvasser devant lui pendant un long moment et maintenant, elle le plantait là en le remerciant. Il ne la comprenait décidément pas.

Il finit son repas et remonta dans leur suite. En chemin, il tomba sur un Blaise à la mine réjouie :

\- Alors ? T'as passé une bonne nuit mon vieux ?

\- T'imagines même pas ! Ces françaises sont... je n'ai pas de mots !

\- Ça fait un peu cliché ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Peut-être... mais celle-là, elle l'était, crois-moi !

Drago s'esclaffa avant de reprendre :

\- Quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum... Dormir ? Désolé mon vieux de te laisser seul avec les filles mais là, j'ai besoin de mon lit !

\- Ah non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon article à écrire... Et niveau temps passé avec les filles, j'ai déjà donné la nuit passée... bougonna le blond.

Blaise pila net au milieu du couloir :

\- Attends ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que... Pans', Hermy et toi... ?! s'étouffa-t-il.

\- Mais non espèce de gros pervers ! s'exclama Drago, comprenant tout de suite les sous-entendus de son ami. Nous sommes allés en boite, c'est tout !

\- Oh... Dommage... répondit son ami, déçu. Enfin, Pansy, j'ai donné il y a longtemps mais pour Grangie, je serais bien curieux de voir ce que ça donne !

\- Pervers !

\- Tout à fait! répondit-il en riant avant de pénétrer dans la suite en compagnie de Drago.

Ils trouvèrent Hermione confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains. Visiblement, Pansy dormait encore et Blaise se dirigea vers son lit sans se retourner.

Drago alla chercher son matériel d'écriture dans sa chambre et s'installa sur la table dans le salon de la suite afin de se pencher sur l'article qu'il devait rédiger pour la Gazette. Il ne sortirait que dans l'édition sportive du soir, il lui restait donc quelques heures pour le rédiger. Son rédacteur en chef ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il était habitué à recevoir les articles de son journaliste sportif à la dernière minute.

Cependant, Drago ne savait pas trop sous quel angle relater cette rencontre. Il est connu pour son style assez incisif mais la coupe du monde approchait à grands pas et il devait faire preuve d'un minimum d'éthique afin de ne pas descendre gratuitement les équipes pour autant. Cependant le match avait été vraiment inintéressant et il savait qu'aucune des deux équipes n'irait loin lors de la compétition... A se demander comment ils avaient fait pour se qualifier au départ.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Hermione poser son livre et se rapprocher de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui dit :

\- Quand je cale face à un écrit, je prends toujours une feuille de brouillon et y note tous les mots qui me passent par la tête. Ça suffit généralement à débloquer mes idées et après, je n'ai plus qu'à réorganiser le tout pour en faire quelque chose de cohérent.

\- En général, ça vient tout seul mais là, le match était tellement affligeant...

\- Ça arrive Drago, en plus, tu as peu dormi. Nous n'aurions pas dû te traîner en boîte hier soir... s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'écris mieux sous pression. Merci en tout cas.

\- Je t'en prie, lui répondit la sorcière en souriant, avant de retourner s'installer lire son livre.

Drago sourit à son tour et essaya l'exercice qu'elle lui avait conseillé et, sans surprise, le résultat fut plutôt concluant.

\- Tu aurais envie de le relire ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Euh... bien sûr, avec plaisir, répondit-elle, surprise.

Elle prit le morceau de parchemin et alla chercher un crayon dans ses affaires. Il la regarda annoter son texte avec sa plume étrange. Puis il lut avec attention les commentaires que la jeune femme y avait apposés et constata, de nouveau sans surprise, qu'ils étaient pertinents. Il corrigea donc son article et le roula pour l'envoyer par hibou express à son rédacteur en chef.

A son retour dans la suite, Hermione était toujours installée dans le fauteuil. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage. La jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre, interpellée.

\- Merci beaucoup, Hermione. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu remettre un excellent article.

La sorcière se contenta de lui sourire tendrement.

Cet échange n'échappa pas à Pansy qui venait enfin d'émerger.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors les reviews... j'ai été assez surprise de voir en fait que vous vous demandiez si elle allait le suivre dans sa chambre ou pas ! Notamment le commentaire d'ecathe38 me disant que ça allait beaucoup trop vite... Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite en fait !

Pour moi, c'était tellement évident qu'elle ne le suivrait pas ! Même si Pansy n'était pas revenue à ce moment-là (fichue Pansy lol). Non en fait, pour être précise, à la base, j'avais appelé cette fic "Dangereuse séduction" car je voulais qu'ils jouent avec le feu... et se brûlent. Sauf qu'Hermione m'a dit "non, non, non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne ferais jamais ça à Ron" (alors qu'en vrai, j'ai lu des fics où elle est infidèle et ça m'a semblé cohérent mais là, elle ne voulait pas ^^).

Bref, je ne spoile pas la suite en disant qu'elle sera toujours fidèle (ou pas), je dis juste que pour moi, c'était inenvisageable qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de... physique... avec Drago pour l'instant (parce qu'il se passe quand même plein d'autres choses).

Et donc vos reviews m'ont pas mal amusée/interpellée sur le coup ^^

Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

Et vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook sur la page **Muushya** :)

Des bisous et à bientôt (très certainement avant jeudi prochain ;) )

 **Lealyn** : à ton tour !


	4. 12 avril 2002

**Bonjour !**

J'étais là, en train de me faire une petite pause tranquillou au boulot et je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas leur envoyer la suite ?" et donc, la voilà ^^

Et cette fois, ça y est, on passe à un autre weekend !

Merci encore pour tous les signes d'intérêt que vous montrez à mon histoire. J'espère que la suite va continuer à vous plaire !

J'ai normalement répondu aux reviews que je pouvais, pour les autres :

 **Cecile** : Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! Ah Pansy... toujours dans l'ombre moi je dis, héhé. Et oui, nos deux héros se sont encore un peu rapprochés... Mais bon, il reste encore une vingtaine de chapitres donc à voir ce que je vous prépare ah ah.

 **dramione love** : Merci pour tes reviews régulières, ça me fait très plaisir. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

Et Merci à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** (elle vient de commencer la publication de la suite de "le premier qui dit je t'aime a perdu", appelée "Tout est à refaire". J'en suis la relectrice donc j'ai un peu d'avance et je peux vous dire que c'est top) et à **Karine** pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** pour son univers et ses personnages.

Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook sur la page **Muushya**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 4 : 12 avril 2002**

Hermione avait passé deux semaines affreusement longues... Leur weekend en France s'était terminé assez sereinement, si on omettait les regards interloqués que Pansy lui avait lançés régulièrement après avoir surpris Drago accroupi face à elle. Elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire mais elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle avait dû prendre énormément sur elle pour ça.

Ils étaient rentrés par portoloin le lundi après-midi et Hermione ne s'était plus retrouvée seule à seul avec Drago, à son plus grand soulagement. La relation qu'elle avait développée avec le sorcier durant ce weekend la déstabilisait grandement et elle n'avait cessé d'y repenser depuis.

A son retour, Ron était toujours aussi ronchon, n'ayant visiblement pas digéré qu'elle ait passé du bon temps sans lui alors qu'il travaillait. Ils s'étaient aussi disputés quand il avait vu sa nouvelle robe et lui en avait fait une véritable crise de jalousie. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient tous partagé la même suite… Non pas qu'Hermione voulait lui mentir mais elle savait qu'il s'imaginerait beaucoup trop de choses.

Par chance, la période était chargée à la boutique et elle passait la plupart de ses journées seule à écrire sa dernière adaptation littéraire. Elle travaillait sur une version sorcière de Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare. Elle n'était bien évidemment pas la première à s'essayer à cet exercice mais elle espérait que son expérience du monde sorcier en tant que née-Moldue lui permettrait d'apporter une fraîcheur nouvelle à l'histoire. Elle avait situé les héros à Poudlard, l'un chez Serpentard et l'autre chez Gryffondor, se disant que ça devrait parler à la plupart des sorciers vu qu'ils étaient quasiment tous passés par cette école. Du moins au Royaume-Uni.

Bref, elle était en train de travailler sur la scène où les deux protagonistes se rencontraient quand un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre de son bureau. Harry et Pansy les avaient invités à dîner le soir-même et elle ne leur avait toujours pas répondu.

Hermione repensa donc à une autre dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Ron le weekend passé, ce dernier refusant catégoriquement de voir Harry si la Serpentard était là. La jeune femme poussa un soupir résigné et répondit à ses amis qu'elle serait seule.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer alors qu'elle sortait de la douche.

\- Hermione ? T'es encore là ?

\- Oui, Ron, je suis dans la chambre ! lui cria-t-elle.

\- Ah. Tu restes avec moi ce soir alors ? lui demanda le rouquin.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'Harry et Pansy nous ont invités à dîner, Ron, soupira la jeune femme, en enfilant une robe.

\- Et tu sais très bien que je n'irai pas chez _elle,_ rétorqua son petit ami.

\- C'est aussi chez Harry, Ron ! Tu te rends compte que depuis qu'il sort avec Pansy tu ne le vois quasiment plus ?! s'énerva Hermione.

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas quitter ma sœur pour cette espèce de vipère... bougonna-t-il.

\- Ronald ! Je te saurais gré de ne pas parler ainsi de mon amie !

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est... et tu m'as toujours préféré Harry de toute façon... marmonna le jeune homme dans sa barbe naissante.

\- PARDON ?! S'exclama Hermione, folle de rage. Ne me dis pas que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens d'oser dire ?!

Ron ne répondit rien mais lui jeta un regard noir, plein de défi. Le sang de la sorcière ne fit qu'un tour, elle prit sa baguette et attrapa un sac :

\- Wingardium leviosa ! déclama-t-elle avec un tour de main expert.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

\- Ça se voit, non ? Je fais mon sac. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais te dire. Je vais passer le weekend chez Harry. Et PANSY !

Elle ferma son bagage d'un geste brusque et transplana hors de l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Ron sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

.

.

Elle tremblait de rage lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez ses amis. Non mais quel...quel... crétin ! Comment Ron avait-il pu lui dire une telle chose ? Ce n'était pas parce que lui, il avait lâché Harry de nombreuses fois qu'elle le préférait à lui ! Harry était comme son frère, elle l'aimait comme tel et lui serait à jamais fidèle. Ce n'était pas une question de préférence ! Il avait toujours été jaloux de leur relation mais qu'il lui colle ça dans le nez de cette façon...Elle poussa un hurlement rageur et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Hermione ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda son meilleur ami.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise, fulmina-t-elle.

\- Mais enfin, Hermione... je te trouve devant chez moi une heure plus tôt que prévu en criant et tu voudrais que je ne pose pas de question ?

\- Ron est un abruti. Je peux rester ici quelques jours ? demanda-t-elle en montrant son sac.

\- Bien sûr... entre.

Harry guida la jeune femme vers leur chambre d'amis, visiblement interloqué.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... vous vous êtes disputés parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir ? demanda le sorcier avec lassitude.

\- Pas uniquement... répondit Hermione. On se dispute de plus en plus, tu sais... j'avais besoin de souffler.

\- J'en suis désolé... vous ne devriez pas vous disputer par ma faute… s'excusa-t-il.

\- On n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas Harry... Ron a toujours été immature... et malheureusement, ça ne change pas... Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien, Harry prit son amie dans les bras.

\- Pansy ne devrait plus tarder. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux.

\- Merci Harry. J'espère que le weekend sera suffisant.

\- Malefoy vient aussi manger ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Il voulait passer et on a pensé qu'il y avait peu de chances que Ron vienne aussi et donc on a accepté...

Hermione lui sourit. Elle était ravie de revoir Drago mais était également triste de voir qu'Harry ne se berçait plus d'illusions quant à sa relation avec son meilleur ami.

\- Ça devrait être chouette. Drago et moi avons beaucoup sympathisé en France, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui, j'ai appris ça, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui tirer la langue et le suivit dans le salon où il leur servit un apéritif. Pansy arriva peu après et si elle fut surprise de voir qu'Hermione était déjà là, elle n'en dit rien.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais passer le weekend chez vous, déclara la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ron-Ron a encore fait des siennes ? demanda son amie.

\- Oui... c'est de plus en plus fréquent et ça commence vraiment à user ma patience.

\- Je ne te dirai pas que j'en suis désolée, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui...

\- Pansy ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Laisse, Harry, c'est bon, elle a raison, je sais ce qu'elle en pense.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Drago.

\- Pardon, je suis en retard ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oh. Ok. Bonsoir à tous alors. Weaslaid n'est pas venu, hein ?

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre de ne pas continuer sur cette voie. Il regarda alors Hermione et vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Il soupçonna qu'elle avait dû se disputer avec son petit ami et en fut égoïstement ravi.

Son rédacteur en chef avait beaucoup aimé son papier. Il avait entendu parler du match catastrophique opposant la France et l'Italie et était ravi de l'approche qu'il avait choisie, sous les conseils de la jeune femme. Depuis, ses deux dernières semaines avait été assez calmes, à préparer son futur dossier sur la coupe du monde, flirter avec une de ses collègues de boulot et dîner une fois ou deux avec Blaise qui rêvassait encore après sa française.

Il avait aussi beaucoup pensé à la Gryffondor, il devait bien l'avouer. Il avait passé un étonnant weekend en sa compagnie. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'ils passeraient de tels moments tous les deux et il avait hâte de la revoir, se demandant si c'était lié au changement de décor ou si un truc s'était réellement passé entre eux.

Pansy avait d'ailleurs essayé de le questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux pendant qu'elle était au casino mais il n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Cela ne la concernait en rien.

Leurs hôtes s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine et Drago se retrouva seul avec Hermione.

\- Encore une dispute, hein ? Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux, Granger ?

\- Tu sais que même si je le quittais, Malefoy, ça ne changerait rien entre nous ? répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Mais rien à voir, voyons ! Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'en couple ou pas, si je le voulais vraiment, tu serais déjà dans mon lit. Je te parle de ton intérêt là. Weasley est en train de t'étouffer.

\- Et en quoi mon bien-être t'importe ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car Harry et Pansy étaient de retour. Il était cependant assez déstabilisé par le ton agressif de la jeune femme. Ils avaient parlé de son couple la dernière fois à sa demande et là, elle l'envoyait promener... Les femmes étaient décidément bien compliquées.

N'empêche qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Weasley était en train de l'étouffer et il ne voulait pas que ça se produise. Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de trop libre pour laisser qui que ce soit l'enchaîner.

Pourtant, il était bien conscient qu'il avait passé une grande partie de son adolescence à essayer de la démolir mais il avait mûri et il lui serait toujours redevable pour sa liberté. Il n'avait bien évidemment jamais eu l'occasion de la remercier pour ça et ne pensait pas qu'il aurait de toute façon le courage un jour de lui dire merci mais il pensait pouvoir payer sa dette envers elle autrement.

Et la sauver du naufrage que semblait être son couple pourrait être une solution.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table et parlèrent de tout sauf de la vie privée de la Gryffondor. Au moment du dessert, Harry se racla la gorge, soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Hum... En fait, Pansy et moi ne t'avions pas invitée gratuitement... Même si bien sûr on aime ta compagnie (Pansy lui donna un coup de coude) et celle de Malefoy... et nous sommes ravis que vous soyez là tous les deux...

\- Je suis enceinte ! annonça Pansy sans autre préambule.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Un... bébé ? balbutia Drago... Mais enfin Pansy ! Tu as picolé il y a quinze jours !

\- Euh... oui je sais... mais je ne le savais pas encore... malheureusement. Enfin bref, j'ai fait des tests et heureusement tout va pour le mieux. Apparemment, ça fait déjà huit semaines... Ce n'était pas prévu donc je n'ai pas fait attention...

\- Tant mieux alors ! répondirent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix enthousiaste.

\- Oui, c'est génial. On n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un enfant si tôt reprit Harry mais maintenant qu'il est là, nous sommes ravis.

Il prit tendrement la main de Pansy et ils échangèrent un regard rempli d'amour.

Hermione était très heureuse pour ses amis. Elle se leva pour les embrasser, submergée par l'émotion. Ils étaient ensemble depuis à peine plus d'un an et leur couple était déjà plus ancré dans la réalité que le sien. Non seulement ils étaient loin d'en être à ce stade mais en plus, Ron esquivait la moindre conversation impliquant un niveau plus élevé d'engagement. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fallu trois longues années avant d'accepter de vivre avec elle et elle pensait que la rupture entre Harry et Ginny n'était pas étrangère à cette évolution.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression que sa relation était dans une impasse.

Le temps passant, Drago envisagea de proposer à Hermione de la raccompagner, quitte à aller boire un dernier verre en chemin quand il réalisa qu'elle comptait dormir sur place. La situation avec Weaslaid était donc plus grave que ce qu'il avait cru. A présent, il devait donc trouver un moyen de la voir seul à seule.

Pansy sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher et embarqua Harry avec elle, sans lui laisser le moindre choix. Hermione commençait visiblement à la connaître car elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? constata le jeune homme.

\- Finement observé, Malefoy, rétorqua la sorcière avec lassitude.

Un silence s'installa pendant si longtemps que Drago allait rentrer chez lui quand Hermione reprit :

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire en fait. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se comprend plus... Et depuis qu'Harry a quitté Ginny c'est pire que tout... J'ai cru à ce moment là qu'emménager ensemble nous aiderait mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction qu'il aura en apprenant la grossesse de Pansy.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ses réactions, Grangie. Et tu n'es pas sa mère non plus.

\- Je sais... soupira-t-elle.

\- Et je pense que tu sais très bien ce que tu devrais faire, enchaîna-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit rien, sachant exactement qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle devrait le quitter. Mais était-elle prête pour ça ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir sa réflexion car Drago lui prit la main délicatement et ce simple geste vida toute pensée de son esprit, toute la place étant occupée par le bruit de son cœur martelant de plus en plus fort sa poitrine.

Elle ne réalisa pas que c'était sans doute un signe révélateur supplémentaire sur la décision qu'elle allait être amenée à prendre.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

Hermione se rapproche d'autant plus de Drago qu'elle s'éloigne de Ron. Faut dire qu'il est obtus aussi le rouquin !

Et une petite Pansy enceinte. Je vous assure, j'en ai autant été surprise que vous... Sinon, je lui aurais dit de se calmer en France ! Mais bon, si mes personnages m'écoutaient, ça se saurait ah ah.

N'empêche que cette situation fait encore plus cogiter notre Hermione...

Enfin, les choses devraient bouger un peu plus lors du prochain chapitre... Car mine de rien, on (enfin eux) n'est que vendredi soir ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Des bisous !


	5. 13 avril 2002

**Hello !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi pas trop mal ^^. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu mais j'ai publié un OS mardi soir intitulé "Un soir de Saint-Valentin". N'hésitez pas à aller le lire (c'est aussi un Dramione, of course). Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui l'auraient déjà lu, merci beaucoup pour vos réactions ! J'ai répondu quand je le pouvais mais pour les autres, sachez que ça me fait super plaisir !

En parlant de reviews, j'en ai eu nettement moins ces deux derniers chapitres... C'est un peu interpellant... Je ne sais pas trop si ça vous plait moins ou si y a juste rien de spécial à en dire (ce qui est compréhensible). Bref, ce chapitre devrait un peu plus vous faire réagir... ou en tout cas je l'espère ah ah.

Niveau reviews anonymes :

 **dramione love** : Ah Ron le crétin... Je l'ai déjà lu pire dans d'autres fics mais c'est vrai que là il est un peu lourdingue XD Ravie que la grossesse de Pansy te fasse plaisir ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Cecile** : Et oui, un mini-Potty en approche, première grossesse que je gère dans une histoire :p Blaise est un personnage secondaire... mais on va le revoir, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sinon, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook sur la page **Muushya**.

Et je sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai changé l'illustration ! Karine, une de mes top relectrices (avec Mery Alice Gilbert) m'a encore fait un petit dessin spécial :)

Et Merci à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages.

On se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 5 : 13 avril 2002**

Drago était parti de chez Harry et Pansy vers minuit, après avoir vérifié qu'Hermione irait bien. Ils avaient finalement convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient vers treize heures pour déjeuner ensemble. Ce serait une première pour eux mais après tout, ils semblaient bien partis pour devenir amis.

Il l'attendait donc à présent à la Baguette Dorée, le restaurant où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver. D'ailleurs la jeune femme arriva et ils s'installèrent en terrasse. C'était une agréable journée d'avril et le temps était étonnamment doux, même pour l'Angleterre. Ils choisirent d'abord un apéritif et entamèrent la conversation :

\- Alors Drago, on parle beaucoup de moi dernièrement mais… et toi ? Comment ça se passe pour toi ? le questionna la jeune femme.

\- Hum… ça va plutôt bien en fait compte-tenu de… tu sais… mon passé familial. J'aime beaucoup mon job qui me permet de parler Quidditch régulièrement, même si j'aurais préféré jouer. J'ai des amis géniaux, même s'ils sont parfois un peu… enfin, tu les connais. J'ai un appartement sympa et je ne vois plus vraiment mon père donc tout va bien. Par contre, je t'arrête tout de suite Miss-je-veux-tout-savoir, je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon père aujourd'hui !

\- Très bien, lui répondit Hermione en souriant. Et niveau cœur… Rien à raconter ? D'après Pansy, tu es plutôt… papillonnant…

\- Pansy parle trop ! Je ne papillonne pas, je profite des occasions… Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles n'aboutissent pas à quelque chose de sérieux ! se défendit Drago.

\- Hum… Autre sujet sensible, il semblerait, non ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Ne me lance pas sur les sujets sensibles Grangie si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de Ron-Ron, rétorqua le sorcier.

\- Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de l'appeler comme ça, ronchonna la jeune femme. C'est quand même le stupide surnom que lui avait attribué cette stupide Lavande…

\- Raison de plus ! Bon à part ça, tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ?

\- Une adaptation de Roméo et Juliette. Tu connais ?

\- Le truc moldu où des ennemis tombent bêtement amoureux et se tuent tout aussi bêtement ?

\- Euh oui… Je suis en train de l'adapter à Poudlard. Lui est chez Serpentard et elle chez Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu cliché ?

\- Pas cliché, non, universel ! En les plaçant dans ces Maisons, les sorciers sauront directement où se situe le problème.

\- Moui, et tu vas renommer ça comment ? Le Sang-Pur et la née-Moldue ? se moqua le jeune homme.

\- N'exagère pas, Malefoy, j'ai un peu plus d'imagination que ça ! se défendit Hermione.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et la discussion reprit :

\- Et toi ? Tu prépares la coupe du Monde, non ?

\- Oui, répondit le sorcier. Je pars en Argentine couvrir l'événement pendant une vingtaine de jours d'ici deux mois, lui expliqua Drago. Enfin, la cérémonie d'ouverture est prévue pour le 7 juin donc a priori je partirai juste après mon anniversaire.

\- Oh l'Argentine ! Ça va être merveilleux ! Et tu vas sans doute recroiser Viktor ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- Viktor ? Ah oui, Krum ! C'est vrai, vous êtes sortis ensemble… C'est toujours l'attrapeur bulgare, oui.

\- Tu lui remettras mon bonjour.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment irrécupérable.

Alors que le serveur apportait leurs plats, il vit Hermione blanchir subitement. Suivant son regard il aperçut, au loin, Weasley les dévisager, un air choqué sur le visage. Drago ne put se retenir de lui renvoyer un sourire goguenard que la jeune femme ne vit heureusement pas.

Cependant, elle se leva de table, bafouillant des excuses et s'en alla le rejoindre.

Ron l'avait attendue, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Son regard était plus sombre qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. Il lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent chez eux.

Une fois sur place, il ne la quitta pas des yeux et la dévisagea en croisant les bras.

\- Alors ? Quelle est ton excuse ? cracha le rouquin.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question, Ron, esquiva la jeune femme. J'étais en train de déjeuner avec un ami.

\- UN AMI ? MALEFOY ?! NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!

\- Non, Ron... Tu sais que je fréquente des Serpentard depuis qu'Harry et Pansy…

\- Ah ne me parle pas d'elle ! Bon sang, tu ne parles plus que d'eux en ce moment ! A croire que tu as oublié qui tu es, ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

\- Non, Ron, je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai juste continué à avancer plutôt que de rester bloquée dans le passé.

\- Contrairement à moi, c'est ça ? Et bien excuse-moi de ne pas avoir la mémoire courte ! Alors c'était pour lui, ta petite robe rouge hein ? C'est lui qui a pu profiter de ton cul dans cette tenue ?!

\- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! explosa Hermione. Je ne t'ai JAMAIS trompé ! Malefoy et moi avons sympathisé, oui, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

\- C'est déjà allé trop loin, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Toute cette histoire, entre Harry et ma sœur… tes fréquentations… je n'en peux plus, Hermione.

\- Comment ça, tu n'en peux plus ?

\- Oui, j'en ai marre de me crever au boulot pendant que tu passes tes journées à ne rien faire d'autre que dépenser la prime que l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe nous a valu avec ces parvenus de Serpentard !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça tant elle était choquée par de tels propos. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se calmer et finit par déclarer, d'une voix étonnamment posée :

\- C'est fini, Ron, tu as raison.

\- Enfin tu retrouves la raison ! Il était temps !

\- Non, Ron, tu ne comprends pas… nous, c'est fini. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça… tes jugements, nos disputes incessantes, je ne peux plus… je ne veux plus…

\- Alors tu me quittes ? Pour lui ? Pour eux ? demanda le sorcier, choqué.

\- Non, Ron. Je te quitte pour moi, pour nous...

Il lui jeta un dernier regard dégoûté avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Hermione s'assit à son tour et commença à pleurer. Elle savait que son couple était dans une impasse mais elle ne pensait pas que ça se terminerait de cette façon… Ayant déjà quelques affaires chez Harry et Pansy, elle se contenta d'en emballer quelques-unes de plus et retourna chez ses amis. Avant de partir, elle laissa malgré tout une note à Ron, à l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant tant d'années, comme ami, comme amant :

 _« Je suis désolée. »_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Drago avait fini son plat seul, après le départ de Granger puis avait payé avant de retourner chez Pansy où Blaise devait les retrouver pour discuter un peu.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as dit à Drago avant de me le dire ?! s'offusqua le sorcier.

\- Harry mourrait d'envie de l'annoncer à Hermione et il était là, expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est ça ! Depuis quand Potter ne fait-il pas ce que tu lui dis ?!

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, Blaisou, je suis plus son meilleur ami que toi, c'est tout ! se moqua Drago.

\- Ça, je demande à voir ! Pour la peine, j'exige d'être le parrain ! rétorqua Blaise.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver ! s'exclama le blond. Potter te tolère peut-être mais il n'acceptera jamais qu'un ex de la mère de son enfant en soit le parrain !

Leur querelle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une Hermione en larmes.

\- C'est fini… leur annonça-t-telle. Ron et moi avons rompu.

Drago remercia alors de tout son cœur son éducation qui lui avait appris à masquer ses émotions car il était tout à fait conscient que ça aurait été totalement déplacé de sourire à cette annonce.

Pansy fut la première à se ressaisir et prit son amie dans ses bras. Cependant, comme elle n'était pas fan de Weasley non plus, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de lui caresser le dos.

\- Je vais devoir rester un peu plus longtemps, si ça ne vous dérange pas, s'excusa Hermione en reniflant.

\- Mais bien sûr ! la rassura son amie. Reste autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Drago n'osait rien dire. Il savait qu'Hermione et Weaslaid finiraient par rompre mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Il n'allait pourtant pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar :

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas boire, Pansy, mais… whisky ?

Hermione acquiesça vivement et Drago les servit, Hermione, Blaise et lui.

Vers 18 heures Pansy s'excusa mais elle avait prévu de retrouver Harry. Ils allaient annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse à ses parents et ils pouvaient difficilement se décommander. Hermione lui assura que ça allait et qu'elle pouvait y aller sans crainte. Blaise finit aussi par partir, il avait rendez-vous avec une charmante sorcière rencontrée quelques jours auparavant. Apparemment, la française était oubliée.

Hermione avait un peu trop bu… plus pour oublier sa culpabilité que pour oublier sa peine. En effet, elle était particulièrement touchée par le fait de ne pas être plus triste que ça de la fin de son histoire avec Ron. Elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur mais elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point ses sentiments avaient évolués et à quel point elle s'était voilée la face. Elle se demanda combien de temps leur relation aurait pu encore continuer sans Drago pour essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Drago était à présent seul avec Granger et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il avait une envie viscérale de profiter de la situation et il l'aurait certainement fait s'il avait eu en face de lui n'importe quelle sorcière. Mais c'était Hermione qui lui faisait face et les conséquences ne seraient pas les mêmes qu'avec une autre. Voyant qu'elle commençait à être saoule, il décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine s'approcha-t-il pour l'aider à se relever qu'elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue.

Il était totalement pris au dépourvu, s'attendant à tout, à ce qu'elle lui vomisse dessus même mais pas à ça. Il l'éloigna doucement de lui :

\- Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter dès demain, Hermione.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux baissés. Il se traita d'idiot car il avait clairement envie d'elle. Puis Hermione leva les yeux et les vrilla dans les siens. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle semblait avoir l'esprit clair :

\- Je ne suis pas saoule, Drago. Enfin, un peu, mais je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais. J'ai juste cru que tu en avais envie… pardonne-moi si ce n'est pas le cas…

Le sorcier n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Ils étaient seuls, adultes et apparemment consentants. Et il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis deux semaines. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement pour seule réponse. Alors il lui rendit son baiser et alla caresser sa langue de la sienne dès qu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent délicatement sur son dos jusqu'à ses fesses pendant qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il la souleva et alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il la déposa sur le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, tremblant légèrement. Elle semblait cependant sûre d'elle et il décida donc de se laisser porter sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Hermione retira la chemise de Drago et commença à lui mordiller légèrement l'épaule, remontant doucement vers son oreille. Elle l'entendit gémir de plaisir et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle réalisait à peine ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Quelques heures plus tôt elle était encore en couple mais elle ne regrettait rien. Quand le jeune homme passa les mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer et dégrafa son soutien-gorge afin de caresser voluptueusement sa poitrine, elle ne pensa plus à rien.

Drago descendit lentement sa bouche pour embrasser les seins de sa partenaire. Il y pensait depuis le weekend passé en France et n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait y goûter si tôt. Elle avait la peau aussi douce qu'il se l'était imaginé et sentait divinement bon. Il alla ensuite embrasser son ventre et retira lentement son pantalon, sous son regard amusé. Puis il prit une jambe dans sa main et l'embrassa sur le genou avant de remonter peu à peu le long de sa cuisse. Hermione poussait des soupirs de plus en plus courts ce qui décuplait son propre plaisir. Lorsqu'il approcha de sa culotte, il l'entendit retenir son souffle.

Hermione espérait et appréhendait en même temps que Drago lui fasse ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire. Ron était très classique dans ses pratiques et elle avait rarement pu goûter à ce plaisir. Elle ne retint donc pas ses gémissements quand elle sentit la bouche de son partenaire se poser délicatement sur son intimité. Il la titilla tout d'abord à travers le morceau de tissu mais il le retira rapidement. Ses gémissements évoluèrent en petits cris.

Drago savourait autant qu'elle le plaisir qu'il était en train de lui donner. Cependant, elle l'empêcha de poursuivre, se redressant d'un coup et le plaquant sur le dos. A son tour, nue sur lui, elle l'embrassa tendrement, passant sur ses pectoraux et descendant sur son ventre. Elle retira son pantalon et son boxer et commença à caresser doucement son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle était prête à aller mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il l'attira donc sur lui afin de l'embrasser passionnément.

Hermione bascula sous Drago, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Et c'est ainsi qu'il la pénétra enfin, dans un gémissement conjoint de pur plaisir. Leurs corps réagirent à l'unisson et la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de lui afin de le faire venir au plus près. Elle avait rarement connu autant de plaisir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une première fois, avec un corps inconnu, pourrait être aussi jouissive.

Ce sont les lèvres scellées qu'ils poussèrent leur râle ultime de plaisir simultané. Drago resta encore un peu au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser, parsemant son cou de baisers pendant qu'Hermione lui caressait délicatement le dos.

Puis il croisa de nouveau ses yeux et eu la confirmation que cet échange avait bien été autant désiré, partagé, assumé et apprécié par sa partenaire que par lui.

* * *

.

* * *

Hum...hum... Voili voilou la raison de mon rating M hein...

Mon tout premier lemon, je suis toute gênée lol. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Il n'a pas été facile à écrire, d'autant plus que j'avais mon mari qui lisait derrière mon épaule quand j'écrivais et qui commentais "vas-y, met qu'il la retourne et lui pouette les seins !" mdr. Et donc non, je n'ai pas pris en compte ses conseils XD

Sinon voilà qui est fait. Hermione et Ron ont rompu et elle s'est jetée dans les bras de Malefoy. Ok, c'était rapide, mais je pense qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et Drago... Bah c'est Drago. Il en avait envie et à partir du moment où elle était clairement consentante, il n'avait pas de raison de la rejeter...

Enfin voilà, un nouveau jour important pour changer leurs vies...

Après, je vous rassure, il reste environ 20 chapitres (enfin, 18 normalement) donc ça va pas être si facile (sauf que je peux pas vous en dire plus XD)

Alors voilà, s'il-vous-plait, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre parce que mine de rien, il n'a pas été facile à écrire et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu !

A bientôt pour la suite,

Des bisous !


	6. 14 avril 2002

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Dites donc, pour une fois, je publie un mercredi, comme annoncé initialement... C'est dingue ?

Merci pour vos retours par rapport au dernier chapitre. Apparemment, le petit lemon a été bien reçu et j'en suis ravie ^_^

Pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre en mp :

 **Sabou** : Et oui, enfin ! Enfin, ça n'a pas été trop long non plus... 5 chapitres, j'aurais pu être plus méchante... Enfin, je dis ça, mais vous verrez la suite, ah ah !

 **dramione love** : Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Mais attention, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est rapidement consolée dans les bras de Drago que ce sera simple, hé hé.

 **Cecile** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. J'ai bien évidemment les réponses à tes questions mais... je ne te les dirai pas ah ah. Même mes relectrices ne savent pas tout ce que je leur ai prévu ;)

En parlant de mes relectrices, merci à elles ! Et évidemment à J. K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages.

RDV en bas pour un petit debriefing ;)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 6 : 14 avril 2002**

Drago jouait distraitement avec les boucles brunes d'Hermione. Ils étaient toujours nus, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit de la jeune femme qui somnolait, un sourire serein sur le visage. Le sorcier se disait que les cheveux de sa partenaire étaient beaucoup plus doux que ce qu'il aurait pensé et qu'elle… elle l'avait été nettement moins !

Il ne réalisait pas qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger. S'il y avait un événement dans sa vie sur lequel il n'aurait pas parié, c'était bien celui-là. D'autant plus que quelques heures plus tôt elle était encore en couple avec Weaslaid ! Il se demanda, vaguement amusé, ce qu'il dirait s'il l'apprenait et ses pensées dévièrent vers Potter. Aussitôt, l'appréhension lui vrilla le ventre et il se releva en soupirant pour s'habiller. Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et le dévisagea, interloquée :

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui… Je pense qu'il est préférable que Potter ne sache pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, expliqua Drago.

\- Je suis une grande fille, Harry n'a rien à dire, se défendit Hermione.

\- Peut-être, mais je préférerais éviter de compliquer la situation.

Il finit de boutonner sa chemise et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- On se revoit bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire tendrement avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Là-dessus, Drago sortit discrètement de la chambre et rentra chez lui.

.

.

Hermione se rallongea en soupirant. Elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir couché avec Drago mais les choses s'étaient vraiment précipitées. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ferait une chose pareille… Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir attendu que ça… l'ultime dispute avec Ron qui lui donnerait le feu vert pour lui permettre d'assouvir l'envie qu'elle avait de leur ancien ennemi.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu conscience qu'elle avait autant envie de lui. Elle avait certes bu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû mais elle assumait bel et bien ce qu'elle venait de faire. Par contre, elle espérait que ça ne compliquerait pas sa situation car elle n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner en couple pour l'instant et encore moins avec Drago Malefoy. Non pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, loin de là, mais elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie avant de pouvoir commencer quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Et commencer quelque chose avec le Serpentard compliquerait forcément sa situation.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'esprit suffisamment clair pour penser à partir avant le retour d'Harry et de Pansy car elle ne voulait absolument que ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette chambre sorte de cette chambre.

Au clair quant à son état d'esprit, Hermione se permit de revivre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, sa peau gardant en mémoire le toucher du sorcier et c'est en souriant, sans penser une seule seconde à Ron, qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

.

De son côté, Drago était nettement moins serein. Lui non plus ne regrettait pas une seule seconde ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y pensait depuis deux semaines et cette idée avait eu le temps de rapidement évoluer en obsession. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait affirmé, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui faire l'amour si rapidement et il en était comblé.

Bien sûr, elle était en pleine rupture et les choses allaient forcément être compliquées mais il avait hâte de la voir et de la serrer tout contre lui pour se perdre à nouveau dans son odeur, sous la caresse de sa peau.

.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla reposée, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des semaines. Elle culpabilisa alors un peu de ne pas être plus attristée que ça par sa rupture avec Ron. Pourtant, elle l'aimait sincèrement mais actuellement plus comme un ami que comme un partenaire de vie. Elle savait cependant qu'en le quittant elle avait aussi perdu son amitié mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le conflit perpétuel.

Elle pensa ensuite à Drago mais le chassa rapidement de son esprit. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de choses à régler afin de pouvoir avancer… partager les affaires qu'elle avait acquises avec Ron, déménager et gérer toute la paperasse administrative qui en découlerait, prévenir ses parents… Elle soupira à ces idées et s'extirpa de son lit pour aller sous la douche.

.

Une fois habillée, elle entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et s'assit en face d'Harry qui était déjà là :

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ? lui demanda son ami. Ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

Hermione culpabilisa à nouveau de bien vivre sa rupture et Harry eut l'air de s'en apercevoir.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient si mal entre vous…

\- Ce n'est pas que ça allait mal, tu sais… c'est juste que… c'est dur à expliquer. Au final, ce n'était tout simplement pas ce que j'espérais de la vie, je pense.

Harry se perdit alors légèrement dans ses pensées puis déclara :

\- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça a été un peu pareil avec Ginny, on était bien mais quand j'ai commencé à enquêter pour les Parkinson suite à leur cambriolage et à fréquenter Pansy de plus près, j'ai réalisé à quel point ce que je vivais avec Ginny était… illusoire. Malheureusement, pour elle ça semblait bien réel.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi aussi, Harry, répondit Hermione. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit à l'époque ? En tout cas, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de te voir revivre quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Pansy. En effet, c'est triste que Ginny en ait souffert mais au final, elle mérite aussi d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aime réellement.

\- Oh mais je l'aimais ! se défendit Harry. Mais pas assez, pas comme il l'aurait fallu.

Hermione lui prit la main et la serra légèrement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, ses paroles faisant écho à ce qu'elle-même ressentait pour Ron.

\- Ça s'est bien passé hier soir ? Comment Monsieur et Madame Parkison ont-ils pris la nouvelle ?

\- Plutôt bien. Tu sais, malgré leurs ancêtres un peu extrémistes, ils ont été relativement discrets pendant la guerre. Pansy m'a avoué qu'ils auraient préféré qu'elle fréquente un Sang-Pur mais bon, je suppose qu'être « Harry Potter »... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... ne doit pas leur déplaire non plus. Je pense quand même qu'ils aimeraient qu'on se marie mais… tu connais Pansy…

\- Oh oui ! s'esclaffa Hermione. Imagine l'horreur… Pansy devant gérer sa grossesse ET l'organisation de son mariage en même temps !

Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément et celui-ci redoubla lorsque la concernée entra dans la cuisine en leur lançant un regard noir d'incompréhension.

Ils finirent par se calmer au bout de dix bonnes minutes. Hermione reprit son sérieux et annonça à ses amis :

\- Bon. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie, loin de là, mais comme mon déménagement doit finalement se faire de manière définitive, il va falloir que je me trouve mon propre chez-moi… Si vous avez des pistes, n'hésitez pas !

\- Tu devrais contacter Blaise, lui répondit Pansy. Avec tous les biens qu'il possède, il a un agent immobilier du tonnerre.

\- Excellente idée ! Merci !

.

.  
Drago releva vivement la tête en entendant sa cheminée ronfler mais ne put contenir une pointe de déception quand il vit Blaise en sortir. Il avait naïvement espéré qu'il s'agirait de Granger mais il se rendit compte que c'était totalement absurde, la jeune femme n'était jamais venue chez lui et elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de le faire.

\- Salut Drago !

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

\- Cache ta joie mon pote, on dirait que tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Qui veux-tu que j'attende ?! se défendit le blond.

Blaise se contenta de lui répondre par un clin d'œil. Décidément, son ami le connaissait trop bien et c'était vraiment problématique par moments.

\- Alors, comment va Hermy-chérie ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le saurais ! répondit Drago un peu trop vivement.

\- Et bien, parce que tu es celui avec qui je l'ai laissée hier soir avant de partir, tout simplement…

Ah oui, merde, c'était vrai… Blaise était déjà à l'affût du moindre détail en temps normal et il devrait faire nettement plus attention s'il ne voulait pas que leur… aventure… de la veille ne filtre. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé mais il savait d'instinct qu'Hermione préférerait que ça reste entre eux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de partager ce moment avec les autres lui non plus.

\- Hum oui, quand je suis parti elle avait l'air d'aller pas trop mal mais bon, tu sais comment elle est, dur de savoir avec elle…

Et ce n'était malheureusement que trop vrai. Il l'avait fait pleurer plusieurs fois pendant leur adolescence, aujourd'hui à sa plus grande honte mais il savait aussi qu'elle savait prendre cet air fier qui mettait n'importe qui à distance quand elle le souhaitait. Il avait d'ailleurs vu peu de gens résister aux tortures de sa tante et lui mentir comme elle l'avait fait quelques années auparavant.

Il repensa avec dégoût à cette scène et se dit qu'une fois de plus, la jeune femme était difficile à cerner… Tellement prévisible à certains moments et tellement surprenante à d'autres.

\- Hum, sinon tu passais juste pour me parler de Granger ou tu voulais autre chose ? demanda Drago.

\- En fait non. Enfin oui, ça m'intéresse de savoir si elle va bien mais en fait, j'ai croisé nos mères hier soir… répondit Blaise.

Le blond le regarda étonné. Sa mère sortait peu du Manoir depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Elles étaient au même restaurant que moi, poursuivit le sorcier. On a attendu un peu au bar ensemble qu'une table se libère. Ta mère a demandé si je savais quand tu passerais la voir… Tu lui manques.

\- Ouais je me doute… j'ai des journées de dingues en ce moment et chaque fois que j'y vais, elle tente de me convaincre d'aller voir mon père...

\- Vous êtes tout ce qu'elle a, Drago, c'est normal qu'elle espère que vous redeveniez une famille unie, tempéra Blaise.

\- Comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne ?! Tu parles d'un père ! Il nous a plongés dans la guerre. A cause de ses erreurs j'ai dû prendre la marque et faire… tout ce que tu sais, gronda Drago.

\- Je sais tout ça, mon pote, je le sais. Mais il paie sa dette et essaie de tourner la page. Apparemment, il va bientôt sortir, tu sais...

\- Oui, j'ai appris ça… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à prendre sa défense !

\- Tes parents m'ont toujours accueilli chez vous quand ma mère était je-ne-sais-où… s'excusa le noir.

\- Chez eux, Zabini. Ce manoir n'est plus chez moi depuis qu'ils ont laissé les ténèbres y pénétrer.

\- Tu devrais quand même aller voir ta mère avant que ton père ne sorte… c'est plus qu'une question de jours à présent.

Drago ne répondit rien et le silence s'installa entre eux.

Le sorcier rageait intérieurement. Son père avait l'art et la manière de jouer les victimes et il savait parfaitement se mettre la communauté magique dans la poche. Malgré toutes les preuves qu'il y avait contre lui, sa présence au Ministère six ans plus tôt, son activité évidente et reconnue au sein des mangemorts et aucun réel repenti, il s'en était quand même sorti avec juste cinq ans de prison et apparemment, il allait sortir plus tôt pour "bonne conduite".

Bien sûr, il ne serait pas totalement libre tout de suite, la Trace allait être remise sur lui, l'empêchant en théorie de faire usage de la magie. Ce qui était, selon Drago, une vaste blague car il était connu que la marque pouvait identifier le lieu où un sort avait été lancé mais pas qui en était à l'origine. Ainsi, tant que son père restait auprès de sa mère, il pourrait se servir d'une baguette sans problème.

Évidemment, sa mère veillerait à ce qu'il ne fasse plus rien de répréhensible, essayant de préserver la réputation que son rôle final lors de la Bataille de Poudlard leur avait permis de garder mais il doutait que son père ne change réellement un jour. Il était très bien placé pour savoir qu'il avait su faire semblant pendant longtemps.

Blaise finit par interrompre le fil de ses pensées :

\- Je sais que tu en veux à ton père, et à juste titre, Drago et je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner. Mais tu manques énormément à ta mère et je sais que tu ne souhaites pas la blesser… or, ton absence est douloureuse pour elle… et avec son retour proche, il va bien falloir que tu le vois.

Le sorcier soupira, agacé. Blaise savait décidément trop bien comment le manipuler.

\- Très bien, j'irai bientôt la saluer, céda-t-il.

\- Génial ! s'exclama son ami, enthousiaste. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir me dire qui tu espérais vraiment voir sortir de ta cheminée quand je suis arrivé !

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà un petit chapitre de transition...

Il semblerait que Drago attende un peu plus de cette nuit qu'Hermione au final... mais est-ce qu'il a pour autant envie de lui conter fleurette ? Il reste Drago Malefoy ;)

Voili voilou... Je ne sais pas trop si vous vous attendiez à des ébats passionnés tout le weekend ou quoi mais nos deux héros ont d'autres soucis à gérer en parallèle !

A bientôt pour la suite :)

Des bisous !


	7. 21 avril 2002

Bonjour !

Mery-Alice Gilbert m'a contaminée avec ses 15 histoires en parallèle... Non, j'exagère mais hier, j'ai lancé la publication d'une deuxième Dramione (qui n'a rien à voir avec celle-ci). Elle s'appelle " **Juste un pari** " et est grandement inspirée des teenmovies (dont je suis relativement et secrètement fan XD). Bref, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil et à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrête UWPTC ! La rédaction du chapitre 14 est en cours donc tout va pour le mieux (par contre, ça devrait m'aider à ne publier qu'une fois par semaine, ah ah).

Une fois de plus, merci pour tous les retours que vous faites à cette histoire.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 _Sabou_ : Ah Blaise... je serais perdue sans lui et sans Pansy pour canaliser les choses ! Voici donc la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira également !

 _dramione love_ : Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ta fidélité !

 _Cecile_ : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Pour la suite... ça risque de te surprendre un peu ;)

 _Chacha_ : Bon retour par ici alors ! Et ravie que ce début de fic te plaise :)

Comme d'hab, merci à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling sans qui mes histoires seraient plutôt vides (pas de personnages ni d'univers magique, ça craint, non ? ^^)

Et donc voilà, on se retrouve plus bas pour un pti debriefing traditionnel ?

* * *

.

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 7 : 21 avril 2002**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'Hermione et Ron avaient rompu et que la sorcière cohabitait avec ses amis. Blaise l'avait mise en contact avec son agent immobilier et les visites commenceraient la semaine suivante. Ce dimanche, Ron avait enfin réussi à se libérer pour qu'ils puissent faire le tour de leur appartement afin de se partager leurs affaires communes.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? demanda Harry, assis devant un café dans sa cuisine.

\- C'est super gentil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une grande idée… Ron a toujours eu peur que je te préfère à lui et il va forcément faire des raccourcis hasardeux s'il nous voit arriver ensemble…

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais bon, j'aurais aimé être avec toi pour cette épreuve.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Et je sais le gérer depuis le temps !

\- Comme tu veux, conclut le sorcier. Si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas.

Hermione termina sa biscotte et partit vers son ancien appartement. Ça allait être la première fois qu'elle revoyait Ron depuis leur rupture, le weekend passé, même s'ils avaient communiqué par hiboux interposés toute la semaine.

Étrangement, le sorcier n'avait pas essayé de revenir sur la décision qu'Hermione semblait avoir prise sur un coup de tête… Peut-être y pensait-il également de son côté ?

En arrivant à leur ancien appartement, la sorcière réalisa rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul… Une des jumelles Patil l'accompagnait mais la jeune femme aurait bien été incapable de dire laquelle.

\- Je suis venu avec Parvati, commença Ron sans même la saluer. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Euh… non… bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione, totalement prise de court. Bonjour Parvati, ça faisait longtemps.

La jeune femme n'avait pas revu la Gryffondor depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et se demandait bien depuis quand Ron avait renoué contact avec elle vu qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Parvati se contenta de lui sourire timidement.

Ron n'ayant visiblement pas envie, lui non plus, de garder l'appartement, ils envoyèrent un hibou à leur propriétaire afin de résilier le bail puis ils firent le tour du mobilier pour décider de qui garderait quoi.

Cependant, la présence de l'autre sorcière interpellait de plus en plus Hermione. Est-ce que Ron sortait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Voulait-il la blesser en amenant une autre femme pour cet entretien ? Ron avait toujours manqué de tact, mais il était quand même plus censé que ça, non ? De son côté, Parvati semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, n'osant pas bouger du coin où elle s'était installée.

\- Ron… dis-moi… chuchota Hermione, ça ne me regarde peut-être pas mais… Parvati et toi… vous... ?

\- En effet, ça ne te regarde pas, la coupa Ron.

La jeune femme souffla, légèrement agacée, mais plus par le fait de ne pas savoir que par la possibilité que Ron sorte effectivement avec leur ancienne camarade de classe. Après tout, elle-même avait couché avec Malefoy quelques heures à peine après leur rupture… mais bon, elle ne l'avait pas amené aujourd'hui. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas revu depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre.

Ils continuèrent à se répartir leurs affaires, parlant peu quand Hermione essaya à nouveau d'engager la conversation :

\- Tu l'as déjà annoncé à tes parents ?

\- Oui, dimanche passé, quand j'ai dû aller manger chez eux sans toi, répondit Ron d'une voix lasse. Ils n'ont pas semblé très surpris. Et toi ?

\- Non, ils sont en voyage et rentrent jeudi prochain.

\- Ah…

-…

-…

\- Tu sais, Ron, on ne doit pas forcément en arriver à se détester… Même si on ne s'entend plus en tant que couple… je tiens à toi.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, Hermione. On peut en finir rapidement ? Parvati et moi sommes attendus.

\- Très bien, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle l'avait pressenti mais l'amitié de Ron allait quand même lui manquer. Hermione espérait cependant que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, Ron arriverait à passer outre ses ressentis envers leurs anciens ennemis au nom de leur amitié ?

.

Drago poussa un grand soupir et franchit le portail du Manoir familial avec la sensation de se battre contre un maléfice de bloque-jambes. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller chez ses parents mais Blaise avait raison, il devait revoir sa mère seul à seule avant le retour de son père. Et il était grand temps de prendre un peu sur lui pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Bonjour Maître Drago, le salua l'elfe de maison.

\- Bonjour Bloody. Sais-tu où se trouve ma mère ?

\- Elle est dans la bibliothèque, Maître, répondit humblement l'efle.

\- Je ne suis pas ton maître, ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

\- Très bien Maî… Monsieur.

Bloody prit la veste de Drago et s'écarta discrètement pour le laisser passer. Le sorcier poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha doucement de la pièce et, la porte étant entrouverte, il observa sa mère en silence.

Narcissa Malefoy était confortablement installée sur un des sofa du lieu, lisant un livre assez volumineux. Puis, semblant sentir une présence, elle leva ses yeux vers la porte et y vit son fils. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt et elle se rua vers lui :

\- Dragooooo ! Mon fils ! Que je suis ravie de te voir !

Elle serra dans ses bras un Drago totalement interdit. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à sa mère ?! Était-ce la solitude qui la rendait ainsi ?

\- Bloody ! appela Narcissa.

\- Oui Maîtresse ? répondit aussitôt l'elfe après avoir transplané.

\- Nous voudrions du thé.

\- Tout de suite, Maîtresse.

Narcissa entraîna son fils près des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée, éteinte en cette saison.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, mon fils ? demanda sa mère

\- Et bien… Blaise m'a dit vous avoir vue l'autre soir et que vous demandiez après moi.

\- En effet. Ta présence à mes côtés est de plus en plus rare.

\- Je suis fort occupé, mère. Avec la coupe du monde en Argentine qui se profile, j'ai beaucoup de préparatifs à faire.

\- J'avais plutôt l'impression que le retour futur de ton père à la maison te mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise...

Drago soupira :

\- Il y a de ça aussi, je l'avoue… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils le laissent sortir aussi rapidement.

\- Ton père regrette terriblement ses actes passés, Drago. Et ce n'est pas à Azkaban qu'il arrivera à se réhabiliter !

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas répondre, laissant le silence s'installer, le temps que Bloody leur serve du thé.

\- Quand pars-tu en Amérique latine, Drago ? reprit sa mère. Tu dois être tellement impatient !

\- En effet, répondit-il, soulagé qu'elle change de sujet. C'est vraiment une chance qu'avec mon peu d'expérience je puisse partir couvrir un tel événement. Enfin, je ne pars pas seul, j'accompagne Alix Blendel, la responsable de la rubrique sportive, mais mon rédacteur en chef m'a promis que ce serait mes comptes-rendus des matchs qui seraient publiés. Alix y va principalement pour couvrir l'événement de manière plus globale. Et me superviser un minimum, il en va de soi. Ce sera la première fois qu'on me confiera une telle responsabilité.

\- J'en suis vraiment heureuse, tu mérites tellement que ton travail et ton talent soient reconnus !

Drago sourit tendrement à sa mère qui le soutenait une fois de plus dans ses projets. Il savait pertinemment que son père n'apprécierait pas son choix de carrière mais il était dorénavant totalement indifférent à l'avis de celui-ci.

L'horloge de sa grand-mère sonna 17 heures et Drago prit congé de sa mère, lui promettant de repasser la voir avant de repartir en Argentine et donc, une dernière fois avant le retour de son père au Manoir familial. Il n'aimait pas revenir dans ce lieu qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs mais pour sa mère, il ferait l'effort. Surtout que la solitude semblait la rendre un peu trop... expansive. Il espérait que son père ne bride pas ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité même s'il en était grandement déstabilisé.

.

.

.

Hermione attendait Pansy à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme en sirotant un thé depuis un bon quart d'heure. Décidément, la ponctualité n'était pas le point fort de son amie mais ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça la jeune femme qui s'y habituait et qui avait justement besoin d'un peu de temps seule pour repenser au moment qu'elle venait de passer avec Ron. Et Parvati. Ce point intriguait grandement notre sorcière et elle se demandait bien pourquoi son ex avait jugé pertinent de venir trier leurs affaires avec leur ancienne camarade de classe, surtout que celle-ci n'était pas du tout intervenue...

Cependant, les choses s'étaient mieux passées avec lui qu'elle ne l'aurait cru… Pas de cris, pas de dispute, un échange plutôt adulte et mature… Si ce changement était lié à la présence de Parvati avec eux, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Mais la curiosité d'Hermione la rongeait quant à la nature exacte de leur relation. Elle n'était pas jalouse, pas du tout mais elle n'aimait pas rester dans le flou. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il faudrait qu'elle se décide à parler avec Drago.

Le Serpentard et elle ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur nuit passée ensemble. Il n'avait pas essayé de la contacter et elle non plus. Avait-il honte de ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était peu probable, Malefoy n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit… Peut-être regrettait-il, tout simplement ? Il était parti assez rapidement après qu'ils aient… Bien sûr, il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir qu'Harry et Pansy les surprennent mais… et si ça n'avait été qu'une excuse ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question car Pansy arriva enfin. Cette dernière commanda un jus de pamplemousse et déclara :

\- Pfiou ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à temps !

\- Tu es en retard en fait… railla Hermione.

\- En retard ?! Mais non voyons ! Ça fait à peine vingt minutes que tu es là, non ? Alors ça va !

La Gryffondor rit face à la mauvaise foi de son amie.

\- Blaise est infernal. Il a profité de l'absence de Drago pour me convaincre de faire de lui le parrain du bébé… Mais en fait, Harry et moi n'en avons pas encore parlé donc bon !

\- Malefoy n'était pas là ? demanda distraitement Hermione.

\- Non, il était chez sa mère… il rejoignait Blaise après, il a toujours besoin de boire après un passage au Manoir. Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Euh… non, non, c'était juste comme ça… bredouilla la jeune femme.

Pansy la regarda, légèrement suspicieuse et reprit :

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Ron-Ron ?

\- Plutôt bien en fait. L'après-midi a été assez productive, on a fini de partager nos affaires… Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un appartement avec l'agent immobilier de Blaise. Enfin, il a l'air plutôt confiant donc je ne devrais plus vous embêter longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, balaya Pansy d'un geste de la main.

\- Par contre, c'était trop bizarre mais il est venu avec Parvati.

\- Patil ?! Celle qui était à Serdaigle ? s'étonna la sorcière.

\- Non, c'est Padma qui était à Serdaigle. Parvati était à Gryffondor avec nous. Elle est restée assise dans un coin sans bouger tout du long, je me demande bien ce qu'elle faisait là… Ron n'a rien voulu me dire !

\- Et bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps le petit Ron-Ron, releva Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont ensemble… Et de toute façon, s'ils le sont, qui suis-je pour le juger ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! s'excita Pansy. Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un ?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais non mais pas du tout ! bafouilla Hermione. Je disais juste ça comme ça.

\- Tu ne dis jamais rien pour rien, souligna son amie.

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'insulta mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sortir des énormités pareilles face à Pansy ?! Pansy relevait toujours tout ! Aucun détail ne lui échappait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne fréquentait personne… Oui, elle avait couché avec Drago la semaine passée mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient un couple… ni qu'elle avait envie qu'ils le deviennent !

Les deux jeunes femmes furent bientôt rejointes par Harry puis ils partirent tous les trois dîner au restaurant.

.  
Drago retrouva Blaise à la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard. Abelforth Dumbledore était toujours le gérant du bar et celui-ci était nettement plus fréquenté depuis que son implication lors de la Bataille de Poudlard avait été révélée.

Les deux amis se trouvèrent donc une table un peu à l'écart et commandèrent directement une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Alors, comment va Narcissa ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Drago, évasivement. Même si elle agit un peu bizarrement.

\- Tant mieux ! Et vous avez toujours été un peu bizarres chez vous, ça ne change pas. Des nouvelles de ton père ?

\- Il va sortir en juin, je serai en Argentine à ce moment-là.

\- C'est bien, ça te laissera un peu de répit avant la confrontation. Et Narcissa pourra le briefer sur les derniers événements comme ça.

\- Oui, sans doute, je ne suis de toute façon pas pressé de le voir… mais ma mère avait l'air heureuse qu'il rentre, et c'est déjà ça. Au moins, elle sera moins seule.

\- Entièrement d'accord. Narcissa mérite le bonheur !

\- Bon, et si on parlait d'autre chose ? Même si c'était sympa de voir ma mère, j'ai eu ma dose de Malefoy pour aujourd'hui, poursuivit Drago.

\- Hermy m'a appelé cette semaine… amorça Blaise, curieux de voir quelle serait la réaction de son ami.

Drago avala sa gorgée de whisky de travers et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Le sorcier le regarda, amusé, le temps qu'il se reprenne.

\- Ça a l'air de te perturber grandement, dis-moi, mon pti Drago, se moqua son ami.

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai juste avalé de travers. Elle te voulait quoi, Granger ?

\- Savoir si je n'avais pas un bon agent immobilier à lui conseiller. Elle se cherche un appart.

\- Ah…

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as eu peur qu'elle me demande autre chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu penses, Zabini, rétorqua Drago.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je te connais par cœur, Malefoy. Tu étais déjà bizarre dimanche passé. J'ai eu la semaine pour me pencher sur la question. Il s'est passé quoi entre vous au juste ?

Drago maudit son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait le connaître aussi bien mais il était clair qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et c'était particulièrement horripilant. Le jeune homme était assez fier de sa capacité à masquer ses émotions mais c'était devenu impossible avec Blaise depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Ton silence est suffisamment éloquent, mon pote. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues mais fais gaffe à toi.

Drago haussa les épaules et expliqua :

\- Je ne joue à rien du tout et il n'y a rien entre nous. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis le weekend passé, contrairement à toi. J'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi elle t'avait appelé.

Visiblement, Blaise ne le crut pas un seul instant mais il n'insista pas. Il le connaissait par cœur et donc savait exactement quand il était utile de le pousser ou pas. Drago orienta la discussion sur son futur voyage en Argentine et la Gryffondor ne fut plus abordée de la soirée.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà ! (j'ai franchement l'impression de commencer toutes mes notes de fin de chapitre comme ça... mdr)

Tant que j'y pense, Drago n'est pas prêt de souscrire à la S.A.L.E., il n'est pas devenu pro-elfes de maison. C'est juste qu'il ne vit plus dans le Manoir et donc estime qu'il n'est pas le maître de cet elfe qui lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il va demander à ses parents de le libérer, de le payer ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai tenté de montrer un certain détachement par rapport à son passé.

Et Narcissa devient juste légèrement fantasque. Elle est un peu trop seule dans cette horrible maison donc forcément, ce n'est pas sans conséquence, ah ah.

Sinon, ça ressemble encore à un chapitre de transition, non ? Même si on a Parvati qui débarque (je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, elle s'est incrustée toute seule XD) et Blaise qui n'est pas dupe... sans parler de Pansy !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Des bisous !


	8. 11 mai 2002

**Bonjour !**

Nous sommes mercredi et il est donc temps pour vous d'avoir la suite de cette petite histoire ! Encore un chapitre assez calme mais il faut bien que l'histoire avance et on ne va quand même pas avoir des trucs de fous à chaque fois, non ? En tout cas, il va y avoir une... avancée ? dans la relation qui nous intéresse particulièrement, ah ah.

Bref. Merci pour toutes vos reviews/mises en alerte/fav. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que je n'écris pas que pour me faire plaisir (et aussi à mes relectrices... enfin je crois lol).

Pour les reviews anonymes :

 **dramione love** : et oui, sans Pansy et Blaise, je serais un peu dans la mouise pour faire avancer mon histoire, ah ah. Heureusement que J.K. Rowling ne les a pas trop exploités et que je peux en faire un peu ce que je veux ^^

 **Guest** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Cecile** : Pour Parvati, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle fait là, j'attends qu'elle et/ou Ron me le disent, ah ah (c'est bizarre mais je t'assure que parfois, y a des trucs qui se passent et je ne sais pas pourquoi). Ah oui, Drago n'est vraiment pas habitué de voir sa mère si... légère. Avec Lucius dans le coin, elle était nettement plus dans la retenue ! Blaise et Pansy se doutent fortement qu'il se passe un truc entre Drago et Hermione mais ils n'ont encore rien de concret, à part leurs doutes. Je suis vraiment ravie que ces chapitres un peu plus... calmes plaisent aussi. Et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas pour celui du jour. Merci pour ta review !

Et comme d'hab, merci à mes relectrices (Mery-Alice Gilbert et Kar Ine) et à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages.

RDV plus bas pour un petit debriefing !

* * *

.

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre VIII : 11 mai 2002**

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'Hermione et Ron avaient rompu et la vie de la jeune femme suivait tranquillement son cours. Elle avait visité une dizaine d'appartements avec Eliott Thomas, l'agent immobilier de Blaise, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver la perle rare. Il fallait dire que la sorcière était plutôt exigeante : elle voulait deux chambres, la sienne et une chambre d'amis, un bureau pour écrire et ranger ses nombreux livres, une cuisine ouverte et une cheminée pour recevoir plus facilement la visite de ses amis.

Eliott lui en avait montré plusieurs logements qui correspondaient à ces critères mais il y avait toujours un truc qui clochait : la luminosité, la localisation, l'insonorisation…

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu régler certains problèmes à l'aide de quelques sorts mais Hermione souhaitait que son futur appartement soit le moins possible sous influence magique, d'autant plus si elle voulait que ses parents viennent lui rendre visite facilement.

En parlant de ses parents, la jeune femme était allée les voir dès leur retour de voyage afin de leur annoncer sa rupture avec Ron. Ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris bien qu'ils furent légèrement surpris. Enfin, son père semblait plutôt ravi mais il avait toujours éprouvé des difficultés à l'idée de voir sa petite fille grandir.

Hermione ayant passé quasiment toute son adolescence loin d'eux, Henry Granger la voyait toujours comme une fillette de onze ans. Heureusement, sa mère était beaucoup plus lucide et savait accompagner sa fille avec amour et bienveillance, recadrant son père en cas de besoin.

Pour l'heure, la sorcière attendait Harry sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, en savourant un smoothie. Elle regardait distraitement les gens passer le long du Chemin de traverse quand elle aperçut une tignasse rousse caractéristique. Ron marchait, sans la voir, en tenant Parvati Patil par la main. Ainsi ils étaient bien ensemble. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Harry s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Il semblerait qu'il aille bien, commenta le jeune homme ayant visiblement suivi son regard.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami, surprise de le voir à ses côtés.

\- Je suis ravie pour lui, commenta-t-elle. Il mérite d'être heureux.

\- Tu as toujours été la plus mature d'entre nous.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Harry interpella une serveuse et commanda une bièraubeurre.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, il a bien le droit de refaire sa vie.

\- Et toi, Hermione, tu n'as personne en vue ? demanda Harry.

\- Non et ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. J'ai été avec Ron depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, de découvrir qui je suis devenue, moi, toute seule.

\- Quand je te disais que tu étais la plus mature… la taquina son ami.

Hermione sourit et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Drago Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, le soir de sa rupture avec Ron, et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle l'avait un peu évité, s'arrangeant pour sortir chaque fois qu'il était venu chez Harry et Pansy mais comme elle venait de le dire à Harry, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

\- Je voulais te prévenir mais ce soir, Pansy a invité Malefoy et Zabini à manger… Tu ne pourras pas te défiler cette fois-ci.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, nous avons remarqué que tu évitais Malefoy depuis des semaines.

\- Vous vous faites des idées ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'éviterais ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais Pansy en est persuadée. Elle m'a fait jurer de t'empêcher de trouver une excuse pour t'esquiver cette fois et donc voilà, ce soir tu restes avec nous.

\- Pas de souci ! Sinon, ça va au boulot ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tranquillement. Je soupçonne Kingsley de vouloir me donner plus de responsabilités mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est reposant de ne pas être responsable des autres, pour une fois, expliqua Harry.

\- Bien sûr, je te comprends mais je te connais aussi Harry, tu aimes être maître de tes actions. Plus de responsabilités pourrait te donner également plus de liberté.

Harry lui sourit. Son amie le connaissait effectivement trop bien.

\- Bon, et si on allait acheter tes fichus livres avant de rentrer ?

\- Ne critique pas mes livres, Potter, si tu tiens à ta baguette ! le menaça Hermione, amusée.

Là-dessus, les deux sorciers partirent en riant vers Fleury et Bott.

.

.

.

Drago était passé chez Blaise et ils transplanèrent tous les deux chez leur amie. Il se demanda si cette fois Hermione serait présente. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble mais il ne lui aurait posé la question pour rien au monde. Après tout, il avait encore sa fierté.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été assez chargées. Il préparait étroitement la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec Alix, sa supérieure directe, et il ne comptait pas ses heures. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, la jeune femme était de compagnie très agréable et parler de son sport préféré toute la journée était loin de le déranger.

Les quelques fois où il avait pu voir ses amis, il en avait profité pour avancer ses pions « je ferais le meilleur parrain ». Il agissait de manière beaucoup plus subtile que Blaise et était sûr que ça jouerait en sa faveur. Après tout, il n'avait pas régné sur les Serpentard pendant tant d'années sans passer maître de la manipulation.

\- Ah enfin vous voilà ! les accueilli Pansy. J'ai failli attendre ! Harry et Hermione sont déjà dans le salon, allez les rejoindre, j'arrive avec l'apéro.

Blaise lança un petit sourire en coin à son ami et Drago se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. Le sorcier ne lui avait pas posé la question directement mais le blond était persuadé qu'il avait deviné, on ne sait trop comment, qu'il s'était passé un truc entre Hermione et lui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon et saluèrent les Gryffondor, Drago vit Hermione rougir discrètement. La jeune femme semblait encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche dégageant ainsi le cou qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser ce fameux soir… Il détourna le regard et se ressaisit. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées !

Harry leur servit un verre pendant que Pansy apportait de quoi grignoter et Blaise entama la conversation :

\- Alors, Hermy-chérie, ça avance entre Eliott et toi ?

Eliott et elle ?! Mais qui était ce bouffon ? Agacé, Drago se demanda pourquoi Blaise ne lui avait pas dit que la jeune femme fréquentait quelqu'un.

\- Il va finir par me haïr, s'esclaffa la jeune femme. Je dois être la cliente la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée !

\- Mais non, voyons, personne ne peut te détester ! Au moins tu as des exigences claires. Et tu ne peux pas être pire que moi ! la rassura Blaise.

Ah oui ! L'agent immobilier. Drago en fut instantanément rassuré, ce qui l'agaça également profondément.

Le jeune homme resta étonnamment silencieux, préférant observer les échanges entre les différentes personnes présentes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Hermione mais à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, la jeune femme rougissait et détournait les yeux. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrive à lui parler… Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de laisser une de ses partenaires l'ignorer de la sorte. Lui, oui mais elles, non.

Les cinq sorciers passèrent ensuite à table et les Serpentard taquinèrent Pansy sur ses talents d'hôtesse.

\- Si vous vous calmez pas tout de suite, les petits rigolos, aucun de vous deux ne sera le parrain de mon bébé !

\- Et qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ?! s'exclama Blaise. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir te supporter. Et Potter mais bon, il ne compte pas pour le coup.

\- Harry s'est beaucoup rapproché de son cousin Dudley depuis la fin de la guerre… déclara Hermione, innocemment.

\- Un moldu ?! Parrain du bébé de Pansy ?! Non mais tu rêves les yeux ouverts Hermy-chérie !

Blaise semblait tellement choqué par cette idée que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? railla Pansy. Pour l'instant, il le mériterait plus que vous ! Lui, au moins, il me respecte !

\- Ne te vexe pas, chérie, mais je crois qu'il a surtout peur de toi, se moqua Harry.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même la principale intéressée. Il était vrai que le cousin d'Harry lui parlait toujours avec une certaine déférence lorsqu'elle le croisait.

Blaise fut le premier à partir, après un petit digestif et voyant que Pansy piquait du nez, fatiguée par sa grossesse, Harry l'accompagna pour qu'elle se mette au lit. Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent donc seuls pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Un silence pesant s'installa peu à peu.

\- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? hasarda Drago après d'interminables minutes.

\- Bien, bien… et toi ?

\- Bien également.

Nouveau silence. Drago soupira.

\- C'est absurde Granger. Tu vas continuer à m'ignorer ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Je pense que si. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour jouer à faire l'idiote.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras.

\- Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? finit par demander le sorcier.

\- Pas du tout ! répondit vivement la jeune femme. Voyons, tu étais là… comment pourrais-je regretter ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est arrivé tellement vite, tu avais bu…

\- Tu regrettes, toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'était franchement génial. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui venais de rompre avec mon grand amour.

\- Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir couché avec toi Drago. Ni sur le moment-même, ni avec le recul… c'est juste que… bredouilla Hermione.

\- Que quoi… ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à… à plus…

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandée en mariage, Granger. On a juste passé un bon moment, il n'y a pas besoin de… plus.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu es le premier, le seul... à part Ron et… enfin, tu vois, je ne pensais pas que j'étais comme ça…

\- Comme ça quoi ? Une jeune femme qui suit simplement une de ses envies ?

\- Oui. Tu sais très bien que j'ai une tendance à l'hypercontrôle… Enfin, c'est évident pour qui m'a côtoyée un minimum.

\- C'est comme ça que tu appelles ton côté Miss-je-sais-tout ? se moqua-t-il. Oui je sais comment tu es mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lâcher prise de temps en temps. Et franchement, je n'ai pas eu à m'en plaindre !

Hermione lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je… je ne pense pas qu'on remettra ça, tu sais…

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation. Nous sommes adultes, nous avons couché ensemble, ça peut très bien en rester là. Bon si tu insistes, je pourrais te laisser recommencer mais…

\- Malefoy ! grogna Hermione.

\- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas le droit d'en plaisanter ?

\- Je ne préférerais pas… même si ça a été le temps d'un soir, ce n'était pas… anodin pour moi.

Le sorcier réfléchit à cette dernière phrase. Ainsi, ça avait vraiment compté. A l'entendre, il avait cru qu'au final, leur relation avait juste été une impulsion et rien d'autre mais il semblerait qu'elle y ait porté de l'importance quand même. Cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, répondit-il en souriant.

Drago finit son verre et se leva lentement. Il alla délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et lui dit doucement :

\- A une prochaine fois, Hermione. Prends soin de toi et ne rêve pas trop de moi !

Puis il sortit de la maison pour transplaner chez lui.

Hermione resta assise dans son fauteuil, interdite, et passa délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avaient-ils décidé d'en rester là ? C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Comme elle l'avait dit à Harry, elle avait besoin de rester un peu seule pour se retrouver. Elle avait passé ces dernières années avec Ron et n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire le point sur sa vie.

Elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago. Leur étreinte avait été… époustouflante et avait compté pour elle, comme elle le lui avait dit. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de plus pour autant.

Elle pensait que Drago était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle mais que signifiait exactement ce dernier baiser ? Était-ce sa façon de lui dire au revoir ? De mettre fin à leur brève relation ? Elle l'espérait. Ainsi, peut-être pourraient-ils redevenir de simples amis.

.

Drago arriva chez lui et fila sous la douche, légèrement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassée avant de partir. Les choses étaient plutôt claires, elle ne voulait rien de plus et ça lui convenait plutôt bien. Bien sûr, il avait plus qu'apprécié coucher avec elle mais il pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle préfère en rester là.

De plus, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être celui qui lui permettrait de se remettre de sa relation avec Weaslaid. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il donc embrassée ? C'était sans doute une façon de mettre fin à leur relation de manière plus douce que cette absence de nouvelles qui avait meublé ces dernières semaines.

Enfin, ils en avaient enfin parlé et ils pourraient donc reprendre leur relation où ils l'avaient laissée avant de coucher ensemble : devenir amis.

* * *

.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Non ? Ben quoi ?

Certaines d'entre vous trouvaient que ça allait trop vite... J'ai essayé de vous rassurer hein, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ! Et oui, Hermione a cédé à son envie mais pour l'instant, elle n'a pas envie de plus. Donc pas de Dramione 4 Ever pour l'instant, ah ah (après, je vous rassure, j'aime les Happy End ^^).

Quant au baiser final, bah c'est le genre de trucs qu'ils font sans mon accord. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu ça et Drago a eu l'air de me dire "mais si, c'est très bien qu'on en finisse ainsi, tu verras". Bon bah ok, qui suis-je pour refuser un truc à Drago Malefoy, franchement ? ^^

Allez, dites moi tout ! Pas trop déçues qu'au final ça n'avance pas plus ? Plutôt rassurées de voir que je ne les ai pas mariés au bout de 8 chapitres ? Il doit en rester une quinzaine pour finir cette histoire donc bon, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile, si ? Si ça aurait pu, mais vous auriez manqué ce que je vous prépare et je trouve que ça aurait été dommage (en toute objectivité, ah ah).

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook sur la page **Muushya** !

A bientôt


	9. 8 juin 2002

Bonjour bonjour !

C'est mercredi et il est donc temps pour vous de découvrir la suite d'Un Weekend pour tout changer (et moi de la publier car je me doute que c'est surtout ça qui vous empêche de… bref !)

Moins de reviews en ce moment… j'espère que c'est pas flemme et non par désintérêt pour mon histoire ( (oui je fais ma petite malheureuse ah ah). Encore un chapitre un peu transitionnel (même s'il marque quand même des événements importants dans la vie de nos protagonistes). Enfin perso j'ai surtout hâte de vous faire lire le 10 mais il faudra attendre encore un peu car j'ai moins le temps pour écrire en ce moment et donc je n'ai plus tant d'avance que ça… Mais je vais y remédier ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, MERCI quand même à vous qui prenez le temps de marquer votre intérêt pour cette histoire via les reviews, les mises en alerte ou en fav

Rebref :p

RAR :

 **Cecile** : Ah je pense que Blaise est beaucoup plus perspicace qu'Harry. Dans cette histoire, je le vois un peu en mode « je me laisse vivre, j'en ai assez fait pour me débarrasser de Voldy » ah ah. Par contre, Blaise est plus… Blaise XD Et effectivement, Drago et Hermione vont devoir trouver un nouveau rythme pour leur relation ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments en tout cas *cœur*

 **Dramione love** : Ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! et merci de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois

 **HDGM** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! Le rythme est difficile à trouver en vous laissant découvrir l'histoire peu à peu. Perso, je sais où je vais mais j'ai parfois du mal à anticiper la façon dont vous allez percevoir les choses !

RDV en bas pour un petit débrief habituel.

(et merci à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses perso)

* * *

.

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 9 : 8 juin 2002**

Essoufflée, Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda les piles de cartons qui s'entassaient dans son nouvel appartement. Après deux douzaines de visites infructueuses, Eliott lui avait enfin débusqué une pure merveille : un appartement en duplex situé au dernier étage d'un quartier calme de Londres. A l'étage se trouvaient les deux chambres, dont une avec terrasse, et la salle de bain. En bas, une magnifique cheminée moderne prenait place dans un grand salon/salle à manger ouvert sur la cuisine ainsi qu'un bureau lumineux et un petit cabinet de toilettes.

Elle avait eu un vrai coup de cœur en visitant cet appartement et avait aussitôt fait une offre pour l'acquérir, au plus grand plaisir de son agent immobilier. Hermione étant qui elle était, la procédure pour l'acheter avait été accélérée et elle pouvait donc dès à présent prendre possession de son bien.

Harry, Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent en faisant léviter quelques cartons et s'installèrent à ses côtés. Drago était parti jeudi, le lendemain de son anniversaire pour l'Argentine afin de couvrir la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

\- Cet appart' est fabuleux ! s'exclama Blaise. Va falloir que je touche deux mots à Eliott pour ne pas me l'avoir montré !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu cherchais un nouvel appartement, releva Pansy distraitement.

\- C'est toujours utile d'acquérir de tels biens, ma jolie ! lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Encore un voyage et ça devrait être bon… précisa Hermione. Pansy, cette fois, tu attends ici !

\- Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! Je peux très bien vous aider !

\- Et tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, répliqua Harry. Pense au bébé !

Pansy grogna, lui jeta un regard à faire pâlir un détraqueur et s'assit en boudant. Harry se fit tout petit et s'esquiva pour aller chercher les derniers cartons.

\- Hermy-chérie… tu n'as pas l'air bien, souligna Blaise. Tu devrais nous attendre ici et nous laisser finir avec Potty. Et comme ça, Miss Ronchon ne sera pas toute seule !

Hermione acquiesça d'un sourire reconnaissant et se rapprocha de son amie. Elle s'en voulait d'être si fatiguée et de laisser les hommes finir seuls mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était soulagée de pouvoir rester assise.

C'était d'ailleurs assez surprenant… il était beaucoup plus facile de déménager à l'aide de la magie qu'à la façon Moldue mais elle était quand même épuisée… Enfin, même si déplacer les caisses était plus facile, niveau paperasse administrative, c'était tout aussi contraignant, voir plus vu que cette-fois, elle devenait propriétaire, ce qui avait impliqué de nombreuses démarches supplémentaires.

La sorcière sortit de ses rêveries et alla leur servir un verre de jus de citrouille, à Pansy et à elle.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Drago ? demanda Hermione distraitement. Il est bien arrivé ?

\- Oui, j'ai reçu un oiseau hier. Il s'apprêtait à aller à la cérémonie d'ouverture avec sa collègue. Le voyage s'est bien passé, malgré sa gueule de bois !

\- Tant mieux ! Vu ce qu'il a bu mercredi, j'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se lever !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'à Gryffondor vous étiez des petits joueurs qu'on ne sait pas boire à Serpentard, se moqua Pansy. Ce qu'il a bu à son anniversaire n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà pu le voir ingurgiter.

\- Bande de dépravés ! rit Hermione.

Pansy prit un air nostalgique et soupira :

\- Aah… c'était le bon temps tout ça ! Maintenant, avec mini-Harry dans le bide, je ne suis pas prête à pouvoir reboire !

\- Tu t'en remettras, railla son amie. Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un énorme bâillement.

\- Ouch… pardon… s'excusa Hermione. Vivement que ce déménagement soit terminé, je suis épuisée !

\- Ah je compatis… Je suis bien contente qu'on soit déjà installés avec Harry parce qu'avec la grossesse, je dormirais debout !

Là-dessus, les garçons arrivèrent et Hermione alla leur servir une bièraubeurre bien fraîche.

\- Bon, et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à déballer tout ça, soupira la jeune femme.

.

.

.

Drago émergea tant bien que mal dans une chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était en Argentine et c'était une expérience relativement incroyable. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'y était visiblement toujours pas habitué.

La veille, il avait assisté à la cérémonie d'ouverture de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ça avait été un spectacle fabuleux, chacune des seize nations représentées était venue accompagnée de leurs mascottes qui avaient offert une sorte de ballet magique assez impressionnant. Il avait bien évidemment déjà vu les Vélanes bulgares et les Farfadets irlandais à l'œuvre en 1994 mais il avait découvert avec fascination les Puckwoodgenies américains et les Dragons japonais.

Les journalistes étaient tous rassemblés dans une loge spéciale et, s'il avait passé la soirée avec sa collègue, Alix Blendel, il avait fini la nuit avec une journaliste australienne. C'était d'ailleurs un petit extra non-prévu à son voyage.

Il ne se souvenait plus trop de la journaliste en question, une blonde parmi tant d'autres, mais il se souvint, amusé, de la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés :

\- Voilà qui était étonnant ! s'était exclamée la journaliste, essoufflée.

\- Effectivement. Les journalistes sportifs australiens seraient-ils plus compétents que leurs joueurs ?

\- Ne fais pas trop le malin, l'Angleterre ne joue contre l'Australie qu'après-demain ! Mais hum...par contre, il va falloir que tu la joues discret pour sortir d'ici. Si mon chef voit que j'ai couché avec l'ennemi, je vais en prendre pour mon grade !

Drago s'esclaffa :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Discrétion est mon deuxième prénom ! N'hésite pas à revenir me voir lundi après votre défaite, je te consolerai !

Drago rit à nouveau et, se rhabilla avant de sortir de la chambre de la jeune femme pour retrouver la sienne.

S'il devait coucher avec chaque journaliste du pays contre lequel l'Angleterre serait amenée à jouer, il espérait d'autant plus que son équipe irait loin !

Amusé par cette idée, il fila sous la douche pour finir de se réveiller. A son plus grand agacement, ses pensées dévièrent une fois de plus vers une sorcière anglaise… Il avait été ravi de la voir à sa soirée d'anniversaire, mercredi soir, juste avant son départ, même s'il avait pu constater que leurs rapports étaient à présent purement amicaux.

Il n'y avait pas eu de sous-entendus, de baiser-volé, de geste déplacé. Il en avait d'ailleurs été un peu déçu… Ça avait été amusant de jouer avec elle !

Elle devait être en train de déménager à l'heure actuelle… il était neuf heures ici, il devait donc être midi à Londres. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider mais bon, c'était plutôt mal tombé et avec Blaise, Pansy et Potty, elle n'était pas seule.

Il repensa également au cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert et était toujours aussi étonné qu'elle lui ait offert un tel présent alors qu'ils étaient amis depuis très peu de temps… Il avait reçu une magnifique montre à double cadran d'argent qui gérait automatiquement le décalage horaire, l'écran principal étant fixé sur l'heure anglaise et le second s'adaptant automatiquement au pays dans lequel il se trouvait. Le bracelet était dans un cuir de dragon vert foncé et s'adaptait automatiquement à son poignet.

Il finit donc de s'habiller, n'oubliant pas sa précieuse montre, et se prépara à aller assister au premier match de la compétition qui opposerait l'Italie à l'Argentine.

.

.

.

Hermione finit de déballer les cartons estampillés cuisine pendant que ses amis répartissaient les autres dans les pièces dans lesquelles ils étaient destinés. Elle prépara rapidement des spaghettis à la bolognaise et ils passèrent tous à table.

\- Je voudrais porter un toast, commença-t-elle. On se connait depuis des années mais depuis quelques mois, nos relations ont pris des tournants assez particuliers. Étrangement, je voudrais remercier les sales types qui ont cambriolé la maison de tes parents, Pansy. Sans eux, tu ne te serais jamais rapprochée d'Harry et je n'aurais jamais su quelle personne et amie fantastique tu es (Pansy rougit légèrement). Blaise, tu es… toi…

\- Hey ! Tu parles d'un compliment ! s'offusqua celui-ci.

\- Ne prends pas la mouche, Blaisou ! Tu as une personnalité unique…

\- Heureusement pour nous, la coupa Harry.

\- Voyons, Harry ! rit la sorcière. Je disais donc, tu as une personnalité unique. Tu peux sembler superficiel mais j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi présent pour ses amis et je suis honorée d'en faire à présent partie… enfin, je l'espère…

Blaise leva son verre en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour la rassurer.

\- Et Harry… Toi, tu es plus qu'un ami. Tu es mon frère. Je ne serais pas où j'en suis sans toi aujourd'hui…

\- Ça, c'est clair que sans lui, tu n'aurais pas eu à partir en cavale pendant des mois pour finir par affronter le plus grand mage noir de notre époque… railla Blaise.

Harry rougit et Blaise lui lança un sourire victorieux. Pansy et Hermione rirent face à cet échange.

\- Bref ! reprit Hermione. Si je peux finir ce que je voudrais dire… Ces dernières années n'ont pas toujours été faciles et encore moins ces dernières semaines. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans vous. Je sais juste qu'une page de ma vie vient de se tourner et que grâce à vous, je suis prête à en commencer une nouvelle. Merci.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe. Pansy se contenta de lui serrer la main par-dessus la table, pleine d'émotion. Blaise, à son habitude, se moqua :

\- Et bien, tu parles d'un discours pour finir avec des spaghettis et de la bièraubeurre !

Hermione rit, sachant pertinemment que ses nouveaux amis ne savaient pas accepter les compliments ni les remerciements.

La soirée se poursuivit dans une ambiance toute aussi chaleureuse. La nouvelle propriétaire se contenta de déballer de quoi dormir et se laver pour cette première nuit chez elle. Le reste pourrait attendre le lendemain.

Harry et Pansy partirent assez tôt, la jeune femme étant épuisée par sa grossesse. Hermione resta donc seule avec Blaise.

\- Tu sais que j'essaie de te voir seule à seul depuis des semaines ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ah bon ?! Mais ce n'est pas si difficile de me voir !

\- Non… mais il y avait toujours un certain sorcier blond dans le coin… Et je voulais te voir sans qu'il soit dans mes pattes.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Drago ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

\- …

-…

\- Le con ! Ça devait rester entre nous ! s'énerva la sorcière.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit. Je le connais par cœur, c'est tout.

\- …

\- Écoute, Hermy-chérie, je ne veux surtout pas me mêler de vos histoires, vous êtes grands. Je voulais juste te dire que Drago montre rarement ce qu'il ressent réellement… mais il ressent plein de choses.

\- On en a parlé Blaise. Tu sais que je ne suis pas…

\- Oui je sais. Enfin non, je ne savais pas que tu avais réussi à le faire parler, c'est assez exceptionnel en soi mais je sais que tu n'es pas une de ces filles d'un soir. C'est justement pour ça que je t'en parle.

Il se passa une main sur le visage avec lassitude.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est que vous êtes amis depuis peu. Je voudrais juste que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert et oublie ce qui a pu se passer entre vous par le passé.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui lit si bien en quelqu'un comme Drago, tu manques clairement de clairvoyance à mon sujet ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'il aurait pu se passer quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'une conversation civilisée, entre nous, si je pensais encore à… Poudlard ?

Blaise se contenta de lui sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais vérifier. Repose-toi bien, Hermy-chérie, tu as l'air fatiguée !

Il lui embrassa la joue et rentra chez lui.

Epuisée, Hermione s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit sur le champ.

.

.

.

Portée par le fait de jouer son premier match à domicile, l'Argentine avait écrasé l'Italie 450 à 120. Drago buvait un verre avec Alix pour faire le point sur ce match afin de pouvoir terminer son article qui partirait aussitôt pour Londres afin d'être publié dans l'édition du matin.

\- Là, tu vois, dit Alix, tu devrais plus insister sur le fait que les italiens semblaient vraiment dépassés. Ce n'est pas que l'Argentine qui a bien joué, les autres étaient mauvais aussi. Avec cette tournure, on a l'impression que les argentins étaient extraordinaires alors qu'ils étaient juste bons.

\- Tu as raison ! Merci ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire autant dans de si brefs délais…

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis là ! Tu es peut-être un bon journaliste, Drago, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à gérer un tel événement tout seul.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne, avec un sourire timide. Drago le lui rendit puis se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue :

\- Merci beaucoup Alix. Je vais aller corriger ça, l'envoyer à la Gazette et aller me coucher pour être au taquet demain. Bonne nuit.

Il ne vit pas le regard rêveur que la jeune femme eut en portant la main à sa joue quand il se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Hermione a enfin trouvé son appart et en profite pour faire tout plein de jolies déclarations à ses amis et Drago est en pleine coupe du monde.

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Drago semble passer à autre chose, mais il a toujours des « restes » d'Hermione qui trottent pas loin. Une première rencontre avec Alix, sa fameuse collègue qui n'a pas l'air insensible au charme de notre blondinet. Hermione qui est pleine d'amour et de reconnaissance. L'achat d'un appart et un déménagement en si peu de temps, ça doit quand même être éreintant !

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur FB sur la page **Muushya.**

 **Et merci de me lire !**


	10. 21 juin 2002

**Bonjour !**

Et oui, j'ai un peu d'avance... Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je pense que ce ne sera pas pour vous déplaire (quoi que...). Le fait est que demain ce sera plus compliqué pour moi de publier et c'est un de mes chapitres préférés donc j'ai préféré le faire plus tôt que plus tard, ah ah.

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant à part grand merci pour vos reviews ! On approche de la centaine, c'est assez incroyable. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire après ce chapitre, hé hé.

RAR :

 **dramione love** : toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

 **Cecile** : toi aussi toujours présente, merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Alix est bien sous le charme de notre blondinet mais qui ne le serait pas ? Voici la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Guest (du chapitre 5 mais bon :p)** : Et oui, Ron est un gros lourd... rah lala mais j'avais besoin de lui comme ça ;) Merci pour ta review !

Bon je vous laisse découvrir cette suite et vous retrouve plus bas.

Des bisous !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 10 : 21 juin 2002**

Hermione déposa sa tasse dans l'évier d'un geste agacé. Ça faisait à présent deux semaines qu'elle avait déménagé, et bien qu'elle soit totalement installée depuis plusieurs jours, elle était toujours aussi fatiguée. Il était à peine 18 heures et elle ne rêvait que de son lit. Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus longues et elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à se reposer.

L'écriture de son livre prenait par conséquent du retard et elle avait horreur de ça. Son éditeur commençait d'ailleurs doucement à lui mettre la pression… il voulait publier le livre pour la rentrée littéraire de septembre et il était donc temps qu'elle le termine.

Elle décida de lutter contre son épuisement en s'installant à son bureau pour travailler.

.

\- Hermione… Hermione… murmura une voix douce en lui secouant l'épaule.

Elle releva la tête, hagarde, un morceau de parchemin collé à sa joue.

\- Harry ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, encore endormie.

\- On devait se retrouver il y a une demi-heure au Chaudron baveur, tu as oublié ?

\- Visiblement, grommela la sorcière.

\- Tu travailles trop ! Tu devrais te reposer un peu…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle trouvait justement qu'elle ne travaillait pas assez en ce moment.

\- Pansy n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, elle est rentrée chez nous en grommelant… C'est trop tard pour notre réservation, expliqua Harry. Et la patience n'a jamais été son fort… ce qui est un peu un comble compte tenu de sa ponctualité… Mais ne va pas lui répéter ce que j'ai dit hein !

\- Oh mince… je suis vraiment désolée… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous !

\- Merci Hermione, tu me sauves ! Elle est vraiment… sauvage en ce moment ! Mais sinon, tu vas bien ? Tu as une mine horrible… s'inquiéta son ami.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas… je n'arrive pas à me remettre de ce déménagement, c'est tout.

\- Écoute, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. On dirait presque Pansy quand on a découvert sa grossesse, se moqua Harry.

\- Ah ah... ricanna Hermione. Merci Harry, j'en ai bien besoin, en effet. Tu m'excuseras auprès d'elle… ce n'est que partie remise !

\- Bien sûr ! Bonne soirée !

Là-dessus, Harry transplana hors de l'appartement de la sorcière.

De son côté, Hermione était à présent parfaitement réveillée. La dernière phrase d'Harry résonnait douloureusement en elle et elle essaya, avec difficulté, de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait été réglée…

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit dès la première heure chez le premier apothicaire qu'elle rencontra sur son chemin. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, réalisant tant bien que mal qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de retard dans ses menstruations. La panique enserrait peu à peu son cœur. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être… Elle n'osait même pas le penser… Ce serait une catastrophe vue sa situation actuelle.

Elle acheta les ingrédients pour fabriquer un test de grossesse et transplana aussitôt chez elle.

Elle sortit son chaudron et commença à préparer les différents composants de la potion : essence de rose, racines de chou vert, plume de cigogne, crin de licorne et quelques gouttes de rosée matinale. Elle laissa ensuite mijoter le tout, tournant en rond dans son salon.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle put enfin ajouter le dernier ingrédient à sa préparation. Le plus important : une goutte de son sang.

Lorsque celle-ci se mélangea au reste de la mixture, un nuage caractéristique s'en échappa, l'éclairant sans qu'aucun doute ne soit plus permis sur son état…

.

.

.

La finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, opposant l'Egypte à la Bulgarie, avait été assez impressionnante. Drago n'avait jamais assisté à un match d'un tel niveau, d'une telle intensité. De plus, malgré la courte défaite des bulgares, le journaliste avait réussi à obtenir une interview exclusive de leur attrapeur. Krum annonçait, par son biais, la fin de sa carrière internationale, visiblement dégoûté d'avoir échoué une fois de plus en finale. Il n'avait par ailleurs pas pris le temps de lui transmettre les salutations d'Hermione. Non pas qu'il ait oublié, loin de là…

Drago finalisait son article, afin de l'envoyer au plus vite à son rédacteur en chef, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Entrez ! invita le sorcier.

\- Bonsoir Drago, le salua Alix. Alors, cet article ?

\- Fini ! J'allais l'envoyer à Londres à l'instant.

\- Génial ! C'est Barnabas qui va être content !

Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes après s'être excusé afin d'envoyer son papier à son patron. A son retour, il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Drago et passa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, le massant légèrement. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant le toucher de sa collègue.

\- Je serai quand même bien content de rentrer au pays ! déclara-t-il. L'Argentine, c'est beau mais ça commence à faire long !

\- Surtout depuis que nos hôtes ont perdu face à l'Egypte en demi-finale, rit Alix.

\- C'est clair ! Heureusement qu'ils sont allés aussi loin sinon notre séjour aurait pu virer au cauchemar.

Les mains de la jeune femme se déplacèrent distraitement vers les cheveux de son collègue.

\- Alix… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle doucement. Ça te dérange ? Je pensais que… enfin… On peut sortir boire un verre si tu veux.

Drago se leva, contourna son siège et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il commença à embrasser délicatement son cou.

\- Hum… je pense qu'on peut aussi bien fêter la fin de cette Coupe du monde dans cette chambre, lui susurra-t-il, enjôleur, avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Alix gloussa légèrement, lui rendant son baiser avec passion et commença à le déshabiller lentement. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle attendait ce moment…

.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Hermione fixait toujours son chaudron, assise sur le sol, totalement perdue. Le nuage vert s'était dissipé depuis plus longtemps encore mais il s'était comme imprimé sur ses rétines. Elle était bel et bien enceinte.

.

Drago déshabilla sa collègue à son tour, reprenant à peine sa respiration entre deux baisers. Il n'avait partagé le lit d'aucune femme depuis son aventure avec la journaliste australienne et découvrait avec beaucoup de plaisir un nouveau corps.

.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Enceinte. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?! Enfin, elle en avait un souvenir très clair, elle _savait_ exactement quand c'était arrivé mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait toujours pris ses précautions… Sauf cette fois, visiblement.

.

Les deux amants retombèrent sur le lit, essoufflés par leur étreinte sauvage. L'énergie qu'ils venaient de mettre dans cet échange n'avait rien d'enviable à celle qui était mise dans un match de Quidditch. Ça avait été intense, bestial. Drago avait rarement vécu ça. Alix était presque le meilleur coup de sa vie. Presque… la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'il avait vécue avait été avec Hermione. Mais Hermione voulait être seule et Alix voulait être avec lui.

.

Qu'allait-elle donc bien pouvoir faire ?! La première chose serait effectivement d'en parler avec le futur papa… mais comment ?! Leur relation était tellement délicate, tendue… Comment le prendrait-il ? La croirait-il ? Comment envisager l'avenir alors que leur présent était si… incertain…

.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le dos et serra sa partenaire contre son torse avant de s'endormir. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec une femme avec laquelle il venait de coucher… Ça rendait les choses nettement plus intimes, moins éphémères… mais ce soir, il en avait envie.

.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues, déversant ainsi le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle retenait depuis que le nuage vert s'était échappé du chaudron en début d'après-midi. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste, ne serait-ce que pour confirmer le résultat avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit… Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle n'avait jamais autant espéré rater quelque chose dans sa vie mais Hermione savait pertinemment que sa potion était réussie et son test fiable.

.

.

 **23 juin 2002**

Drago se réveilla, Alix toujours serrée contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en souriant.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, oui. Et toi ?

\- Idem.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de se lever.

\- Le portoloin pour rentrer en Angleterre ne sera disponible que mardi. Ça te dirait qu'on aille un peu visiter Buenos Aires d'ici là ? proposa la sorcière distraitement.

\- Avec plaisir ! Avec tous ces matchs, j'ai très peu eu l'occasion de visiter le pays…

Alix l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, pour me changer. On se retrouve dans le hall vers midi ?

\- Ça marche !

La jeune femme quitta la chambre, laissant Drago seul avec ses pensées. Il avait bien évidemment eu conscience que sa collègue n'était pas indifférente à son charme cependant il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur relation évoluerait de la sorte… Le fait qu'ils travaillent ensemble pourrait être délicat mais bon, Alix était une jeune femme superbe, intelligente et gentille. Et comme il l'avait expliqué à Hermione, il aimait se laisser porter par les occasions. Il avait hâte de voir où tout ça les mènerait.

Quelques temps plus tard, en sortant de la douche, ses pensées dévièrent vers la Gryffondor. Il passa la montre qu'elle lui avait offerte autour de son poignet et constata qu'il était apparemment 14 heures à Londres. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se dit qu'elle apprécierait sans doute qu'il puisse lui parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch à son retour, raison principale pour laquelle il avait envie de visiter un peu le pays, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Il espérait aussi que Blaise n'avait pas trop profité de son absence pour manipuler Pansy afin qu'elle le choisisse comme parrain de son bébé. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui rapporter un souvenir pour compenser son absence. La future maman y serait très sensible et la décision lui reviendrait clairement, Harry parvenant difficilement à lui tenir tête.

Puis vers midi moins le quart, il descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel pour rejoindre Alix afin de faire un peu de tourisme.

.

.

Hermione avait fini dans son lit, sans trop savoir comment. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti depuis que la potion lui avait confirmé sa grossesse. Elle émergea tant bien que mal, ses pensées de la veille se bousculant encore dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi démunie face à son avenir. Les choses lui avaient toujours semblé évidentes : accompagner Harry dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, protéger ses parents en modifiant leurs souvenirs, vivre son histoire avec Ron… Même tous les doutes qui les avaient assaillis durant leur chasse aux horcruxes lui semblaient futiles face à ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui.

Sa vie n'était plus la seule à être en jeu et la responsabilité qu'elle ressentait envers le petit être qui grandissait en elle était autrement plus importante que les choix qu'elle avait pu faire auparavant. Elle n'était plus une adolescente se laissant porter par les événements ou par d'autres personnes plus expérimentées qu'elle. Elle était seule responsable de son corps et, dans un sens, peu importait ce que le futur papa en dirait, la décision finale lui reviendrait.

Elle ne savait même pas avec exactitude quand elle pourrait le revoir… Et pourtant, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter, pas pour un sujet aussi important. Ils devraient forcément en parler tous les deux. Si ses calculs étaient exacts (et ils l'étaient ), elle était enceinte de deux mois.

Mais pour l'heure, elle décida d'aller se préparer un petit encas. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au matin et, malgré les derniers bouleversements, son ventre commençait à réclamer son dû. Elle envoya juste un message à Pansy pour lui demander si elle savait quand il rentrerait...

* * *

.

* * *

Hum hum... *tousse**se cache*

Alors ? Surpris ? Pas surpris ? Fâché(e)s ? Ravies ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Voici donc révélée la grosse intrigue de mon histoire. La raison pour laquelle Hermione devait coucher si rapidement avec Drago, juste après sa rupture, la raison de sa fatigue amorcée au dernier chapitre... Enfin, je ne pouvais pas mettre ce genre de révélation dans le résumé, ça aurait gâché tout mon effet ! Déjà que ça a gâché un très joli dessin que Karine (une de mes relectrices) avait prévu... J'ai dû lui demander de supprimer le bidon rond :(

J'avoue que je suis très contente de mon petit effet... Hermione face à se découverte en parallèle de Drago qui passe à autre chose (enfin ?). J'espère vraiment vous avoir surpris(e)s avec cette révélation ou en tout cas que ce soit bénéfique pour l'intérêt que vous port(er)ez à mon histoire.

Et pour la peine, je peux déjà vous annoncer que dans le chapitre 11 il y aura bien évidemment le retour d'un journaliste en Angleterre et donc des "retrouvailles" hu hu. A voir comment il va le prendre...

(Bon j'ai vaguement tenté de laisser le suspense quant à l'identité du père mais la dernière phrase laisse peu de doutes XD )

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, ça me stress quand même un peu (beaucoup).

Et à tout bientôt !


	11. 28 juin 2002

Bonjour !

Et oui, une fois de plus, je publie le mardi... mais bon, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance dans la rédaction (chapitre 19 écrit, les 20-21 ne devraient plus tarder à suivre) et comme je me doute (j'espère ?) que vous attendez la réaction de Drago avec impatience... voilà !

Sinon, il fait beau donc tout va bien ^^ Je me suis offert le script des animaux fantastiques, c'est vraiment sympa à lire ! (mais le serait-ce autant si je n'avais pas vu le film ? je ne sais pas du tout !)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et voici les réponses à celles à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de mp :

 **dramione love** : et bien la voici ! j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur... merci !

 **Cecile** : Comment ça tu ne veux pas qu'il soit avec Alix ? La pauvre, elle est sympa pourtant :p Enfin... voilà la réaction tant attendue !

Et donc à présent nous allons vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet vu que la grossesse est enfin révélée. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Et merci à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages

Rdv plus bas pour le debriefing habituel :)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 11 : 28 juin 2002**

Hermione tournait en rond dans son salon, oscillant entre inquiétude et agacement. Pansy lui avait répondu que Drago rentrait en Angleterre le mardi. Elle s'était étonnamment dispensée de toute question. Hermione avait donc envoyé un message au jeune homme à son retour, lui demandant à le voir de toute urgence.

Malheureusement, Drago ne semblait pas très pressé ni conscient de la gravité de leur situation… Il n'avait, selon lui, pu se libérer que ce vendredi soir et c'était donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'Hermione l'attendait.

Le sorcier finissait de se préparer en rêvassant après Alix. Ces derniers jours avaient vraiment été très sympas. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû l'emmener au restaurant ce soir mais Granger insistait pour qu'il vienne la voir de toute urgence. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait espérer ou pas qu'elle soit revenue sur son envie de célibat… il était bien avec sa collègue et n'avait pas trop envie de changer ça… Mais en même temps, il s'agissait de Granger…

Des coups furent enfin frappés à sa porte et Hermione se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, les mains tremblantes.

\- Bonsoir Drago, le salua-t-elle, nerveusement.

\- Salut Grangie ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu me harcèles comme ça ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, lui faisant signe de s'installer.

\- Ton appart est très sympa ! releva le jeune homme.

\- Merci… bredouilla-t-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Assieds-toi…

\- Une bièraubeurre ?

\- Ça marche… je reviens…

Elle décapsula une bouteille à l'aide de sa baguette, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et alla s'asseoir face à lui.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux depuis son arrivée et ça commençait grandement à le perturber. Il ressentait sa nervosité et il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux…

\- Bon, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu tenais tant à me voir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je… euh… ce n'est pas facile à dire…

Drago ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Ce ne serait pas ainsi qu'il arriverait à la faire parler.

\- Alors euh… voilà… ça fait un moment à présent que je suis très fatiguée… et… euh… ça m'a interpellée… alors… euh… j'ai fait un test et…

\- …

\- Je suis enceinte, Drago.

\- Félicitations, répondit-il platement. Et donc quoi ? Tu as besoin de renforts pour l'annoncer à Weasley ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à lui faire son annonce. Elle n'était plus avec Weaslaid mais bon, il ne la laisserait sans doute pas tomber.

Hermione le regarda, interdite. Qu'est-ce que Ron venait faire là-dedans ? Ah mais oui, il devait forcément croire que…

\- Euh… non, Drago. L'enfant que j'attends n'est pas le sien… c'est le tien… expliqua la sorcière d'une toute petite voix.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment ça, le sien ?! C'était absurde ! Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une seule fois ! Alors qu'avec Weaslaid… Un silence pesant s'installa peu à peu.

\- Dis quelque chose… s'il-te-plait…

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien le cas ?! demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Mais enfin ! s'offusqua la sorcière. Tu me prends pour quel genre de femme ?! Tu crois que je dirais qu'il est de toi si ce n'était pas le cas ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien… je pensais que tu étais le genre de femme prévoyante à ne pas tomber enceinte comme ça ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se relevant.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est volontaire ?! Tu crois que j'ai monté tout un stratagème pour me faire faire un enfant de toi ?!

\- Va savoir… Tu ne serais pas la première à essayer !

\- Mais… mais… JE NE TE PERMETS PAS MALEFOY ! cria-t-elle. Je te signale qu'on a couché ensemble juste après ma rupture donc oui, j'avais la tête ailleurs et j'ai oublié ma potion contraceptive ce soir-là. Mais je te signale que nous étions deux ! Tu n'as pas pensé non plus à lancer un sort de protection !

\- Non mais je rêve ! Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?! A la base, je ne voulais pas ! C'est toi qui m'as assurée que tu savais ce que tu faisais !

\- C'est ça, tu vas me dire que je t'ai forcé aussi ?! NON MAIS TU T'ENTENDS ?!

\- Là n'est pas la question de toute façon, GRANGER ! Et de toute façon, je ne t'ai sautée qu'une fois… Combien de fois Weasley l'a fait pendant quatre ans ?! Et vu la facilité avec laquelle tu as écarté les cuisses, qui me dit qu'il n'y en a pas eu d'autres, depuis ? Hein ? Et je devrais te croire quand tu me dis que c'est le mien ?!

\- Ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais plus rien fait avec Ron quand nous avons rompu ! Et tu as été le seul depuis. Tu n'es qu'un PORC !

Sa voix tremblait de rage. Hermione s'était doutée que l'annonce serait délicate mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que ça se passerait aussi mal… qu'il remettrait ainsi sa parole en doute… qu'il l'insulterait de la sorte…

\- Tu sais quoi ?! Dégage de chez moi. Je voulais te l'annoncer par respect mais je peux très bien décider toute seule de ce que je vais faire.

Drago était totalement perdu… perdu et hors de lui. Un enfant ?! C'était tout simplement impossible… pas avec elle… Et…

\- Comment ça, décider de ce que tu vas faire ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? C'est mon corps, la décision me revient !

\- Tu n'oserais quand même pas… gronda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire vu qu'apparemment ce n'est pas le tien ?!

Le sorcier fulminait… bien sûr qu'il la croyait quand elle lui disait qu'il était de lui… enfin, peut-être... il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y faire face pour l'instant… mais ça… elle ne pouvait pas faire... ça !

\- Je te préviens, Granger, si tu oses faire ce que tu sous-entends que tu vas faire je vais…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? railla-t-elle. Me jeter un sort ? Me séquestrer jusqu'à ce que le délai légal soit passé ? (elle leva sa baguette vers lui) Mais sois rapide Malefoy, je suis une excellente duelliste…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! C'est juste que tu ne peux pas faire ça...

\- C'est mon corps, ma décision. Maintenant, dégage de chez moi.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne te sentais pas concerné, alors maintenant, DÉGAGE DE CHEZ MOI !

Ils furent interrompus par des flammes vertes grondant dans la cheminée de la sorcière. Harry et Pansy en sortirent, clairement choqués de les trouver face à face, la baguette d'Hermione brandie vers Drago.

\- Euh… on tombe plutôt mal il semblerait, remarqua Pansy.

\- Au contraire, vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber. Pansy, est-ce que tu veux bien faire comprendre à ton connard de copain que je veux qu'il dégage de chez moi ?

\- On n'a pas fini, Granger… ne crois pas que je vais en rester là… la menaça-t-il.

\- Je m'en tape, Malefoy, DÉGAGE ! DÉGAGE ! DÉGAGE !

Leurs amis ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer… Pansy échangea un regard avec Harry et alla prendre le bras de Drago. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère.

\- Allez viens… s'il-te-plaît, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici dans cet état… Viens te calmer… Drago…

Il sortit vaguement de sa torpeur et se laissa entraîner par son amie à travers la cheminée, laissant Granger et Potter tous seuls.

.

Harry était planté en plein milieu du salon de son amie. Hermione avait toujours le visage déformé par la rage, sa baguette tendue devant elle. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa délicatement sa main sur son poignet.

\- Hermione… ?

La sorcière s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Harry la retint tant bien que mal, ses jambes ne la portant visiblement plus. Il l'accompagna sur son canapé, toujours secouée par de profonds sanglots. Il lui fallut une éternité pour se calmer et le jeune homme se sentait plus démuni qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne pleurait plus, il osa enfin lui demander :

\- Euh… Hermione… ça ne me regarde sans doute pas mais, tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous…

\- Je suis enceinte, Harry.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien. Il savait que c'était inutile. Il resserra son étreinte et caressa doucement son dos pour la bercer. La respiration d'Hermione se calma peu à peu et il sentit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Enceinte. Hermione enceinte. Hermione enceinte de Malefoy. Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils si proches ?! Est-ce qu'elle avait trompé Ron ? L'avait-elle quitté pour lui ? Pansy était-elle au courant ? Cette situation était totalement déstabilisante. Et apparemment, vu comment ils les avaient trouvés en arrivant, Malefoy n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle. Quel abruti !

Harry espéra sincèrement que la situation allait s'arranger car dans le cas contraire, ça créerait forcément de fortes tensions dans leur groupe d'amis, dans son propre couple. Et surtout, Hermione méritait d'être heureuse.

.

.

Pansy les avait emmenés chez elle. A peine arrivés, Drago donna un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui se trouvait sur son chemin. La sorcière serra les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Elle le connaissait, il fallait qu'il fasse sortir son trop plein d'émotions si elle voulait en tirer quoi que soit.

\- Non mais vraiment ! Quelle garce ! Je n'y crois pas ! Comment ose-t'elle me faire un truc pareil ?! C'est forcément une blague… ce n'est pas possible…

Pansy le laissait marmonner, grandement intriguée. Elle sentait qu'il se passait un truc entre ses deux amis depuis leur séjour en France mais elle s'était bien gardée, pour une fois, de s'en mêler. Elle se demanda si Harry, de son côté, avait plus d'infos.

Au bout d'un long moment, Drago finit par s'asseoir et attira d'un coup de baguette une bouteille de whisky. Il but directement au goulot mais la sorcière ne s'en formalisa pas, voyant que son ami en avait clairement besoin.

Il fallut qu'il boive encore un moment avant d'enfin parler :

\- Elle est enceinte.

Pansy ne sut pas quoi répondre, absolument choquée par cette révélation. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Enceinte. Hermione enceinte. Hermione enceinte de Drago. Elle était forcément enceinte de lui, sinon il n'aurait pas réagi aussi vivement.

\- C'est arrivé quand ? En France ?

\- Non, le soir de sa rupture. Granger ne fait pas dans l'infidélité.

\- Oh…

Elle ne s'était définitivement pas attendue à ça. Elle avait bien vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés lors de leur weekend fin avril mais elle n'avait rien vu par après… Le soir de sa rupture… Donc quand ils les avaient laissés pour annoncer sa propre grossesse à ses parents.

Pansy ne savait pas comment réagir, partagée entre ses deux amis… Hermione devait être totalement perdue. Et dévastée, vu comment ils les avaient trouvés. Elle espérait qu'Harry saurait faire preuve de délicatesse. Pour l'instant, c'était Drago qui avait besoin d'elle. Et lui avait besoin d'une méthode plus dure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans une telle colère ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi ce serait forcément de ma faute ? rétorqua-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Simplement parce que je te connais.

Il soupira.

\- J'ai peut-être sous-entendu que je n'étais peut-être pas le seul candidat au titre…

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione t'annoncerait un tel truc si elle n'était pas sûre d'elle ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… mais j'ai été un peu pris de court, figure toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre du recul sur le moment… Et ose me dire que tu n'as pas pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait être de Weasley !

\- Non, ça faisait des semaines qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien… Elle m'en avait déjà parlé.

Drago grogna et but de nouveau une gorgée de whisky.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien… apparemment je n'ai plus mon mot à dire… Son corps, sa décision elle m'a dit… expliqua-t-il d'une voix plate.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Elle a dit ça car elle était en colère face à tes accusations. Si elle voulait gérer ça seule, elle ne t'en aurait pas parlé.

\- Peut-être…

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Je fréquente quelqu'un, déclara finalement Drago. Alix, une collègue. Elle est chouette.

\- Je m'en tape royalement, répondit Pansy. Ma meilleure amie attend ton enfant. Que tu sois prêt ou pas, il va falloir que tu assumes, Drago.

\- Je sais… Mais va-t'elle me laisser faire, à présent ?

\- C'est à toi de rattraper le coup.

Le sorcier soupira et but à nouveau à la bouteille. Pansy le regarda, le cœur serré. A force de coucher à droite à gauche, il fallait bien que ce genre de chose finisse par arriver. Et si elle n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'Hermione ferait partie de l'équation, elle pensait sincèrement que ses amis n'auraient pas pu tomber mieux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les en convaincre.

* * *

.

* * *

Et bien voilà... je pense qu'il n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle... Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous vous attendiez à une réaction aussi vive de sa part ? Déçu.e.s ? Content.e.s ?

Je ne voulais pas que ce soit aussi simple que dans "Nouvelle page" pour eux alors voilà... Et puis, Drago est du genre sanguin pour moi. Sans doute un peu lâche aussi donc fuir ses responsabilités et l'accusant de mentir me semblait cohérent avec la vision que j'ai de lui...

Bon en même temps, la dernière partie, avec Pansy, montre qu'il est conscient d'avoir merdé. D'après vous, comment va-t-il essayer de rattraper le coup ?

En tout cas, niveau "weekend qui change tout" je peux vous dire que celui-là sera assez chargé car les deux prochains chapitres seront sur le même weekend (mais pas le même jour. Là, nous étions vendredi soir).

Enfin... j'espère vraiment beaucoup beaucoup que ça vous a plu ! Vous étiez évidemment plusieurs ( .s ?) à attendre sa réaction face à la nouvelle et j'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir déçu.e.s... Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur FB sur la page Muushya par ailleurs, si par exemple vous voulez échanger sur la question mais que vous n'êtes pas inscrit ici (et donc pas de réponse en mp).

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, à bientôt pour la suite !

Bises :)


	12. 29 juin 2002

**Bonjour !**

 **Il semblerait que le nouveau jour de publication de cette histoire est le mardi, en fait ^^ C'est surtout que je me dis que vous n'avez pas à attendre un jour de plus pour la suite parce qu'une semaine, j'ai publié en avance.**

 **Si vous me suivez sur Facebook (sur la page Muushya), vous avez déjà dû voir l'info mais pour les autres : j'ai fini la rédaction de cette histoire ! Ou plutôt, j'ai fini d'écrire ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire à la base et je me suis dit que j'avais encore des choses à en dire ^^ Donc au lieu de faire 25 chapitres + un épilogue comme prévu initialement, ça devrait faire 38 chapitres... Enfin, actuellement j'en ai écris 27 !**

 **Bref, leurs aventures ne sont pas finies, j'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle !**

 **Si vous me suivez aussi sur l'histoire Juste un pari, vous avez dû lire que j'ai pris rendez-vous pour mon futur tatouage ! C'est prévu pour le 15 juillet avec 5 heures de travail... J'ai hâte, j'ai pas encore vu le dessin, le tatoueur est en train de me combiner tout ça avec tout ce que je lui ai dit vouloir représenter et y aura du HP dessus (à savoir le symbole des reliques de la mort et la baguette d'Hermione). Y aura aussi d'autres éléments mais bon, si je vous en parle, c'est pour le côté HP ;)**

 **Sinon, rapport au chapitre de la semaine passée et la réaction de Drago... Bah ça vous a fait réagir ! Je n'avais pas eu autant de réaction que depuis la conception du bébé, ah ah. Alors oui, il a été violent/méchant/rude mais je ne le voyais pas réagir autrement. Il revient de 3 semaines en Argentine, une autre fille dans la tête et bim, surprise, ah ah. Mais je vous rassure, j'aime les happy end. Par contre, vu qu'à la base l'histoire devait faire 25 chapitres et qu'aujourd'hui je publie le douzième, vous vous doutez pas que ce ne sera pas si simple !**

 **Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! A celles/ceux à qui je n'aurais pas pu répondre en mp, voilà :**

 **Berenice :** Ah oui, Alix est chouette, je ne voulais pas le mettre avec une greluche que vous auriez détestée direct (même si Mery-Alice Gilbert, une de mes relectrices, l'a tout de suite pris en grippe). Sinon, je suis d'accord, il a été violent mais... même s'il a évolué depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'est pas devenu enfant de coeur ! Mais bon, il devrait se faire pardonner... à un moment lol. Merci pour ta review !

 **dramione love :** ah oui, rude il l'a été mais bon, Drago n'est pas gentil à la base ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a mûrit qu'il n'a pas de vieux restes XD Mais t'inquiète, ça s'arrange toujours chez moi ! Merci !

 **Cecile :** Ah ah je t'embêtais pour Alix ! Elle est sympa, certes, mais Dramione quoi ! Et oui, Drago est un abruti... Mais je pense quand même que dans ce genre de situation, la plupart des mecs aurait réagit ainsi... Bon ok, peut-être pas si méchamment mais elle était avec Ron depuis 4 ans et ils ont couché qu'une fois ensemble... Oui non, il a été con, ah ah ! Même quand il essaie de s'en défendre auprès de Pansy, elle le lui dit. Bref, voilà la suite et merci encore pour tes reviews et tes compliments !

 **Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite du weekend !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 12 : 29 juin 2002**

Drago dormait encore sur le canapé de chez Pansy et Harry quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. A son plus grand étonnement, son amie y fit entrer Hermione qui semblait relativement furieuse :

\- Mais Pansy ?! Tu me fais quoi, là ?! Si tu crois que je n'oserai pas te jeter un sort parce que tu es enceinte, tu te mets…

-Expelliarmus ! cria la Serpentard.

La baguette d'Hermione vola à travers la pièce et Pansy la réceptionna d'un geste assuré. Drago se releva aussitôt, sentant le coup fourré, pour chercher la sienne quand son amie lui expliqua :

\- Cherche pas Drago, je l'ai déjà prise pendant que tu dormais. Alors à présent, vous deux, vous allez bien m'écouter. Je me fiche du temps que ça prendra mais vous resterez ici tant que vous n'aurez pas mis les choses au point.

Là-dessus, elle fit demi-tour et les deux sorciers l'entendirent clairement formuler _Collaporta_ , scellant ainsi la pièce.

Hermione fut la première à réagir. Elle se rua sur la porte et commença à la frapper de ses poings en criant :

\- PARKINSON ! OUVRE-MOI CETTE FICHUE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! HARRY ! JE TE PROMETS QUE QUAND JE VAIS SORTIR D'ICI – CAR JE SORTIRAI A UN MOMENT – TU VAS LE SENTIR PASSER !

Elle cria encore pendant de longues minutes, en vain.

De son côté, Drago la regardait s'acharner, un sourire en coin. Il connaissait son amie et savait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'exciter comme ça. Ils ne sortiraient que quand elle le voudrait.

\- Tu ne m'aiderais pas, toi, au lieu de te marrer inutilement ?! l'interpella la sorcière.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ajouta :

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu préfères rester derrière en attendant que ça se passe, comme un lâche.

\- Ah ça y est, je me demandais quand tu allais commencer, railla-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est sûr que si j'attends après toi pour agir, on n'est pas prêt de sortir !

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?

\- Pas vraiment non…

Hermione frappa encore un peu sur la porte, plus par principe que par réelle conviction et finit par aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les bras fermement croisés devant elle.

.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, ma chérie ? demanda timidement Harry, l'oreille collée sur la porte.

\- Bien sûr ! Ils ne peuvent pas laisser leur relation dégénérer comme ça, surtout maintenant qu'un enfant est en jeu…

\- Oui enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont en sortir en un seul morceau…

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris leurs baguettes, voyons, expliqua Pansy. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, c'est la meilleure solution à court terme !

\- Si tu le dis… Mais elle va m'en vouloir à mort de l'avoir attirée dans un tel piège…

\- Elle te pardonnera ! Hermione n'est pas rancunière. Bon ça risque de durer un moment par contre, ça te dit d'aller te coucher un peu ? lui demanda-t-elle, aguicheuse.

Harry s'esclaffa :

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord !

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la suivre dans leur chambre.

.

\- Dis-moi… Granger… ? hésita Drago au bout d'un moment.

Hermione se contenta de le dévisager d'un œil noir.

\- Tu comptes vraiment… tu sais… avorter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire vu que ce n'est pas le tien ? répondit-elle, agressive.

Drago soupira. A ce rythme, ils n'allaient jamais sortir de cette pièce.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit hier… Je te crois quand tu dis que… je suis le père.

\- Alors je ne suis plus une garce qui se fait sauter par tous les sorciers qui croisent sa route ? cracha-t-elle.

Ils n'étaient définitivement pas prêts de sortir de là…

Drago se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il était allé loin dans ses propos la veille et il comprenait parfaitement que la jeune femme lui en veuille. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait pouvoir rattraper le coup. Des excuses ? Certainement. Mais était-elle prête à les entendre ?

Hermione se leva à son tour et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle avait très mal dormi et était épuisée. Harry l'avait réveillée tôt ce matin pour lui demander de l'accompagner chez lui. Il lui avait promis que Malefoy était parti et que Pansy voulait la voir. Le traître. Il le lui paierait ! D'ailleurs, Malefoy l'agaçait à tourner en rond comme ça. Oh si elle avait encore sa baguette, elle se ferait un malin plaisir à lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation !

\- A quel point tu m'en veux ? lui demanda une voix légèrement tendue.

\- Si on était encore à Poudlard, tu aurais un Optimal en crétinerie.

Drago se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Elle plaisantait. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'annonce … J'ai mal réagi mais je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ça…

\- Parce que tu crois que je l'étais ?! rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant. Tu crois vraiment, comme tu l'as insinué hier, que j'avais tout planifié pour tomber enceinte ?

\- Non, je…

\- Tu crois vraiment que je rêvais de porter un enfant qui sera considéré comme impur et inférieur par une partie de sa si pure famille ?! le coupa-t-elle, parlant de plus en plus fort.

Drago se retourna vivement sous l'insulte :

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, gronda-t-il les dents serrées.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ainsi le problème sera réglé, tout le monde sera content ?

\- Tu deviens ridicule, ma pauvre !

\- Pas ridicule, pragmatique.

\- Une vraie garce, oui !

\- J'ai appris auprès du meilleur.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard noir et se retourna sur le canapé, lui montrant ainsi son dos. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle finit par s'endormir. Drago prit un plaid qui traînait sur un fauteuil et l'en couvrit. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir réagi aussi mal. Ce genre d'annonce devrait se vivre dans la joie et l'allégresse et non dans la haine et la colère. Après tout, il allait devenir père. Papa. Il sentit la panique l'envahir à nouveau. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ça… Quel genre de père pourrait-il donc être ? Il n'avait aucun modèle positif auquel se raccrocher. Et il avait plutôt mal commencé…

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était couverte. Elle se retourna pour voir où était Drago et constata qu'il l'observait, assis sur un fauteuil. Elle vit aussi qu'il y avait de l'eau et des sandwiches sur la table basse.

\- Ils sont apparus il y a une demi-heure environ, expliqua le jeune homme en suivant son regard.

La sorcière se redressa et commença à manger en silence. Le Serpentard l'accompagna rapidement. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se restaurer, elle reprit :

\- Je commence à avoir envie de faire pipi… On peut en finir ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… commença Drago. Je ne veux pas te blesser...

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, soupira-t-elle.

\- Sauras-tu me pardonner un jour ma réaction d'hier ?

\- Sans doute... soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

Après tout elle lui avait déjà pardonné bien pire.

\- Tu ne comptes donc pas avorter ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Bien sûr que non. Avoir été distraite un soir n'est pas pour moi une raison suffisante pour ne pas mener à terme cette grossesse…

Et surtout, elle aimait déjà cet enfant. Mais ça, elle n'allait pas le lui dire.

\- Je souhaite vraiment être présent pour l'enfant, tu sais…

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

\- D'accord ?! releva-t-il, clairement surpris.

\- Oui, d'accord. Tu veux être présent pour l'enfant ? Très bien, c'est tout à ton honneur. Et donc, la grossesse ne te concerne pas. Je demanderai à Pansy de te prévenir lorsque j'aurai accouché.

Il lui jeta un regard clairement outré.

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! J'ai mal réagi hier, je le sais, je m'en veux et je ne pourrai jamais changer ça… Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'écartes de la sorte ! C'est mon enfant, par Merlin !

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, lasse, avant de le regarder à nouveau :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, alors Malefoy ? Comment envisages-tu la suite ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Et bien il va falloir t'y mettre. Il ne reste plus que sept mois.

\- Bon sang, Hermione ! Un peu d'indulgence ! Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que je suis au courant ! Donc non, je ne peux pas te dire tout de suite comment j'envisage la suite. Tout ce que je sais, aujourd'hui, de façon aussi sûre que je n'ai jamais regretté, même pas une seule seconde, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous il y a deux mois, c'est que je veux être présent pour cet enfant. Mon enfant. Et donc vivre tout ça à tes côtés.

\- Ça ne changera rien entre nous, tu sais. On ne va pas devenir pour autant un beau petit couple comme Harry et Pansy…

\- Non je sais bien, je ne suis pas idiot. Et en plus, je fréquente déjà quelqu'…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, devant l'air horrifié que prit subitement la jeune femme face à lui. Quel con. Mais quel con ! Pourquoi avoir lâché un truc pareil ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Ravie pour toi, finit-elle par déglutir.

\- Hermione… je ne voulais pas… s'excusa-t-il.

\- Peu importe. Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Hermi…

\- Tais-toi je te dis ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Alors comme ça il fréquentait quelqu'un… Il n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps… Enfin, en même temps, il ne lui devait rien. C'était elle, après tout, qui lui avait dit vouloir être seule. Enfin, il n'avait pas non plus cherché à la faire changer d'avis… Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la jeune femme attendait quoi que ce soit de sa part. Ils avaient couché ensemble, n'avaient pas pris leurs précautions et devaient donc assumer les conséquences de cet oubli. C'était tout.

Hermione se leva et alla frapper à la porte :

PANSY ! OUVRE-MOI PAR MERLIN ! JE DOIS ALLER AUX TOILETTES !

A sa plus grande surprise, une sorte de cabine en bois apparut en plein milieu de la pièce. La sorcière s'en approcha doucement, légèrement inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver… Une fois la porte ouverte, elle se rua sur celle qui fermait la pièce et hurla à nouveau :

\- NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE PARKINSON ?! POTTER ! FAIS MOI SORTIR D'ICI, JE NE VAIS PAS _faire pipi_ DANS VOTRE SALON !

.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry n'en menait pas large…

\- Non mais sérieusement ma chérie, on va devoir la garder enfermée à vie parce qu'elle va nous trucider quand tu lui rendras sa baguette !

\- Mais non, arrête de t'inquiéter bon sang ! C'est à se demander comment tu as bien pu vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, rouspéta sa compagne.

\- Et bien justement, grâce à Hermione…

Pansy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée :

\- Bon tu viens ? J'ai envie d'aller au restaurant !

Harry la suivit en souriant, jetant un dernier regard inquiet vers la porte qui vibrait sous les coups de sa meilleure amie.

.  
Drago regardait Hermione, relativement amusé. Elle était vraiment superbe quand elle était en colère… surtout quand ce n'était pas contre lui ! Cependant, il était aussi extrêmement las. Leur situation n'avait pas vraiment évoluée… Elle avait peut-être même empirée. Mais pourquoi avait-il parlé d'Alix ?! POURQUOI ?! Surtout qu'au final, ce n'était même pas sérieux entre eux… Il était bien avec elle mais si cette relation devait l'éloigner de son enfant, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à y mettre fin… Bon évidemment, ça il ne pouvait pas le dire à la furie qui s'acharnait encore sur ce pauvre morceau de bois. Même s'il avait merdé la veille, il avait encore sa fierté.

\- Bon ça suffit Granger, tu vas finir par te faire mal, intervint-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?!

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas ma baguette pour te soigner, d'abord. Ensuite, tu es bruyante et c'est agaçant.

\- Ooooh, désolée de perturber le Grand Drago Malefoy, railla la sorcière. Que Monseigneur veuille bien excuser l'humble Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis de perturber son quotidien.

Une fois de plus, Drago soupira. Elle avait vraiment un caractère exécrable quand elle le voulait.

\- Et si on faisait plutôt ce que Pansy attendait de nous pour pouvoir enfin sortir de là ?

Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques minutes…

\- Peut-être, lui accorda-t-elle. Mais avant, retourne-toi. Je dois vraiment utiliser cette fichue cabine.

\- Elle a une porte, Granger…

\- RETOURNE-TOI JE TE DIS !

Et encore un soupir… Le sorcier se retourna et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil où il entendit la jeune femme chanter à tue-tête, visiblement pour masquer des bruits disgracieux. Il sourit à cette idée… sourire qu'il réprima bien vite quand elle sortit de ce petit endroit.

\- Bon alors, tu proposes quoi ? attaqua la jeune femme.

\- Qu'on arrête de se sauter à la gorge ? J'ai reconnu que j'avais merdé hier, revenir sans arrêt dessus ne réglera pas notre situation…

\- On ne deviendra pas amis pour autant, Malefoy !

\- Je veux juste à que tu arrêtes de me grogner dessus, Hermione, expliqua le sorcier, n'osant pas en demander plus.

\- Très bien. Et pour le bébé ?

\- J'aimerais venir avec toi lors de tes différents examens. Je veux être sûr que le bébé et toi ne manquiez de rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, je peux très bien subvenir à nos besoins, répliqua Hermione.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Nous étions deux pour le faire, je veux que nous soyons deux pour la suite.

\- Très bien.

\- Très bien.

Un silence plus serein s'installa entre eux. Hermione ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde mais elle était soulagée qu'il veuille s'impliquer dans sa grossesse. Sa réaction de la veille l'avait énormément blessée et elle ne passerait pas l'éponge si facilement mais elle voulait aussi pouvoir aller de l'avant, pour le bien de leur enfant à venir. Elle était encore très en colère mais l'énergie qu'il mettait à lui montrer qu'il s'en voulait jouait malgré tout en sa faveur.

De son côté, Drago se dit que l'idée de Pansy n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Ils avaient pu parler plus calmement et ainsi, la situation n'avait pas traîné pendant des jours. Hermione l'aurait d'office évité si elle était restée chez elle. Ainsi, ils avaient pu mettre au point un projet commun et il en était ravi. Bien sûr, ils devraient encore discuter de beaucoup de choses mais c'était un bon début. Au moins, la jeune femme ne criait plus.

\- Bon, et bien je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir sortir à présent, conclut la sorcière.

\- Je pense aussi…. Merci.

\- De ?

\- De me laisser une chance, dit-il en souriant tendrement.

Hermione ne trouva rien à lui répondre et le regarda sans animosité pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, ça évolue ! Je me suis dit que je devais les réunir au plus vite sinon Hermione l'aurait évité jusqu'à l'accouchement ! Déjà qu'elle l'a évité pendant un mois après qu'ils aient couché ensemble... Et qui de mieux pour monter un plan tordu que Pansy ? ah ah ! Sans elle, je galérerais à mort XD**

 **Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ils ont enfin pu parler un peu plus calmement. Drago s'en veut clairement pour sa réaction de merde et Hermione est encore remontée contre lui, mais ça va déjà un peu mieux, non ? Et la réaction par rapport à Alix ? Enfin, je vous rassure (ou pas) mais les choses ne seront pas si simples quand même. Comme Hermione le lui a dit, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils arrivent à en parler calmement qu'ils vont devenir BFF :p**

 **Bref, je peux déjà vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera sur le dernier jour de ce weekend d'annonce, donc encore du Dramione direct dedans et après, ils prendront un peu de recul ;)**

 **J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Des bisous !**


	13. 30 juin 2002

**Hello !**

 **Note d'auteur assez courte pour une fois ! Juste : MERCI pour vos reviews et tout et tout. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! Et n'hésitez pas ! Une review de la semaine passée m'a fait ajouter un petit paragraphe à ce chapitre-ci (coucou Delphine03).**

 **RARA (réponses aux reviews anonymes ^^):**

 **Berenice :** Bizarre, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? je ne vois pas du tout :p Mais en fait, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Reste à voir si c'est elle qui va partir ou pas... ;)

 **dramione love :** Ravie que le stratagème de Pansy t'ait plu ! A bientôt ! Et encore merci !

 **Cecile :** Aaaah merci pour ta fameuse review manquante ! Elle me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Alors oui, vive Pansy ! En effet, les choses avec Drago, si elles sont plus sereines, ne sont pas oubliées pour autant. Il a vraiment été moche avec elle, ça ne s'oublie pas si vite ! Mais tu m'as l'air bien sûre que c'est lui qui va quitter Alix... hum ? Hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser de la suite !

 **Je vous laisse à ce chapitre et vous retrouve plus bas. Aujourd'hui, on a le dernier jour de ce long weekend !**

 **Merci encore !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 13 : 30 juin 2002**

Hermione, Drago, Harry et Pansy étaient tous les quatre attablés dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, un silence relativement serein planant dans la pièce. Hermione jetait des regards à la dérobée à Drago, qui les lui rendait bien, pendant que Pansy souriait, victorieuse, à tout le monde. Harry, quant à lui, semblait encore ensommeillé.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et la maîtresse de maison alla ouvrir. Elle revint rapidement avec un Blaise assez nerveux :

\- Bon, qui m'explique ?! s'agaça-t-il. C'est quoi cette réunion secrète ? Pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien ?

\- T'énerve pas, Zabini, le coupa Harry. C'est une longue histoire…

\- Il est encore tôt, j'ai tout mon temps, affirma le sorcier, les bras croisés avec détermination.

Drago poussa un soupir et chercha des yeux Hermione afin d'obtenir son accord. La jeune femme hocha distraitement la tête et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Blaise… commença-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ? Ça y est ? Pansy a décidé et tu seras le parrain ?

L'intéressée releva la tête, amusée par ce qui allait suivre et se contenta d'un petit :

\- Pas vraiment, Blaizou mais crois-le, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Intrigué, le Serpentard obtempéra sans quitter Drago des yeux. Celui-ci prit visiblement son courage à deux mains et déclara :

\- Hermione est enceinte.

Silence.

Blaise se tourna vers la jeune femme et reprit, surpris :

\- Sérieux, Hermy-chérie ?! Enceinte ?! Bah ça alors… Et Ron-Ron, il…

\- Ce n'est pas lui le père, le coupa Drago. C'est moi.

Nouveau silence, nettement plus lourd que le précédent. Blaise dévisagea son ami, sans comprendre. Puis il regarda Hermione et de nouveau Drago avant de finalement se tourner vers Pansy, semblant chercher confirmation qu'il n'était pas sujet à une hallucination auditive. Voyant celle-ci opiner légèrement de la tête, le sorcier se prit le visage entre ses mains. Puis son corps commença à être secoué par une sorte de sanglots.

Les quatre autres sorciers étaient totalement interdits face à cette réaction. Les secousses agitant le corps de leur ami étaient de plus en plus fortes.

\- Blaise… commença Hermione, timidement. Ça va… ?

Le jeune homme leva enfin la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Mais il ne semblait pas triste, loin de là, il riait et à présent, il n'arrivait plus à le contenir.

Son fou-rire dura au moins dix minutes. Chaque fois qu'il semblait se calmer et reprendre possession de ses moyens, il repartait dans une autre crise, sous le regard choqué d'Hermione et Harry, amusé de Pansy et rageux de Drago. Ce dernier finit par craquer :

\- Bon ça suffit Zabini, ce n'est pas drôle !

Après de longues respirations, Blaise parvint enfin à reprendre son calme. Il dévisagea son meilleur ami et lui dit :

\- Par pitié, Drago, je ne te demanderai jamais rien d'autre, je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que tu veux. Absolument tout, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Je dis bien tout. Mais par pitié, je t'en supplie, au nom de notre longue amitié : laisse-moi être là quand tu l'annonceras à Lucius.

Et il fut à nouveau secoué par une crise de rire… Ses propos étaient à présent totalement incompréhensibles, on entendait juste, par moment, les mots « lignée pure », « attaque », « moldus » et « Granger » se détacher de ses baragouinements. Son hilarité était telle qu'il fut bientôt rejoint par Harry et Pansy.

Seuls Hermione et Drago ne riaient pas, la première sous le choc et le deuxième sous la colère.

\- Tu fais chier, Zabini, c'est loin d'être drôle, s'énerva le futur papa.

\- Oh que si, Drago ! Et fais pas l'étonné, fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver, répondit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, se défendit-il.

\- Attends, tu pouvais pas continuer à coucher à droite à gauche comme ça sans en mettre une enceinte. Par contre, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Hermy-chérie.

La-dite Hermy-chérie le fusilla du regard.

\- Oui et bien, je ne suis pas infaillible, se défendit la sorcière.

\- Je vois ça, se moqua Blaise. En tout cas, quand tu te plantes, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, Hermione et Drago boudant visiblement et Pansy et Harry n'osant pas intervenir, ayant également arrêté de rire.

\- Bon, reprit Blaise au bout d'un moment. Vous allez m'en dire plus ou je vais devoir deviner ? Ce n'est pas arrivé en France… donc je dirais le soir où Hermy a plaqué Ron-Ron ?

\- …

\- Quoi ?! C'est pas ça ?!

\- Bah…euh… si… confirma Hermione. Mais… comment ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma jolie, je connais Drago par cœur ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop fait le connard quand elle te l'a annoncé ! accusa-t-il d'un coup, se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Et bien… c'est-à-dire… bafouilla le Serpentard.

\- Pff, je sais même pas pourquoi je demande… J'espère que tu lui pardonneras, Hermione, il est toujours un peu con-con quand il est pris au dépourvu !

Hermione lui sourit légèrement :

\- J'ai vu ça, oui… mais ne t'en fais pas, nous avons plus ou moins mis les choses à plat.

\- En fait, je les ai enfermés dans mon salon jusqu'à ce qu'ils en discutent calmement, lui expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah bien ! se moqua Blaise. Bon bah je confirme, je veux être là quand tu l'annonceras à tes parents. Lucius va adorer !

Hermione pâlit dangereusement. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à cet aspect de sa grossesse. Elle avait passé son temps à appréhender la réaction du futur papa mais pas des futurs grands-parents. Enfin si, elle se doutait que les Malefoy ne prendraient sans doute pas très bien la nouvelle mais elle le considérait plus comme un fait établi et non pas quelque chose à leur annoncer…

Et ses parents ?! Comment allait-elle leur dire qu'elle attendait l'enfant de celui qui l'avait persécutée une bonne partie de son adolescence ? Elle s'entendait très bien avec eux et leur avait raconté toutes les moqueries dont elle avait été l'objet. Elle avait bien sûr minimisé les choses, mettant en avant la façon dont ses amis la défendaient, mais elle savait très bien que ses parents relieraient tout de suite le nom de Drago Malefoy à son ancien persécuteur. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Harry intervint :

\- Hum… Tu penses à la réaction des parents de Malefoy, mais pour ceux d'Hermione, ça ne va pas être triste non plus…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bah quoi ?! Ils savent très bien que Malefoy te persécutait à Poudlard. Ton père n'est peut-être pas sorcier mais je n'aimerais pas l'avoir contre moi pour autant, expliqua Harry.

\- Super… se contenta de commenter Malefoy.

Blaise et Pansy, quant à eux, furent repris d'une nouvelle crise de rire.

\- Oh et puis fait chier, je me casse ! lança Drago, énervé.

La situation était enfin calmée avec Hermione et il fallait que les autres en rajoutent une couche. Drago avait bien évidemment anticipé la réaction de ses parents… Et ils allaient clairement très mal le prendre. Sa mère devrait se faire une raison assez rapidement, l'amour filial ayant toujours été une priorité pour elle mais son père… Et dire qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an… Il était allé le voir quelques fois à Azkaban mais avait fini par ne plus y aller, ses visites à la prison étant toujours extrêmement démoralisantes. Il n'avait par ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de retourner au Manoir Malefoy depuis son retour d'Argentine… Voilà qu'il était encore moins pressé d'y aller.

Le jeune homme n'était pas allé bien loin, se contentant de se réfugier dans le salon où il avait passé plusieurs heures, la veille, enfermé avec Hermione. Il ne remercierait d'ailleurs jamais assez Pansy pour ça. Ils avaient attendu encore quelques heures, après avoir mis les choses à plat. Visiblement, Leurs « hôtes » étaient sortis, ne pensant sans doute pas qu'ils résoudraient leurs problèmes aussi rapidement, ce qui fait qu'à leur retour, Hermione s'était assoupie dans le canapé. Il l'avait portée jusqu'à la chambre d'amis et était lui-même retourné s'allonger sur le sofa du salon.

Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui mais les émotions de ces derniers jours étaient trop fortes pour qu'il pense transplaner. Et il n'avait surtout pas envie de tomber sur Alix maintenant. Alix. Il allait devoir lui parler. Ce début d'histoire avec elle était sympa mais il était à présent hors de question qu'il continue à la fréquenter. Bien sûr, Hermione lui avait dit que ça ne changerait rien entre eux mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas sortir avec une femme alors qu'une autre attendait son enfant.

Après tout, il avait déjà voulu se mettre au défi de la séduire et rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer. D'autant plus que la motivation était sans commune mesure avec précédemment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que la jeune femme venait de le rejoindre.

\- Je pourrais aller avec toi, si tu veux…

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago. Je n'ai pas encore pensé à la façon dont j'allais le leur apprendre en fait…

\- N'hésite pas en tout cas…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Drago la regarda en souriant tendrement.

\- Merci encore, Hermione…. je ne mérite pas que tu sois si… gentille avec moi.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Ça doit être une de nos fichues faiblesses de Gryffondor, ça.

\- Je suis une de tes faiblesses ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- Ne pousse pas trop, Malefoy.

Drago eut peur d'être allé un peu loin mais il vit qu'elle le regardait sans colère. Oui, il devrait vraiment remercier Pansy pour être intervenue.

\- Si tu as besoin de soutien, pour tes parents… je peux aussi être là pour ça… proposa le sorcier.

\- Hum… Harry n'a pas tort, tu sais… je devrais probablement préparer le terrain avant que tu ne les rencontres.

\- Les rencontre ?!

\- Et bien oui, ils voudront connaître le père de mon enfant et comme tu veux t'impliquer… Sauf si tu as changé d'avis…

\- Non, non, répliqua Drago… je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls quand ils entendirent Blaise pouffer à cette annonce :

\- C'est vraiment une nouvelle géniale !

.

.

.

Drago venait de partir, Hermione ne savait trop où, et d'ailleurs elle s'en fichait royalement… Ou du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Elle était toujours chez Harry et Pansy, assise dans leur salon. Son meilleur ami vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, gêné.

\- Hermione… ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard et croisa résolument les bras sur son ventre.

\- S'il-te-plait, Hermione….

\- Je pensais que tu étais MON ami, répondit-elle, agacée, en insistant bien sur le "mon".

\- Je le suis, voyons, comment peux-tu en douter ?

\- Tu m'as tendu un piège…

\- Tu sais très bien que tu l'aurais évité jusqu'à ce que votre enfant soit adulte, si on t'avait laissée faire…

\- N'abuse pas, je ne suis pas si butée !

\- Bon ok, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, je te l'accorde… se moqua-t-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien. Harry n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Vu la réaction de Malefoy lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, elle l'aurait clairement évité si Pansy ne les avait pas enfermés. Mais ça, elle n'allait jamais le reconnaître de vive-voix !

\- Tu es fâchée à quel point ? reprit Harry.

\- Je suis trop lasse pour être fâchée contre toi, soupira la future maman. Mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! le menaça-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Je ferai toujours tout pour que tu sois heureuse, tu le sais bien…

Hermione le regarda en souriant et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps.

.  
Drago transplana devant chez Alix. Il lui semblait inutile de poursuivre cette relation plus longtemps, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir. Plus maintenant qu'Hermione attendait son enfant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Papa. Il allait devenir papa. Le père de l'enfant d'Hermione Granger… Il ne l'aurait jamais cru… En même temps, il n'aurait jamais cru non plus qu'il coucherait avec elle, donc bon…

Il était aussi incroyablement soulagé qu'elle ait décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance. Il avait bien merdé en apprenant sa grossesse… En même temps, qui n'aurait pas été déstabilisé, à sa place ? Enfin… il lui restait à lui prouver à présent qu'il n'était pas si naze… Et il allait commencer en mettant fin à sa relation avec Alix afin de lui prouver qu'il ne serait disponible que pour elle.

\- Drago-chéri ! Te voilà enfin ! Je m'inquiétais ! Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi depuis vendredi ! s'exclama sa collègue en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Salut Alix… désolé… je n'ai pas eu un weekend facile…

Il se faufila chez elle en esquivant habilement le moindre baiser et se dirigea dans son salon. Alix semblait visiblement inquiète…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Drago ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

\- Hum… tu devrais t'asseoir en fait… bredouilla le sorcier.

Alix fronça les sourcils mais l'écouta quand même. Une fois assise auprès de lui, il planta ses yeux gris dans les siens et lui annonça, sans prendre de gants inutiles :

\- Nous allons devoir en rester là, Alix.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Nous deux… C'était sympa, très sympa même, mais on ne peut pas continuer à se voir.

\- Pourquoi ?! Je ne comprends pas… Tout va bien entre nous, non ?

\- Oui… mais c'est compliqué.

\- Et bien explique-moi, je ne suis pas idiote ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir… Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'annoncer à une journaliste, même sportive, qu'il avait mis Hermione Granger enceinte. C'était un scoop bien trop alléchant pour n'importe quel journal depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Je… je fréquente quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as trompée ?!

\- Non…non… pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas mon genre, mentit-il. C'est… compliqué. Il y a une fille avec laquelle… bref, je pensais que rien n'était possible entre nous mais on a parlé ce weekend. Juste parlé, c'est promis et… enfin, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas oubliée… Et je préfère être honnête avec toi en mettant fin à notre relation pour voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller avec… elle. Tu ne mérites pas que je te fréquente en pensant à une autre.

Alix ne répondit rien, songeuse. Drago était étonné d'avoir été aussi honnête. Hermione lui avait dit que ça ne changerait rien entre eux mais il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme… Et puis, elle attendait son enfant et ce n'était clairement pas un point à sous-estimer.

\- D'accord, déclara finalement la journaliste. Je peux comprendre. Et j'apprécie beaucoup ton honnêteté, Drago. Bien sûr, je suis déçue, j'apprécie vraiment de passer du temps avec toi mais en effet, je n'ai pas envie que tu penses à une autre quand tu es avec moi.

Le sorcier lui sourit timidement, intérieurement soulagé que ça se termine aussi bien. Alix était vraiment une chic fille et elle méritait qu'il la traite avec respect.

.

.

.

\- Drago et toi, alors ? railla Pansy.

Hermione se contenta de regarder son amie en rougissant.

\- J'ai été tellement bête… je n'ai jamais oublié ma potion contraceptive… il a fallu que cette fois-là… soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal. Tu aurais pu être enceinte de Ron-Ron se moqua son amie.

\- Pansy ! Voyons, j'aimais Ron ! se défendit Hermione.

\- Justement, tu l'aimais. A.I.S. C'est fini, passé, over ! Et maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te pencher sur ce que tu ressens envers Drago !

\- Je n'ai couché qu'une fois avec lui, Pansy, ça ne voulait rien dire…

\- A d'autres ! Je ne te connais peut-être pas depuis très longtemps, Hermione, mais je sais que tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien. Je vous ai vus, en France, tu sais, même si je n'ai rien dit. Il se passe beaucoup plus de choses entre vous que vous ne voulez bien le reconnaître. Il te plait, avoue-le.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Même si c'était vrai, il fréquente quelqu'un, il me l'a dit. Et puis, les choses sont bien trop confuses en ce moment pour envisager quoi que ce soit…

\- Je trouve, au contraire, que le moment est idéal pour ça, répliqua Pansy, légèrement moqueuse.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voila, voila... les choses se tassent un peu mais ne sont pas pardonnées pour autant ! Enfin ça, vous le verrez par après !**

 **Alors, heureuses ? (heureux ?) Il a quitté Alix ! Bah oui, ça ne se fait pas de sortir avec une fille tout en pensant à une autre qui attend son enfant. Quand même...**

 **La réaction de Blaise vous a plu ? Je ne le voyais pas réagir autrement, ah ah.**

 **J'ai ajouté la scène entre Hermione et Harry suite à une review. J'en ai profité pour faire un petit clin d'oeil à la fic d'Ewimonde93, "tu as les yeux de ton père, Elia". Vous la lisez aussi ? Les fics d'ewimonde sont super chouettes, je vous les conseille !**

 **Petit spoiler pour la suite... Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons uniquement le point de vue de Drago vu qu'il sera... au Manoir Malefoy, et oui ^^ Je vous laisse imaginer ce que j'ai prévu.**

 **Et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !**

 **Des bisous !**


	14. 20 juillet 2002 (D)

**Bonjour !**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment ravie que l'évolution de cette histoire vous plaise car à la base, rien ne laissait présager que ça prendrait cette direction ! (Moi-même je ne le savais pas... au départ je voulais écrire sur une Hermione tentée par l'adultère mais elle n'a pas voulu XD)**

 **Bref, MERCI MERCI MERCI et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre spécial Drago !**

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** ah oui, je ne voyais pas Blaise réagir autrement ! Ni Drago d'ailleurs, il a des défauts (plein !) mais pour moi, en tout cas dans cette histoire, il n'est pas du genre à sortir avec une femme alors qu'une autre attend son enfant ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **Cecile :** Ravie que tu ai aimé ce petit chapitre de transition. Effectivement, Drago va au Manoir aujourd'hui... Va-t-il oser l'annoncer à ses parents ? Hum, surprise ! Contente que la discussion (pas prévue) entre Harry et Hermy t'ai plu aussi. Tu peux remercier Delphine03 pour ce passage, ah ah. Ah oui, ils se plaisent mutuellement mais le leur faire reconnaître, c'est autre chose ! Quant à Alix, je ne voulais pas en faire la classique "autre fille" qu'on se plait à détester... La pauvre ! Va-t-on la revoir ? Suspense :p  
Merci aussi pour tous tes compliments sur mon écriture qui me vont droit au coeur à chaque fois. C'est stimulant !

 **J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... Sinon, dites le moi !**

 **Rdv en bas pour le debrief :)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 14 : 20 juillet 2002**

Cela faisait à présent trois bonnes semaines que Drago avait appris la grossesse d'Hermione et la situation était toujours assez tendue entre eux. Ils s'étaient revus quelques fois mais la sorcière le tenait à l'écart, argumentant qu'il ne se passait rien de spécial pour l'instant et qu'elle n'avait donc pas besoin de sa présence. Cet état de fait le mettait, par ailleurs, relativement sur les nerfs. S'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait père si rapidement, il aurait aimé que les circonstances soient plus… favorables. Son enfant grandissait au sein d'une femme qui le tolérait à peine…

Et tout ça était de sa faute ! Leur relation avait pourtant bien évolué. S'ils n'étaient pas encore amis, ça en avait pris la voie mais il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout. En même temps, elle l'avait pris au dépourvu avec son annonce et elle ne pouvait pas trop lui reprocher sa réaction… n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle allait annoncer sa grossesse à ses parents ce weekend. Elle était à présent enceinte de trois mois et les risques les plus importants de fausse-couche étaient passés. Drago avait donc estimé qu'il était temps qu'il fasse de même de son côté. De plus, son père était sorti de prison il y avait un peu plus d'un mois et il n'était toujours pas retourné au Manoir depuis.

Drago ne savait pas trop ce qu'il appréhendait le plus entre revoir son père ou annoncer à ses parents qu'une née-Moldue allait leur donner leur premier petit enfant… Sans doute le fait de le revoir pour la première fois en deux ans pour lui annoncer ce genre de nouvelle aurait dû être le pire mais il n'était pas des plus logiques quand son père entrait en jeu. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à interrompre ses visites à Azkaban.

Face à Lucius, Drago avait toujours l'impression d'être une sorte d'elfe de maison particulièrement désobéissant. Il l'avait regardé avec tant de mépris et de déception durant les mois qui avaient suivis l'échec de la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée en sixième année… Et il avait eu le sentiment, chaque fois qu'il était allé le voir à Azkaban, qu'il lui reprochait sa liberté.

C'était grâce aux conseils de Pansy qu'il avait interrompu ses visites afin de se préserver un minimum.

Depuis, il n'avait eu des nouvelles que par sa mère et d'après elle, il avait réalisé nombre de ses erreurs passées. Ce dont Drago doutait fortement.

Le portail du Manoir s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il sonna à la porte.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'exclama Drago.

\- Ravi de te voir aussi mon pti Drago, le salua Blaise.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ruiné, poursuivit Drago en entrant dans son ancienne demeure. J'aurais pu t'aider au lieu de te faire engager comme elfe de maison chez mes parents.

\- Ne sois pas idiot ! Bloody est en cuisine pour préparer le thé. J'étais là, j'ai donc proposé à tes parents d'aller ouvrir.

Drago le regarda en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Oui bon ça va, je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps de réagir. J'étais sûr que c'était toi !

\- Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question, donc, grogna Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Bah, je suis venu saluer tes parents, bien sûr ! railla Blaise. D'ailleurs, ils doivent nous attendre.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le petit salon où les parents de Drago avaient l'habitude de recevoir leurs proches. Blaise se vantait peut-être parfois un peu trop mais Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient effectivement beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

Blaise le précéda dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir près de ses parents. Drago s'arrêta dans l'entrée et malgré toute sa bonne éducation, ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son père. Lucius n'avait plus que la peau sur les os et une barbe, bien que parfaitement taillée, cachait avec difficultés ses joues émaciées. Il avait également perdu sa chevelure soyeuse si caractéristique pour se limiter à une longueur de quelques centimètres qui le vieillissait d'autant plus.

\- Et bien, ne reste pas planté là et viens t'asseoir, l'invita son père d'une voix devenue rocailleuse.

Drago se ressaisit en l'entendant et alla s'installer à leurs côtés.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, le salua sa mère. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup et vous-même ?

\- Tous les hommes de ma vie sont près de moi, ça ne peut qu'aller bien !

Drago se détendit légèrement. Voir sa mère aussi rayonnante lui mettait du baume au cœur d'autant plus que son père n'avait apparemment pas tiqué face au ton trop enjoué de son épouse.

\- Et bien, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? poursuivit Lucius.

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir saluer mes parents ? demanda innocemment Drago, tentant de gagner du temps.

\- Et bien, compte tenu du fait que je suis rentré depuis plus d'un mois et que je ne t'ai toujours pas vu, je pense que oui.

\- J'étais pris par mon travail, se défendit le jeune sorcier.

\- Cela fait un mois que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est terminée, fils. Et la saison actuelle est plutôt creuse…

\- Laisse-le, Lucius, le coupa Narcissa. Si tu es tout le temps sur son dos, comment veux-tu qu'il ait envie de revenir nous voir ?

A la plus grande stupéfaction de Drago et Blaise, Lucius ne répondit pas, se contentant de servir le thé que Bloody venait d'apporter.

Un silence légèrement gêné s'installa.

\- Et bien, toussota Blaise, qu'allez-vous faire à présent que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, Lucius ?

\- Reprendre les affaires familiales, bien sûr, vu qu'il semblerait que mon fils n'ait pas estimé cette tâche digne de lui…

\- Lucius… gronda Narcissa.

\- Très bien, très bien, je suis ravi que mon seul héritier se soit destiné à une carrière de gratte-papier, déclara-t-il non sans ironie.

\- Père… ce travail me convient parfaitement. N'avez-vous pas toujours souhaité mon bonheur, mère et vous ?

\- Si, si… admit son père à contrecœur. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va faire fructifier nos finances !

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin vu que vous avez, je ne sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs, réussi à tenir notre fortune hors de votre jugement.

\- Narcissa ! s'exclama Blaise coupant ainsi court à la joute verbale entre les deux Malefoy, pourriez-vous me dire quel thé Bloody vient de nous apporter ? Il est absolument divin !

\- Bien sûr, il est fait à base de racines d'œillets réduites en poudre et mélangées avec des extraits de pamplemousse. Je le trouve parfait à déguster en pleine après-midi.

\- Parfait, c'est le mot ! répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

De son côté, Drago réfléchissait à toute allure. Il devait leur annoncer la grossesse d'Hermione. Elle était enceinte de trois mois à présent et sa mère le lui pardonnerait difficilement si elle apprenait qu'il lui avait caché une telle information plus longtemps. Mais la présence de son père rendait l'opération vraiment délicate…

\- Sinon, Drago, reprit un Blaise visiblement amusé. Tu n'as rien de plus… important que ton job à partager avec tes parents ?

Le sorcier le fusilla du regard. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il s'y était pris pour l'apprendre mais Blaise était bien évidemment là pour ça… Il avait pourtant tout fait pour cacher la date à laquelle il comptait l'annoncer à ses parents. Mais une fois de plus, son ami l'avait devancé.

\- De quoi parle-t-il, mon chéri ? demanda Narcissa visiblement curieuse. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ?

 _Ou pas_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Drago.

\- Et bien, c'est que ce n'est pas très facile à annoncer, répondit Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Alors dis-le simplement, tourner autour du chaudron ne nous informera pas plus, coupa Lucius.

\- Euh… bien… soit… je…vous…

\- Drago ! Sois donc un homme ! gronda son père.

\- Vousallezbientôtdevenirgrandsparents, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une traite.

\- …

-…

-…

\- Ai-je bien compris ce que tu viens de tenter de nous communiquer ? demanda doucement Narcissa. Je vais devenir grand-mère ?

\- Oui, c'est bien cela, répondit Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'information était lâchée, il lui fallait à présent l'assumer. Et là-dessus, il ne laisserait personne remettre en doute sa paternité ni le bonheur qui en découlerait. Il l'avait bien assez fait lorsque Hermione le lui avait annoncé.

\- Donc, reprit Lucius, tu es en train de nous dire que tu as engendré un petit bâtard ?

\- Lucius ! s'offusqua Narcissa. Tu parles de notre premier petit enfant !

\- Oui, c'est l'idée, père, même si je ne vous permets absolument pas de parler ainsi de mon enfant.

\- Soit. Qui est la mère ? demanda Lucius. Nous pouvons très certainement contacter ses parents afin d'organiser un mariage au plus vite et ainsi remédier à la situation.

Drago croisa le regard de Blaise qui ne disait absolument rien, se faisant le plus discret possible afin de profiter au mieux du spectacle. Il ne parvint cependant pas à retenir un faible sourire dans l'attente de la réponse du futur papa.

\- C'est inutile, elle ne voudra jamais se marier, répondit Drago.

\- Balivernes ! enchaîna son père. N'importe quelle sorcière digne de ce nom serait plus qu'honorée de se voir proposer de porter le nôtre !

Drago échangea un regard avec sa mère qui sembla comprendre une partie de sa détresse.

\- Voyons Lucius, les temps ont changés, il n'est plus indispensable pour nos enfants aujourd'hui d'être mariés pour fonder leur propre famille.

\- C'est peut-être le cas chez les traîtres à leur sang ou les Sang-de-Bourbe mais certainement pas dans une famille aussi pure que la nôtre. Alors, qui est-elle ? Parkinson ? La petite Greengrass ? Il me semble qu'elle ne te laissait pas indifférent il y a quelques années…

\- Non, père, ce ne sont pas elles…

Visiblement, le scandale de la relation Pansy/Potty n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à lui.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invitée aujourd'hui ? lui demanda doucement sa mère, nous aurions ainsi pu faire sa connaissance.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera un jour de venir ici, mère…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je… Il s'agit d'une née-Moldue, bredouilla Drago.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Lucius visiblement choqué. Tu as osé mettre une Sang-de-Bourbe enceinte et mettre ainsi fin à la pureté de notre lignée ?!

\- Lucius, ce n'est pas si dramatique…

\- Non, tu as raison, Narcissa. Après tout, ils ne sont pas mariés. Rien n'oblige notre idiot de fils à reconnaître cet enfant. Ainsi, il lui suffira de faire un mariage correct et cette…anomalie n'entachera pas notre arbre généalogique !

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! gronda Drago. Vous n'allez certainement pas effacer mon enfant de la sorte ni me forcer à épouser qui que ce soit pour votre fichue lignée !

\- Drago… tenta de tempérer sa mère.

\- Non mère, il suffit ! Cet homme n'a déjà que trop limité ma vie ! Oui, j'ai fait un enfant hors mariage. Oui, la mère est une née-Moldue. Non, ce n'était absolument pas prévu mais oui, je compte bien assumer cet enfant et être présent dans sa vie. Alors à présent vous avez deux choix : vous acceptez qu'Hermione soit la mère de cet enfant et vous l'aimerez tel qu'il est ou vous ne ferez pas partie de sa vie.

Un silence assez lourd s'installa. Drago ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'air amusé de Blaise, surpris de sa mère mais surtout réjoui de son père.

\- Hermione… Granger ? hésita sa mère. Tu as une relation avec Hermione Granger ?!

\- Mais ça change tout ! déclara son père visiblement satisfait. Que tu aies un enfant avec une héroïne de guerre telle que Miss Granger est ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu parviendrais à faire une telle chose, fils ! Notre nom sera définitivement réhabilité suite à ça !

Drago regarda son père à la fois dégoûté et choqué. Il avait toujours réussi à manipuler les faits pour qu'ils soient à son avantage mais là… c'était le bouquet ! Hermione allait le tuer. N'y tenant plus, il se tourna vers sa mère et s'excusa avant de détaler hors du Manoir familial.

Blaise le rattrapa juste devant la grille du domaine avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner.

\- Et bien, ça s'est mieux passé que ce que j'aurais cru ! déclara-t-il.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! s'énerva Drago. Tu as entendu mon père ? Heureusement que ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était repentant…

\- Mais oui, je l'ai entendu et il est ravi ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Tu n'as entendu que ce que tu voulais bien entendre… Si cette information devient publique, Hermione va me tuer !

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, le rassura Blaise.

\- On verra bien, soupira Drago. Au moins, c'est fait. Au fait, comment as-tu su que je le leur annoncerais aujourd'hui ?

\- Hermy a dit à Pansy qu'elle allait le dire à ses parents aujourd'hui. Je vous voyais bien faire le truc en parallèle. En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'être venu !

\- J'espère en tout cas que ça s'est mieux passé pour elle que pour moi… conclut Drago. On se retrouve chez Abe pour fêter ça ?

Blaise approuva d'un grand sourire. Les deux sorciers passèrent le portail de la demeure Malefoy et transplanèrent à la Tête de Sanglier.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou ! L'info est lâchée ^^**

 **Effectivement, Blaise s'est arrangé pour être là... sacré Blaisou ! Alors, vous vous attendiez à ces réactions ? Je voyais bien Lucius intéressé jusqu'au bout, ah ah. Et depuis le début de cette histoire, je vois Narcissa un peu... vaporeuse. Comme si la guerre avait cassé un truc chez elle et faisait qu'elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même... En mode "osef de toute façon ça changera rien".**

 **Et notre petit Drago qui a remit son papounet à sa place, hé hé. Faut trouver le bon stimulant, moi je dis ! Enfin, il a quand même fini par se sauver vous me direz mais il vallait peut-être mieux !**

 **Enfin voilà pour l'annonce aux Malefoy. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviner, dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons l'annonce aux Granger ! Ça va se passer comment d'après vous ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça en tout cas !**

 **Des bisous !**


	15. 20 juillet 2002 (H)

**Hello !**

Vous l'attendiez, le voici : le chapitre de l'annonce aux parents d'Hermione. J'espère que leur réaction vous plaira ^^

Je ne m'attarde pas plus en blabla, juste un grand merci comme d'habitude pour tous vos retours !

RARA :

 **Berenice** : ah en effet, la connexion foireuse c'est super frustrant mais apparemment ça a quelques avantages (ouais en fait non mais j'essaie de trouver un truc quand même XD ). Je suis ravie de lire que l'évolution de mon histoire te plait et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas par après !

 **dramione love** : Blaise l'avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour être là XD Et oui, j'aime bien mon petit Drago qui s'émancipe peu à peu de son père ;) Ravie de lire que tu aimes toujours autant.

 **Cecile** : ah ah tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ! (comme toutes les reviews d'ailleurs, je m'en nourris ^^). Et oui, il fallait que Blaise soit là, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement ! Et oui, au final les Malefoy ne le prennent pas si mal... pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir lol. Pour les Granger, réponse tout de suite. Et je suis heureuse que tout ça te plaise toujours :)

RDV plus bas !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 15 : 20 juillet 2002**

Hermione descendit du Magicobus qui s'était arrêté à quelques rues de la maison de ses parents. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, elle évitait de transplaner, la manœuvre étant déconseillée dans son état.

Elle ajusta nerveusement sa robe, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et avança le long du trottoir avec appréhension. Elle se demanda si Drago était déjà chez ses parents et si oui, si l'annonce se passait bien pour lui. Elle doutait franchement que les Malefoy, qui prônaient la pureté de leur sang, soient ravis à cette idée.

Cependant, Hermione était consciente que l'annonce ne serait pas forcément mieux reçue par ses parents. Non seulement il était toujours difficile pour eux de la voir grandir mais ils avaient aussi de grands espoirs pour elle. Son père répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa petite fille chérie deviendrait un grand auteur à succès et sa mère lui répétait depuis son enfance qu'elle était la seule personne qui pouvait déterminer son bonheur. Qu'elle devienne mère célibataire à vingt-trois ans n'était donc pas dans leurs projets.

Lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé sa rupture d'avec Ron, Hermione avait eu l'impression que son père était comme… soulagé. Sa mère lui avait confié, quelques temps plus tard, que les Weasley étant une famille nombreuse, son père avait craint que Ron veuille suivre le même schéma. Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre les familles nombreuses, il connaissait juste trop bien sa fille pour savoir que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle aspirait.

La sorcière poussa un soupir et frappa à la porte.

\- Hermione, ma chérie ! Tu es en avance ! la salua sa mère. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant l'heure du thé.

\- Bonjour maman, j'avais juste envie de vous voir un peu plus, c'est tout, répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

\- Ton père est dans le garage, il essaie de réparer l'aspirateur. Va donc le saluer, je vais finir de tondre la pelouse.

Hermione sourit à cette idée et se dirigea dans la cuisine où une porte donnait accès au garage de ses parents. Sa mère avait toujours aimé tondre la pelouse, elle disait que ça la relaxait et Hermione adorait l'odeur fraîche d'herbe coupée qui en résultait.

Elle poussa la porte du garage et vit que son père était encore en train de se battre avec sa caisse à outils afin de trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Bonjour papou. Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Bonjour ma doucette, répondit son père. Mon tournevis cruciforme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il disparaît toujours sous le reste de mes outils…

\- Accio tournevis ! lança Hermione avec un petit geste du poignet, sa baguette à la main, sous le regard émerveillé de son père. Tiens, c'est plus rapide ainsi.

\- Merci ma souris. Tu es en avance, non ? Ta mère m'avait dit que tu viendrais vers cinq heures.

\- Je peux revenir plus tard si tu le souhaites, le taquina la sorcière.

\- Mais non voyons, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir !

Il se pencha, concentré, vers l'aspirateur récalcitrant et poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Cela fait des années que je dis à ta mère d'en racheter un mais non, elle me répète toujours « tant que c'est réparable, c'est utilisable ». En attendant, je crois que cette fois-ci, le problème est au-dessus de mes compétences !

Hermione regarda son père en souriant. Ses parents rouspétaient régulièrement l'un sur l'autre mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils s'aiment profondément. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle vivrait une telle relation, plus tard. Ce qui était plutôt mal parti vu qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un homme qui la prenait pour une fille de petite vertu. Elle ne put retenir un soupir qui alerta son père.

\- Ça ne va pas ma doucette ? Tu as des soucis ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, esquiva-t-elle.

Hors de question qu'elle lui annonce sa grossesse sans sa mère à ses côtés.

\- Et ton livre, ça avance ?

\- Oui, très bien, je l'ai terminé il y a une dizaine de jours. Il est chez mon éditeur à présent, pour relecture. Si tout va bien il sera publié pour la rentrée littéraire.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma son père. Tu as déjà une idée pour le prochain ?

\- Et bien oui… et ce sera une œuvre cent pour cent originale, pour une fois ! Je suis tellement impatiente. J'ai déjà commencé mes recherches.

\- Et ça parlera de quoi ?

\- Euh… du syndrome post-traumatique, répondit la jeune femme légèrement gênée.

\- Par rapport à votre guerre ?

\- Oui… ça risque d'être un peu sombre mais… c'est important. Et je sens que j'ai besoin d'évacuer cette histoire, expliqua Hermione.

\- De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu sauras parfaitement traiter le sujet, ma doucette.

\- Merci papou, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bon, je renonce à réparer ce truc. Tant pis. Allez viens, on va voir où en est ta mère. Je n'entends plus la tondeuse.

Hermione suivit son père dans la cuisine où il s'arrêta pour se laver les mains. Sa mère était déjà en train de préparer le thé.

\- Ah, vous voilà, j'allais justement venir vous chercher !

La mère d'Hermione déposa théière et tasses sur un plateau et se dirigea vers le salon, suivie par sa fille et son mari. Ils s'installèrent tous trois confortablement et le père d'Hermione les servit.

\- Alors ma chérie, commença sa mère. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

\- Hum… comme je l'ai dit à papa, j'ai fini mon dernier livre et commencé les recherches pour le prochain.

\- Oh mais c'est génial, ça ! Et dans ta vie personnelle, pas de nouvel amoureux ?

\- Jean… gronda son père.

\- Oui, Henry ?

\- Elle vient tout juste de rompre avec Ronald, elle a le temps de se trouver un nouvel amoureux. Tout le temps qu'elle veut, ajouta-t-il en exagérant le « tout ».

\- Mais enfin chéri, ça fait plus de trois mois à présent et jolie comme elle est, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant…

\- En fait… intervint Hermione, soudainement tendue.

\- Ah tu vois, tu lui as mis cette idée dans la tête ! rouspéta son père.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, chéri…

\- Maman… s'il-te-plaît… je…

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Je ne suis pas venue juste pour vous saluer, même si j'aime beaucoup vous rendre visite, précisa-t-elle. Je… ce n'est pas facile à dire donc j'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas…

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama sa mère. Rien de grave, j'espère ?!

\- Grave, non mais important. Je… je suis enceinte…

-…

-…

\- De trois mois…

\- …

\- …

\- Et l'enfant n'est pas de Ronald…

\- …

\- …

\- Mais de Drago Malefoy…

-…

-…

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas en couple.

-…

-…

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa. Hermione regardait ses parents, visiblement en état de choc, en se triturant les mains. Bon, le plus dur était fait, il ne restait plus qu'à les aider à relativiser l'information. Après tout, devenir grands-parents était censé être une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Dites quelque chose, n'importe quoi… relança la jeune femme.

\- Euh… bredouilla sa mère… Ça veut dire que tu as trompé Ron ? C'est pour ça que vous avez rompu ?

\- Non maman, c'est arrivé après notre rupture… j'étais chamboulée, c'est pour ça que j'ai oublié mon contraceptif…

\- Ce Drago Malefoy, reprit son père… Ce n'est pas cet affreux petit arrogant qui te persécutait à l'école ?

\- Euh… si… mais c'est un ami à présent… Tu sais, sa meilleure amie, Pansy, est la fiancée d'Harry.

Bon, ils n'étaient pas vraiment fiancés et Drago n'était pas vraiment son ami mais elle n'allait pas chipoter.

\- Ah oui… Mais, tu dis que tu étais chamboulée, il n'a pas abusé de toi, j'espère ?! Sinon, je vais le tuer de mes mains, sorcier ou pas !

\- Non, non papa, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais… consentante… précisa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix virant cramoisi.

Cette discussion prenait vraiment une tournure gênante… Enfin, elle aurait dû s'en douter mais même si elle était proche de ses parents, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'aborder des sujets aussi… intimes.

\- Et donc, tu dis que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Mon dieu, Hermione, je pensais que nous t'avions mieux élevée que ça ! gronda son père.

\- Je… oui, je sais… mais je ne vais quand même pas me mettre avec lui juste parce que nous allons avoir un enfant ! se défendit la jeune femme.

\- Je trouve au contraire que c'est une excellente raison pour se mettre ensemble, la contra son père.

\- Écoutez, papa, maman… je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte comme ça mais c'est arrivé. Cet enfant est en train de grandir en moi et dans six mois, il sera là… Votre petit enfant…

\- Petit enfant, répéta rêveusement sa mère… Je… je vais donc devenir grand-mère !

\- Euh… oui maman, c'est l'idée, répondit Hermione, amusée.

\- Mais je suis bien trop jeune pour être grand-père ! s'exclama Henry. Bon sang, j'ai à peine cinquante ans !

\- Ce qui est un âge tout à fait normal pour devenir grand-père, souligna sa femme.

\- Mais… j'y pense, reprit sa mère… Malefoy… ce n'est pas cette famille qui a servi ce Voldevent lors de votre guerre ?

\- Euh, c'est Voldemort maman… Et oui, le père de Drago a été jugé coupable et emprisonné pour ça… Mais c'est grâce à sa mère si Harry est toujours en vie !

\- Ah… Mais ce n'est pas ce Drago qui a essayé de vous faire brûler vifs, Harry, Ronald et toi, dans votre école ?

Hermione se maudit d'avoir raconté autant de détails à ses parents après la guerre… Mais ils étaient tellement fâchés qu'elle les ait expédiés à l'autre bout du monde qu'elle avait dû leur raconter plus précisément ce qui était arrivé afin qu'ils constatent qu'elle n'avait pas agi ainsi à la légère.

\- Hum non, c'était un de ses amis, Vincent Crabbe… Mais effectivement, il était présent… précisa-t-elle.

\- Et c'est un garçon tel que lui que tu as choisi comme père de notre premier petit enfant ?! s'exclama son père.

\- Techniquement, je ne l'ai pas choisi pour ça spécifiquement… bredouilla Hermione. Mais je vous assure, c'est quelqu'un de bien aujourd'hui !

Qui m'a accusée d'être une trainée quand je lui ai annoncé être enceinte mais ça, je ne vais pas vous le dire… pensa Hermione.

\- Et il fait quoi dans la vie ? demanda sa mère.

\- Journaliste sportif.

\- Ah… Et ça gagne bien, ça ? Il pourra subvenir à vos besoins ? demanda son père.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour subvenir à nos besoins, se défendit la sorcière. Je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie.

Sa mère la regarda avec une fierté évidente.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes, ce jeune homme ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien c'est évident, non ?! C'est quand même le père de ton futur enfant !

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Hermione Jean Granger ! s'énerva sa mère. Tu ne peux pas nous annoncer une chose pareille et espérer qu'on te dise « très bien, à la semaine prochaine ! ». J'exige de rencontrer ce garçon !

\- Euh… oui, d'accord, je vais lui en parler quand je le verrai… bafouilla-t-elle.

Par Merlin… Drago ne voudrait jamais mettre les pieds dans une maison moldue… Et si ses parents apprenaient que les parents de Drago exécraient les gens comme eux, ça allait faire des étincelles… Heureusement, leurs parents n'auraient pas à se rencontrer ! Leur présenter Drago risquait d'être suffisamment délicat comme ça… Le jeune homme disait avoir changé d'avis sur la pureté du sang mais c'était une chose de l'affirmer et une autre de devoir mettre les pieds dans une maison moldue. A moins qu'elle arrive à convaincre ses parents de faire la rencontre chez elle…

\- Hum, je suis désolée, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Harry et Pansy, reprit Hermione.

\- Très bien… mais n'espère pas pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps que d'habitude avant de nous donner des nouvelles, précisa sa mère. Hors de question que je sois mise de côté pour cette aventure ! Mon bébé va avoir un bébé…

\- C'est promis maman. Je te donne des nouvelles dans la semaine. Papou, ne boude pas trop s'il-te-plaît. Je suis heureuse de devenir maman, tu devrais l'être pour moi aussi.

\- Tu seras une mère formidable ma chérie, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré…

\- Je sais, papa, mais c'est comme ça. Autant le vivre de la meilleure des façons.

Son père lui sourit avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa délicatement la tempe et lui assura qu'il l'aimait. Sa mère l'enlaça à son tour et Hermione sortit pour appeler le Magicobus.

Au final, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça !

* * *

.

* * *

Voili voilou l'info est aussi lâchée par ici. Réaction surprise mais pas trop négative non plus... Enfin, je me dis qu'avec une fille comme Hermione, ils ne peuvent qu'être des personnes posées et réfléchies, non ?

Mais bon, ils veulent rencontrer le futur papa, ah ah.

Allez, petit spoiler pour la semaine prochaine : on va enfin retrouver nos deux zigotos face à face !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Des bisous !


	16. 27 juillet 2002

**Hello !**

Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, ça ne va pas trop mal. Je fais un petit blocage sur la suite de l'écriture de cette histoire... Alors c'est au niveau du chapitre 29, donc ça n'aura sans doute aucune incidence sur la fréquence de publication (sérieux, j'espère que j'aurai résolu mon souci avant d'en arriver là ^^) mais c'est un peu frustrant !

Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews (150 !) et vos marques d'intérêt pour cette histoire, ça me réchauffe le coeur (vu que ce matin, la voiture était encore couverte de givre... en mai... Franchement !). J'ai normalement répondu à qui je pouvais en mp. Pour les autres...

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire !

 **Cecile :** et oui, Hermione étant quelqu'un de très pragmatique, je ne voyais pas ses parents autrement (pour cette histoire en tout cas). Mais bon, rencontrer Drago, c'est effectivement une autre étape ;) Ravie en tout cas que l'évolution te plaise et que tu aimes toujours autant. Perso, j'aime toujours autant tes reviews ^^ A bientôt !

 **Berenice :** Je suis d'accord. Vu le contexte, ils ne pouvaient pas sauter au plafond mais c'était plutôt posé comme réaction. Quant à Drago... ah ça, va savoir avec lui ! Mais je pense qu'il en est conscient, comme toi ;)

 **Encore merci à vous et rdv en bas pour le petit debriefing !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 16 : 27 juillet 2002**

 _Toc toc toc_

 _-_ J'arrive !

 _Toc toc toc_

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, me voilà !

Hermione termina d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

\- Oh… C'est toi…

\- Bonjour Granger, comment vas-tu ? la salua Drago en pénétrant dans le salon de la jeune femme.

\- Ça va… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ça va aussi, merci, c'est gentil de t'en soucier, souligna-t-il, moqueur. Je suis venu te chercher pour aller chez Pansy et Potty vu que tu ne peux plus transplaner seule.

\- J'aurais pris le Magicobus ou la cheminette... Tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons ! Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

\- Peut-être… je ne sais pas… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Hermione avait beau être toujours réservée face à Drago depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse un mois plus tôt, elle ne pouvait se défaire de ses bonnes manières. Par contre, le petit sourire satisfait qu'il afficha suite à sa question l'irrita au plus haut point.

\- C'est juste une question de politesse, Malefoy, ne t'emballe pas.

\- C'est toujours ça de pris. Bièraubeurre ?

\- Ça marche, j'arrive, répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine.

\- Alors, Blaise m'a dit que tu avais fait ta grande annonce à tes parents la semaine passée. Ça a été ?

\- Pas trop mal, oui. Ils ont été surpris, bien sûr, mais ils sont relativement contents de devenir grands-parents.

\- Tant mieux, constata le sorcier. Je suis ravi pour toi !

Hermione s'installa face à lui, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main et ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Fait que Drago remarqua tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

\- Ils veulent te rencontrer, annonça-t-elle sans autre préambule.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Et bien oui… Tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'impliquer, non ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais auprès de toi, pas de tes parents !

\- Quelle est la différence ? Cet enfant va avoir des grands-parents moldus, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! rétorqua Drago vivement.

\- Elle est où alors, la question ?

\- Et bien… euh… c'est-à-dire… que… bafouilla le jeune homme.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de parents…

\- Ah ! Et bien il faut une première fois à tout, non ? se moqua Hermione. Et puis, à la base, tu voulais m'accompagner pour le leur annoncer je te rappelle.

\- Peut-être…

 _Mince_ , il avait oublié ce détail !

\- Mais ne fais pas trop la maligne, reprit-il. Je l'ai aussi annoncé aux miens, donc tu y auras le droit également !

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Et bien oui, cet enfant va avoir des grands-parents Sang-pur, que tu le veuilles ou non, l'imita-t-il.

\- Mais là n'est pas la question !

Les futurs parents se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un même rire. Ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et Drago se sentit tout de suite plus léger. La tension qu'il y avait entre Hermione et lui lui pesait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montrait. Certes, il avait déconné en apprenant la nouvelle mais depuis, il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée et quitte à avoir un enfant-surprise avec une fille d'un soir, il était relativement content que ce soit avec celle-ci. Au moins, ce n'était pas une de ces gourdasses écervelées qu'il se plaisait à séduire d'un simple regard.

\- Et donc ils l'ont pris comment ? demanda timidement Hermione.

\- Assez mal au début, avoua le sorcier. Mais au final, ils s'y feront.

\- Tu leur as dit que… j'étais…c'était…

\- Toi ? Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est ce qui a rassuré mon père.

\- Lucius Malefoy a été rassuré d'apprendre que tu avais engrossé une née-Moldue ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Non. Lucius Malefoy a été rassuré d'apprendre que _la future mère de mon enfant_ était une héroïne de guerre, nuance.

Hermione le regarda sans trop savoir comment réagir. Devait-elle être touchée qu'il ait parlé d'elle comme étant la mère de son enfant ou offusquée que le patriarche Malefoy voit en elle le moyen de redorer le blason familial ?!

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très… glorieux comme argument, reprit Drago, mais il vaut peut-être mieux ça que du mépris ou du rejet, non ?

\- Peut-être… lui accorda Hermione. Et ta mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Elle est un peu bizarre depuis quelques temps. Elle m'a semblé ravie. Enfin, tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Eux aussi veulent te rencontrer officiellement. Ma mère m'a d'ailleurs reproché d'être venu seul.

\- Hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas ! paniqua la sorcière.

Drago se leva, posa sa bièraubeurre sur la table basse et vint s'accroupir juste devant elle. Il lui prit doucement la main et, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui déclara :

\- Je te promets, Hermione, que je ne te forcerai jamais à retourner là-bas si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Je... je… ne peux pas… pas après Bellatrix…

\- Je sais, je comprends, la rassura-t-il en lui serrant la main. Nous ferons ça chez moi, il n'y a pas de souci, ne t'inquiète pas.

Prise par l'émotion et la délicatesse du jeune homme, Hermione se contenta de poser son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer. Elle le remercia doucement du bout des lèvres et le cœur de Drago s'emballa.

Par Merlin, cette femme allait le rendre dingue. Elle lui avait déjà fait tourner la tête quelques mois auparavant mais à présent qu'il savait que leurs destins seraient à jamais liés de par l'enfant qu'ils avaient conçu, il n'arrivait plus à la sortir de ses pensées. Peu importait le temps que ça lui prendrait, il fallait qu'il arrive à la reconquérir. Il leva tendrement la main pour dégager une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage et lui rappela qu'ils étaient attendus pour fêter l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

.

.

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent devant chez Pansy et Harry via un transplanage d'escorte. Ils se tenaient toujours par la main quand leur amie leur ouvrit la porte et si elle le remarqua, elle décida de ne pas le relever.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, on attendait plus que vous !

Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans le salon où ils ne virent que Blaise et Harry, assis face à face.

\- On ne sera que tous les cinq ? demanda timidement Hermione.

\- Oui, je voulais fêter ça en petit comité, lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de monde du moment que tu es là.

\- Tu vas me faire vomir, Potter… répliqua Drago.

\- Je suis aussi ravi de te voir, railla Harry.

Hermione et Drago se lâchèrent distraitement la main mais s'installèrent côte à côte. Fait qui n'échappa pas non plus à la maîtresse de maison.

\- En fait, reprit Harry, on voulait profiter de l'occasion de vous avoir tous les trois réunis pour la première fois depuis un bon mois pour faire une petite annonce…

Drago et Blaise se redressèrent d'un coup, soudainement très intéressés par les propos de leur ancien ennemi.

\- Hermione… Tu es comme une sœur pour moi…

\- Et ma meilleure amie ! le coupa Pansy.

\- Et sa meilleure amie, oui et donc… nous serions très honorés si tu acceptais de devenir la marraine de notre bébé.

\- Oh… euh… mais… mais bien sûr ! accepta Hermione sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes d'émotion. Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Elle se leva sur le champ et se rua dans les bras de ses amis en pleurant et en les remerciant vivement de l'honneur qu'ils lui faisaient. Elle se doutait fortement qu'ils le lui demanderaient mais voir les choses se concrétiser les rendait plus fortes. Sans parler de l'intervention de ses hormones.

De leur côté, Blaise et Drago se dévisageaient avec un air de défi. Ils savaient très bien que l'annonce suivante allait les départager.

Pansy s'assit face à eux, laissant son amie dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle les regarda d'un œil encore humide (après tout, elle aussi connaissait les bouleversements hormonaux) et se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, à nous trois, déclara-t-elle.

Aucun des Serpentard ne pipait mot, sachant l'instant historique. Harry les regardait, amusé, et attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience les réactions qui allaient suivre.

\- On en a beaucoup parlé avec Harry. On a longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, les avantages et les inconvénients, les plus et les moins, les…

\- Abrège, Parkinson ! la coupèrent Blaise et Drago d'une même voix.

\- Pardon ?! Vous osez me couper la parole ?!

Ils prirent un air penaud et l'encouragèrent à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

\- Je préfère ! Je disais donc, on en a beaucoup parlé avec Harry. On a longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, les avantages et les inconvénients, les …

Elle fut de nouveau interrompue par un double soupir agacé.

\- Tu veux nous tuer en fait ? demanda Drago.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et déclara enfin :

\- La décision n'a pas été prise à la légère mais… nous voudrions que le parrain de notre bébé soit… Blaise.

\- YES ! cria le sorcier noir.

\- BLAISE ?! NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! s'étrangla Drago en même temps.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux mon pti dragonichou, ils ont reconnu le pour, les avantages, les plus… c'est tout ! se moqua Blaise.

\- Et pourquoi pas moi ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers Pansy, vexé.

\- Et bien… On a pensé… enfin… tu vas être papa dans six mois donc bon, tu auras autre chose à gérer…

\- Mais Hermione aussi va avoir un enfant et ça ne vous a pas empêchés de la choisir comme marraine ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

\- Euh, hasarda l'intéressée… Ne me mêle pas à ça hein, je n'ai rien à voir dans leurs décisions moi…

\- Non mais de toute façon, c'est différent, répliqua Pansy. Hermione, c'est Hermione.

\- C'est quoi, ça pour un argument ?! C'est nul !

\- Ose prétendre que c'est faux ! l'attaqua son amie.

\- Oui, non, ok… C'est vrai que Granger est différente de nous…

\- Comment ça, je suis différente de vous ?! s'offusqua la Gryffondor.

\- Et bien oui, se rattrapa Drago… Tu es Miss-je-gère-sur-tous-les-fronts, tu sais bien…

Harry serra la main de son amie pour lui signaler qu'elle ferait mieux de lâcher l'affaire. De son côté, Blaise était en train de danser autour de la table en chantant « Ce sera moi le parrain, euh » au plus grand agacement de Drago.

\- Ok, très bien mais regardez bien ce que vous venez de choisir, déclara-t-il en montrant Blaise qui dansait toujours. Faudra pas venir vous plaindre !

\- T'inquiète pas Malefoy, le taquina Harry. Tu seras celui du prochain !

\- Comment ça, le prochain ?! s'exclama vivement Pansy en se tournant vers lui. Laisse-moi déjà expulser ce mini-Potty de mon ventre avant d'envisager d'en remettre un autre !

Blaise étant toujours en train de chanter et danser, Drago ressentit le besoin de s'éclipser un peu pour gérer sa déception. Il sortit donc prendre l'air dans le jardin.

.

Pansy et Harry se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi fêter enfin l'anniversaire de ce dernier.

\- Tu crois qu'on a pris la bonne décision ? lui demanda le sorcier.

\- Blaise ou Drago, c'est du pareil au même. Et comme tu l'as dit, il sera le parrain du prochain donc pas de souci.

\- Oui mais en attendant… Tu as vu à quel point il semble déçu ? Tu crois vraiment que ça valait le coup ? Je pense que Blaise (qui chantait encore) aurait compris plus facilement…

\- Ne doute jamais de mes plans, mon chéri, déclara Pansy en lui montrant la fenêtre. Hermione venait de rejoindre Drago dehors.

.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la jeune femme timidement.

\- Je m'en remettrai, répondit-il en ronchonnant.

\- Tu aurais fait un super parrain… tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Oui et bien on n'est pas prêt de le savoir si je dois attendre qu'ils en mettent un deuxième en route.

Drago fit quelques pas dans le jardin, lui tournant le dos. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, appuyant légèrement son front contre son dos. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, qu'ils avaient un contact si intime. Drago soupira légèrement et posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme. Son cœur eut un loupé lorsqu'elle déclara :

\- En attendant, je suis sûre que tu feras un excellent père.

Elle resserra brièvement son étreinte, l'embrassa tendrement au niveau de son omoplate et retourna dans la maison afin de fêter l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors je vous vois venir avec vos "quoi ?! elle lui a déjà pardonné ?! après les horreurs qu'il lui a dites ?! je croyais qu'il allait ramer plus !"

Et bien rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas prêts de redevenir un couple (mais je vous spoile pas vraiment en disant que ça va arriver hein ? ça reste une dramione ah ah). Le fait est qu'ils vont avoir un enfant ensemble, que l'annonce date d'un bon mois et qu'ils ne se sont pas vraiment revus depuis et qu'Hermione est enceinte et donc sujette aux bouleversements hormonaux.

Et Hermione n'est pas une personne méchante. Être un peu sympa avec le père de son bébé ne veut pas dire que tout est oublié ! La preuve, c'est que le prochain chapitre ne se déroulera que le 24 août, soit presque un mois plus tard ;)

Sinon je sais bien évidemment que l'anniversaire d'Harry est le 31 juillet mais c'est en pleine semaine et je sais pas vous mais moi, quand un.e de mes ami.e.s a son anniversaire en semaine, on le fête le weekend !

Pour le choix du parrain, je ne voulais pas faire trainer ça en longueur. D'autres fic le font d'une manière très chouette donc je ne voulais pas avoir l'impression de copier. Et puis les plans de Pansy hein, si Drago avait été choisi, Hermione n'aurait jamais tenté de le consoler, hé hé.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, c'est vachement motivant pour poursuivre... et qui sait, ça me remotivera peut-être à écrire (bien que je doive aussi écrire la suite de JUP où j'ai nettement moins d'avance ah ah).

Des bisous et à tout bientôt !


	17. 24 août 2002

Bonjour à vous !

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui (enfin là tout de suite je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire ^^) mis à part merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux (ses ?) à suivre mon histoire. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews également *coeur*

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile** : Comme d'hab, merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Et oui, Blaise et Hermy pour chaperonner le futur bébé potty ^^ Pansy est redoutable dans ses plans, lol. Sinon, je parlerai de Ron et de Ginny a un moment donné ou à un autre, oui, mais je n'en dis pas plus !

 **Berenice** : Elle commence doucement à lui pardonner oui, mais de là à retomber dans ses bras... c'est encore autre chose. Ravie que ça t'ai plu en tout cas et vive le beau temps !

 **dramione love** : Merci beaucoup et ravie que le choix de Pansy t'ai plu pour le parrain ;)

 **Aventure** : Merci pour ta review et oui, je les aime bien ces deux-là, ils sont top pour dénouer des situations délicates ^^

RDV plus bas pour le debrief et **bonne lecture** !

* * *

.

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 17 : 24 août 2002**

Hermione entamait à présent son quatrième mois de grossesse et son ventre commençait doucement à s'arrondir plus visiblement. Elle n'avait que très peu revu Drago depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry et s'était chaque fois sentie gênée en sa présence. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans le jardin mais elle avait un peu peur que le sorcier ne s'imagine des choses. Or, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, elle n'était toujours pas décidée à se remettre en couple, enfant en route ou pas.

Cependant, aujourd'hui ils allaient passer un moment particulier tous les deux : Hermione avait rendez-vous avec son obstétricomage pour le suivi de sa grossesse et Drago tenait absolument à l'accompagner. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle le laisserait s'impliquer dans sa grossesse et ne pouvait donc pas le priver d'un tel moment. D'autant plus qu'il avait loupé la première échographie vu qu'elle l'avait passée en découvrant son état, avant son retour d'Argentine.

Hermione avait prévu de se rendre à l'hôpital via le Magicobus mais Drago avait insisté pour venir la chercher. Elle l'attendait donc tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil préféré, un livre sur les genoux.

 _Toc toc toc_

La sorcière attrapa son sac, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser entrer chez elle. Après tout, ils avaient rendez-vous et n'avaient donc pas vraiment le temps de papoter tranquillement.

\- Bonjour, la salua Drago lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ?

\- Ça va… Je vais devoir me racheter des pantalons mais à part ça, pas de souci. Et toi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien ! J'ai hâte de le voir ! Si tu veux, nous n'aurons qu'à aller faire les magasins par après… lui proposa-t-il, doucement.

\- Moui, je ne sais pas… j'avais prévu d'y aller avec Pansy, improvisa la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ prévu d'y aller avec Pansy mais elle savait que celle-ci lui en voudrait si elle faisait les magasins sans elle.

\- Bien… répondit Drago, légèrement déçu. On y va ?

Hermione lui prit la main et le laissa les faire transplaner jusqu'à l'aire d'arrivée de Sainte-Mangouste.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et Hermione lâcha la main du futur papa, à sa plus grande frustration. Elle ne le regardait plus avec… déception, comme lors des premières semaines qui avaient suivies son annonce mais elle maintenait une certaine distance entre eux. Distance qui rendait le sorcier fou, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras après qu'ils aient appris qu'il ne serait pas le parrain du bébé de Pansy et Potty. Et ce ventre… Il le devinait sans problème sous le débardeur qu'elle portait et il n'avait qu'une envie : y déposer ses mains. Malheureusement, il se doutait qu'elle ne prendrait pas très bien cette intrusion sur son corps et attendait patiemment qu'elle l'invite à le faire.

Drago et Hermione se rendirent ensuite au service d'obstétricomagie et attendirent que le docteur Giles viennent les chercher.

\- J'ai revu mes parents, il y a quinze jours, expliqua Hermione. Ils m'ont à nouveau demandé quand ils pourraient te rencontrer…

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est quand tu veux. Il faudra bien le faire de toute façon… répondit Drago.

\- Oui mais bon, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Surtout que la saison de Quidditch a recommencé et que tes weekends sont relativement pris.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je me libérerai toujours pour toi. La preuve, je suis là.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé… commença Hermione.

\- Ah, non ! Ne recommence pas ! Je t'ai dit que je serai présent pour toi et je n'ai qu'une parole !

La sorcière n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car l'obstétricomage vint les chercher.

\- Monsieur et Madame Granger ? Vous pouvez me suivre, les invita-t-il.

\- Juste Madame Granger, le reprit Hermione. Mais Monsieur Malefoy m'accompagne, précisa-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Drago se sentit profondément frustré. Ça aurait dû être Monsieur et Madame Malefoy. Faire un enfant dans ces conditions était vraiment loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé !

\- Pardonnez-moi, répondit le mage. Par ici…

Les futurs parents s'installèrent devant le bureau du spécialiste pendant qu'il ressortait le dossier de la jeune femme.

\- Alors, Madame Granger, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Ça va très bien, répondit-elle. Beaucoup mieux que lors de ma dernière visite. Je suis nettement moins fatiguée.

\- Pas de nausées ? De douleurs ?

\- Non, je me sens parfois un peu ballonnée mais rien de plus. Si mon ventre n'était pas en train de prendre de l'ampleur, je me demanderais même si j'étais vraiment enceinte !

\- Et bien ce n'est pas plus mal ! Profitez-en car le petit être qui grandit en vous ne va plus tarder à faire sentir sa présence, répondit-il, légèrement taquin.

\- Oh oui, j'ai hâte de le sentir bouger !

Drago ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Elle était rayonnante.

\- Bon et bien, installez-vous, je vais chercher ma baguette ainsi que la lotion pour faciliter la navigation des ondes magiques.

Hermione se leva et s'installa sur un fauteuil de consultation. Drago la suivit et prit place sur un tabouret qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- Ah ! déclara le mage en étalant une sorte de gel sur le ventre d'Hermione. Ça va être la première fois du papa ! Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Je suis impatient, avoua celui-ci en souriant.

\- Avant que je me lance, au cas où je tomberais dessus, souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant ?

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Drago préférait garder le mystère, bien qu'il soit intimement persuadé que ce serait un garçon, les Malefoy ayant toujours eu des garçons en premier né, mais il se demandait s'il avait le droit d'imposer son choix à Hermione…

Il fut donc réellement surpris lorsqu'elle lui demanda son avis.

\- Euh… bafouilla-t-il, en fait, garçon ou fille, ça m'est égal du moment que le bébé se porte bien.

En voyant la réaction d'Hermione, il eut l'impression qu'il venait de réussir une sorte de test surprise.

\- Bien, alors allons-y !

L'obstétricomage plaça sa baguette à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du ventre de la future maman et lança un _Obstetricia Revelio_ accompagné d'un mouvement circulaire de son poignet.

Une image en noir et blanc se projeta alors sur le mur d'en face, reproduisant l'intérieur du ventre de la future maman.

\- Ah mais c'est un superbe bébé que nous avons là ! déclara le mage. Il semble en parfaite santé ! 10,6 cm, parfait ! Regardez, ici on voit bien son petit bras et là… hop ! Dis donc, petit coquin, là ce sont ses fesses !

Drago était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait et inconsciemment, il prit la main d'Hermione et la serra dans la sienne avant de la porter à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter le mur des yeux et ne vit pas le regard attendri que la future maman posa sur lui.

\- Oh la la… et là ? C'est quoi ? demanda le futur papa en montrant du doigt une zone sombre.

\- Le placenta de votre compagne.

\- Ah…

Hermione pouffa légèrement, ce qui lui fit détourner le regard.

\- Hey, ne te moque pas, Miss-Je-Sais-tout !

Loin d'être vexée par cette appellation, la sorcière rit de plus belle. Pendant ce temps, l'obstétricomage continuait à prendre diverses mesures afin de vérifier que tout était normal.

-Est-ce que vous voulez l'entendre ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Nous pouvons ?! s'étonna la future maman.

\- Bien sûr ! _Obstetricia Sonorio_ !

Un _boum boum boum_ rapide envahit alors la pièce et, sous l'émotion, les futurs parents entremêlèrent leurs doigts.

\- Oh la la… déclara Drago. C'est normal qu'il batte si rapidement ?

\- Mais oui, Monsieur Malefoy, pas d'inquiétude, tout est normal. Votre bébé est en parfaite santé.

Hermione et Drago écoutèrent encore le cœur de leur enfant battre à vive allure tout en regardant son image projetée sur le mur pendant de longues minutes avant que le mage ne mette fin à cette rencontre.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur-dame mais j'ai d'autres patientes à recevoir… s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ohouipardon ! répondit Hermione d'un seul trait. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps !

\- Tout va pour le mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas. En sortant, allez voir ma secrétaire afin qu'elle fixe un rendez-vous pour dans huit semaines et vous donne les coordonnées de nos sages-mages afin que vous puissiez au mieux vous préparer pour la suite.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup docteur Giles, à bientôt.

Les futurs parents saluèrent le médecin et sortirent du cabinet pour suivre ses directives.

\- Et bien… C'était… Ouahou ! déclara Drago, enthousiaste.

\- Oh oui, renchérit Hermione, c'était vraiment différent de la première fois, nettement plus intense !

\- Et si on allait fêter ça au restaurant ? lui proposa le sorcier.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Malefoy, soupira la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons avoir un enfant que nous devons…

\- Mais enfin Hermione ! Je ne t'ai pas demandée en mariage ! Je t'ai juste proposé un dîner ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Oui, et bien la dernière fois que nous sommes allés manger juste tous les deux, ça a fini par ça, répondit Hermione en montrant son ventre.

\- Tu es d'un ridicule, Granger ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un animal sauvage ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, je voulais juste qu'on aille manger pour… pour…

\- Pour quoi ? Faire comme si nous étions de futurs parents amoureux et unis ? Nous ne sommes pas un couple, par Merlin ! Je t'ai laissé m'accompagner aujourd'hui parce que c'est aussi ton enfant mais ça ne voulait rien dire de plus ! Arrête d'espérer plus !

\- Parce que tu crois que j'attends après toi ?! Non mais tu rêves Granger ! J'ai bien compris que tu préférais être seule, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et avec ton fichu caractère, ça vaut peut-être mieux ! Je voulais juste qu'on aille manger mais tout de suite, avec toi, ça prend des proportions ahurissantes !

\- Et bien parfait ! Si tu n'attends pas après moi, tu n'as qu'à partir ! La consultation est finie, va donc retrouver une de tes groupies !

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, heureux de rencontrer leur enfant et à présent, la situation avait totalement échappé à son contrôle. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire sortir de ses gonds si facilement ! Qu'elle pour lui retourner la tête comme ça ! C'était la sorcière la plus horripilante qu'il connaissait ! Sentant qu'il risquait de tenir des propos qui dépasseraient sa pensée, Drago préféra en rester là et la planta, là, en plein hôpital, avant de se diriger vers la zone de transplanage pour rentrer chez lui.

Hermione resta donc seule à Sainte-Mangouste, elle aussi totalement dépassée. Non mais qu'elle idiote ! Pourquoi se braquait-elle ainsi face à lui ?! Ok, il avait été blessant en apprenant sa grossesse mais c'était il y avait deux mois à présent et il faisait tout pour se rattraper, c'était évident ! Pourquoi le rejetait-elle ainsi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Et maintenant, elle avait tout gagné. Elle était toute seule en plein Londres et devrait prendre le Magicobus pour rentrer chez elle.

Ne voulant pas se torturer plus que nécessaire avec ses pensées confuses, Hermione décida de faire momentanément l'autruche et de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer… et accessoirement maudire ses hormones pour la faire réagir au quart de tour.

.

Finalement, Drago décida de ne pas rester chez lui. Il avait besoin d'un verre et il ne voulait pas boire seul. Il envoya un hibou à Blaise pour lui proposer de le retrouver à la Tête de Sanglier et y transplana.

Une fois sur place, à sa plus grande surprise, il tomba sur Alix.

\- Tiens, bonjour Drago, le salua-t-elle en lui effleurant le bras. Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas croisé à la Gazette !

\- Bonjour Alix. Oui, j'ai été assez occupé dernièrement et j'ai surtout communiqué par écrit avec le boss. Que deviens-tu ?

\- Ça va… Mais tu me manques tu sais, répondit la jeune femme, charmeuse.

\- Alix…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien retenu la leçon ! Ça se passe bien au moins avec elle ? J'espère qu'au moins notre rupture l'a rendue heureuse…

Drago ne sut pas quoi répondre… Il l'avait quittée pour essayer d'être avec Hermione mais leur relation était toujours au point mort… Et quand il avait l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient, la jeune femme l'envoyait promener à nouveau !

Alix sembla percevoir son trouble et reprit d'une voix douce :

\- Je suis toujours célibataire, de mon côté, tu sais… Tu es venu seul ?

\- Pas vraiment, un copain doit me retrouver…

\- Tu peux l'attendre avec moi si tu veux, personnellement, mes amis viennent juste de partir.

\- Bon d'accord, répondit Drago après un moment d'hésitation.

Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal.

.

Hermione posa tendrement une main sur son ventre et décida enfin de quitter le service d'obstétricomagie pour aller appeler le Magicobus. Alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur, elle ne vit pas Parvati Patil, sortant d'un local d'examen en tenue de sage-mage, la dévisager visiblement surprise de la trouver ici.

* * *

.

* * *

*tousse* *tousse*

Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que ce serait si simple ? Je vous l'ai dit hein, au début, de ne pas vous fier aux apparences et que ce ne serait pas si facile (même s'ils couchent très tôt ensemble).

Enfin voilà... Un début tout mignon avec une écho partagée et une fin qui part un peu en cacahuète. Mery-Alice Gilbert, qui relit mes histoires, a un peu râlé en lisant la réaction d'Hermione. Apparemment, elle abuse... Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Après, les bouleversements hormonaux, hein...

Et le retour d'Alix... Alors, Drago va faire une "connerie" (qui n'en serait pas vraiment une vu qu'il est célibataire) ou pas ? Et Parvati est donc sage-mage :)

Mine de rien, il se passe plein de petits trucs dans ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire que ce vous en pensez !

A tout bientôt,

Des bisous !


	18. 25 août 2002

**Hello !**

J'ai l'impression que je voulais vous dire plein de trucs et en fait... je sais plus ^^ A part encore et toujours merci, ça c'est sûr ! Et je ne le dirai sans doute jamais assez. Vos mises en alerte/fav/reviews sont vraiment un moteur à l'écriture !

Et donc comme je ne sais plus si je voulais vous dire autre chose et bien je passe aux réponses aux reviews anonymes ^^

 **dramione love:** ravie que le moment de l'écho t'ai plu. Un peu de tendresse, ça ne fait jamais de mal ! Surtout dans notre monde actuel... Merci !

 **Berenice :** ah ça, Hermione a aussi un fichu caractère ! Ajoutez à ça des hormones chamboulées et elle nous fait un peu n'imp ^^ Pour le reste de ta review, je ne dirai rien (mais tu auras très bientôt des réponses ;) ) Merci !

 **Cecile :** Ça m'amuse toujours de lire tes analyses parce que parfois, tu tapes très juste et parfois, pas du tout ah ah (je ne te dirai pas où tu as raison ni où tu te trompes non plus ^^). Une fois des plus, merci pour tes compliments.

Et de manière générale, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Petit rappel, au chapitre 17 nous étions le 24 août ;)

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 18 : 25 août 2002**

Hermione était tranquillement allongée sur son canapé en lisant un article sur le syndrome post-traumatique pour son prochain livre, une main délicatement posée sur son ventre, quand elle fut distraite par des coups frappés à sa porte d'entrée.

Elle posa son magazine après un soupir résigné et se leva pour aller ouvrir à son visiteur impromptu.

\- Ron ?! s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Je devais te voir… j'ai demandé ton adresse à ton éditeur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, agacée. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots… Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux de donner son adresse comme ça au premier venu. Bon ok, Ron n'était pas le premier venu, son éditeur avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises mais quand même.

\- Euh… vas-y, entre… l'invita-t-elle en bredouillant. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Assied-toi…

\- Non ça va, merci, je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit le sorcier en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Très bien… Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ?

\- Je… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- Dit quoi ?

Hermione était perdue elle ne comprenait vraiment pas où Ron voulait en venir…

\- La grossesse Hermione, voyons !

\- Ah... Et bien, comme tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de Pansy, j'ai pensé que cette nouvelle ne t'intéresserait pas…

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Je ne te parle pas de l'autre vipère mais de toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que _tu_ étais enceinte ?! s'énerva-t-il.

 _Ah… ça…_ Mais comment diable pouvait-il être au courant ?!

\- Et bien… Mais comment l'as-tu appris ?!

\- Par Parvati. Elle est sage-mage à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle t'a vue hier.

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama Hermione. Et elle n'a jamais entendu parler du secret professionnel, ta copine ?!

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Hermione ! Pourquoi m'as-tu caché cette grossesse ? J'avais quand même le droit d'en être informé !

 _Et merde !_ pensa Hermione. Lui aussi devait croire qu'il était le père. Ça avait été la première réaction de Drago et de Blaise. C'était logique que Ron ait conclu la même chose.

\- Ron… je… je suis désolée…

\- Tu peux ! Ok, on n'est plus ensemble mais quand même ! C'est mon enfant que tu me caches là !

\- Euh… non, justement… avoua la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, je ne t'ai pas entendue, demanda Ron, agressif.

\- Cet enfant n'est pas de toi, répondit Hermione d'une voix plus ferme, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça, pas de moi ?! Parvati s'est renseignée, tu es enceinte de quatre mois ! On était encore ensemble y a quatre mois !

\- Oui, Ron… Enfin, non… On a rompu il y a quatre mois.

\- Je ne comprends pas, affirma le sorcier, visiblement perdu.

\- Je… j'ai couché avec un autre homme, juste après notre rupture…

Ron la dévisagea, légèrement dégoûté. Il fit les cent pas dans l'appartement de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- C'est qui ? Je le connais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Donc oui, je le connais. C'est Zabini, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas Ron, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Par pitié, me dis pas que c'est Malefoy ?!

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, de nouveaux coups étant frappés à sa porte. Sauvée par le gong.

\- Je… Il faut que j'aille ouvrir… désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle.

Cependant, en ouvrant la porte, l'horreur gagna ses traits. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant ! Mais c'était quoi ce timing foireux ?! Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?!

\- Ça va Hermione ?! la salua Drago, inquiet. Tu es toute blanche, on dirait que tu vas avoir un malaise.

\- Je… je… tu ne peux pas rester là, pas maintenant !

\- Je sais que j'ai déconné en te laissant seule hier, Hermione, mais laisse-moi m'excuser…

\- Non… non…

\- Hermione ?

La voix de Ron s'éleva derrière elle et son teint devint encore plus pâle. Par Merlin, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Voyant qu'elle ne se sentait visiblement pas bien, Drago passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'accompagna à l'intérieur. Cependant, il pila net au bout de quelques pas.

\- Weasley, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Ron ne répondit rien, dévisageant le couple d'un air choqué. Ses yeux passaient du bras de Malefoy, encore enroulé autour de la jeune femme, au visage d'Hermione.

\- Putain j'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une… qu'une traînée !

Drago resserra doucement son étreinte auprès de la jeune femme et l'accompagna calmement jusqu'à un fauteuil afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Une fois Hermione bien installée, il se redressa lentement et pointa sa baguette vers le rouquin.

\- Weasley, tu as à présent deux solutions, exposa-t-il, glacial. Ou tu présentes tout de suite tes excuses à Hermione avant de te casser d'ici ou je t'oblige à le faire.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Malefouine ! cracha Ron.

\- Ron… s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'expl… commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par son ex.

\- Tais-toi ! Ferme-la, putain ! J'y crois pas… Tu m'as quitté pour… pour _ça_ ?! Un putain de Serpentard de merde qui t'a insultée pendant toute notre scolarité ?! Tu as préféré mettre en route la future génération de Mangemort plutôt que de faire ta vie avec moi ?

\- _Petrificus totalus_ ! déclama Drago en visant le Gryffondor avec sa baguette.

\- Drago ! s'écria Hermione, surprise.

Ron bascula sur le sol et Drago s'approcha doucement de lui. Les yeux de Ron bougeaient dans tous les sens, paniqués. Il s'accroupit devant lui et capta son regard de ses yeux de glace.

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de déchet. Je t'interdis de parler ainsi d'Hermione et de mon futur enfant. Bien que nous n'ayons aucun compte à te rendre, sache qu'elle ne t'a pas trompé. Non pas que ça m'aurait dérangé mais Hermione est une femme intègre avec des valeurs. A présent, elle n'a plus besoin de toi dans sa vie et tu peux donc dégager d'ici et oublier son adresse et son existence avant que je ne m'énerve réellement. Comme tu viens de le souligner, n'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire.

Puis Drago se releva, lança un _Enervatum_ d'une voix distraite et ne quitta pas Ron des yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et lui lança, amer :

\- Tu es vraiment tombée bien bas.

Puis il passa la porte d'entrée et les deux sorciers encore à l'intérieur entendirent le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Drago se tourna alors vers Hermione et vit qu'elle était en larmes. Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, essuyant ses joues de ses pouces :

\- Hey… ma belle, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas. Ce connard ne le mérite pas. _Personne_ ne mérite que tu pleures pour lui.

Hermione passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et Drago la serra contre lui, attendant qu'elle se calme.

La jeune femme sembla se ressaisir au bout de quelques minutes. Essuyant ses dernières larmes elle plongea son regard dans celui de Drago et lui dit d'une toute petite voix :

\- Merci… Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Merci.

\- Mais de rien voyons ! Je n'allais pas laisser ce rat te parler ainsi ! Allons, Hermione, je ne laisserai jamais personne te maltraiter. Sauf moi, bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement et plaisanta à son tour :

\- Avec le recul, tu n'as pas si mal réagi que ça face à la nouvelle, en fait.

Drago éclata de rire et la serra contre lui.

\- Ravi que tu relativises enfin. Finalement, Weslaid n'est pas si inutile que ça.

Hermione étouffa un rire nerveux et se redressa.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une bièraubeurre ?

\- Avec plaisir, mais reste assise, je vais aller me servir. Tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et le regarda se diriger dans sa cuisine comme s'il était chez lui. Elle aurait pensé que cette attitude l'agacerait mais elle se sentait plutôt rassurée de voir qu'il prenait soin d'elle.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant son verre quelques instants plus tard. Mais dis-moi, je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a invité pour lui partager la grande nouvelle…

\- En effet, confirma Hermione.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

\- Apparemment mon éditeur lui a donné mon adresse, grogna la jeune femme. Il va m'entendre d'ailleurs ! Et pour la raison de sa venue, il semblerait que Parvati m'ait vue hier à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle y travaille.

\- Et le secret professionnel alors ?! Elle se prend pour qui cette gourdasse ? Non mais elle va voir !

\- Non, Drago… Laisse tomber. Il aurait bien fini par l'apprendre de toute façon. Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'irai pas la voir pour la préparation à l'accouchement !

\- Tu es trop gentille Hermione… Non, en fait, il n'y a que moi que tu aimes menacer, c'est ça ?

\- C'est surtout une question d'habitude entre nous, précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Une fois de plus, les futurs parents plongèrent leurs regards dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant une durée indéterminée. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione lui demanda :

\- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu venais faire, toi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, m'excuser de t'avoir laissée seule hier. Ce n'était vraiment pas cool de ma part.

\- Hum… ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, se confessa Hermione. C'est moi qui ait été horrible avec toi hier, je comprends que tu sois parti !

\- Oui, sauf que toi tu es enceinte et tu as toujours trop parlé. Ce n'est pas bourrée d'hormones que ça va s'arranger !

\- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !

\- Je plaisante, Hermione. Mais j'apprécie tes excuses.

Après un nouveau moment de silence, Hermione osa enfin lui poser une question qui traînait dans sa tête depuis des semaines :

\- Dis-moi, Drago, ça ne me regarde sans doute pas mais… ta… petite amie… elle est au courant pour notre situation ?

\- Ma petite amie ?! demanda le sorcier, déconcerté.

\- Euh oui, tu sais, celle dont tu m'as parlé, quand Pansy nous a enfermés…

Drago la regarda, visiblement étonné. Alors comme ça, Pansy ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait quitté Alix aussitôt ?! Il n'aurait jamais cru que son amie garderait une telle information pour elle, surtout dans un tel contexte ! Et Hermione croyait qu'il était toujours en couple ? Ça alors !

\- Mais… je l'ai quittée ! lui expliqua-t-il. Le weekend même où tu m'as appris ta grossesse.

\- Ah bon ?! Mais pourquoi ?! lui demanda Hermione, clairement surprise.

\- Et bien… je ne sais pas trop quel genre d'homme tu penses que je suis mais… ce n'est pas mon genre de… enfin, tu attends mon enfant, Hermione !

\- Oui, mais je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien de plus…

\- Ah ne reviens pas avec ça ! Je l'ai très bien compris, je te l'assure. Mais je veux être là pour toi et je ne pourrais pas l'être entièrement si une autre femme réclamait mon temps libre. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

\- Oh… Et donc, plus de petite amie ?

\- Non, Hermione. La seule femme dans ma vie en ce moment, c'est toi.

La sorcière était vraiment surprise. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce que Drago se consacre à leur enfant et à elle de cette façon. Il aimait flirter, coucher, elle le savait, il ne l'avait jamais caché et là, il… s'assagissait pour… pour elle ? Alors qu'elle le rejetait sans arrêt ? Par Merlin, ça n'allait pas l'aider à brider ses sentiments envers lui ! Or, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se développer. Drago ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. Ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble mais il n'était pas du genre à s'engager. Il ne restait à ses côtés qu'à cause de l'enfant, sans ça, il serait toujours avec l'autre fille… ou une autre. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que quand il réaliserait qu'il pouvait très bien continuer à sortir malgré leur enfant, il reprendrait ses activités sans état d'âme. Non, décidément, même s'il était aux petits soins avec elle, Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser atteindre son cœur.

Drago regarda les traits de la jeune femme se durcir, comme si elle prenait une décision. Elle pouvait être si expressive, c'était vraiment déstabilisant… Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa petite tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour la faire réagir de la sorte ? Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lire dans ses pensées et bien qu'il soit un très bon occlumens, il n'était pas très doué en légilimencie. De toute façon, la sorcière n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il pénètre ainsi son intimité.

Au bout d'un moment à la regarder, il vint à ses côtés et osa, à son tour, lui poser une question que le hantait depuis des semaines :

\- Dis, Hermione, je comprendrais que tu refuses mais… est-ce que je peux toucher ton ventre ?

\- Oh ! Euh… bien sûr, répondit-elle, prise de court. Mais tu sais, tu ne sentiras sans doute rien. Il faut attendre encore quelques semaines avant de percevoir les premiers coups…

\- Je sais… j'ai lu là-dessus, précisa-t-il en voyant son regard interloqué. Je voudrais juste… Je le vois grandir et…

\- Viens… l'invita-t-elle en soulevant son t-shirt.

Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, Drago s'approcha doucement de la future maman et posa ses mains délicatement sur son ventre. Pris par le moment, il le caressa et finit par approcher son visage de celui-ci. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, guettant son accord, et quand elle le lui donna d'un signe de tête, il posa sa joue contre son ventre et déclara, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion :

\- Salut bébé, c'est ton papa.

* * *

.

* * *

Rah voilà un chapitre mouvementé, non ?

Effectivement, comme certaines l'avaient deviné, je n'ai pas mis Parvati à Ste Mangouste pour rien (fallait bien qu'elle ait une raison d'être, ah ah). Petite confrontation avec Ron, donc, qui est toujours buté. En même temps, il pensait être le futur papa et c'est Malefoy, imaginez l'ascenseur émotionnel, mdr.

Drago qui est très protecteur avec notre Hermy et Hermione qui s'excuse pour s'être énervée ! On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur son état d'esprit et pourquoi elle se braque ainsi face à lui...

Et autant la dernière fois j'avais fini avec une prise de tête, autant cette fois j'ai décidé de finir avec un pti moment de tendresse. Et mine de rien, ces deux-là se rapprochent de plus en plus...

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! La réaction de Ron ? De Drago face à Ron ? Leur petite discussion qui a suivi (je confirme donc qu'il n'a rien fait avec Alix) et tout et tout.

Enfin perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre !

A mardi prochain avec au programme une autre confrontation attendue :p

Des bisous !


	19. 14 septembre 2002

**Hello !**

Et oui, déjà ! Mais vous savez quoi ? J'avais totalement zappé que je n'aurais absolument pas le temps de publier demain... (merci Damelith ;) ) et vous me connaissez, je préfère plus tôt que plus tard. Donc me voilà ! Ce sera d'ailleurs la même chose la semaine prochaine !

J'ai par ailleurs retrouvé ce que je voulais vous dire : UWPTC est officiellement devenue ma fic la plus longue ! Ça y est, on a dépassé Nouvelle page. Et ce chapitre 19 annonce la mi-parcours de ce récit (à la base je devais m'arrêter à 24 + 1 épilogue mais j'avais encore trop de choses à dire pour 1 épilogue donc on devrait passer à 38 chapitres, ah ah).

BREF ! De nouveau un tout grand merci pour toutes vos marques d'intérêt envers cette histoire. Je suis vraiment ravie de voir qu'elle vous plaît et j'espère que ça continuera !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** et oui, petit Drago peut être mignon quand il en a envie. Pour Ron, bah je peux comprendre sa réaction mais en même temps, il devrait mieux connaitre Hermione ! Elle ne lui aurait jamais caché un truc pareil ! Bref, merci !

 **Bellasidious :** Merci ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de ton attente !

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Alors pour Alix et Ginny, je dirai juste qu'on aura de leurs nouvelles mais je ne te dirai pas quand ni comment. Et forcément que Parvati devait venir dans le coin ! Elle ne s'est pas incrustée avec Ron pour rien, ah ah. Et cette confrontation, je l'avais en tête dès le départ "mettre en route la future génération de mangemort". Limite si je ne l'ai pas mise enceinte rien que pour ça, ah ah (non j'exagère ;) ). Pour la relation Hermione/Drago, ce n'est pas marrant si c'est trop évident/simple, si ? Les choses avancent... doucement mais elles avancent ^^ Et sinon, voilà la suite !

 **Aventure :** et oui, doucement mais sûrement ! Merci pour ta review !

Et donc, à l'ordre du jour, une autre "confrontation" qui est, je pense, attendue. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 19 : 14 septembre 2002**

\- Allez Hermione, bouge tes fesses ! C'est bientôt ton anniversaire et pour la peine, on va faire les magasins ! s'exclama Pansy, légèrement trop enthousiaste.

\- Attends au moins que je mette mes chaussures ! rouspéta l'intéressée. Tu veux toujours aller trop vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es rabat-joie ! Viens, je t'en achèterai !

Hermione regarda son amie d'un air ahuri avant d'éclater de rire. Pansy avait toujours des idées farfelues et pour une raison obscure, elle arrivait toujours à se dépasser.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis prête, déclara la sorcière en enfilant des ballerines. On peut y aller.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent chacune une pincée de poudre de cheminette et énoncèrent clairement « Chemin de Traverse » avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée d'Hermione. Peu de temps après, elles arrivèrent au Chaudron baveur où elles saluèrent Tom avant de se rendre dans la rue marchande.

Pansy traîna Hermione chez Madame Guipure où elle acheta enfin les vêtements de grossesse qui commençaient sérieusement à lui faire défaut. Son amie l'encouragea à garder la robe qu'elle venait d'essayer et elles allèrent ensuite à l'Orée Magique, un restaurant assez huppé où les attendaient Drago et Harry.

\- Bonjour Hermione, l'accueillit Harry, tu es ravissante !

\- Tu es bien plus que ça, lui précisa discrètement Drago quand il la salua à son tour.

Hermione rosit légèrement et s'assit à côté de ce-dernier, face à Pansy.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! leur demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- On sait que tu n'aimes pas fêter ton anniversaire, lui dit Harry, mais bon, manger ensemble au restau, ce n'est pas vraiment le fêter, non ?

\- Vous êtes fous ! Blaise n'est pas là ?

\- Non, lui répondit Pansy. Il n'a pas souvent des obligations mais quand elles lui tombent dessus, il peut rarement les repousser.

\- Oh, dommage, constata la sorcière. Et si on commandait ?

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance amicale chaleureuse. Les relations entre Drago et Hermione s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis l'altercation avec Ron deux semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait revu le jeune homme qu'une seule fois depuis mais ils s'étaient à peine disputé… ce qui pour eux était une grande avancée !

Harry et Pansy savaient très bien, même s'ils en ignoraient la raison, qu'Hermione avait horreur de fêter son anniversaire. Ainsi, ils ne lui firent aucun cadeau, bataillant déjà pour ne serait-ce que lui offrir son repas.

Drago, quant à lui, proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Ce serait plus facile de transbahuter tous ses sacs par transplanage d'escorte plutôt que de s'empêtrer avec tout ça dans le réseau de cheminette ou via le Magicobus. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que la jeune femme accepta sa proposition sans discuter.

Arrivant devant chez elle, Hermione eut la surprise de voir que ses parents l'attendaient sur son palier. Elle sentit la main de Drago, qu'elle tenait encore suite à leur transplanage, serrer douloureusement la sienne. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et le sorcier relâcha aussitôt la pression en s'excusant discrètement. Cependant, cet échange n'échappa pas à Henry Granger qui jeta un regard noir au jeune homme.

\- Maman ? Papa ?! s'étonna la sorcière. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment et comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, on a décidé de passer te faire une petite surprise, expliqua son père.

\- Et visiblement, nous avons très bien choisi notre moment, ajouta sa mère, légèrement moqueuse en regardant Drago.

Hermione capta l'échange de regards et rougit légèrement.

\- Euh… Oui… Pansy, Harry et Drago m'ont invitée à manger au restaurant pour mon anniversaire… expliqua Hermione. Il me raccompagnait car je ne peux plus transplaner seule.

\- Et bien c'est parfait, on va donc pouvoir enfin rencontrer le type qui n'a jamais entendu parler de protection ! énonça son père, d'un ton plus froid que celui auquel était habitué sa fille.

\- Et si tu nous invitais à entrer ? demanda sa mère en réponse au regard gêné de la future maman.

\- Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr ! Pardon ! Entrez, entrez !

Hermione déverrouilla sa porte d'un coup de baguette et lança un regard d'excuse discret au sorcier qui l'accompagnait.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Un peu d'eau, demanda sa mère.

\- Pareil pour moi ma doucette, ajouta son père.

\- Non merci, Hermione, c'est gentil.

La jeune femme alla chercher un pichet d'eau avec trois verres et les posa sur sa table basse avant de les remplir. Puis elle s'installa sur le canapé, juste à côté de Drago, ses parents s'étant assis dans les fauteuils leur faisant face.

Hermione regarda son père boire très lentement son verre tout en dévisageant Drago d'un oeil noir. Elle poussa un soupir et se lança :

\- Maman, papa, comme vous avez dû le deviner, je vous présente Drago Malefoy. Le père de mon bébé. Drago, voici Jean et Henry Granger, mes parents.

Drago leur tendit la main, nerveux. Si la mère d'Hermione le salua avec un sourire neutre, son père tenta de lui broyer discrètement les doigts. Le sorcier prit sur lui de garder un air impassible : il ne devait surtout pas se montrer intimidé face à des… moldus ! Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus leur manquer de respect. Hermione ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

\- C'est donc vous le blanc-bec qui avez harcelé ma fille durant toute sa scolarité ? demanda brusquement Henry Granger

\- Papa ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Et bien quoi ? C'est lui ou ce n'est pas lui ? insista-t-il.

\- Laisse, Hermione, intervint Drago. Il a raison. En effet, Monsieur Granger, c'était bien moi. Et je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de me trouver des excuses pour justifier mon comportement passé, il est inexcusable. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment votre fille a pu passer outre et me pardonner. Mais bon, vous savez tout comme moi que c'est une femme exceptionnelle dotée d'une empathie et d'une générosité à toute épreuve. D'ailleurs, parfois un peu trop pour son propre bien, si vous voulez mon avis.

Hermione rosit légèrement et lui serra la main avec gratitude.

\- Hum, soit, ronchonna le père d'Hermione. Et comment vous justifiez le fait d'avoir essayé de la tuer elle et ses amis dans ce château ?

\- Henry ! intervint cette fois son épouse. Ça suffit. Si Hermione a décidé de lui laisser une autre chance, ce n'est pas à nous de le juger. Notre fille est intelligente, fais lui donc un peu plus confiance !

\- C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, grommela-t-il.

\- Je le conçois parfaitement, Monsieur, déclara Drago et d'ailleurs, votre fille ne me fait pas encore totalement confiance non plus – non, ne le nie pas, ce n'est pas grave ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione qui s'apprêtait à intervenir. Mais sachez que je ferai tout mon possible pour lui prouver qu'elle peut compter sur moi et que j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne souffrira plus jamais par ma faute…

\- Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Hermione en se levant.

La jeune femme se dirigea précipitamment vers sa salle de bain où elle laissa couler ses larmes. Bien qu'ils aient un peu abordé le sujet lors de leur séjour en France, Drago et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leurs relations passées. Lorsque Harry avait commencé à fréquenter Pansy, elle avait décidé de passer outre leurs antécédents afin de repartir sur des bases plus saines. Avec son amie, les choses avaient été relativement simples car, au final, elles s'étaient surtout ignorées à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques accrochages mais rien de commun avec Malefoy.

Et à présent, l'entendre parler ainsi, repentant, à ses parents, c'était quelque chose qui la bouleversait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Peu de temps après, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Hermione, ma chérie ? Tu vas bien ? lui demanda sa mère.

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et répondit, la voix encore légèrement tremblante :

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

Sa mère entra alors dans la pièce et prit sa fille dans ses bras :

\- Oh, ma douce, il ne faut pas te mettre dans de tels états ! Tu sais bien comment est ton père dès qu'il s'agit de toi…

\- Oui, maman, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Mais c'est un sujet encore relativement tabou entre lui et moi et le voir vous en parler si… librement ! Et puis, ces fichues hormones ne m'aident pas !

Sa mère rit tendrement et lui embrassa le front.

\- Allez, viens, on y retourne, avant que ton père n'aggrave son cas !

Hermione rit et suivit sa mère dans son salon. Drago la regarda revenir, un air clairement inquiet sur son visage.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il quand elle se rassit à ses côtés ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je… le bébé, les hormones, tout ça…

La jeune femme but un peu d'eau et la discussion reprit beaucoup plus sereinement. Son père semblait culpabiliser de l'avoir fait pleurer avec ses questions.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la mère d'Hermione amorça leur départ en arguant que leur fille avait besoin de se reposer. Ses parents l'invitèrent également à passer chez eux le jour même de son anniversaire et partirent après avoir salué Drago de manière moins formelle qu'à leur arrivée.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

\- Pfiou ! Et bien, voilà qui est fait, au moins…

\- Je suis désolée pour mon père… Il fallait s'y attendre mais… je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils passeraient à l'improviste, je t'aurais prévenu…

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Hermione. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, mon père t'aurait sans doute enfermée dans les cachots du Manoir familial. Et encore, dans le meilleur des cas ! J'ai trouvé sa réaction plus que légitime. J'ai vraiment été moche avec toi…

\- C'est du passé, tu sais bien… répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à me pardonner qu'il faut l'excuser ou le minimiser. J'étais vraiment un sale con…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu l'es encore, se moqua Hermione.

\- Hey ! Attention à ce que tu dis ! Ou alors, pas de cadeau ! la menaça Drago, faussement sérieux.

\- Un… un cadeau ?! Tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

\- Et bien euh… oui… Je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant les autres mais oui, j'ai un petit truc pour toi… Pas grand-chose, Pansy m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas ça mais bon, si j'écoutais ce qu'on me dit, ça se saurait !

\- Oh… bredouilla Hermione, perdant, pour une fois, son vocabulaire.

La jeune femme s'étant assise sur son canapé après le départ de ses parents, Drago se leva et alla la rejoindre. Il sortit un écrin rectangulaire de la poche de sa veste et le lui tendit, tremblant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas spécialement son genre d'offrir des cadeaux et c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il en faisait un à la jeune femme. Pour Pansy ou Blaise, il n'avait pas trop de soucis, un bon d'achat dans une boutique de haute-couture suffisait généralement à les combler et ce, même si c'était un peu impersonnel. Mais Hermione n'avait pas des goûts de luxe et il avait mis beaucoup de soins à choisir ce cadeau.

Hermione ouvrit lentement le petit coffret, ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

\- Oooooh… soupira-t-elle en voyant le contenu de la boîte. C'est… c'est magnifique, Drago. C'est beaucoup trop !

Elle en sortit la longue chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle pendait une superbe perle bleu nuit nacrée de deux centimètres de diamètre enchâssée dans un entrelacs de spirales argentées. En soulevant le collier, un son cristallin résonna discrètement à ses oreilles.

\- Ça s'appelle un bola, lui expliqua Drago. La chaîne est suffisamment longue pour que la… boule… arrive au niveau de ton ventre. Avec tes mouvements, ça fait une petite mélodie qui apparemment peut être entendue par le bébé. Et en fait, une fois la grossesse terminée, on peut en transférer tous les sons passés, via un simple sort, vers une peluche de notre choix qui servira alors de… berceuse à l'enfant. Ainsi, il pourra s'endormir avec les mêmes sons que ceux entendus alors qu'il était encore au chaud dans ton ventre.

\- C'est… ouahou ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Drago… Merci, je l'adore ! bredouilla Hermione, émue.

\- Je ne savais pas trop si tu avais des allergies particulières ou quoi donc je l'ai pris en or blanc mais si ça ne va pas, on peut aller l'échanger… de même que pour la couleur de la perle…

\- Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est magnifique ainsi… Merci encore !

Hermione enfila alors le collier de grossesse et agita doucement la perle au-dessus de son ventre afin d'écouter les sons qui en découleraient.

Elle surprit le regard tendre - et soulagé - que le futur papa portait sur elle et sentit une bouffée de joie gonfler son cœur.

La jeune femme décida alors de mettre temporairement ses craintes de côté et, posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de Drago, approcha doucement son visage du sien afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le sorcier ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle l'embrasse et mit par conséquent quelques secondes avant de réagir mais il approfondit rapidement ce baiser qu'il espérait tant.

* * *

.

* * *

Un bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Bah quand même ! Y avait plus rien eu de physique entre eux depuis le chapitre 5, ah ah.

Sinon voilà, Drago a rencontré les parents Granger. Ça aurait pu être pire, non ?

Et vous pensez quoi de son petit cadeau ? J'ai personnellement porté un bola durant ma grossesse mais il n'était pas magique (ouin).

Et sinon, l'anniversaire d'Hermione n'est jamais fêté dans les livres donc je me suis dit qu'elle ne devait pas aimer ça ;)

J'espère que tout ça vous plaît toujours ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur FB (page Muushya) si vous voulez papoter (j'adore papoter !).

A tout bientôt !

Des bisous (mais pas comme le leur hein :p des chastes et amicaux ^^) !


	20. 22 septembre 2002

Bonjour !

Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, journée chargée demain donc publication aujourd'hui avec un nouveau petit tournant dans mon histoire (il en faut bien de temps en temps :p )

En tout cas, je sais que je me répète mais vraiment merci ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte/fav. Franchement, vu la moyenne de reviews que j'ai pour cette histoire, on va sans doute passer le cap des 200 avec ce chapitre et c'est tout simplement incroyable ! J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre intérêt :)

Sinon j'ai super hâte, je suis à J-3 de mon nouveau tatouage avec, entre autre, du HP dedans ! Je vous montrerai une photo sur FB si ça vous dit !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** Ravie que le baiser t'ai plu ! pour les parents, ce n'était pas vraiment un dîner, juste un échange imprévu ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Nekosuni :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et pour le bola, je me suis creusée la tête, je cherchais une idée de cadeau personnelle et de valeur mais pas trop... Fallait pas nous la mettre mal à l'aise :p Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Oui, la rencontre avec les parents Granger aurait pu être nettement pire... bien qu'ils semblent avoir tous à coeur le bien-être d'Hermione lol. Hermione rencontrera les parents de Drago... pas tout de suite ! Mais ça se fera, c'est déjà écrit :) Ravie que l'idée du cadeau t'ai plu ! Et niveau évolution, ça va évoluer oui, tu verras ça dès aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ;) Merci une fois de plus pour ta chouette review *coeur*

 **Bellasidious :** Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Bon allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 20 (!)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 20 : 22 septembre 2002**

\- Et donc tu l'as embrassé ?! lui demanda Pansy.

\- Oui… avoua Hermione d'une petite voix. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…

\- Mais enfin pourquoi le prends-tu ainsi ?! Vous êtes adultes, consentants et vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble !

\- Je sais mais… j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur !

\- Peur ? De Drago ? Tu sais qu'il ne te ferait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui… _Lui_ ! Mais de ce qu'il me fait ressentir…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… j'ai vraiment été amoureuse de Ron, tu sais, il a été mon premier amour, c'était sincère entre nous, se confia Hermione, mais avec Drago c'est tellement… plus intense ! Quand on a couché ensemble, je ne m'étais jamais sentie si… désirable, si vivante. Mais en même temps, il pourrait me détruire en quelques mots. Regarde quand je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse…

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, Hermione… Je ne minimise pas sa réaction, attention ! Il a agi comme un gros con, je le reconnais sans problème mais… enfin, j'avais l'impression que ça allait mieux entre vous, que tu le lui avais pardonné…

\- Oh oui, précisa Hermione, il s'est bien rattrapé depuis, ce n'est pas le souci. Et il a vraiment l'air sincère mais… enfin tu le connais mieux que moi ! Il va se lasser, non ? Enfin, si je n'étais pas enceinte il serait toujours avec cette fille…

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il reste près de toi à cause du bébé ? l'interrogea vivement Pansy.

\- Et bien, c'est évident, non ? Que pourrait-il me trouver qui lui donne envie de plus ? Tu as vu les filles avec lesquelles il a l'habitude de sortir ?

\- Tu te sous-estime tellement… soupira son amie. C'en est désespérant. Il n'empêche que vous vous êtes embrassés. Ce n'est pas rien ! Il en dit quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, se confessa Hermione. Il est parti peu de temps après et on ne s'est pas revu depuis…

\- Ne l'évite pas, s'il-te-plait. Je sais qu'il t'a blessée auparavant mais essaie de lui faire confiance… tu risquerais de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important…

\- Je… je ne sais pas Pansy, je ne sais vraiment pas…

.

.

 **6 octobre 2002**

Cela faisait à présent trois semaines qu'Hermione s'évertuait à éviter Drago. Trois semaines depuis leur baiser. Trois semaines qu'elle était totalement perdue face au maelström de sentiments qui faisait rage dans sa tête et son cœur. De plus, sa conversation avec Pansy ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée à y voir clair… Son amie l'encourageait à lâcher prise et à lui faire confiance mais Drago était aussi son ami, elle n'était pas vraiment neutre.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'arriverait jamais à écrire son bouquin sur l'après-guerre si son cerveau ne la laissait pas un minimum tranquille. Son adaptation de Roméo et Juliette étant déjà un succès littéraire son éditeur lui laissait plus de liberté pour son nouveau projet mais il n'attendrait pas des années non plus…

Des coups frappés à sa porte d'entrée lui donnèrent l'occasion de se sauver de son bureau sans trop culpabiliser. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester tranquille.

\- Sérieusement, Granger, pour une Gryffondor, tu manques cruellement de courage ! déclara Drago sans autre préambule.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy, rétorqua la sorcière en le laissant entrer chez elle.

\- A d'autres ! Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'évites pas depuis que tu m'as embrassé peut-être ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… répondit-elle mais d'une voix moins assurée, cette fois.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Hermione. On n'a pas vraiment reparlé depuis que Pansy nous a enfermés dans son salon. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi !

\- Je ne…

\- Si tu me dis que tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler, je vais me fâcher ! la coupa-t-il. Pourquoi, Hermione, s'il-te-plait, dis-moi pourquoi tu me rejettes ainsi ?! Je sais que j'ai déconné quand tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse mais je pensais avoir réussi à te montrer ma sincérité depuis !

\- Je… oui… avoua la jeune femme. Bien sûr que je te crois sincère et non, je ne t'en veux plus… J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas su réagir… D'ailleurs, je le comprends, j'ai passé ma journée à pleurer quand je l'ai appris…

\- Ah bon ?! releva-t-il. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit…

\- Non… je… ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fière.

\- Alors si tu ne m'en veux plus pour ma réaction, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? On s'entendait bien, non ? Enfin, on a… enfin, c'était bien ! Alors pourquoi ?!

Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne le voulait pas. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit, il y a quelques mois, qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se retrouver, elle le pensait sincèrement mais sa grossesse venait tout bouleverser. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… Et si son attirance pour Drago était simplement liée à ses hormones ? Et si c'était juste une façon détournée de gérer son appréhension à élever un enfant seule ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre, Drago…

\- La vérité, bon sang ! J'aimerais savoir où je mets les pieds. Je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente mais que tu as besoin de temps. Je t'attendrai si c'est ce que tu souhaites mais je ne peux pas rester ainsi, sans savoir !

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ça, par Merlin ! s'énerva Hermione. Et je ne souhaite pas que tu m'attendes. Je souhaite que tu me laisses respirer !

La jeune femme était en train de perdre pied. Elle essayait déjà de gérer ses propres sentiments et voilà qu'il venait ajouter les siens à l'équation.

\- Très bien, répondit Drago, vexé. Si tu veux respirer, respire ! Je ne t'embêterai plus !

Là-dessus, le sorcier sorti de son appartement en claquant la porte d'un geste rageur.

Hermione la fixa pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une crampe douloureuse lui enserre le ventre. Le souffle coupé, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler sur ses cuisses, elle eut juste le temps d'attraper sa baguette et d'envoyer un patronus à Harry avant de perdre connaissance.

.

.

Drago courrait dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste et arriva, haletant, au service d'obstétricomagie. Il était en train de crier sur la sorcière de l'accueil quand il fut interrompu par une voix grave :

\- Excusez-le, madame… Drago, viens, elle est par là, intervint Harry.

\- Bordel Potter ! Où est-elle ?! Elle allait parfaitement bien quand je l'ai laissée il y a une heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Calme-toi…

\- NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER ! OÙ EST HERMIONE ?! s'énerva le futur papa.

\- Ne cries pas comme ça, Malefoy ! Elle va bien, viens, je t'emmène à sa chambre.

Drago soupira légèrement mais ses mains tremblaient encore.

\- J'ai reçu un patronus y a trois-quarts d'heure. Elle me demandait de l'aide… J'ai transplané aussitôt et l'ait trouvée sur le sol de son salon… il y avait du sang… expliqua Harry.

\- Du sang ?! Par Merlin ! Comment va le bébé ?!

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas… Bref, je l'ai amenée ici aussitôt et les médicomages l'ont directement prise en charge. C'est une fausse alerte, un hématome ou un truc du genre, rien de grave, mais son col s'est un peu ouvert. Apparemment, ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça reste en l'état mais elle doit se reposer.

\- Je veux la voir ! exigea le futur papa.

\- Je t'y emmène, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est dans une chambre seule, un peu plus loin. Pansy est restée avec elle.

Drago était bouleversé. Il avait reçu un patronus de Potter lui demandant de venir de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Après sa dispute avec Hermione, il était sorti prendre l'air, vaguement tenté de contacter Alix. Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il avait pris sur lui pour résister à cette tentation ! Mais elle le rendait littéralement dingue. Comme il le lui avait dit, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était attirée par lui. Il le savait toujours. Le fait qu'elle lui résiste alors qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Mais cette fois, elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

Une fois devant la chambre, il respira un grand coup et poussa la porte doucement. Pansy était assise dans un fauteuil à la gauche de la jeune femme et lui tenait la main. Hermione semblait somnoler. Des capteurs étaient visiblement fixés sur son ventre qui était beaucoup plus volumineux que ses vêtements le laissaient deviner.

En le voyant entrer, Pansy se leva lentement, gênée par son propre ventre proéminent, et alla rejoindre Harry dans le couloir. Elle lui serra la main et embrassa sa joue en passant puis ferma la porte discrètement derrière elle.

Drago alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, à la place que Pansy venait de quitter, et lui prit délicatement la main. Il la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce geste fit ouvrir les yeux à la future maman.

\- Drago… murmura-t-elle…

\- Chuuut, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je suis là… la rassura-t-il.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Drago…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Une fois de plus, c'est moi qui ai déconné, je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça !

\- Non, pas ta faute… Le docteur Giles dit que je dois me reposer, c'est tout, mais nous allons bien… Plus de peur que de mal, elle va bien.

\- Oui, Harry m'a raconté… Mais… tu as dit _Elle_ ?! releva Drago, surpris.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé quand Potter avait utilisé le même pronom. Il ne parlait pas d'Hermione mais du bébé.

\- Oui… Pour vérifier si tout allait bien… ils en ont parlé… Je suis désolée…

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Vous allez bien, c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Mais chez les Malefoy vous préférez les garçons…

\- On s'en tape de ce que veulent les Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas comme le reste de ma famille. Une fille, c'est parfait. Elle sera parfaite, aussi belle et intelligente que toi, déclara Drago avec tendresse.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione.

\- Hey ! Je t'interdis de pleurer ! Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, la réconforta le futur papa, essuyant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Je… j'ai peur… avoua la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ma belle, je vais rester avec toi – et tu n'as pas le choix ! Je ne te laisserai plus seule jusqu'à l'accouchement, je te le promets.

Hermione le regarda en souriant, intimement rassurée de voir qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Drago sembla percevoir son soulagement car il fronça les sourcils avant de constater :

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu avais peur que je te laisse toute seule ?

\- …

\- Sérieusement, Hermione ?! C'est donc ça qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ? Tu as peur que je me lasse de vous ? Mais enfin ! Tu attends mon enfant ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais te rayer de ma vie… Nous sommes liés à jamais !

Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne, essayant de lui faire passer toute l'émotion que ses mots lui faisaient ressentir.

\- Je…

\- Tu devrais te reposer, la coupa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son ventre. Je vais aller voir l'obstétricomage, je reviens juste après, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione ferma les yeux et Drago sortit à la recherche du spécialiste. Il tomba sur Pansy, Harry et Blaise qui attendaient dans le couloir.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Blaise.

\- Bien, elle se repose. Je vais chercher le médecin pour voir pour la suite… Je vais emménager chez elle, pour qu'elle ne reste plus seule et se ménage.

\- Sérieux ?! releva Pansy. Et elle est d'accord ?

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, souligna Drago. C'est chez elle ou chez moi. Mais je pense qu'elle se sentira mieux chez elle.

\- C'est pas faux, confirma Harry.

\- Je… bredouilla Drago… On va avoir une fille !

Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec un grand sourire, l'émotion transparaissant sur son visage toujours si hermétique.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire : Drago va s'incruster chez Hermione, hé hé. La demoiselle ne pourra donc plus l'éviter ! Et ils vont avoir une fille ! Cette nouvelle vous réjouit ? J'ai toujours prévu que ce serait une fille !

Quant à ce petit malaise, heureusement rien de grave, repos forcé mais ça aurait pu être pire ! Ah ces émotions fortes qui perturbent les femmes enceintes !

Sinon, je peux déjà vous annoncer que le chapitre prochain (je ne sais pas si je republie le mardi ou si je continue le lundi... Vous en pensez quoi ?) sera un premier chapitre "instants volés". Je vous laisse imaginer ce que j'entends par là ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle évolution en tout cas !

Des bisous !


	21. Instants volés (1)

Bonjour !

Par quoi commencer ? Le classique mais toujours aussi sincère **MERCI** ! Cette histoire a dépassé les 200 reviews, c'est assez incroyable ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne m'en lasse pas, lol ! J'adore lire vos avis sur ce que j'écris, ce que vous pensez de ce que j'ai fait des personnages, ce que vous imaginez pour eux pour la suite, c'est vraiment très intéressant et très motivant !

J'aime écrire (sinon je ne le ferais pas) mais savoir que ce que j'écris vous plaît aussi... bah c'est nettement mieux ! Donc n'hésitez jamais !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** et oui, plus de peur que de mal ! Je ne suis pas (encore ?) prête à écrire des drames (des dramiones, c'est déjà bien, ah ah, humour foireux ^^). Ravie que tu sois ravie que ce soit une fille ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Et oui, Hermione est une flipette (et c'est pas encore fini, sinon, c'est pas drôle !). J'espère que ces premiers instants volés te plairont (il y en aura d'autres). Et oui, Drago a été tenté mais bon, Hermione est quand même parfois chiante hein, et aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours célibataire ^^. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait, comme chaque fois, ultra plaisir !

Sinon, je vous en avais parlé (et je l'ai déjà confirmé sur JUP pour celles et ceux qui me suivent aussi là-bas) mais mon tatouage avec un peu de HP dedans est fait ! J'ai quand même eu bien mal sur la fin (4 heures de piquage ^^) mais j'en suis très contente ! Si vous êtes , j'ai mis une photo sur ma page FB " _Muushya_ ".

Oh et si vous ne savez pas trop quoi lire en ce moment, je vous conseille vivement "Sous les cendres" de Bewitch-Tales (et même "Un air de famille" d'elle aussi si ce n'est pas déjà fait).

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 21 : Instants volés**

 **11 octobre 2002**

Drago poussa la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione et l'aida à y pénétrer avec délicatesse.

\- Voyons, c'est ridicule ! rouspéta la sorcière. Je dois me reposer mais je ne suis pas impotente !

\- Ordre du médecin, ma belle. Et compte sur moi pour lui obéir à la lettre. Où est ta chambre ?

\- A l'étage, grogna la jeune femme.

Drago la regarda, regarda les escaliers, la regarda à nouveau et déposa le sac qu'il portait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Hors de question que tu montes ces escaliers. Je vais donc te porter.

\- Lâche-moi, Drago ! exigea-t-elle, en vain.

Le sorcier monta les marches d'un geste sûr et attendit sur le palier qu'elle lui indique quelle porte donnait accès à sa chambre. Une fois la pièce identifiée, il ouvrit la porte et la déposa délicatement sur son lit.

\- Où est ta chambre d'amis ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Juste en face, grommela Hermione.

\- Parfait ! Je ne serai donc pas loin, constata Drago.

\- Il me reste encore trois mois avant d'accoucher… Je ne vais pas me laisser assister comme ça ! le prévint-elle.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra, railla le jeune homme avant de fermer la porte en sortant.

.

 **12 octobre 2002**

\- Bonjour ma belle, la salua Drago en poussant la porte de sa chambre. Ton petit déjeuner est servi. Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais j'ai mis un peu de tout.

\- Et mon café ? réclama Hermione.

\- Plus de café pour toi, même décaféiné.

\- Pff !

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Non, merci, ça ira… oh !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle donne juste des coups un peu trop forts, répondit Hermione attendrie.

\- Ohhhh… Est-ce que… je peux ? demanda Drago.

\- Bien sûr ! Approche !

La future maman décala le plateau-repas et releva son t-shirt afin de montrer son ventre rond au sorcier puis elle lui prit les mains et les déposa sur la zone où leur fille était en train de se faire sentir.

\- Ça alors ! constata Drago. On la sent beaucoup plus que la dernière fois !

\- Ah oui, c'est qu'elle commence à prendre de la place, la chipie…

Hermione avait fait sentir au futur papa les coups donnés par le bébé il y a quelques semaines à présent, lorsqu'elle l'avait revu après que Ron soit… _passé_ … la voir. S'il avait été surpris à l'époque, sa réaction du jour l'était nettement plus.

\- Elle semble en pleine forme !

\- Oh oui, approuva Hermione. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir à l'hôpital la semaine passée… La sentir remuer…

Drago continuait à caresser tendrement son ventre, cherchant à capter l'attention de leur fille.

\- Hum… tu sais, reprit la sorcière. Je n'y pense pas forcément parce qu'elle gigote, genre, tout le temps, mais si tu veux… la sentir ou lui parler, il ne faut pas hésiter, hein.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui ! C'est important ! Tu sais qu'elle entend nos voix ? Et puis, tu sembles bloqué avec moi jusqu'à l'accouchement donc autant que tu…

\- Merci Hermione, lui répondit-il en souriant avant de poser sa joue sur son ventre pour parler à leur enfant.

Drago avait bien vu qu'Hermione caressait souvent son ventre à Sainte-Mangouste mais il n'avait pas vraiment osé lui demander pour le toucher... Elle lui avait dit de la laisser respirer juste avant de faire son malaise et il avait été très mal à l'aise à l'idée de trop envahir son espace personnel. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la braquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

.

.

 **20 octobre 2002**

\- Drago ! appela Hermione

\- Oui, ma belle ? demanda-t-il en passant la porte de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai terminé mon livre… et la suite est dans mon bureau, tu pourrais… ?

Elle aurait pu l'avoir avec un simple _Accio_ si Drago n'avait pas la fichue manie de fermer toutes les portes sur son passage...

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive. Et tant que j'y pense, Harry est passé vite fait, il allait chercher tes parents pour que ce soit plus rapide.

\- Oh, top ! Merci !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jean et Henry Granger passèrent la porte de la chambre de leur fille.

\- Alors ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda sa mère.

\- Ça va… C'est juste que je m'ennuie, c'est horrible de rester allongée comme ça, soupira Hermione.

\- Et l'Autre, il prend bien soin de toi ? l'interrogea son père.

\- Il s'appelle Drago et c'est un ange, papa. Je serais perdue sans lui ici.

\- Tu aurais pu venir chez nous, nous aurions pris soin de toi ma doucette!

\- Je le sais bien, papou, mais je me sens mieux chez moi, j'y ai mes repères.

\- Bien. Je dois reconnaître que ce blanc-bec remonte un peu dans mon estime, reconnu Henry Granger, à contrecœur.

Hermione sourit à son père et reprit d'une voix douce :

\- Harry n'est pas resté ?

\- Si, si, il va nous raccompagner après. Il est resté en bas avec ton chéri, lui répondit sa mère.

\- Drago n'est pas mon chéri… protesta Hermione.

\- C'est le père de ton enfant, il vit avec toi et prend soin de toi et il est beau comme un dieu, détailla Jean. Il te faut quoi de plus ?

\- Beau, beau… tout est relatif, grommela son père.

\- Je… C'est compliqué maman.

\- Les choses qui en valent vraiment la peine le sont souvent, se contenta-t-elle de commenter.

.

.

 **25 octobre 2002**

\- Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser seule ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

\- Mais oui ! Il est déjà vingt-et-une heure. Je suis fatiguée… Je vais sans doute m'endormir sur mon livre avant la fin du chapitre. Va donc fêter l'anniversaire de Blaise et embrasse-le bien de ma part !

\- Très bien… céda le sorcier. Mais je ne rentrerai pas tard. Et si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un patronus !

\- Promis ! répondit Hermione. Maintenant file !

Drago ferma la porte et s'apprêta à partir, légèrement anxieux. Il n'aimait pas la laisser seule mais elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour la surveiller, ce n'était sain pour aucun d'eux deux. Et il serait vite de retour… Oui, Blaise comprendrait qu'Hermione soit devenue une de ses priorités.

.

.

 **3 novembre 2002**

\- Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout ?! s'alarma Drago.

\- Pipi...

\- Oh…

\- Vivement demain qu'on aille à Sainte-Mangouste voir si tout va bien ! J'en peux plus de rester allongée comme ça !

\- Peut-être, mais tant que le docteur Giles n'a pas donné son accord, tu restes dans ton lit. Même si je dois te stupéfixer pour ça ! la menaça Drago.

\- Très bien, très bien, ronchonna la sorcière. Je peux quand même aller aux toilettes ou pour ça aussi tu veux m'aider ?

Drago la regarda, amusé. Ça faisait à présent un mois qu'elle avait eu son malaise et devait rester alitée et elle était d'une humeur de plus en plus massacrante. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il espérait que le docteur lui donne l'autorisation de recouvrer sa mobilité… elle n'aurait alors plus besoin de lui et exigerait peut-être qu'il parte de chez elle ? Or, il aimait vivre ici dans cet appartement qui était nettement plus chaleureux que le sien. Et surtout, il aimait la voir tous les jours et prendre soin d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas un match de Quidditch à aller observer au fait ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Si, si, j'attends que Blaise arrive pour te tenir compagnie et je file, lui répondit-il.

.

.

 **9 novembre 2002**

\- Le docteur a dit que je pouvais ! se défendit Hermione.

\- Non, il a dit que tu pouvais faire de petites choses non fatigantes. Et cuisiner à la moldue, comme tu en as la fâcheuse manie, j'en suis sûr, n'en fait pas partie.

\- Mais Drago, j'ai besoin de me sentir utile… plaida la jeune femme.

\- Bon ok, assieds-toi, je vais te donner les haricots verts pour que tu puisses les préparer.

Drago se tourna alors vers la préparation de son rôti pendant qu'Hermione coupait les extrémités des légumes. A cet instant présent, il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Tu sais… commença timidement Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié…

\- De ? lui demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

\- De prendre soin de moi, de nous, comme tu le fais depuis un mois…

\- Combien de fois on va devoir parler de ça ?! Je ne fais rien contre mon gré. J'ai envie d'être là et de te protéger, Hermione. Vraiment.

\- Vraiment ?

Drago referma la porte du four, le rôti toujours sur le plan de travail et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. L'intensité de son regard d'argent déstabilisa notre future maman qui se félicita d'être assise.

\- Je ne sais plus comment te le dire, Hermione, mais je suis infiniment ravi et honoré que tu portes mon enfant. Je suis heureux, Hermione. _Tu_ me rends heureux.

Bouleversée, la sorcière franchit la distance qui les séparait encore et l'embrassa tendrement. Drago maintint son visage contre le sien et approfondit leur baiser. Hermione ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser le passage à la langue de son partenaire. Leur échange gagna rapidement en intensité et Drago la porta jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea doucement avant de parsemer son cou de dizaines de petits baisers, sa main gauche caressant légèrement son ventre.

Hermione était submergée par ses émotions et ses hormones. Elle avait envie de lui comme elle n'avait jamais eu envie de personne. Elle essayait de refouler ses sentiments depuis si longtemps qu'ils semblaient à présent forcer le passage à travers chaque fibre de son corps. Nerveuse, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire qui bloqua immédiatement sa manœuvre.

\- Non, soupira Drago… On ne peut pas…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la sorcière effrontément. Je sens très bien que tu en as autant envie que moi !

\- Là n'est pas la question ! J'en ai envie, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, mais… pense au bébé… Hermione, tu te remets à peine, il ne faut pas… On n'a pas demandé au médecin si on pouvait…

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion d'argumenter dans son sens car Harry sortit des flammes de la cheminée qui s'était mise à vrombir sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Il pila au milieu du salon et détourna les yeux en rougissant.

\- Je… euh, désolé de tomber aussi mal mais… je… euh… Pansy a accouché. Je suis papa !

Drago et Hermione se relevèrent aussitôt et la jeune femme se rua aussi vite qu'elle put dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Par Merlin, Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations ! Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus plus tôt ?

\- Ça a été rapide en fait. Les contractions ont commencé il y a tout juste deux heures. A peine arrivés à l'hôpital qu'elle devait pousser… Elle a failli accoucher dans le couloir. Je crois que les sages-mages n'ont jamais été autant insultées de leur carrière d'ailleurs… Enfin bref !

Là-dessus, les trois sorciers transplanèrent, Hermione grâce à Drago, pour se rendre au chevet de leur amie. Blaise arriva peu de temps après eux.

Une fois dans la chambre, Hermione se pencha doucement au-dessus du berceau de son filleul qui s'y trouvait endormi.

\- Vous l'avez appelé comment ? demanda Blaise, visiblement ému.

\- Jamie, répondit Harry. Jamie Drago Potter.

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama Drago en relevant vivement la tête, sous la surprise.

\- Et bien oui, expliqua Pansy. On voulait que tu sois présent dans sa vie même si tu n'es pas son parrain.

\- Et tu as dit oui à ça, Potty ?! lui demanda Blaise tout aussi surpris que Drago.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, se défendit-il. Mais tant que ce n'est pas en premier prénom, ça m'est assez égal, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- Ça alors… commenta Drago. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous feriez un truc pareil ! Et Drago est un merveilleux premier prénom, je te signale, Potter !

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa tendrement la tête sur son torse. Drago passa son bras autour de sa taille, protecteur, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, ma belle, l'invita-t-il au bout de quelques minutes en embrassant sa tempe. Tu vas mieux mais il ne faut pas te fatiguer pour autant.

Hermione prit place dans un fauteuil sans discuter et Drago s'approcha d'elle pour lui masser distraitement les épaules d'une main baladeuse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jamie se réveilla et Pansy le prit dans ses bras pour le nourrir. Drago et Blaise semblèrent déstabilisés par la vue de la poitrine de leur amie et décidèrent de quitter momentanément la chambre, au plus grand amusement d'Hermione.

Puis la sorcière sembla prise d'une illumination soudaine et s'excusa auprès de ses amis avant de sortir.

Elle croisa Parvati Patil dans le couloir mais s'abstint de la saluer. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas le fait d'avoir trahi le secret médical en révélant son état à Ron deux mois plus tôt. La future maman finit par trouver une des sages-mages qui s'était occupée d'elle durant son séjour ayant suivi son malaise et l'interpella nerveusement :

\- Euh… Madame… Sofia ? Excusez-moi…

\- Miss Granger ?! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez eu un autre malaise ?

\- Non, non, rassurez-vous, je suis en visite, une de mes amies vient d'accoucher mais je me demandais…

\- Dites-moi ?

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois… Est-ce que vous pensez que je peux… enfin, mon partenaire et moi, est-ce que nous pouvons… vous savez… bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Oh… répondit la sage-mage en souriant, comprenant visiblement où Hermione voulait en venir. Je suis désolée Miss Granger, je sais qu'avec les hormones et tout, ça risque de vous sembler compliqué mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de… vous abstenir à ce niveau. Plus bébé restera au chaud, mieux ce sera et… enfin, en temps normal ça n'aurait pas posé de problème mais vu vos antécédents et l'état de votre col, il vaudrait mieux éviter.

\- Mince, constata Hermione. Tant pis… Merci beaucoup

\- Je vous en prie. Il me semble que nous avons rendez-vous dans la semaine pour votre préparation à l'accouchement, non ?

\- Euh… oui, en effet, confirma Hermione.

\- A bientôt alors.

Hermione la salua et, se retournant, tomba sur Drago qui la regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre qui ne paie peut-être pas trop de mine avec cette succession de petits instant mais mine de rien, il s'y passe pas mal de chose niveau évolution de leur relation. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer en tout cas, ah ah !

Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Un petit moment préféré ? Trop d'infos ? J'espère que ça vous a plu parce qu'il y a d'autres chapitres de ce genre de prévus ^^

Mais bon, un Drago protecteur, une maman Granger perspicace, une Hermione qui lâche un peu prise... et un bébé ! Je ne me voyais pas appeler Petit Potter "James" car pour moi c'était un choix entre Harry et Ginny (et là, pas c'est pas Ginny) et j'ai trouvé que Jamie était une bonne alternative. Par contre, le Drago en 2e prénom n'était pas du tout prévu et s'est incrusté lors de l'écriture !

Et sinon, pour la semaine prochaine, une autre rencontre qui est, je pense, assez attendue (et pas que par vous ^^).

Ah oui et j'y pense ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais publier la semaine prochaine... Lundi, mardi et mercredi seront trois jours assez chargés donc bon... Peut-être que vous arriverez à me motiver à publier dimanche pour être tranquille ? Sinon ce sera peut-être pour jeudi... Je sais pas trop mais y a certains jours dans l'année, comme ça, où c'est un peu plus tendu pour moi !

A bientôt !

Des bisous !


	22. 23 novembre 2002

**Bonjour !**

Et oui, sans surprise, vous savez que je préfère poster plus tôt que plus tard ! Comme annoncé, je vais passer 3 jours assez intenses au boulot et donc me voilà aujourd'hui. Par contre, je republierai mardi le prochain coup (sinon ça finira par coincer avec mon départ en vacances en juillet et croyez moi, vous n'aurez pas envie que ça coince à ce moment-là ^^).  
Sinon, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des bugs avec les reviews depuis hier... j'espère que ce sera vite réglé !Et en parlant de reviews, merci beaucoup pour toutes celles que vous me laissez. C'est vraiment... ouahou !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** contente que ça t'ai plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau un "instants volés" (je te rassure, ce ne sera pas un sur deux... mais le prochain le sera lol). Merci pour ta review.

 **Cecile :** Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Il y en aura d'autres sous ce schéma (déjà le prochain d'ailleurs !). Et oui, Drago semble assez protecteur avec notre Hermione ^_^. Ravie aussi que le prénom de bébé Potter te plaise ! Pour la rencontre du jour, tu as bien deviné ;) A bientôt et merci pour ta review !

Et donc au programme du jour, une rencontre qui aurait dû être organisée bien plus tôt... mais bon, pas évident à organiser !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Petit rappel parce que ça fait longtemps : les perso, le monde magique, tout ça, est bien évidemment de la grande J.K. Rowling ! Je me permets juste de faire humblement joujou avec ses personnages !

Et grand merci à mes relectrices, **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **Karine** !

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 22 : 23 novembre 2002**

Hermione était assise sur son canapé, Drago allongé à ses côtés, la tête sur ses cuisses afin de pouvoir parler au bébé tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Ses mains à elle jouaient distraitement dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Cassiopée ? Ça te plairait, ça, comme prénom ?

\- Hum, c'est pas mal, admit Hermione. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue. Pourquoi pas Lyana ?

\- Et bien, j'aimerais que son prénom soit lié à une constellation en fait, répondit Drago. C'est de tradition dans la famille de ma mère.

\- Ah oui, juste. Je ne suis pas contre si on en trouve une jolie parce que ta cousine, par exemple, n'a jamais aimé son prénom.

\- Ma cousine ?

\- Oui… Nymphadora, la fille d'Andromeda. La mère de Teddy. En même temps, tu vas me dire que là, ce n'était justement pas une constellation... Mais Andromeda ce n'est pas spécialement mieux !

\- Ah, oui… Je ne les ai jamais connues, ma mère n'a pas parlé à sa sœur depuis des décennies, répondit Drago d'une voix morne.

\- C'est triste d'en arriver là pour une histoire de pureté de sang, constata Hermione d'une voix lasse.

\- Je pense que c'est allé bien au-delà de ça. Et tu n'as pas connu mes grands-parents maternels. Je ne sais pas comment ma tante a eu la force de fuir cette maison. Mais ma mère n'aurait jamais pu aller contre, surtout à l'époque.

\- L'amour peut faire faire des choses extraordinaires, Drago…

\- C'est vrai, approuva celui-ci. Sinon, tu penses quoi de Corona ?

\- C'est le nom d'une bière moldue, contra la future maman.

\- Alors on oublie Corona.

Un silence serein s'installa entre eux. Drago continuait à placer ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme, attendant de sentir sa fille répondre à sa présence.

\- Dis… Drago… je… bredouilla Hermione.

\- Oui ? Dis-moi ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas… et euh… enfin, on n'est pas vraiment ensemble, donc si tu ressens le besoin d'aller… voir ailleurs pour… enfin, je le comprendrais…

Drago se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur de colère faisant briller les siens.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça, s'il-te-plaît ! Et j'aimerais que tu me montres un peu plus d'estime ! Je t'ai déjà répété des dizaines de fois que je n'étais pas ici par obligation, par Merlin ! Et personnellement, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, même si ce n'est pas ton cas…

Le sorcier semblait visiblement blessé qu'elle doute encore de lui et Hermione se sentit coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, tu le sais bien, c'est…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Parle-moi !

\- Je… C'est compliqué, toute notre histoire est compliquée… expliqua vainement la jeune femme.

\- Non, c'est toi qui rends les choses compliquées, Hermione. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ta nature mais laisse-toi vivre un peu ! Tu n'as pas besoin de tout analyser, tout prévoir. Profite juste de l'instant présent.

Hermione soupira, résignée.

\- Tu as raison…

\- Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, là ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ? se moqua Drago.

\- Oh ça va, j'ai dit que tu avais raison ! Tu es content ? Et si tu veux que je pense moins, change-moi donc les idées ! exigea la jeune femme, boudeuse.

\- A vos ordres, Milady, répondit le sorcier en souriant avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Hermione lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui. Depuis l'accouchement de Pansy, ils étaient nettement plus proches. Drago dormait à présent tous les soirs à ses côtés, la serrant simplement tout contre lui et ils s'embrassaient très régulièrement, maudissant tous les deux la grossesse à risques d'Hermione qui les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Cependant, le futur papa ne se plaignait pas car la jeune femme semblait enfin lui faire confiance et baisser les barrières qu'elle avait érigées entre eux il y a quelques mois de ça.

Hermione, de son côté, refusait encore de les considérer comme un couple à part entière et ce même s'ils se comportaient comme tel. Une part d'elle, celle qui manquait cruellement d'estime personnelle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il les laisse, leur fille et elle. En refusant tant bien que mal cette étiquette, elle avait l'impression qu'elle dominait encore un minimum les choses et donc ne souffrirait pas trop s'il devait les quitter. C'était très certainement illusoire mais rassurant malgré tout.

Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Drago grogna en s'éloignant de la jeune femme et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Une fois devant la porte, son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Et bien, tu ne nous invites pas à entrer ? gronda la voix rocailleuse de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Père ? Mère ? Mais que faites-vous donc ici ?! s'exclama Drago.

\- Et bien, on vient rencontrer la mère de notre futur petit fils, vu que tu sembles incapable d'organiser une simple rencontre, répondit son père.

\- Je…

\- Drago ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione depuis le canapé.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy forcèrent le passage et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune femme dont le teint vira au blanc.

\- Monsieur et Madame Malefoy ?! Euh… je… installez-vous, je vous en prie… les invita la sorcière en se levant.

\- En voilà une qui n'a pas oublié ses bonnes manières, commenta Lucius en jetant un œil noir à son fils.

\- Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda la future maman.

\- Un peu de thé sera parfait, répondit Narcissa en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Drago rejoignit Hermione dans la cuisine où il l'aida à préparer la boisson.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils fichent ici, je te le promets, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis enceinte de sept mois, il était plus que temps que ça arrive, lui rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Les futurs parents rejoignirent les Malefoy dans le salon et comme lorsque les parents d'Hermione étaient venus, s'installèrent côte à côte dans le canapé, face à eux.

\- Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de cette adresse ? s'enquit Drago au bout de quelques minutes.

\- J'ai encore des relations, fils, ne l'oublie pas…

\- Donc, le coupa Narcissa, c'est vous, Hermione Granger. Je suis ravie de faire officiellement votre connaissance.

Hermione serra la main que la mère de Drago lui tendait et rougit légèrement en répondant :

\- Moi de même Madame. Je… je suis désolée que cette rencontre arrive si tardivement mais, je ne sais pas si Drago vous l'a dit mais ma grossesse a été un peu difficile, je suis restée alitée un moment et…

\- Et encore aujourd'hui, elle doit se ménager, intervint Drago. Je suis désolé, mère, d'avoir repoussé cette rencontre mais la situation étant délicate, je ne voulais pas…

\- Je comprends que vous soyez réticente à nous rencontrer, Miss Granger, déclara Narcissa. Mais vous attendez mon premier petit fils et…

\- Tu ne le leur as pas dit ?! s'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers le futur papa.

\- Dit quoi ? questionna Lucius.

\- Je… non… grommela Drago. Père, mère, Hermione et moi allons avoir une fille.

\- Une fille ?! s'exclamèrent les parents du jeune homme d'une même voix.

\- Et bien oui… Une fille.

\- Alors non seulement tu mets fin à la pureté de notre lignée mais tu romps en plus la tradition d'avoir un fils en premier-né ?! s'emballa Lucius.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Hermione d'une voix froide, mais ce n'est pas comme si Drago avait le moindre pouvoir de décision quant au sexe de notre enfant. Et c'est statistiquement impossible que vos ancêtres n'aient eu que des garçons en premier-né.

\- Lucius… le mit en garde Narcissa. Excusez notre surprise, Miss Granger, mais soyez assurée que c'est une très bonne nouvelle. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une fille, après Drago… Ce sera un bonheur d'en avoir l'occasion en tant que grand-mère.

Hermione la remercia d'un petit signe de tête. Drago remplit les tasses de thé et les quatre sorciers burent en silence.

\- Ce thé est délicieux, commenta Narcissa au bout de quelques minutes. Fleur d'oranger et pousses de bambou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Hermione. Vous devez avoir le palais fin pour identifier de tels ingrédients.

\- Oh, merci ! Mais il est vrai que j'aime découvrir de nouvelles saveurs.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous voir ma réserve ? la questionna Hermione. Une de mes amies voyage beaucoup et m'en envoie régulièrement des quatre coins du monde.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Narcissa en la suivant dans la cuisine.

Drago resta seul, face à son père, et croisa les bras d'un geste décidé en lui faisant face.

\- Ainsi, vous vivez ensemble, remarque Lucius. Sans être mariés.

\- Pas vraiment… j'ai emménagé quand elle a eu son malaise en octobre pour ne pas la laisser seule. Et depuis, je suis resté. Elle ne doit pas se surmener, donc je l'aide comme je peux.

\- Quand comptez-vous vous marier ?

\- Ce n'est toujours pas prévu, père.

\- Tu vas donc laisser ta… _fille_ … grandir comme une petite bâtarde ?!

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous chasse d'ici à coups de sortilèges, modérez vos propos, père.

Lucius se contenta de fixer son fils, les lèvres pincées. Narcissa et Hermione revinrent s'installer à leurs côtés.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ces fragrances ne vous feront pas défaut, Miss Granger ?

\- Sûre et certaine, Madame Malefoy, comme vous avez pu le voir, je ne manque pas de variété.

\- Certes ! J'en serais presque jalouse, plaisanta la mère de Drago. Avez-vous déjà préparé la chambre de l'enfant ?

\- Nous avions prévu de nous y mettre la semaine prochaine, répondit le futur papa.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai encore le berceau de Drago à la maison, je serais honorée de vous le donner. Il est en parfait état.

Hermione surprit Drago regarder sa mère avec tendresse et gratitude et s'empressa de répondre :

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Madame, je suis sûre qu'il sera parfait.

\- Très bien, je demanderai à Bloody de vous l'apporter.

\- Je passerai le chercher, intervint Drago.

Hermione lui prit la main et la serra avec reconnaissance. S'il y avait bien un truc que Drago avait enregistré depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, c'était qu'elle était totalement contre l'exploitation des elfes de maison. Bloody était relativement bien traité, bien mieux en tout cas que ne l'avait été Dobby mais il savait pertinemment que la vision de ce petit elfe portant seul son imposant berceau perturberait la future maman.

\- Miss Granger ? l'interrogea Lucius.

\- Euh, oui… Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas convaincre mon fils de l'intérêt de vous marier vu qu'il n'a pas l'air motivé à vous en faire la demande ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Père ! gronda Drago en même temps.

\- Et bien oui, reprit Lucius comme si son fils n'était pas intervenu. Vous allez avoir un enfant, il serait donc de bon ton d'épouser mon fils.

Drago frotta ses yeux avec lassitude avant de jeter un regard noir à son père.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, mais la nature de la relation entre votre fils et moi-même ne vous regarde en rien. Et nous ne nous marierons certainement pas parce que vous le lui demandez ni parce qu'il en serait de _bon ton._

\- Très bien ! conclut Lucius avec agacement. Vivez donc dans le péché ! Cette famille n'est plus à ça prêt, après tout…

\- Vous m'excuserez mais, vu vos choix passés, je ne pense pas que la perspective d'un enfant hors mariage soit ce qui entache le plus la réputation de votre famille ! gronda Hermione.

Drago releva vivement la tête et serra discrètement sa main sur sa baguette, appréhendant la réaction de son père. Contre toute attente, la tête de Lucius bascula vers l'arrière et celui-ci éclata d'un rire franc. Narcissa, quant à elle, regardait la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Et bien, remarqua-t-elle, il semblerait que notre fils ait enfin trouvé une jeune femme à sa hauteur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari et posa une main délicate sur son bras, attirant ainsi son attention.

\- Cette rencontre fut agréablement surprenante, Miss Granger. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt. Drago, je t'attends mardi à quatorze heures pour venir chercher ton berceau.

Les parents de Drago les saluèrent poliment et sortirent de l'appartement pour regagner leur Manoir. Une fois la porte refermée, le jeune homme prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es totalement folle ! J'ai toujours dit que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas courageux mais inconscients ! Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit répondre ainsi à mon père…

\- Et bien, on dirait que je suis celle des premières fois ! Premier enfant Sang-mêlé, premier enfant hors-mariage, première fille et donc première sorcière à remettre ton père à sa place…

\- Et surtout, première femme à me faire ressentir autant de choses… conclut doucement Drago en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione lui rendit son baiser sans aucune hésitation et, quelques instants plus tard, lui prit la main pour le mener dans sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit, la jeune femme commença à déboutonner sa chemise, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

\- Hermione, bredouilla Drago entre deux baisers, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne peut pas, la sage-mage nous a dit que…

\- Chuuut, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Je me laisse simplement porter, ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance.

Drago la dévorait des yeux pendant qu'elle dévorait son torse de baisers. Peu à peu, une main timide vint caresser son sexe tendu à travers son pantalon. Il ferma alors les yeux en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Hermione continuait à l'embrasser, sa bouche descendant de plus en plus… torse… abdominaux… nombril… ceinture de son pantalon… qu'elle défit d'un geste sûr.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, la supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque, arrête, je ne pourrai pas, il faudra…

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. Elle retira son pantalon et son caleçon et remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser pendant que sa main prenait possession de son membre, entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Drago grognait de plaisir entre deux baisers. Puis Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, espiègle, et lui murmura :

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Elle redescendit ensuite le long de son corps en poursuivant ses baisers, sa main continuant ses caresses.

Drago la regardait faire, submergé par le plaisir. Il n'avait pas touché de femme depuis Alix, cinq mois auparavant, et depuis qu'ils s'embrassaient régulièrement, il pensait de plus en plus à lui faire l'amour. Cette envie le consumait peu à peu, le rendant fou par moment, notamment quand elle se blottissait dans ses bras et qu'il sentait sa peau tout contre la sienne. Ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire… S'il en avait rêvé, il n'aurait jamais osé le lui demander. Et quand elle prit son sexe dans sa bouche, il lâcha totalement prise et se déconnecta de la réalité.

* * *

.

* * *

Hum hum... par quoi commencer ? Vous aviez oublié que cette histoire était en rating M ? hi hi. Bon ça reste soft mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas... que lui ne peut pas ! Et les hormones, la tendresse de Drago envers elle... bref, tout ça, ça donne envie !

Quoi d'autre ? Leur petit moment au début avant qu'ils soient interrompus, justement ! Hermione qui psychote encore sur ses sentiments... Rah la la... Ça avance, elle commence enfin à lâcher prise mais c'est pas encore tout à fait ça (quoi qu'avec la fin, y a quand même du laisser-aller ^^).

Et pour finir, la rencontre avec les Malefoy ! Et oui, elle est quand même enceinte de sept mois, il était plus que temps ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, mine de rien, j'adore les reviews ^^

Et la semaine prochaine (enfin dans une petite dizaine de jours), on retrouve des instants volés (et après retour des chapitres classiques pendant un moment... enfin vous verrez).

Bref, des bisous et à bientôt !

 **Et merci de me suivre !**


	23. Instants volés (2)

**Bonjour !**

Pfiou, une longue semaine vient de passer... J'ai fait une dizaine d'heures sup la semaine dernière, marché plus de 50 km en trois jours (alors que normalement je suis assise derrière un bureau), j'ai eu l'anniversaire d'une amie avec sortie en boîte ET une collègue-mégère a encore réussi à me plomber le moral. Mais bref ! C'est terminé et voici donc une deuxième salve d'instants volés ^^

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews en tout cas, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! J'ai normalement répondu à tous ceux que je pouvais mais si j'en ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

RARA :

 **dramione love :** merci pour ta review ! Contente que la rencontre t'ai plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas :)

 **Berenice :** Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu aimes ma fic et ce chapitre en particulier. Hermione n'a rien lâché sous les tortures de Bellatrix, je ne la voyais pas s'écraser face à Lucius ;)

 **Bellasidious :** Merci beaucoup ! Ah oui, Hermione ne se laisse pas faire si facilement. Ce n'est pas parce que ça se calme avec Drago que voilà... Et vive eux, oui !

 **Cecile :** Tout d'abord, merci une fois de plus pour tous tes supers compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Fin de chapitre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma fin de chapitre ? :p C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps mais bon, chaque chose en son temps ! Pour la rencontre, j'ai toujours pensé Narcissa plus humaine, vu ce qu'elle fait dans les livres pour protéger Drago. Par contre, Lucius sera une tête de noeud jusqu'au bout pour moi XD Quant au ressenti de Drago face à la petite gâterie, bah c'est le premier instant volé du jour !

Merci encore à .s, vous faites vivre mes histoires (même si je pique les perso et l'univers à la grande J.K. Rowling !)

 **Bonne lecture** (d'après le nombre de mots, il est un poil plus long que d'habitude)!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 23 : Instants volés (2)**

 **23 novembre 2002**

Drago serrait tendrement Hermione contre lui, jouant distraitement avec ses boucles brunes. Ils venaient juste de… il ne savait même pas comment qualifier ce qu'ils venaient de faire ! Faire l'amour ? Pas vraiment, l'échange avait été à sens unique. Se faire s… ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas limiter ça à _ça_ , pas comme ça. Ça avait été bien plus qu'une simple fellation… Drago avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle s'était totalement donnée à lui et il n'osait pas en parler, par peur de rompre le charme, la magie de l'instant.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda doucement Hermione.

\- A toi, répondit-il, honnête.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je t'inspire ?

\- Tellement de choses…

Hermione n'insista pas mais un sourire illumina son visage. Elle commença alors à caresser légèrement le torse de son partenaire du bout des doigts.

\- Hum… tu devrais arrêter ça...

\- Oh, tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en suspendant son geste.

\- Au contraire, la rassura-t-il. Et bien que ça ait été fabuleux, j'aimerais limiter ces échanges à sens unique tant que je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille. Par contre, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ma belle !

Amusée, Hermione leva son visage vers lui et l'embrassa avec délicatesse avant de se tourner sur le côté pour trouver une position plus confortable. Drago vint se lover tout contre elle, déposa ses mains sur son ventre et les futurs parents somnolèrent ainsi enlacés.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce que cette évolution dans leur relation impliquait au juste mais la jeune femme commençait enfin à lâcher prise et Drago préférait attendre encore un peu avant d'aborder le sujet post-accouchement.

.

.

 **24 novembre 2002**

Hermione, tout juste vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, se regardait dans le miroir de plain-pied qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le regard sombre, elle posa les mains sur son ventre, pinça ses cuisses et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Drago qui émergeait à peine.

\- Rien, rien… répondit évasivement la future maman.

\- On ne soupire pas pour rien, Granger.

Hermione se retourna et le fixa, légèrement troublée.

\- Quoi ?! demanda Drago, surpris par un tel regard.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelée par mon nom de famille, _Malefoy_.

\- Sans doute que ça me revient quand je te trouve particulièrement agaçante, _Granger_ , rétorqua le sorcier en souriant.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ agaçante, Malefoy ! se vexa Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Autant parfois j'ai du mal à savoir ce à quoi tu penses, autant pour le coup, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

\- Tu es magnifique, Hermione. J'oserais même dire que je ne t'ai jamais trouvée aussi belle que depuis que tu portes mon enfant.

Elle se dérida aussitôt, ses épaules retombant légèrement.

\- Tu dois avoir besoin de lunettes, Drago… Et dire qu'il me reste un mois et demi avant d'accoucher… Tu vas devoir me faire rouler à la fin !

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises, je te ferai plutôt l'éviter !

Hermione hoqueta sous l'affront ce qui fit rire Drago qui reprit au bout d'un moment :

\- Tu es superbe, je t'assure donc débranche ton cerveau et viens m'embrasser. J'ai froid dans ce lit sans toi.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement.

\- Pipi d'abord et j'arrive !

Le rire de Drago l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bains.

.

.

 **1** **er** **décembre 2002**

Hermione lança un dernier sort pour fixer le ciel de lit au-dessus de l'ancien berceau de Drago et recula de quelques pas pour regarder le résultat. Drago s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, le cœur légèrement serré.

Voir l'ancienne chambre d'amis réaménagée et prête à accueillir leur fille lui faisait réaliser qu'il ne savait toujours pas jusqu'à quand il pourrait rester dans cet appartement. Il n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis des semaines et il se plaisait bien ici mais ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui.

\- Je pense qu'on a fait le bon choix de couleurs, commenta Hermione. Ce textile taupe se marie parfaitement avec le crème des murs.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ! releva la future maman en se tournant vers lui.

\- Si, si, c'est parfait. Et les touches de mauve dans la déco apportent vraiment de la douceur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je…

\- Parle-moi, Drago… tu m'inquiètes, là…

\- Je me demandais juste dans quelle mesure j'allais profiter de cette pièce... amorça-t-il.

\- Oh… C'est vrai que je vais mieux maintenant, tu as sans doute envie de retourner chez toi, bredouilla Hermione en se mordillant les lèvres.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il était juste resté parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et maintenant que les plus gros risques étaient derrière eux, il voulait retrouver sa tranquillité.

\- Pas vraiment, non, précisa Drago.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- C'est pourtant évident, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si ça l'était, je ne te poserais pas la question ! rétorqua Hermione, agacée.

\- Je t'ai dit et répété des dizaines de fois que je voulais être là pour toi et pour la petite, Hermione… Mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu voulais de moi à vos côtés ou pas.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit, les dés étaient jetés. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir lâché le morceau. A présent, plus de retour en arrière possible… mais au moins, il serait fixé.

Ça y était, ils en étaient enfin là, Hermione aurait voulu que les choses restent en l'état, juste tous les deux, sans questions, sans relation à définir. Juste Drago, elle et leur fille qui n'avait toujours pas de prénom. Mais à présent qu'il avait parlé, elle ne pouvait plus faire l'autruche.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, déclara Drago au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence gêné. C'est peut-être préférable que je fasse mes bagages maintenant…

\- NON ! l'arrêta Hermione alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Reste, s'il-te-plait. Reste aussi longtemps que tu le voudras…

Drago la dévisagea, légèrement interdit. Comprenait-il bien ce qu'elle lui demandait ?

\- Je ne m'imagine plus vivre ici sans toi… poursuivit-elle. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il franchit alors les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle sans en avoir encore pleinement conscience.

.

.

 **6 décembre 2002**

Hermione était attablée à l'intérieur de chez Florian Fortarôme devant un chocolat chaud couvert de crème fouettée et face à son meilleur ami qui la regardait relécher sa cuillère d'un œil amusé.

\- Comment va mon filleul ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Très bien, il a fait sa première nuit complète il y a trois jours. On attend avec impatience qu'il recommence, d'ailleurs !

\- Ah, déjà ? C'est génial ! Et comment va Pansy depuis jeudi ?

\- Fatiguée mais elle gère. J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre congé plus longtemps pour l'épauler mais le Bureau me rappelait. Et malheureusement, les pères n'ont que très peu de congés parentaux.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est très injuste et totalement discriminatoire d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Tu aurais dû poursuivre tes études de droit pour remédier à ça, se moqua Harry.

\- Très drôle, Potty, ronchonna la sorcière.

\- Potty ?! Fais attention, Malefoy déteint sur toi, railla-t-il.

Hermione rougit légèrement et s'excusa auprès de son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, va ! Comment ça se passe pour vous, d'ailleurs ?

\- Plutôt bien. Je crois que je lui ai demandé de vivre avec moi…

\- Comment ça, tu crois ?! Vous cohabitez depuis deux mois déjà… demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- Oui, parce que je n'allais pas bien. Mais là, je lui ai demandé de rester… s'il en avait envie.

\- Oh… c'est bien ! Non ?

\- Oui, oui ! Enfin moi j'aime l'avoir à mes côtés… qui l'aurait cru ? Mais on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce que ça impliquait pour la suite…

\- Ça viendra, ça ne sert à rien d'augmenter l'intensité du feu sous le chaudron si ça risque de faire tourner la potion ! Regarde d'où vous venez !

\- C'est vrai, approuva Hermione. Dire que l'an passé j'étais encore avec Ron…

\- Oh, à ce propos ! intervint Harry. J'ai croisé Neville il y a une dizaine de jours. J'ai eu un peu plus d'informations sur sa relation avec Parvati.

\- Depuis quand joues-tu les commères, Harry ?

\- Tu n'es sans doute pas la seule à subir l'influence des Serpentard, se moqua-t-il.

\- Et donc… ? demanda Hermione, la curiosité étant la plus forte.

\- Apparemment Parvati est passée au magasin des Weasley pour la première fois courant mars. C'est là qu'ils auraient renoué contact… mais Ron et elle n'auraient commencé à se fréquenter qu'après votre rupture bien qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre.

\- Ah…

\- Oui, Ron a toujours été bourré de défauts mais il ne t'aurait pas trompée, Hermione. Il t'aimait.

\- Je sais, Harry. C'est tellement dommage qu'il soit si… entier. Il me manque, parfois, se confessa la sorcière.

\- A moi aussi… c'était mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas perdu que lui, j'ai perdu l'ensemble des Weasley… ils m'avaient accueilli comme un membre de leur famille… soupira-t-il.

Hermione lui prit la main et la serra tendrement.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es plus que mon ami, tu es mon frère.

Harry ne répondit rien, la gorge serrée par l'émotion mais la jeune femme le connaissait suffisamment pour lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux.

.

.

 **7 décembre 2002**

\- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je dois t'accompagner pour ces fichus achats de Noël ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Parce que nous allons le fêter ensemble chez mes parents et que je suis enceinte de presque huit mois et ai donc une morphologie qui se rapproche de plus en plus d'une éruptive, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Et pour mes parents ? Tu y as réfléchi ?

\- Euh… oui… marmonna la sorcière. Si on évite le fameux salon, je pense que je pourrai gérer le fait de passer quelques heures chez eux le vingt-cinq. Après tout, c'est une fête de famille et… nous sommes une famille.

Drago s'arrêta en plein Chemin de Traverse pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur route, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une jeune journaliste sportive…

\- Alix ?! s'exclama Drago, surpris. Euh… salut…

\- Bonjour Drago, le salua-t-elle.

Il sentit Hermione serrer doucement sa main.

\- Hum… toussota-t-il. Hermione, je te présente Alix. Alix, Hermione.

\- Enchantée, répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

Un silence légèrement gêné s'installa et Hermione se tourna vers Drago :

\- Je vais aller chez Fleury & Bott, rejoins-moi quand…enfin… Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Alix en lui souriant timidement.

\- Il semblerait que les félicitations soient de rigueur, constata Alix.

\- Et bien, oui… merci, répondit Drago, légèrement gêné. C'est pour le mois prochain…

\- Oh…

\- Elle me l'a annoncé à notre retour d'Argentine… C'est pour ça que…

\- Tu as l'air heureux, en tout cas, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Je le suis, confirma Drago.

Alix le regardait, amusée.

\- Quoi ?! demanda le sorcier. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

\- Hermione Granger enceinte de Drago Malefoy. Je comprends mieux à présent. Je n'avais aucune chance.

\- Je t'appréciais sincèrement, tu sais.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais elle, tu l'aimes.

\- Je… mais… enfin… peut-être… bafouilla Drago.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé, ça ne va plus tarder, répondit Alix. Bonne continuation, en tout cas !

\- Euh, merci mais… on se voit mardi, non ? On n'a pas réunion la semaine prochaine ?

\- Ah ! Ça n'est pas encore officiel donc tu n'as rien entendu mais les éditions Wiz, du Quidditch à travers les âges, m'ont demandé de diriger leur nouvelle collection. Barnabas va bientôt te proposer ma place.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- Bien sûr, tu es un excellent journaliste sportif.

\- Et bien… Merci !

\- Mais de rien. Et encore félicitations…. Pour tout.

Puis Alix lui embrassa la joue et poursuivit son chemin, laissant Drago rejoindre Hermione chez le libraire où il lui annonça la nouvelle de sa future promotion.

.

.

 **15 décembre 2002**

\- Il faut vraiment que je t'accompagne chez tes parents ? demanda Drago, suppliant. Déjà que je vais les voir pour Noël…

\- Tu préfères que je prenne le Magicobus ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Je pourrais t'y faire transplaner et revenir t'attendre ici.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Ils ne vont pas te manger, tu sais ? se moqua la jeune femme.

\- Ton père me déteste, grommela Drago.

\- Et le tien a déjà essayé de me tuer et pourtant, on l'a vu hier avec ta mère pour prendre le thé.

\- Oui bon ça va, mais ne crois pas que tu pourras toujours me ressortir cette excuse ! la menaça-t-il, amusé.

Hermione se contenta de rire avant de venir l'embrasser. La voir si heureuse compensait largement le fait de se coltiner les remarques d'Henry Granger pendant quelques heures. Et puis sa mère était sympa.

.

.

 **29 décembre 2002**

Hermione faisait une sieste à l'étage pendant que Drago se trouvait dans le bureau, travaillant sur son futur dossier. Comme Alix le lui avait annoncé, son patron lui avait proposé sa place suite à son départ pour les éditions Wiz et il travaillait donc sur les différentes implications du _mercato_ pour les joueurs des différentes équipes de Grande-Bretagne.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Drago se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant que ça ne réveille Hermione. Les fêtes de Noël avaient été éprouvantes, tant physiquement que moralement, que ce soit chez les Granger ou les Malefoy, et la jeune femme avait vraiment besoin de récupérer. D'autant plus qu'elle approchait du terme.

\- Tiens, salut Blaise ! l'accueillit Drago, visiblement ravi de voir son ami.

\- Salut !

\- Assied-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien un café. Tu es devenu le parfait petit hôte, dis-moi, le taquina-t-il.

\- Ah ça... Hermione a besoin de repos donc tant que je peux la soulager... Et puis en ce moment, vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle se déplace, tu aurais le temps de transplaner en Colombie pour aller chercher ton café tout seul le temps qu'elle te le prépare, se moqua-t-il.

\- Elle sait que tu parles d'elle comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur et Blaise alla s'installer dans un fauteuil pendant que Drago allait leur chercher des bièraubeurres.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Oh rien de spécial, tu sais bien. Mon dernier investissement m'a encore fait gagner cent cinquante mille Gallions, j'ai donc acheté une nouvelle villa en Espagne, la routine quoi.

\- Bien sûr, la routine, railla son ami. Et niveau filles ?

\- Humm… deux brésiliennes et une norvégienne, je crois. A moins qu'elle soit suédoise ? Je confonds toujours.

\- Toujours rien de sérieux, donc… constata Drago.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de mettre Hermione Granger enceinte, le taquina Blaise.

\- Je te l'accorde ! Mais fais gaffe quand même, si j'ai eu la chance au final que ça tombe sur elle, pas dit que tu aies la même !

\- Sauf que je suis vigilant, moi, Monsieur Malefoy. Ça m'a toujours semblé bizarre d'ailleurs. Si j'apprenais que votre oubli de protection était un acte manqué, ça ne me surprendrait même pas !

\- Comment ça ? Tu crois qu'on a fait exprès ?! releva Drago, clairement interpellé.

\- Pas consciemment, non, mais quand on voit où ça a mené votre relation, je pense que cet oubli est clairement bénéfique pour tous les deux.

\- En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, c'est clairement le cas, approuva Drago.

\- Pour elle aussi, va. Vous ferez une famille géniale, quand vous vous déciderez enfin à regarder en face ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

-…

\- Bon, trêve de blabla, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois parler de tout ça, mais avec elle. Je venais pour parler du Nouvel an.

-Ah oui, Pansy m'a dit que tu voulais qu'on fasse ça chez toi ?

\- Exact.

\- Tu es conscient qu'avec un bébé de presque deux mois et une femme sur le point d'accoucher tu ne pourras pas le faire en mode orgie ?

\- J'ai plein d'autres occasions de faire des orgies, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi ! Non, je venais vérifier le menu avec vous, je suis passé chez Pansy juste avant.

\- Ah ok. Bah à part les crudités qu'Hermione ne peut pas manger à cause de la toxoplasmose et la viande crue qu'elle ne digère de toute façon pas, je pense que tu es libre. Ah non, elle ne supporte plus l'odeur du poisson depuis une dizaine de jours, ça la fait vomir à coup sûr.

\- Hum, hum… constata Blaise, moqueur.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rien, rien…

\- Blaise ?! Balance ce que tu as sur le cœur !

\- Rien, j'ai juste hâte que vous ouvriez enfin les yeux ! Bref, je vais faire les courses, salue Hermione pour moi quand elle se réveillera !

\- Toi, tu vas aller faire les courses ?!

\- Version officielle, si tu lui dis que j'y envoie mon elfe, elle ne voudra jamais venir ! répondit Blaise avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre congé de son ami.

Drago resta quelques instants dans le canapé, repensant aux propos de Blaise. Regarder en face ce qu'il ressentait… Le problème n'était pas vraiment ce que lui ressentait mais la façon dont elle accueillerait ses sentiments. Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de se pencher sur la question car les pas d'Hermione se firent entendre à l'étage. Il alla la rejoindre en souriant.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ces deuxièmes instants volés. Les prochains sont prévus pour le chapitre 30 donc il y a encore un peu de temps !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un moment préféré ? Et non, je n'ai pas détaillé Noël, je ne me sentais pas de le faire, pas d'inspiration pour ça et je ne voulais pas écrire pour écrire, ça n'aurait rien donné de bon ! Surtout que dans ma tête, les choses se passent relativement bien donc voilà... Henry un peu lourd avec Drago, Lucius qui revient en douce avec ses idées de mariage mais pas d'esclandre ni de prise de tête (c'est Noël après tout !). Même Hermione ne dit trop rien à propos de Bloody, Narcissa s'étant arrangée pour que l'elfe soit discret... Et ils ont juste pris le thé dans la bibliothèque, donc Hermione n'était pas trop stressée...

Enfin, si l'inspiration me revient plus tard, j'en ferai peut-être deux OS bonus, allez savoir !

Par contre, pour le prochain coup, c'est un chapitre que j'ai trop trop hâte de vous faire découvrir ! Vraiment, j'attends d'en arriver là depuis des semaines ! Puis je publierai le 25 une semaine après et y aura une petite pause car je pars en vacances une dizaine de jours en juillet... Mais bon, on en reparlera !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ces instants volés. Je suis comme tous les auteur.e.s, je raffole des reviews, je ne peux plus vous mentir à ce sujet ;)

A tout bientôt et gros bisous !


	24. 10 janvier 2003

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu particulier. Je l'ai en tête depuis quasi le tout début, il est écrit depuis avril et j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions. Vraiment. Donc n'hésitez pas !**

 **En parlant de réactions, cette fic a atteint les 260 reviews et c'est tout bonnement incroyable. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça ! J'ai normalement répondu en mp à que je pouvais et pour les autres :**

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Cecile :** Ah bah ils ont déjà commencé à chercher un prénom, mais ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvé, ah ah. Pour Alix, je tenais absolument à éviter le cliché de la femme évincée aigrie. Ils se fréquentaient depuis une semaine, pas de quoi devenir harceleuse. Pour Noël (et nouvel an) le souci était que ça tombait en semaine... Et si tu vérifies les dates des chapitres, tu verras que je continue à ne parler que des weekends ;) Pour Ron, je dirai juste qu'à la base je comptais m'arrêter au chapitre 25 et en fait non ;) Et merci pour tous tes compliments qui me font toujours super plaisir !

 **Berenice :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! Les prochains sont prévus pour le chapitre 30 (que je dois encore écrire d'ailleurs...). Merci pour ta review !

 **Bellasidious :** Et la voici, la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Voilà, je vous rappelle juste que les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling. Je me permets juste de faire humblement joujou avec.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 24 : 10 janvier 2003**

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Mais oui, ronchonna Hermione. Va donc à ton fichu match ! Je ne dois pas accoucher avant deux semaines et Pansy va passer avec Jamie, on s'en sortira très bien !

\- Ce n'est pas que je tienne absolument à y aller, tu sais bien…

\- C'est ton boulot Drago, tu es journaliste sportif, c'est donc logique que tu ailles voir des matchs ! Cesse donc de me couver…

\- Très bien… Mais ce n'est pas avant dix-sept heures, j'ai donc encore un peu de temps devant moi. Et si ça ne va pas, Marvin se débrouillera très bien tout seul !

Marvin Spencer était la nouvelle recrue de la Gazette, prenant la place que Drago avait libérée en devenant responsable de la rubrique sportive. Il débutait à peine mais avait déjà une plume sûre et un style d'écriture bien à lui. Drago était très content d'avoir insisté pour l'engager malgré son manque d'expérience.

\- Hermione…

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? se moqua-t-elle.

Drago la regarda, légèrement blasé. Peu de personnes se moquaient ainsi de lui sans qu'il ne riposte et elle ne s'en privait pas.

\- J'essaie de te parler sérieusement, là, Granger.

\- Granger ?! Ouh… pardon, je t'écoute, répliqua Hermione, soudainement sérieuse.

\- Je… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer en fait.

\- Et bien, bravo ! se moqua-t-elle.

Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le canapé, et lui prit la main avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as invité à rester ici tant que je le voudrais…

\- En effet, confirma Hermione.

\- J'aimerais savoir si je peux entamer les démarches administratives pour rendre les choses officielles.

\- Oh…

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Drago, soudainement inquiet.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non, le rassura aussitôt Hermione.

\- Ah ! Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste la formulation, ça rend les choses nettement plus concrètes.

\- Vu la taille de ton ventre, je suis étonné que ça ne te le semble pas déjà, se moqua Drago !

\- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! Je te signale que c'est TOI qui as mis ce petit monstre là-dedans !

\- Oh, oh , oh… du calme, Miss Granger ! Tu parles de Scorpia, là.

\- Scorpia ?! C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Et bien, une suggestion de prénom… Basée sur la constellation du scorpion, c'est pas mal, non ?

\- Tu te fous de moi, là, c'est ça ? Tu fais des tests pour voir jusqu'où tu peux aller avant de me faire gueuler ? s'énerva Hermione.

\- Donc, je dois en conclure que tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Drago, innocemment.

\- Tu me poses sérieusement la question ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'humour !

\- Dégage à ton match Drago, avant que je te jette un sort ! le menaça Hermione.

Drago rit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Prends soin de toi, ma petite furie. J'espère que le match ne durera pas trop longtemps.

\- A tout à l'heure, mon cœur, répondit Hermione, radoucie.

Drago pila net. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui donnait un petit surnom. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le choix mais il était clairement touché par l'attention. Il fit demi-tour pour l'embrasser à nouveau, beaucoup plus intensément que la fois précédente et sortit pour aller assister à son match.

Hermione souriait encore bêtement quand les flammes de sa cheminée laissèrent passer une Pansy portant Jamie dans une écharpe quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Salut ma grosse ! se moqua Pansy.

\- Sérieusement, Parkinson, si tu ne portais pas mon filleul contre ton cœur, je te jetterais un sort, la menaça Hermione.

\- Nouvel avantage d'avoir un bébé ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda son amie en s'asseyant.

\- Plutôt bien… un peu de vertiges de temps en temps. Mais j'ai hâte que ça se termine !

\- Arf… Tu dois l'entendre sans arrêt mais je te conseille plutôt d'en profiter pour dormir autant que tu le peux. Je n'ai jamais autant réalisé à quel point j'aimais dormir que depuis que Jamie est là !

\- Je dors, je dors… mais je ne peux pas faire que ça !

\- Certes. Et sinon, comment se porte le futur papa ?

\- Très bien, il va faire les démarches pour officialiser le fait qu'il vive ici…

\- Wow… grande étape, dis donc ! commenta Pansy. Je suis vraiment ravie pour vous !

\- Oui… c'est quand même bizarre tout ça…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, on va avoir un enfant, on vit ensemble, on dort ensemble, mais on n'a toujours pas clairement parlé de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, c'est très déstabilisant.

\- Drago n'est pas du genre à faire de grandes déclarations. Il préfère agir que parler… surtout pour dire des choses… gentilles.

\- Oui, ça je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'a jamais eu de mal à insulter les gens, railla Hermione.

\- Heureusement, tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, précisa Pansy.

\- C'est sûr, mais… aïe !

\- Ça va ?! s'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Oui, oui, je crois… j'ai ressenti comme un crampe, mais c'est passé…

\- Oh…

\- Quoi, oh… ? Oh ! Tu penses que le travail commence ?! Mais c'est trop tôt, je ne dois pas accoucher avant deux semaines !

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas obstétricomage, mais ça se pourrait. Il vaut sans doute mieux attendre un peu pour voir comment ça évolue.

Les traits d'Hermione se crispèrent à nouveau sous la douleur et elle ne put retenir un grognement.

\- C'est normal que ce soit déjà si rapproché ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas… Jamie est arrivé très vite mais je n'ai pas trop souffert. Tu devrais peut-être envoyer un patronus à Drago.

\- Oui, peut-être…

La phrase d'Hermione mourut dans un autre cri de douleur.

\- Je vais prévenir Harry et Blaise aussi, le premier qui arrivera te fera transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste, proposa Pansy.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, les mains sur son ventre, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

Harry fut le premier à arriver et l'emmena aussitôt à l'hôpital. Drago la rejoignit peu de temps après.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule ! ronchonna-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je n'étais pas seule, se défendit Hermione. Pansy était là.

\- C'est moi qui aurais dû t'emmener ici, pas Potty.

\- Ça revient au même. Et tu es là à présent…

Pansy était partie déposer Jamie chez ses parents et Harry attendait des nouvelles, accompagné de Blaise, dans le couloir. Drago et Hermione étaient seuls dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme lui massait le dos, tentant vainement d'apaiser sa douleur.

\- Mais ils ne peuvent rien te donner pour atténuer ça ?! Ce n'est pas possible de laisser les gens souffrir autant, ils n'ont pas prêté serment ou un truc du genre ? s'énerva Drago après une nouvelle contraction douloureuse de la jeune femme.

\- Cesse de ronchonner, c'est moi qui ai mal !

\- Justement, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, Hermione… Je vais chercher un médicomage ou une sage-mage, je reviens !

Drago sortit de la pièce et tomba aussitôt sur Harry et Blaise qui lui demandèrent comment se portait Hermione. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sorcier mit enfin la main sur Sofia, la sage-mage qui les avait reçus pour la préparation à l'accouchement.

\- Ah, Sofia, vous tombez bien ! l'interpella-t-il.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- C'est Hermione, elle est dans la chambre 314, le travail a commencé… Mais je trouve qu'elle souffre beaucoup, vous n'avez rien pour la soulager ?

\- Déjà ?! Mince alors, je n'ai pas été prévenue ! J'aurais dû l'être, c'est moi qui vous ai suivis ! grommela-t-elle. Qui avez-vous vu ?

\- L'obstétricomage de garde, je n'ai pas retenu son nom. Il a vérifié son col et nous a dit qu'on avait encore quelques heures devant nous mais elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien…

\- Allez la retrouver, j'arrive, répondit Sofia en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago fit aussitôt demi-tour pour retrouver Hermione et tenter de la rassurer. Si jamais il y arrivait… Il avait rarement été aussi inquiet de sa vie. Dire qu'elle souffrait autant par sa faute…

Il pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea aussitôt à son chevet :

\- Salut ma belle, je suis de retour, dit-il en lui caressant le dos et déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. J'ai croisé Sofia, elle va arriver…

A ces mots, la sage-mage entra dans la chambre et salua la future maman.

\- Allongez-vous, Miss Granger, que je regarde où nous en sommes. Vous pourrez reprendre la position qui vous soulagera le plus juste après.

Sofia ausculta Hermione et pinça les lèvres, visiblement soucieuse.

\- Il y a un problème ?! s'inquiéta Drago.

\- Hum… ne bougez pas… je vais faire appeler le Docteur Giles, je reviens, les prévint-elle avant de sortir.

\- Et où veut-elle qu'on aille ?! grommela le futur papa.

\- J'ai tellement mal, Drago, c'est affreux… geint Hermione en se redressant.

\- Je sais, ma belle, je suis désolé… mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sofia est partie chercher Giles. Courage… je reste auprès de toi.

\- Ces contractions me fatiguent tellement… mais je n'arrive pas à rester couchée… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas dit que ce serait si épuisant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Drago avant de serrer les dents lorsque la jeune femme lui broya la main sous la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction.

Une fois celle-ci passée, Hermione se rallongea sur le lit, essoufflée. Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement les cheveux en un geste apaisant.

\- Ne me laisse pas, s'il-te-plait, murmura-t-elle, lasse.

\- Je suis là, ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas, la rassura-t-il.

\- Ne me laisse jamais, reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi, et pas seulement aujourd'hui… j'ai essayé de lutter… tu m'as tellement fait souffrir…

\- C'est fini, Hermione, je ne te ferai plus jamais de peine, c'est promis…

\- J'ai tellement peur que tu finisses par me détruire, lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible. Tu es le seul à avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi, une telle emprise…

Drago ne sut quoi répondre, la douleur de l'accouchement avait visiblement ouvert les vannes, la jeune femme semblait lui sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse d'attendre ta fille et je bénis le malaise que j'ai fait il y a quelques mois et qui t'a fait emménager chez moi. J'avais besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais…

\- Je suis là, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas, je ne te laisserai jamais, tenta-t-il de la rassurer…

\- Je t'aime… déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Puis la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main se relâcha totalement. Drago, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait : elle avait les yeux fermés et le teint tellement pâle que sa peau semblait translucide.

La panique lui vrilla le cœur et il se mit à crier :

\- INFIRMIÈRE ! AU SECOURS ! QUELQU'UN ! VITE !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer Sofia accompagnée d'une autre sage-mage et du Docteur Giles. Ce dernier bouscula Drago pour prendre sa place face à Hermione, toujours inconsciente. Drago, quant à lui, semblait pétrifié par la peur.

L'obstétricomage brandit sa baguette allumée devant les yeux d'Hermione, deux doigts sur son poignet pour prendre son pouls et lança quelques ordres obscurs aux sages-mages qui réagirent aussitôt. Drago fut à nouveau bousculé et Sofia lui demanda vivement de sortir.

Le futur papa n'arrivait pas à quitter la jeune femme des yeux, totalement hermétique à l'agitation qui avait lieu dans la chambre. Il ne fut cependant pas le premier à apercevoir la flaque de sang qui se formait entre les cuisses de la sorcière mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car la seconde sage-mage l'empoigna aussitôt fermement, le poussant vers la sortie. Se sentant ainsi manipulé, Drago sortit de sa torpeur et commença à réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Mais lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle ne réagit plus ! cria Drago.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, s'il-vous-plaît, vous ne pouvez pas rester là, on a besoin de place pour intervenir, vous devez sortir, déclara fermement la sage-mage en le tirant vers la sortie.

\- NON ! Lâchez-moi ! HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! Mais lâchez-moi par Salazar ! Elle a besoin de moi ! HERMIONE !

\- Non, Monsieur Malefoy, elle a besoin de soins, elle a besoin de nous, laissez-nous faire notre travail.

\- HERMIONE ! continuait-il à s'époumoner, paniqué.

\- MIKE ! appela la sage-mage. Aide-moi à le faire sortir, il ne peut pas rester dans la chambre…

\- HERMIONE ! MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI PUTAIN !

Cependant, le fameux Mike était bien plus fort que ne l'était la sage-mage et il fit rapidement sortir Drago, non sans difficultés. Il essaya malgré tout de pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre mais la porte se verrouilla face à lui. Drago se rua dessus, la frappant, la poussant de toutes ses forces en hurlant le prénom de la femme qu'il, il était en train de le réaliser, aimait de tout son cœur.

A quelques pas de lui, livides, Harry, Pansy et Blaise le regardaient s'acharner sur la porte sans parvenir à esquisser le moindre geste. Puis Blaise réagit enfin et alla prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de la porte de la chambre alors que celui-ci continuait à appeler Hermione avec désespoir.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment vous dire quoi que ce soit pour compenser cette fin ? :/**

 **A mardi prochain !**

 **Des bisous !**

 **(Ne m'en veuillez pas trop)**


	25. 11 janvier 2003

**Bonjour !**

Je blablaterai plus en fin de chapitre, je pense que vous voulez surtout avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione et du bébé ;)

Par contre, pour vous qui ne me suivez pas sur FB et n'êtes donc pas au courant de mes dernières péripéties, sachez que j'ai découvert par hasard que **quelqu'un avait publié Nouvelle page et Juste un pari sur Wattpad sans mon autorisation**. **Je ne l'autorise absolument pas** ! La personne ne sachant pas comment les retirer, j'ai dû faire une requête et Wattpad est intervenu.

Même si je publie mon histoire gratuitement ici et même si c'est une fanfiction et que je me base donc sur les romans de **J.K. Rowling** ( sans qui, je le rappelle, cette histoire ne serait rien), copier mon texte sans mon autorisation, ça a un nom : c'est du **plagiat**.

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse avec mes **RARA** :

 **Dramione love :** et oui, j'avoue, j'ai bien (mal ?^^) choisi mon moment où couper :p Merci pour ta review !

 **Berenice :** Je ne suis pas SI cruelle, non mais ! Oui, bon, ok, sans doute un peu quand même ^^ Mais tu devrais vite me pardonner ;) Merci pour ta review :)

 **Cecile :** Je sais, je sais... c'est moche ce que j'ai fait ! Ravie que les petits moments avant l'accouchement t'ai plu aussi ! Et merci pour tous tes gentils compliments ! Voici la suite :)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 25 : 11 janvier 2003**

Drago était assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur qui le séparait de la chambre d'Hermione, depuis ce qu'il lui semblait des heures. Pansy était à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser… geste qu'elle savait totalement inutile. Harry et Blaise étaient sortis prendre l'air, supportant difficilement de rester devant cette porte fermée.

Drago se sentait totalement amorphe, vide. Il ne lui restait qu'un sentiment de folie qui semblait enfler de plus en plus au fond de lui.

Comment allait Hermione ? Et leur fille ? Pourquoi ça leur prenait autant de temps ? S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, il doutait qu'il arriverait à s'en remettre.

Et Hermione l'aimait. Elle le lui avait dit, juste avant de perdre connaissance. Ces simples mots lui redonnaient de l'espoir. C'était impossible qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle l'aimait. Elle ne le laisserait pas. Lui aussi l'aimait. Il le savait à présent même si ça faisait des semaines que ses sentiments envers la jeune femme avaient évolués. Pourquoi s'était-il voilé la face ainsi ? Même Alix le lui avait dit alors qu'elle ne les avait vus que quelques minutes ensemble… Et à présent… ?! Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour qu'il puisse encore le lui dire !

Harry et Blaise revinrent et s'installèrent sur le banc en bois situé dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Le temps sembla s'écouler encore plus lentement.

Finalement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un docteur Giles couvert de sang et Drago se redressa, comme monté sur ressort.

\- Docteur ! Comment vont-elles, par pitié ? demanda Drago, paniqué.

-Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, ça a été tout juste mais nous sommes intervenus juste à temps, le rassura l'obstétricomage.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement pendant que Blaise lui serrait l'épaule en signe de soutien. Pansy, quant à elle, s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Madame Granger a fait une pré-éclampsie… C'est une pathologie typique liée à de l'hypertension artérielle et…

\- Épargnez-moi les détails, le coupa Drago. Je veux savoir comment elles vont. Est-ce que je peux les voir ?

\- Elles ont eu beaucoup de chance, Monsieur Malefoy, il s'en est fallu de très peu pour qu'elles ne survivent pas. Votre fille est avec les sages-mages, elles sont en train de lui donner les premiers soins. Nous avons fait transplaner votre compagne dans un bloc opératoire pour pouvoir sortir l'enfant et endiguer l'hémorragie. Elle remontera dans une autre chambre quand son état sera stabilisé.

\- Elle n'est donc plus ici ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non, nous avons d'autres moyens d'accéder aux différentes ailes de la clinique sans passer par les couloirs, pour les urgences. Mais il ne sert à rien d'entrer dans cette chambre… Il ne vaut d'ailleurs mieux pas que vous voyez… elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…

\- Quand pourrais-je la voir ? demanda Drago.

\- D'ici quelques heures. En attendant, je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous mener jusqu'à votre fille, si vous le souhaitez. Elle est en pleine forme.

\- Je… euh… oui… bien sûr, bredouilla Drago, légèrement déstabilisé.

\- Ah, Miss Patil, interpella l'obstétricomage. Voudriez-vous mener Monsieur Malefoy jusqu'à la nurserie ? Vos collègues doivent avoir fini les soins à présent.

\- Bien sûr docteur, confirma Parvati. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago et l'invita à la suivre, Blaise, Pansy et Harry sur les talons.

Une fois sur place, Parvati s'éclipsa discrètement, gênée de se retrouver face à ses anciens camarades de classe.

Sofia, qui était occupée à bercer un tout petit bébé se tourna vers eux et sortit de la pièce vitrée afin de présenter son enfant à Drago.

\- Aviez-vous choisi son prénom ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… non… pas encore… on pensait avoir encore deux semaines… bredouilla Drago.

\- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, elle va bien, je vous le promets, le rassura la sage-mage. Elle récupère quelques forces et vous pourrez la voir. Profitez-en pour faire la connaissance de votre fille.

Le jeune papa prit son enfant des bras de la sage-mage avec une extrême délicatesse et la regarda, émerveillé. C'était un petit bébé, d'à peine trois kilos pour quarante-sept centimètres. Un fin duvet blond parsemait son crâne dégarni et elle gardait les yeux résolument fermés, comme pour récupérer de sa naissance difficile.

\- Salut bébé, c'est ton papa, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant légèrement le front avant de se décaler pour que ses amis puissent la voir également.

.

.

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis que le docteur Giles lui avait enfin donné des nouvelles d'Hermione et Drago ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Il se promenait, de long en large, dans les couloirs du service obstétricomagie, berçant sa fille pour l'apaiser en attendant de pouvoir voir la femme qu'il aimait. Les infirmières lui avaient bien sûr proposé de déposer la petite dans un berceau mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse après avoir failli la perdre.

Pansy était partie nourrir Jamie, chez ses parents, et Harry et Blaise lui tenaient compagnie, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur la beauté de la petite Malefoy.

Finalement, Sofia vint trouver Drago pour l'informer qu'Hermione venait d'être remontée dans la chambre 317.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Hermione somnolait dans son lit, le teint encore pâle mais clairement plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

\- Bonjour… murmura Drago, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. J'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui voudrait faire ta connaissance…

Hermione releva lentement la tête et lui sourit avec tendresse. Le jeune papa s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui présenta leur fille. Hermione tendit les bras pour la prendre contre son cœur et Drago l'y déposa délicatement.

\- Hey, bonjour toi, murmura la jeune maman. Désolée d'avoir loupé ton arrivée…

N'y tenant plus, Drago se pencha au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec un peu trop de force, contenant difficilement la peur qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de la perdre et le soulagement de la voir enfin.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, Granger, j'ai cru mourir ! la menaça-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

\- Ah ? Toi aussi ? plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Non, en effet… reconnut Hermione. Je suis désolée, Drago.

\- Mais désolée de quoi ?! s'étonna-t-il.

\- Pour cet accouchement désastreux… bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Ridicule jusqu'au bout, hein ? Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, par Merlin ! Et surtout, vous allez bien, c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- C'est vrai…

\- Ça, et le fait que tu aies enfin admis que tu étais amoureuse de moi, ajouta Drago, taquin.

Hermione rosit légèrement mais accentué par son teint pâle, ça n'échappa pas au sorcier.

\- Je me demandais si je l'avais rêvé ou pas… J'ai été tellement idiote à te rejeter de la sorte pendant tout ce temps…

\- Ne dis pas ça, le plus idiot, dans l'histoire, c'est moi. Tu avais toutes les raisons de douter de ce que je pouvais ressentir… Je ne te l'ai jamais clairement dit… Il a fallu que tu sois sur le point de mourir pour que je réalise à quel point je tenais à toi…

Hermione resserra doucement son étreinte autour de leur fille et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, attendant la suite.

\- Je ne sais pas faire ça, Hermione, parler des sentiments, tout ça, c'est tout nouveau pour moi… Je sais juste que tu as changé ma vie. Je ne sais pas trop à partir de quand… Quand nous avons réellement parlé pour la première fois, en France ? Quand nous avons couché ensemble ? Quand tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse ? Quand j'ai tenu tête à mon père pour la première fois à cause de toi ? Quand je suis venu vivre avec toi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as tout bouleversé et que je ne regrette rien. A l'époque, je me moquais de Dumbledore et de tous ses grands discours sur l'amour mais aujourd'hui, je les comprends enfin. Je suis complètement, désespérément et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi, Hermione. Et aujourd'hui, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

\- Et bien, bredouilla Hermione sous l'émotion, pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas faire ça, tu t'en sors plutôt bien…

\- Ça, c'est parce que les Malefoy sont naturellement doués, se moqua Drago pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Je… je n'arrive pas trop à me redresser mais… s'il-te-plait…

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

Drago sourit, le visage illuminé comme jamais auparavant, et se pencha vers elle pour répondre à ses exigences. Le baiser fut à la fois tendre et langoureux, les jeunes parents admettant enfin par cet échange qu'ils étaient liés bien plus intimement et profondément que par la seule présence de leur fille.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, des coups timides furent frappés à la porte et Harry passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? demanda-t-il, timidement.

\- Bien sûr, Harry, venez ! l'invita Hermione.

Le sorcier passa la porte, suivi de près par Pansy et Blaise.

\- Tu nous as fichu une de ces frousses, Hermione ! déclara son amie, clairement soulagée de la voir réveillée et relativement en forme.

\- Fais attention, elle va encore essayer de s'en excuser, intervint le jeune papa.

\- Bon, coupa Harry, maintenant qu'on est tous rassurés, est-ce qu'on va enfin me laisser porter ma filleule ?

\- Ta filleule ?! rétorqua Drago. Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Potty.

\- Comme si vous alliez désigner Blaise !

\- Vous l'avez bien fait, vous ? railla Drago.

\- Hey ! Je suis là hein, râla Blaise.

Hermione rit devant cet échange et ajouta joyeusement :

\- Viens donc chercher ta filleule, Harry.

Ce dernier jeta un regard de victoire au papa qui poussa un grognement contestataire de principe. Ils avaient bien évidemment décidé que le parrain serait Harry et Pansy la marraine.

Harry berçait tendrement sa filleule, toujours endormie, quand Pansy demanda, comme si elle venait de réaliser un truc :

\- Mais au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle, cette petite ?

\- Et bien… c'est-à-dire que nous n'avions pas encore fixé notre choix… bafouilla Hermione, gênée.

\- Attends, intervint Blaise, moqueur. Tu veux dire que Miss-je-sais-tout ignore le prénom de sa propre fille ?!

\- Ah, ah, très drôle, Zabini… grommela la dite Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- En tout cas, c'est un véritable petit ange, constata Harry avec douceur.

\- En fait… Drago… j'avais pensé à un prénom, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler…

Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit de la jeune maman et lui caressa tendrement le bras.

\- Dis-moi, ma belle ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur les constellations, les étoiles et tout, comme je sais que ça te tient à cœur et… que penses-tu de Lyra ?

\- Lyra Granger-Malefoy… prononça doucement Drago pour en tester les sonorités.

\- Je pensais plutôt à Lyra Malefoy tout simplement, rectifia Hermione.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna-t-il. Mais je pensais que tu voulais…

\- Oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que j'aime beaucoup, approuva le jeune papa.

\- Juste Lyra Malefoy ? demanda Pansy. Pas de deuxième prénom ?

\- Non, j'avais envie de casser une dernière tradition familiale, précisa Drago en riant.

\- Alors bienvenue jolie Lyra Malefoy, la salua Harry sous le regard attendri des parents.

.

Pansy, Harry et Blaise partirent peu de temps après, laissant à Hermione l'occasion de se reposer. Les sages-mages lui apportaient régulièrement des potions de Régénération sanguine mais elle était encore assez faible.

Drago était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, Lyra en peau à peau contre son torse, le regard tendrement posé sur une Hermione assoupie. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez eux et d'y commencer leur nouvelle vie à trois. Ne quittant pas la femme qu'il aimait des yeux, une main tendrement posée sur la couverture qui les isolait, sa fille et lui, du reste de la pièce, il fut surpris d'entendre Hermione lui murmurer d'une voix douce :

\- Je t'aime, Drago. Complètement, désespérément et irrémédiablement.

* * *

.

* * *

 **FIN**

Non je déconne ^^ Enfin, pas vraiment car à la base, je devais en rester là et juste faire un petit épilogue. Sauf que j'avais encore plein de trucs à en dire et j'ai ajouté une grosse douzaine de chapitres, ah ah.

Mais au final, le fait que je parte en vacances jeudi tombe bien car je publierai **la suite dans deux semaines** et ça fait comme ça une petite coupure au niveau de ma fin initiale !

Bref ! Suis-je pardonnée pour ma fin de chapitre précédente ? Il me semble l'avoir précisé plusieurs fois dans mes notes d'auteure que je n'étais pas prête à écrire des bad-end !

Et donc oui, tout le monde va bien et ils se sont enfin dit en face ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, que demander de plus ?

Et le prénom de la petite alors, il vous plait ? **Lyra est l'héroïne d'A la croisée des mondes de Philip Pullman**. Ça a été la première saga "fantasy" que j'ai lue et elle aura toujours une place particulière dans mon coeur. D'ailleurs, si sur FB vous croisez une Lyra Muushya, c'est moi, ah ah ! Et donc comme je cherchais une constellation pour le prénom et que la Lyre en est une... ça m'a semblé évident !

En parlant de **FB** , si vous allez faire un tour sur **ma page** , vous verrez que **j'ai déjà révélé des choses sur ma future fiction** ;)

Sinon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. **J'ai super hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre donc n'hésitez pas** !

A jeudi pour la publication de JUP pour certaines sinon, à dans deux semaines !

 **Des bisous !**


	26. 12 janvier 2003

**Bonjour !**

Je suis revenue de vacances et comme on est mardi, jour de publication d'UWPTC depuis un moment, je vous publie la suite. Je ne sais pas trop comment la cataloguer... Je sais que ça se fera en deux parties : une première qui suit directement l'accouchement, parce que j'avais encore des choses à en dire et une autre qui s'étalera un peu plus dans le temps... Mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore écrite, cette seconde partie, je ne sais pas trop quelle forme tout ça va prendre... Bref, on verra bien XD

Sinon, je suis super contente, j'ai réussi à avoir une place pour le **bal des sorciers** qui sera organisé à Ittre (Belgique) en Novembre et j'ai super hâte d'y aller ! Ça me donnera une excuse en plus pour enfin m'offrir une robe de sorciers XD

 **Bref, sinon mille mercis pour vos reviews suite au dernier chapitre ! Je n'allais pas les tuer, non mais, les pauvres ! Un jour, je serai peut-être prête à écrire une fin triste mais pas pour l'instant (notez le pour ma prochaine histoire ;) ). On approche grandement des 300 et c'est tout simplement hallu-cinant ! MERCI**

 **Place aux RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup ! Et oui, plus de peur que de mal ! Et ravie que le prénom te plaise **:)**

 **Cecile :** Et oui, j'aurais dû en finir là donc tout se termine bien, un bébé prénommé, un couple amoureux et conscient de l'être... pour le mariage, bah, on va dire que c'est pour ça que je continue ? Non ? Peut-être ? A voir :p Parvati ne pas tenir le secret professionnel ? Voyons ! Et donc voici la suite et encore merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours adorables.

 **Berenice :** Mais euh, ils s'aiment et tout, c'est beau, non ? Mais je comprends la frustration de ma fin de chapitre précédente XD Pour la suite, à la base, je ne voulais faire qu'un épilogue, mais tu vas voir que j'avais beaucoup plus de choses à en dire, comme avec ce premier chapitre post-accouchement. J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Ayano :** Bienvenue à toi sur UWPTC ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon style ! Ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre car je n'y trouve rien de spécial... mais soit, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre XD Je suis aussi ultra-contente d'avoir réussi mon petit effet de surprise avec la grossesse d'Hermione. J'ai essayé de surprendre mais j'ai quand même dû laisser quelques indices pour qu'elle se motive à faire un test XD Et oui, elle est têtue mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner trop vite ! Elle a son caractère aussi la petite :p  
Pour le Harry/Pansy je trouve que c'est une très bonne alternative au Hinny. Je ne lirais sans doute pas une ffic rien que sur eux mais en couple secondaire, j'aime encore bien (et j'avais besoin d'une serpentard dans la place). J'aime bien me servir de Blaise aussi ;)  
Pour Ginny, c'est aussi quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup mais si je voulais éloigner Ron d'Hermione tout en la rapprochant des Serpentard, bah je n'avais pas trop le choix... Enfin si, mais j'aime bien me renouveler ;)  
Pour Ron, c'est en effet pour ça qu'il est aussi mature dans JUP. Il ne l'est tellement pas ici que j'en ai culpabilisé XD  
Pour Alix, en effet, c'est toujours facile de faire une "autre fille" haïssable mais justement, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans ce cliché. Elle n'avait rien demandé, la pauvre ^^  
Pour l'accouchement, je suis fière aussi de mon petit effet ! Par contre, tu parles de mon épilogue mais tu n'a pas dû bien lire ma note d'auteure ! Je comptais en faire un oui, mais j'ai encore plein de choses à dire donc j'ajoute une bonne dizaine de chapitres ;) Donc c'est pas fini !  
Et pour ma prochaine histoire, j'ai déjà lâché des infos sur FB !  
Bref, mille mercis pour ton pavé et à bientôt !

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture et merci encore à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling pour son oeuvre sans qui je n'aurais pas de personnages, ce serait con, quand même ^^**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 26 : 12 janvier 2003**

Hermione était confortablement installée dans le fauteuil de sa chambre d'hôpital, allaitant Lyra, quand ses parents passèrent la porte.

\- Hermione, ma chérie ! s'exclama son père.

La jeune femme releva la tête et les accueillit en souriant :

\- Maman, papa ! Je suis ravie de vous voir !

\- Et nous donc ! Drago nous a vaguement raconté ton accouchement, en venant nous chercher… Mon Dieu, quand je pense que nous avons failli te perdre…

\- Tout va bien maman, la rassura Hermione. Nous allons bien toutes les deux. Où est Drago, à ce propos ?

\- Je suis là, ma belle, répondit-il en entrant dans la pièce. J'ai croisé Sofia dans le couloir et donc je lui ai posé quelques questions quant à ta sortie future.

\- Oh… Et… ?

\- On en parlera après, profite de tes parents.

Jean lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et s'approcha de sa fille qui avait redressé Lyra pour lui faire faire son rot.

\- Oh la la… Elle est magnifique ma chérie… commenta la grand-mère avec émotion.

\- Elle est si petite… constata son père. Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si petit à cet âge…

Hermione rit doucement et proposa à ses parents de la porter. Jean la prit aussitôt avec délicatesse tandis que son père refusait énergiquement :

\- Elle est bien trop petite ! Je risquerais de la faire tomber !

Cependant, il s'approcha de sa femme pour caresser doucement le visage de sa petite-fille du bout des doigts.

\- Une vraie merveille… murmurèrent les grands-parents d'une même voix.

Drago, de son côté, s'était rapproché d'Hermione en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle était installée et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. La jeune maman laissa sa tête se poser confortablement contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle croisa le regard entendu de sa mère. Un léger sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione se redressa aussitôt dans son fauteuil, à la plus grande frustration de Drago.

\- Où est ma petite fille ?! demanda Narcissa avec enthousiasme, sans saluer qui que ce soit.

\- Ici… Dans mes bras… Bonjour, je suis Jean Granger, la maman d'Hermione, répondit l'autre grand-mère en tendant sa main vers les nouveaux venus.

Narcissa la lui serra distraitement en s'approchant d'elle pour mieux voir la petite mais Lucius l'ignora délibérément, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils de Drago. Hors de question que son père fasse des histoires.

\- Enchantée, je suis Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago. Et voici mon mari, Lucius.

\- Enchantés, répondirent Henry et Jean d'une même voix, le père se Drago se contentant de les toiser sans bouger.

\- Luciuuuus, gronda son épouse en le fusillant du regard.

\- Hum, oui, bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton hautain.

Les jeunes parents observaient cet échange avec appréhension, évitant de s'en mêler pour l'instant.

Narcissa demanda l'autorisation de porter sa petite fille et Jean la lui passa délicatement. Lucius s'approcha, dans un déplacement qu'il estimait sans doute discret, de l'enfant pour la regarder.

\- Elle est magnifique, constata également Narcissa. Une vraie princesse.

Lucius la fixait de ses yeux gris, n'émettant aucun commentaire.

\- N'est-ce pas, Lucius, que notre petite fille est superbe ?

\- C'est un bébé, ils se ressemblent tous, commenta le patriarche Malefoy d'un ton neutre.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, le réprimanda sa femme. D'autant plus qu'elle a clairement le nez des Malefoy. Par contre, elle a votre bouche, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la jeune maman.

Hermione lui sourit et se tourna ensuite vers ses parents qui s'approchaient d'elle pour s'enquérir de son état.

\- Il n'a pas l'air commode, ton beau-père, lui chuchota sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas mon beau-père, maman ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Ose prétendre que Drago n'est pas ton chéri ! l'accusa sa mère. Lorsqu'il est venu nous chercher et qu'il nous a raconté ton accouchement, on pouvait encore lire la panique qu'il a ressenti sur ses traits.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Évidemment. Ce jeune homme est fou de toi ma fille !

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir. Drago avait rejoint ses parents, n'entendant rien de l'échange des Granger. Cependant, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Même moi, je le vois, bougonna son père. Mais bon, quitte à ce que tu tombes amoureuse, autant que ce soit du père de ma petite fille…

La jeune femme rit franchement au commentaire de son père et lui prit tendrement la main.

\- Merci, papou.

\- Sinon, comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit sa mère. Drago nous en a peu dit mais justement, ce qu'il nous a caché m'a semblé bien plus effrayant que ce qu'il nous a raconté…

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, soupira Hermione. Lyra et moi avons failli mourir. J'ai fait une hémorragie. Apparemment, ma sage-mage avait deviné qu'un truc n'allait pas en m'auscultant et est donc partie chercher directement mon obstétricomage. Sans sa vivacité d'esprit, il aurait sans doute été trop tard pour nous sauver.

\- Dieu la bénisse ! commenta son père, horrifié par de telles révélations.

Hermione lui sourit, rassurante.

\- Mais tout va bien, à présent. Les infirmières me donnent des potions de régénération sanguine trois fois par jour et je me repose beaucoup. Drago ne me quitte pas. Il s'occupe de Lyra quand je m'endors. Depuis mon accouchement, il est juste parti nous chercher des affaires de rechange et vous chercher ce matin.

\- Bon… il n'a pas l'air si mal finalement ce blanc-bec, on dirait grommela son père. Mais je le garde à l'œil !

\- Je… il me rend heureuse, papou…

\- Alors c'est le principal, commenta sa mère en lui caressant la joue.

.

De son côté, Drago parlait avec ses parents.

\- Cette petite est née hier, non ? demanda Lucius. Comment se fait-il que nous ayons été prévenus que ce matin ?

\- L'accouchement ne s'est pas bien passé, père, avoua Drago. Hermione et Lyra ont failli mourir.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Narcissa. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une hémorragie. Je n'ai pas tout suivi quand l'obstétricomage m'a expliqué, j'étais trop rassuré de voir qu'elles étaient hors de danger.

\- Hum… quand je vous dis qu'il n'est pas judicieux de mélanger les sangs… commenta Lucius.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! le coupa Narcissa. Il est arrivé la même chose à la jeune Greengrass l'an passé et pourtant, elle est mariée avec un Nott. Ne fais pas comme si tu y connaissais quoi que ce soit aux problèmes de grossesse !

Drago, qui s'apprêtait également à remettre son père à sa place, ne trouva rien à ajouter à la remarque de sa mère.

\- Bref, reprit Lucius en jetant un œil intéressé à sa petite fille, quand comptez-vous vous marier ? J'arriverais sans doute à m'habituer à ses origines si au moins son statut était officiel.

\- Ne recommencez pas avec ça, père ! Et ne parlez pas ainsi de votre petite fille. Son statut, comme vous dites, est très clair. Lyra Malefoy est notre fille, à Hermione et à moi. On se mariera quand on en aura envie, pas pour vous faire plaisir.

\- Tu envisages donc de l'épouser ?! releva sa mère.

\- Je… euh… bafouilla Drago, pris de court.

Narcissa regarda son fils avec tendresse puis Lyra commença à s'agiter dans les bras de sa grand-mère en pleurant légèrement.

Le jeune papa prit délicatement sa fille contre son cœur, s'excusa auprès de ses parents et l'emmena dans la salle de bains adjacente afin de vérifier sa couche.

\- Allons, Petit Poussin, tout va bien, papa est là, on va vite te mettre au sec, l'entendit-on clairement babiller.

Lucius regarda Hermione, l'air horrifié.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Miss Granger, qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?!

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, intervint Henry Granger sèchement.

\- Mais… un Malefoy ne change pas de couches ! s'offusqua Lucius.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que celui-ci le fasse, se moqua le père d'Hermione.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard noir sans rien ajouter, leurs femmes respectives venant de poser leurs mains sur leurs bras pour les calmer.

\- Un problème ? demanda Drago en revenant dans la pièce.

\- Aucun, lui répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire.

Un bâillement creva alors le silence qui s'était installé. Hermione rougit légèrement quand tout le monde se tourna vers elle mais la fatigue commençait visiblement à se faire sentir.

\- Il semblerait que notre fille ait besoin de se reposer, constata judicieusement Jean Granger. Pourriez-vous nous raccompagner, Drago ?

\- Laissez, je vais le faire, se proposa Narcissa.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonnèrent Drago, Lucius et les Granger d'une même voix.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle, légèrement vexée. Le transplanage d'escorte demande de l'énergie et mon fils aussi a besoin de repos.

\- Bon et bien d'accord… approuva la mère d'Hermione. Allons-y…

\- il faudra juste me déposer au Manoir avant alors, précisa Lucius, d'un ton revêche.

Puis, contre toute attente, il s'approcha de Drago et caressa doucement le duvet blond de Lyra avant de quitter la pièce dans un mouvement de cape sans saluer qui que ce soit.

Narcissa, Jean et Henry saluèrent les jeunes parents et leur petite fille puis quittèrent également la chambre.

Drago soupira, déposa sa fille dans le berceau fournit par l'hôpital puis aida Hermione à se remettre au lit.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, ça va encore… J'ai juste estimé que la rencontre de nos parents avait suffisamment durée.

\- Oh… Mais c'est une ruse digne d'une Serpentard ça, Miss Gryffondor, se moqua Drago.

\- Il faut croire que tu commences à déteindre sur moi, rétorqua la sorcière sur le même ton. C'est gentil de ta part d'être allé chercher mes parents.

Le jeune papa se contenta d'hausser les épaules, trouvant le geste normal.

\- Et donc, qu'a dit Sofia quant à ma sortie ?

\- Ah oui… D'après elle, ça doit encore être confirmé par le docteur Giles mais ils vont encore te garder deux jours en observation et si tout va bien, nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. Mais tu devras encore revenir faire des visites de contrôle toutes les semaines pendant un mois.

\- Bien ! J'ai hâte de quitter cette chambre !

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, tout allant aussi bien que possible, Hermione et Lyra eurent l'autorisation de rentrer chez elles. Drago était en train de boucler les bagages pendant qu'Hermione nouait une écharpe de portage autour d'elle en vue d'y placer leur fille. Le jeune papa s'arrêta et la regarda faire, sceptique.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour t'en sortir avec tout ce tissu… on dirait que tu te momifies.

\- Cesse donc de te moquer ! C'est juste un coup de main à prendre. Et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sûr pour se déplacer magiquement avec un si petit bébé.

Hermione installa Lyra dans les pans de son écharpe, Drago s'étant rapproché pour la regarder faire. Du moins, c'était sa version officielle. Officieusement, il était prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait de ce fichu truc.

\- Elle ne va pas tomber ! rouspéta Hermione, voyant clair dans son jeu. Tu me prends pour quel genre de mère ?! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu Pansy le faire des dizaines de fois !

\- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance mais dans ce truc. Et Pansy fait ce qu'elle veut avec son fils mais là, on parle de ma fille !

\- Oui et ta fille se porte très bien, regarde.

Drago croisa les yeux foncés de son bébé et sourit tendrement, effleurant sa petite joue de son index.

\- Tu penses que ses yeux vont finir par s'éclaircir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas, non… sur les photos de moi bébé, on voit clairement que j'ai les yeux comme ça. Désolée mon cœur mais elle n'aura pas le regard dérangeant des Malefoy.

\- Et d'où mon regard est dérangeant ?! demanda Drago, vexé.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu à le soutenir, répondit Hermione en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Chaque fois que tu me regardes comme tu le fais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de perdre pied…

Drago se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement, approfondissant le baiser peu à peu.

\- Hum hum… toussota une voix derrière eux.

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent, elle en rougissant et lui en affichant clairement un air de défi.

\- Je… je suis désolée de vous interrompre… bredouilla Parvati. Le docteur Giles… il m'a donné vos papiers de sortie…

\- Merci Parvati, déclara la jeune maman en prenant les papiers qu'elle lui tendait. Pourras-tu saluer Sofia de notre part ?

\- Bien… bien sûr, Hermione… Ren… Rentrez bien…

Parvati quitta ensuite précipitamment la chambre et Drago se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Tu crois qu'elle est toujours comme ça ou alors c'est nous qui la mettons particulièrement mal à l'aise ? se moqua-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de rire, embrassa le front de sa fille qui était installée à portée de bisou et prit la main de Drago qui attrapa leurs bagages.

\- Allons-y, Monsieur papa, j'ai hâte de découvrir notre nouvelle vie à trois !

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Et oui, je ne pouvais pas zapper la rencontre des grands-parents quand même ! Avouez que ça vous aurait manqué si je m'étais arrêtée au chapitre précédent !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et oui, Lyra a les yeux d'Hermione, c'est comme ça ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, comme tous les auteurs, j'aime les reviews, surtout que je dois encore écrire la suite, ah ah, ça motive ! J'ai prévu de nouveaux instant volés, donc si vous avez des souhaits, pourquoi pas ?

Merci encore de me suivre et à mardi prochain pour la suite !

Des bisous !


	27. 26 janvier 2003

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Plusieurs choses à vous dire en ce mardi matin** (que vous savez peut-être déjà si vous me suivez sur FB- page Muushya ;) ) **:**

 **\- J'ai fini l'écriture de cette fic.** Au final, elle sera moins longue que prévue car je n'ai pas envie d'écrire pour remplir... Avec ce chapitre, il en reste 3 "classiques" puis le trentième sera un long épilogue en mode "instants volés" qui couvrira une plus longue période pour... boucler la boucle. Et donc oui, nous approchons doucement de la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

\- J'ai commencé à travailler sur **ma prochaine fic** qui se passera pour la première fois en plein Poudlard (pendant la guerre). J'ai fini d'en faire le plan hier. Deux chapitres sont déjà écrits mais je commencerai à la publier que lorsque j'en aurai une dizaine d'avance (et que celle-ci et JUP seront publiées entièrement). J'ai déjà lâché quelques petites infos sur FB et j'en lâcherai sans doute encore un peu parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ah ah.

 **\- Un énormissime merci pour toutes vos reviews !** On a passé la barre des 300 et c'est énorme ! Je suis vraiment ravie que vous appréciez cette histoire (et les autres) qui n'ont d'après moi rien de très original... Et donc je suis vraiment toute émotionnée de voir que mon "travail" vous plaît. C'est ce qui me pousse et me motive à écrire (j'en parlais justement avec Mery-Alice Gilbert hier qui me disait "dire que tu n'osais pas écrire un OS"). Et un merci encore plus particulier à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis mon premier OS justement *coeur*

\- J'en profite donc pour remercier une fois de plus **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour ses relectures, sa présence, ses conseils et **Karine** pour les mêmes raisons en plus de ses dessins. Elles me relisent depuis le début et sont au top. Merci les filles !

\- Et bien sûr, cette histoire ne serait rien sans le merveilleux travail de **J.K. Rowling.**

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, au final les rencontres ne se passent pas si mal chez moi... Faudrait peut-être que j'y travaille, non ? Mais j'imagine les Granger trop matures et ouverts et les Malefoy trop hypocrites et/ou maîtres d'eux-mêmes pour que ça se passe mal donc voilà !  
Et oui, je voulais que Lyra ait de ses deux parents... Et j'en profite pour faire passer quelques unes de mes idées de parentalité en casant le portage en écharpe (que j'ai fait avec mon petit poussin à moi et qui était top).  
Merci une fois de plus pour tes compliments et encouragements !

D'ailleurs vous deux qui commentez à chaque fois et sur plein d'histoire, faudra que vous m'expliquiez un jour comment vous arrivez à suivre sans être enregistrées ^^

 **Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que je voulais absolument raconter !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 27 : 26 janvier 2003**

Hermione était confortablement installée dans son canapé, un livre dans les mains, pendant que Lyra dormait dans sa chambre. Elle y avait placé un sort de transmission sonore qui lui permettrait de l'entendre facilement lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Drago était parti, devant couvrir un match de Quiddicth dans le nord de l'Irlande. Il avait essayé d'y envoyer Marvin mais c'était un match qualificatif pour la prochaine coupe d'Europe et son patron avait estimé que leur nouvelle recrue n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour écrire cet article.

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée déconcentrèrent notre sorcière qui était plongée dans son livre. Elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir ; Lyra avait le sommeil lourd mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre le risque de la réveiller.

\- Ron ?! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

\- Salut, Hermione… répondit-il en rougissant. Je peux entrer ?

\- Ça dépend, tu as encore l'intention de m'insulter ? demanda la sorcière, sur la défensive.

\- Non… bien sûr que non…

Son teint avait viré cramoisi. Hermione soupira et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

\- Malefoy n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Non, _Drago_ couvre le match qualificatif pour l'Euro à Belfast aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, très bien… je préfère qu'on soit seul pour…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ? le coupa Hermione.

\- Je… euh… te parler… m'excuser… je peux m'asseoir ?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir résigné et lui indiqua ses fauteuils d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Tu as une bièraubeurre ?

\- Oui… j'arrive.

Ron s'assit du bout des fesses et regarda avec curiosité autour de lui.

\- Tu as toujours le vase que ma mère t'a offert pour ton vingtième anniversaire, constata-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en lui tendant sa boisson. Il est magnifique, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas gardé.

\- Elle sera contente de l'apprendre…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ?! demanda à nouveau Hermione. Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de ma déco, si ?

\- Euh… non… bafouilla-t-il. C'est-à-dire que… Parvati… Elle m'a raconté ton accouchement…

\- Il faut vraiment qu'elle revoit la notion de secret professionnel, ta copine ! gronda Hermione.

\- Je… je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, expliqua Ron. Elle le sait aussi...

\- On ne dirait pas, railla la sorcière.

\- On était ami, reprit Ron d'une voix plus ferme. Enfin, Hermione, elle était avec nous à Gryffondor, elle a été témoin du lien qui nous unissait, Harry, toi et moi ! On était plus qu'ami…

\- A quel jeu tu joues, Ron ? demanda Hermione, totalement perdue.

\- Je… j'ai perdu les pédales. Tu sais comment je suis… La guerre, les morts, la violence… je n'aspirais plus qu'à avoir une vie tranquille, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tout comme Harry et moi, Ron.

\- Je sais. Mais quand il a quitté ma sœur pour cette… Pansy… se reprit-il, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas compris. Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps.

\- Ginny méritait… mérite d'être aimée sincèrement, Ron. Elle était ma meilleure amie, je n'ai toujours voulu que son bonheur. Et ça n'aurait pas été juste pour elle qu'Harry reste par obligation.

\- Je le sais, à présent… Mais sur le moment, j'ai vu ma petite sœur détruite sombrer dans la dépression. C'est ma sœur ! J'avais déjà perdu Fred…

\- Comment va-t-elle, à présent ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Elle a recommencé à sortir, à fréquenter des types, précisa-t-il, visiblement réprobateur. Oh, rien de trop frivole hein, mais elle tourne la page.

\- Tant mieux, répondit la sorcière. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais… elle me manque. Ça m'a blessée qu'elle me rejette parce que je continuais à voir Harry… Que tu me le reproches aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais, j'ai déconné… J'ai toujours été un peu jaloux de votre relation…

\- Et pourtant, tu n'avais rien à nous envier. Je t'ai aimé, Ron, sincèrement.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

\- Maintenant ? Et bien, je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis amoureuse de Drago. Mais tu resteras à jamais mon premier amour, Ron.

\- Tu es donc amoureuse de lui… j'avais espéré que ce n'était qu'une histoire de coucherie.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change pour toi ! se défendit Hermione.

\- Si tu as pu tomber amoureuse de lui c'est que tu as vraiment changée sans que je m'en rende compte, répondit Ron.

\- Il a changé également, il n'est plus celui qui nous persécutait à Poudlard.

\- Laisse-moi en douter, je me souviens très bien de notre dernière rencontre.

\- Tu m'avais insultée… moi et notre enfant. Comment aurais-tu réagi à sa place ?

\- Peut-être… Je suis désolé, à ce sujet… Je pensais que tu étais enceinte de moi et apprendre comme ça que c'était de lui, que tu avais pu coucher avec lui, me tromper…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! le coupa Hermione. Jamais.

\- Je sais. Je le sais, à présent. Mais j'ai toujours été un peu lent, tu sais bien… plaisanta-t-il vaguement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione jouait avec une de ses mèches pendant que Ron buvait une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

\- Tu as vraiment failli mourir ? reprit-il.

\- Oui…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Hermione, affirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas envie, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'Harry meurt, avoua Ron. Le récit de Parvati m'a permis de mettre les choses en perspective…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'aime encore, Hermione…

\- Pardon ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Non, pas comme ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis amoureux de Parvati à présent. Mais je t'aime encore tout comme j'aime Harry. Vous êtes ma famille autant que les autres… Ça m'a pris du temps pour le réaliser mais j'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie.

\- Oh…. commenta Hermione à court de mots.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir écartés comme ça… j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour… pour…

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase, les pleurs de Lyra résonnant magiquement dans la pièce.

\- Excuse-moi, déclara Hermione. Je… elle doit avoir faim.

La jeune maman alla chercher sa fille et redescendit dans le salon avec elle.

\- Ça te dérange si je l'allaite devant toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà vu ta poitrine, répondit Ron en souriant, ne quittant pas le bébé des yeux.

\- Ron…

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai déjà vu Fleur, Angelina et Audrey allaiter mes neveux et nièces, je… j'ai l'habitude.

Hermione lui sourit et commença à nourrir sa fille qui se rua sur son sein.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Bien, Fleur est de nouveau enceinte. Et je crois que Charlie a quelqu'un.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Et oui, tout arrive. Elle est aussi blonde que lui, ajouta-t-il en regardant la petite.

\- Oui… mais elle a mes yeux.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appelée ?

\- Lyra.

\- C'est joli.

\- Merci.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Ron observant distraitement son ex et la petite fille qui aurait pu être la sienne.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse, constata-t-il.

\- Je le suis… aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler ! Tu sais, Ron, je n'ai pas prévu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago. Tout ça, ce n'était pas prévu. A la base, je m'imaginais vieillir avec toi.

\- Moi aussi… mais avec le recul, je sais que nous aurions fini par rompre, de toute façon. Nous n'étions pas faits pour vieillir ensemble, Hermione. Nous étions plus des amis qu'autre chose. Je le vois bien, maintenant que je suis avec Parvati. Ne le prends pas mal mais… j'ai l'impression que je découvre vraiment l'amour avec elle. Oh, bien sûr, tu resteras toujours la première mais…

\- Je sais Ron, je ressens exactement la même chose…

\- Pour Malefouine ?!

\- Oui, Ron, pour _Drago_ , précisa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il va vraiment me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à ça… Mais Parvati m'a raconté comment il était… à ton accouchement… et après. D'après elle, il a l'air de sincèrement tenir à toi.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est trop tard ? demanda finalement Ron.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ?

\- Rattraper le temps perdu… qu'Harry et toi me pardonniez… bredouilla le sorcier.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répondit la jeune femme. Je parlerai à Harry et j'essaierai d'organiser une… rencontre. Sais-tu qu'il est également papa ?

\- D'un petit Jamie, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, il a deux mois et demi, il est vraiment mignon.

Ron ne répondit rien, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione ajusta son t-shirt et redressa Lyra pour lui faire faire son rot.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il acceptera de me revoir ?

\- Je pense oui. Tu nous manques aussi, Ron…

Un sourire soulagé éclaira le visage du rouquin.

\- Je… merci, Hermione. Tu as toujours été la meilleure d'entre nous.

\- Il paraît, répondit-elle en souriant, se souvenant qu'Harry lui avait tenu ces mêmes propos plusieurs mois auparavant.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je… merci encore Hermione. Merci.

Il se pencha timidement vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Au revoir Ron, je t'enverrai un hibou au magasin quand j'aurai plus d'infos.

\- Génial ! Merci encore !

Puis il ferma la porte et un pop caractéristique signala à Hermione qu'il avait transplané.

La jeune femme serra sa fille dans ses bras, la berçant doucement et repensa à cet entretien surréaliste qu'elle venait de vivre. Ron était revenu vers elle, après tout ce temps ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Cette idée la rendait vraiment heureuse. Bien sûr, il avait réagi comme un con en découvrant sa grossesse mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Drago aussi avait mal réagi et si elle avait pu pardonner à l'un, elle le pourrait à l'autre.

Hermione se demanda aussi comment Harry allait réagir… La situation étant dans ce cas un peu plus complexe. C'était normal qu'ils aient pris leurs distances après leur séparation, après tout ils devaient faire le point loin l'un de l'autre mais Harry… Ron avait totalement rejeté les choix de son meilleur ami, refusant de lui adresser la parole, l'accusant même de trahison ! Harry n'était pas des plus rancuniers mais il était très attaché à sa famille. Et aujourd'hui, Pansy et Jamie étaient sa famille…

Mais apparemment, le fait qu'Hermione ait failli mourir avant qu'ils ne soient réconciliés avait fait mûrir leur ancien ami… Les choses ne seraient certainement plus comme elles l'avaient été mais la jeune femme espérait sincèrement qu'ils arriveraient à nouer une nouvelle relation tous les trois.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Drago revenir. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, déposant un baiser sur la tête de leur fille au passage.

\- Tu es déjà rentré ? s'étonna Hermione. C'était comment ?

-Expéditif. Le Pays de Galles à morflé, quelque chose de bien ! L'Irlande a vraiment une bonne équipe.

\- Tant mieux, commenta Hermione.

\- Qui est passé ? demanda Drago en regardant la bouteille de bièraubeurre vide sur la table basse.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais… répondit la jeune femme.

\- Hum… Dis-moi ?

\- Ron.

\- Ron ?! Mais qu'est-ce que Weaslaid te voulait ?!

\- Apparemment, Parvati lui a dit que j'ai failli mourir, expliqua Hermione. Ce qui lui aurait fait réaliser quelques trucs…

\- Elle a vraiment du mal avec la notion de secret médical, celle-là, gronda Drago.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit aussi…

\- Et alors ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ait enfin réalisé que notre amitié était plus importante que les anciennes maisons scolaires de nos conjoints…

\- Conjoint ?! releva Drago, agréablement surpris.

\- Et bien oui… on vit ensemble, non ?

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il en souriant. Drago Malefoy, conjoint d'Hermione Granger. J'aime bien.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement, amusée par sa réaction puis se leva pour déposer Lyra dans un couffin fixé sur un de leurs fauteuils.

\- Et donc tu vas faire quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- En parler avec Harry, tout d'abord. Mais je pense le recontacter.

\- Pourquoi ?! demanda Drago, visiblement jaloux.

\- C'est mon ami, Drago. On a vécu trop de choses ensemble tous les trois pour que je tire un trait sur cette relation…

\- Relation ?! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Amicale. Purement amicale, le rassura-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de toi que je suis complétement, désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureuse ?

Drago lui retourna un sourire victorieux avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Vivement qu'on ait le feu-vert du docteur Giles, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille entre deux baisers. Parce que j'ai complètement, désespérément et irrémédiablement envie de te faire l'amour…

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ? Heureu. ?

Vous le savez, ça n'a jamais été un secret mais j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Ron et le bashing anti-Ron gratuit, bah j'aime pas ! Il lui faut souvent du temps mais il reconnait toujours ses erreurs.

Bref, après l'accouchement d'Hermione, où j'aurais dû finir cette histoire à la base, je ne voulais pas laisser leur relation en l'état et le voici donc de retour dans la vie de nos protagonistes.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et semblé plausible. Personnellement, je me sens plus en paix de les savoir sur la voie de la réconciliation !

 **Avec la dernière réplique de Drago j'en profite pour vous rappeler discrètement que cette fic a un rating M. Il reste peu de chapitres mais souvenez vous en ! Si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, dites le moi et je vous préviendrai !**

Bref, hâte d'avoir votre avis sur tout ça.

Merci encore et à bientôt !

Des bisous !


	28. 1er février 2003

**Bonjour !**

 **Avant dernier chapitre** "en tant que tel". Ça fait bizarre de me dire ça dites donc ! Plus qu'un et l'épilogue et c'en sera fini de cette fic... Bouhouhou ^^

Sinon, je l'ai déjà annoncé sur JUP (enfin je crois) mais sachez que je commencerai la publication de ma **future fic le vendredi 1er septembre**. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et pour les .s, sachez que j'ai déjà lâché quelques infos (dont le titre ;) ) sur ma page Facebook (et oui ^^).

 **Comme chaque fois, un immense merci pour vos retours ! Reviews, mises en fav, alertes, c'est vous qui faites vivre cette histoire !** Et je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé que je fasse revenir Ron !

 **RARA :**

 **Lulu :** Merci à toi !

 **Dramione love :** Merci ! Et oui, Ron est sanguin mais il recouvre toujours la raison ;)

 **Ayano :** Et oui, je n'aime pas le bashing gratuit ! J'avais besoin d'un Ron fermé mais rien ne m'empêchait de le faire évoluer ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ;) Pour Ginny, tu verras bien ! Niveau "fin", j'aime quand même bien boucler la boucle... et j'ai encore quelques trucs à en dire ;)  
Sinon, ravie que tu aimes mes Malefoy (même si Hermione n'en est pas une). Un accouchement désastreux, ça ressert les liens XD  
Et merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Et bien pour le suivi des fics ! Ce ne serait pas plus simple de t'inscrire ? Enfin, après tout, c'est ta gestion et tant qu'elle te convient, c'est le principal ! Ah ça, Parvati a toujours été une commère, ah ah. Sur la relation des Gryffondor, tu en sauras plus, promis ! Je vois Drago comme un tout ou rien ici... Et comme elles ont quand même failli mourir toutes les deux, il est aux petits soins ;)  
Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements :)

 **Allez, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 28 : 1** **er** **février 2003**

Hermione était seule, debout dans sa chambre, face à son miroir de plain-pied. Elle était nue, son pyjama posé sur son lit et regardait son corps marqué par la grossesse.

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que le docteur Giles leur avait donné son feu vert pour retrouver une vie intime. Elle était apparemment parfaitement remise de son accouchement désastreux et plus rien ne l'empêchait de se rapprocher de Drago.

Plus rien à part elle. Drago s'était endormi dans le canapé, Lyra tendrement calée dans ses bras et Hermione en avait profité pour aller prendre un bain tranquillement et se retrouvait à présent seule face à elle-même.

Elle se reconnaissait à peine dans l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir. La peau de son ventre était toute fripée, ses cuisses marquées par des vergetures, sa poitrine gonflée et légèrement irritée par l'allaitement, ses cheveux lui semblaient cassants et elle avait les yeux cernés par la fatigue, Lyra étant loin de faire ses nuits.

Hermione soupira et essuya les larmes de ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Comment un homme comme Drago pourrait-il avoir encore envie d'elle ?! Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il ne la voit pas nue depuis son accouchement et envisageait avec réticence la possibilité de le laisser la voir ainsi.

Comment pourrait-il ne serait qu'avoir envie de la toucher ? Il ne connaissait pas son corps comme ça. Elle-même ne le connaissait plus. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, tant de mois auparavant, sa peau était ferme et douce, ses cheveux soyeux… tout était tellement différent.

Il disait l'aimer mais aimerait-il son corps alors qu'elle-même ne s'aimait plus ?

\- Hermione ?

La voix de Drago la tira de ses pensées et elle enfila en vitesse son peignoir.

\- Je suis dans la chambre, répondit-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et la regarda avec tendresse.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Je viens de coucher Petit Poussin. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Euh… rien, rien… répondit évasivement Hermione. J'ai pris un bain, j'allais mettre mon pyjama.

\- Je peux t'aider à retirer ton peignoir, proposa-t-il, taquin.

\- Euh, non, merci, ça ira…

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ?

\- …

L'inquiétude gagna peu à peu la jeune femme alors que Drago s'asseyait sur leur lit. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle pouvait être aussi courageuse qu'on pouvait l'imaginer pour les autres mais quand ça la touchait trop personnellement, elle avait tendance à se refermer comme une huître.

\- J'ai bien remarqué que tu t'étais arrangée pour ne pas te retrouver nue face à moi, tu sais… déclara Drago d'une voix douce.

\- Je… je suis désolée…

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux rien faire…

\- Je… c'est mon corps… Comment pourrais-tu… Enfin, j'ai vu les filles avec lesquelles tu sortais, j'ai vu Alix…

\- Oui, et ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme elles, Drago…

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, c'est ton corps qui me fait envie. Je t'ai déjà vue nue, je te signale.

\- Tu as vu mon ancien corps… répondit Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Drago se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle, plongeant son regard argent dans ses yeux chocolat.

\- Hermione, ne détourne pas les yeux devant moi. Tu n'as pas à être gênée face à moi. Jamais. Je t'aime Hermione. Toi, comme tu es.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas comment je suis devenue, répondit la jeune femme sur la défensive.

Puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle ouvrit son peignoir d'un geste brusque et se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'émotion :

\- Regarde-moi ! Regarde ce que je suis devenue ! Comment pourrais-tu avoir envie de moi ?!

Drago ne bougeait plus, la détaillant amoureusement du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Hermione. Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Il approcha doucement sa main de son ventre et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

\- Tout ce que je vois, c'est à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Ces marques qui te déplaisent tant sont juste les preuves que tu as porté notre enfant.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses cuisses.

\- Ces marques qui te font honte font de toi une femme admirable et la mère de mon enfant. Ça ne pourra jamais me dégoûter, bien au contraire. Ça ne fait que me rappeler que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu connaître le plus grand bonheur qu'un homme puisse imaginer.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, embrassant les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu ne ressembles effectivement pas aux femmes qui avaient l'habitude de partager brièvement mon lit. Tu ressembles à la femme avec qui j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie.

Bouleversée, Hermione approfondit leur baiser, frissonnant doucement sous les caresses de Drago.

\- Je t'aime tellement…

Ils ne surent jamais vraiment qui avait prononcé ces mots, tous deux pris dans la passion de l'instant.

Drago était vraiment déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant qu'elle puisse à ce point détester son propre corps. Malgré tous ses efforts, il l'avait aperçue de nombreuses fois depuis son accouchement : lorsqu'elle sortait de la douche, quand elle se changeait en laissant la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, quand elle dormait profondément et qu'il la regardait, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Il ne lui avait absolument pas menti. Drago trouvait Hermione magnifique et réalisait toujours avec difficulté qu'elle semblait elle aussi amoureuse de lui que lui l'était d'elle. L'aspect de son corps avait peu d'importance, d'autant plus qu'elle en avait une image totalement tronquée.

Bien sûr, elle avait quelques vergetures et sa peau ne semblait plus aussi ferme qu'auparavant mais elle avait accouché il y avait à peine un mois. Un accouchement difficile, d'autant plus. Elle devait laisser le temps à son corps de se remettre de son traumatisme.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de traumatisme, Drago avait totalement sous-estimé l'impact qu'auraient les propos du Docteur Giles sur lui quelques jours plus tôt. Si Hermione semblait faire un blocage sur son corps, lui en faisait un autre à un tout autre niveau.

En effet, l'obstétricomage leur avait assuré qu'Hermione était totalement remise physiquement mais qu'il leur faudrait malgré tout peut-être être prudents la première fois, son corps ayant été perturbé profondément par son accouchement désastreux.

Si Drago avait toujours une envie dévorante de faire l'amour à la jeune femme, il avait à présent extrêmement peur de lui faire mal. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient abstinents depuis des mois et que leur enthousiasme risquait de rendre les choses un peu trop… exaltées.

Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de lui faire mal surtout que cette fois serait dans un sens leur réelle première fois… Lorsqu'ils avaient conçu Lyra, ils avaient été pris par leur envie du moment et leur consommation d'alcool les avait aidés à s'apprivoiser sans appréhension. A présent, ils s'aimaient et formaient une famille à part entière. Tout cela lui mettait une sorte de pression.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à la combler ? Le docteur leur avait dit que son corps avait changé… Il savait comment s'y prendre habituellement mais là, partagé entre la peur de mal faire et de faire mal, il était assez perdu. De plus, il semblerait qu'il devrait être particulièrement vigilant à ne surtout pas entacher le peu d'estime qu'Hermione avait pour elle-même.

Ces pensées confuses se bousculaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse alors qu'il embrassait la femme qui le perturbait tant.

\- Je… Drago… ? haleta Hermione entre deux baisers.

\- Oui, ma belle ?

\- J'ai envie de toi… Fais-moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît…

Drago la serra plus fermement dans ses bras tout en parcourant son cou de baisers continus, sa langue s'échappant parfois pour caresser sa peau.

Hermione gémit doucement et releva sa tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle sentit Drago sourire contre son cou et faire glisser son peignoir pour accéder à son épaule. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, accompagnant ses mouvements en douceur.

Les mains de Drago quittèrent sa taille pour caresser le dos de la jeune femme tout en les déplaçant doucement vers leur lit. Hermione, quant à elle, lui retira son t-shirt, souhaitant ardemment sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Drago se raidit légèrement quand elle attaqua la ceinture de son pantalon mais prit sur lui pour déposer la jeune femme sur leur lit avec délicatesse.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, haleta-t-il. Mais par pitié, si je te fais mal, dis-le moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai confiance en toi.

Drago aurait aimé être aussi sûr de lui qu'elle semblait l'être mais quand elle commença doucement à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et qu'il ressentit une vague de frissons envahir son corps, il se dit qu'il pensait peut-être un peu trop.

Hermione termina de déboutonner son pantalon et le lui retira non sans mal. Drago rit de la voir se dépêtrer ainsi avec son jean et l'aida à retirer ses sous-vêtements.

Il y eu ensuite un moment de battement, tous deux se dévorèrent des yeux, totalement immobiles, l'un et l'autre. Puis Drago parcourut chaque centimètre carré du corps d'Hermione du regard et celle-ci lut clairement sur son visage à quel point il la trouvait belle.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de prendre les devants et de basculer sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Alors qu'elle descendait le long de son torse du bout de sa langue, sa main se dirigea vers son sexe tendu par l'excitation. Drago grogna distinctement quand elle entama un long mouvement de va-et-vient.

Mais quand ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement de son membre, il la retourna vivement et lui dit, moqueur :

\- Pas cette fois, ma belle ! Cette fois, c'est à moi de jouer.

Hermione rit à cette allusion à la fois où elle… lui avait fait plaisir et se laissa faire, non sans appréhension quand Drago plongea entre ses cuisses.

Celui-ci fut particulièrement rassuré de voir que l'endroit était déjà bien humide et savoura l'intimité de la jeune femme avec délectation.

Hermione entremêla à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ne pouvant retenir son bassin d'accompagner les coups de langue de son amant en gémissant de plaisir. L'orgasme la foudroya sans qu'elle ne voie rien venir.

\- Et bien, et bien… la taquina Drago en se redressant. Il semblerait qu'une jeune femme était plutôt impatiente.

\- La ferme, Malefoy, grogna Hermione. Ça faisait presque dix mois, je te signale !

Drago rit de bon cœur et remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione écarta doucement les cuisses pour lui laisser le passage et l'invita sensuellement à la prendre.

Le sorcier resta immobile, comme pétrifié. La jeune femme captura son regard et le rassura d'une voix douce.

\- Tout va bien se passer, mon cœur. C'est promis.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, dis-le moi. J'arrêterai tout de suite.

\- Promis, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant. Maintenant, viens.

Drago plongea en Hermione avec toute la faim dévorante qu'il ressentait pour elle puis resta immobile quelques secondes pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- Viens, je te dis ! le supplia-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

\- A vos ordres, Milady, répondit Drago en riant avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- Plus vite, soupira Hermione. Plus fort. S'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme accéléra donc le mouvement, sentant le plaisir prendre possession de chaque fibre de son être.

\- Par Salazar, Hermione, je dois ralentir sinon... grogna Drago.

\- Non, ne t'arrête pas, gémit-elle. J'y suis presque.

Le sorcier accéléra encore le mouvement, sentant le corps de sa partenaire vibrer sous le sien et dès qu'il ressentit la pression se relâcher sous lui, il vint dans un râle de plaisir incontrôlé.

Drago prit appui sur ses coudes pour éviter d'écraser la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant et enfouit son visage dans son cou, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et bien, déclara Hermione au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je pense que nous devrions faire ça plus souvent !

Drago éclata de rire puis se releva pour prendre sa baguette afin de leur lancer un sort contraceptif. La jeune femme prit un air moqueur face à cette attention et se blottit dans ses bras quand il vint la rejoindre sous les draps.

* * *

.

* * *

Verdict ?

Je sais que pour certain.e.s, ça peut ressembler à un chapitre de transition mais c'est un chapitre qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Les changements que la naissance d'un enfant peuvent apporter dans l'intimité d'un couple mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire... J'attends donc avec pas mal d'appréhension vos retours face à tout ça :s (- moi, stressée ^^)

Pas plus de blabla mais **plein d'amour et à bientôt** ! *coeur*


	29. 22 février 2003

**Hello !**

 **C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic avant l'épilogue (pour lequel je garde mes larmichettes d'émotion ^^).**

 **Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour tous vos retours ! Cette histoire ne serait rien sans vous (ni sans J.K. Rowling, son univers et ses persos ;) ).**

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé !

 **Cécile :** Ça sent le vécu... oui et non. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal dans ma peau qu'Hermione à ce moment précis mais j'ai effectivement dû apprendre à accepter mon corps post-grossesse et comme j'ai accouché par césarienne d'urgence (que j'ai bien vécue) on a aussi dû... prendre notre temps, dirons nous, ah ah. Enfin, le rapport au corps de chaque femme est différent mais je pense qu'au final on complexe .s sur quelque chose ! Bref, merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 29 : 22 février 2003**

Hermione et Harry étaient assis dans le salon de la jeune femme en train de siroter un verre de jus de citrouille. Ce dernier semblait vraiment nerveux, sa jambe qui tressautait sans interruption trahissant ses sentiments.

\- A quelle heure tu lui as demandé de passer ? demanda le sorcier.

\- Seize heures trente. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Je voulais être sûre que Drago et Lyra seraient bien chez toi avant qu'il n'arrive. Sa présence ne nous rendrait pas service, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu es bien consciente qu'ils seront forcément amenés à se croiser si jamais….

\- Je sais, le coupa Hermione. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, mettre Drago et Ron l'un en face de l'autre n'aiderait personne.

\- C'est pas faux… admit Harry. Je me sens bête d'être si nerveux à l'idée de le revoir… Il était encore mon meilleur ami il n'y a pas si longtemps…

\- Oui… et à cette époque je pensais qu'il allait bientôt me demander de l'épouser… les choses changent, Harry !

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je vais réagir en le voyant… Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était juste absenté un moment… Il m'a banni lui-même de sa vie, il a insulté la femme que j'aime… Comment je pourrais lui pardonner tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout… Attends qu'il soit là, ça ne sert à rien d'angoisser par avance sur quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta seule responsabilité…

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?! C'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu…

\- Modère tes propos, Potter, ou je vous laisse seuls !

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux d'Harry et une pointe de culpabilité serra le cœur de la sorcière qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais non, ne stresse pas comme ça, idiot ! Cette histoire nous concerne tous les trois et on va régler ça ensemble.

\- Tu veux vraiment pas me donner un verre de whisky Pur-Feu ? Je suis sûr que tu en as maintenant que Malefoy vit ici…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas te saouler pour ça, Harry ! Ça n'aidera en rien !

\- Permets-moi de ne pas être de ton avis, grommela-t-il. Je peux au moins avoir une bièraubeurre ou même ça, c'est trop alcoolisé ?

\- Arrête de faire le malin ! rit Hermione en se levant pour aller lui chercher sa boisson.

Elle se servit elle-même un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

\- Comment va Pansy ?

\- Un peu déprimée à l'idée de retravailler, je pense. Je lui ai dit que j'avais suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle reste à la maison avec Jamie et elle a failli me lancer un sort…

\- Voyons, Harry ! C'était prévisible !

\- Ouais, je sais mais bon, je pensais rendre service, moi… Au final, elle compte plutôt monter sa propre agence de voyages. Comme ça elle pourra gérer ses horaires selon son envie et voir Jamie quand elle le voudra.

\- C'est une grande idée ! Et je me doutais que ça finirait par arriver. Pansy n'a jamais aimé dépendre de qui que ce soit…

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, des coups frappés à la porte les interrompant.

\- Bon et bien, c'est parti ! grommela-t-il.

Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à Ron.

\- Salut… marmonna-t-il, visiblement gêné. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien oui, je t'en prie, entre. Harry est déjà là…

Ron entra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme en fixant le sol, les oreilles rougies par sa gêne. Harry s'était levé et le regardait tout aussi gêné puis, après un gros soupir, décida visiblement de prendre sur lui pour alléger la situation :

\- C'est ridicule, Ron ! Viens donc t'asseoir.

Hermione lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose et alla lui chercher une bièraubeurre pendant qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil en face d'Harry. Hermione choisit de s'asseoir sur son second fauteuil, évitant ainsi de donner l'impression qu'Harry et elle faisaient front contre lui.

Ron but une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre et prit enfin la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, Harry… Je… j'ai déconné… Merci d'accepter de me voir…

\- Je sais comment tu es, Ron. Je suis juste déçu que ça ait pris de telles proportions…

\- Je sais… Enfin, comme tu dis, tu sais que je peux être super buté et franchement, Ginny nous parlait mariage et enfants sans arrêt donc quand tu l'as quittée et qu'elle a sombré dans la dépression…

\- Je ne voulais pas ça, le coupa Harry. J'ai sincèrement aimé ta sœur. Mais voilà, nous n'étions pas faits pour vieillir ensemble. Elle me rappelait trop de choses que je voulais oublier…

\- Et tu arrives à les oublier avec elle… ? Avec Pansy ? Une Serpentard dont les parents étaient des adeptes de Voldemort ?

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Ron. Les Parkinson ont leurs défauts mais ils n'étaient pas Mangemorts. Et quand bien même ils l'auraient été, Pansy n'est pas comme eux. Et les gens évoluent… Regarde Malefoy !

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de nous mêler tout de suite à la discussion, ça m'arrangerait, intervint Hermione.

\- Pardon… s'excusa Harry.

\- Vous le savez, tous les deux, j'ai toujours été un peu lent… Et un peu trop sanguin. Ginny est ma sœur mais tu étais comme mon frère, Harry. Je suis désolé de l'avoir oublié. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre parti… Au final, tout ça ne regardait que vous !

\- J'ai tellement essayé de te le faire comprendre… soupira Hermione.

\- Je sais… et j'en suis désolé. Vous me manquez affreusement tous les deux… Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on se voyait tous les jours, tout le temps, et là… j'ai vaguement de vos nouvelles par des connaissances communes… c'est horrible et j'en suis le seul responsable...

\- Oh Ron… couina Hermione, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

\- Quand tu as failli mourir, Hermione, ça a été affreux. Un vrai déclic. Ça a rendu votre absence tellement… concrète ! Franchement, après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les trois, je ne veux pas apprendre ce que vous devenez dans la presse ! Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner une autre chance de faire partie de vos nouvelles vies ?

\- C'est délicat, Ron, répondit Harry. Tu sais que ce ne sera sans doute plus jamais comme avant… Et que tu ne pourras pas nous côtoyer sans fréquenter Pansy, Blaise et Drago ?

\- Je… je sais… j'en ai déjà beaucoup parlé avec Parvati… Je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts qu'il faudra pour qu'on redevienne amis.

Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa entre les trois ex-meilleurs amis.

\- Comment va Ginny, au fait ? finit par demander Harry.

\- Beaucoup mieux, comme je l'ai dit à Hermione. Elle fait de nouvelles rencontres. Ça lui change les idées… ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Et comment vont tes parents ? le questionna Hermione.

\- Bien aussi. Ils me sermonnent régulièrement pour mon attitude, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, maman est triste que tu ne sois plus avec Ginny, Harry, mais elle m'a beaucoup harcelé pour vous inviter à nouveau quand même, quand Gin' n'était pas à la maison… J'ai fini par m'énerver et quand Hermione et moi on a rompu, elle a comme qui dirait lâché l'affaire. Mais je sais que ça la rend triste de ne plus vous voir… J'étais chez eux quand Parvati est rentrée de l'hôpital après ton accouchement, ça les a bouleversés…

\- Oh Ron… gémit légèrement Hermione. Je serais personnellement ravie de les revoir.

\- Moi aussi, intervint Harry. Leur présence m'a énormément manquée… Surtout depuis la naissance de Jamie ! J'ai croisé Percy une fois ou deux au Ministère depuis… mais bon, c'est Percy. Comment vont tes frères ?

\- Bien, bien. Bill part souvent en mission pour Gringott's mais Fleur gère leur foyer comme une pro. Charlie fréquente quelqu'un en Roumanie, il n'est donc pas venu à Noël, ils étaient dans sa famille. Percy est fidèle à lui-même et George, bah c'est George, tu sais bien… Il essaie de poursuivre ce qu'il a construit avec Fred et ça marche plutôt bien mais bon, il n'est plus vraiment pareil.

\- Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tout le monde va bien.

-. Et toi ? Ça fait quoi d'être papa ?

\- C'est fatiguant ! rit Harry. Mais merveilleux aussi. C'est incroyable comme il grandit vite… Et pourtant, Jamie n'a que quelques mois, mais on voit clairement l'évolution, surtout depuis la naissance de Lyra.

Ron se contenta de leur sourire, le regard légèrement voilé par une sorte de mélancolie…

\- Dire que j'ai loupé tout ça à cause de ma stupidité…

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, Ron, intervint Hermione. Ça te dirait de venir prendre le thé avec Parvati la semaine prochaine ? Harry, tu viendras avec Pansy et je… avec Drago… Bref… Enfin, si on veut redevenir proches comme avant, il faut bien tester les compatibilités, non ?

Harry et Ron la dévisagèrent plus que sceptiques mais se rendirent à son avis et approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Et bien… Je t'envoie un hibou pour te confirmer et on se revoit la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? déclara Ron en se redressant.

\- Parfait, approuva Hermione. A bientôt alors.

\- A plus !

Ron sortit ensuite de l'appartement, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls tous les deux :

\- Tu sais que tu vas ramer pour convaincre Malefoy de prendre le thé avec ton ex ? lui demanda Harry.

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules en souriant en guise de réponse.

.

.

\- Cesse donc de faire la tête, Drago ! s'exclama Hermione, agacée. Et va donc changer la couche de Lyra, ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver.

\- Mouais… ça m'évitera de voir sa tête de belette au moins… marmonna Drago pour lui-même.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Non, non, rien, j'y vais, j'y vais… ne m'attends pas pour leur ouvrir hein, ce n'est pas indispensable !

\- Drago !

Mais ce dernier avait déjà filé à l'étage avec leur fille afin de la changer. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre ! En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait vraiment laissé le choix… La traîtresse avait profité d'un moment tendresse post-coïtal, alors qu'il était encore sur son petit nuage, pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait invité son ex à prendre le thé. Non mais franchement ! Elle avait de ces idées ! Et lui, quel idiot il était de la sous-estimer comme ça… Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas été répartie à Serpentard qu'elle manquait de ruse !

Enfin bon, au moins Pansy serait là aussi. Il aurait aimé ajouter Blaise à l'équation afin qu'ils soient un peu moins en sous-effectif mais ce dernier était quelque part en Italie afin d'acquérir il ne savait quel vignoble…

Drago entendit des coups frappés à la porte suivis des voix de Potter et Pansy. Manquait plus que la belette et sa lapine incapable de garder la moindre info pour elle et ce serait parti pour le goûter du siècle… Mais comment en était-il arrivé là en si peu de temps ?! Il sentit une petite main essayer d'attraper vainement un de ses doigts pour le téter et sourit en regardant sa fille. Ah oui. Lyra. Et Hermione. Le bonheur apporté par ses deux princesses valait bien quelques compromis. Même s'il se serait abstenu sans aucun problème de recroiser la route de Weasley un jour. Mais bon, ce qu'Hermione Granger désirait…

Une fois que Lyra fut changée, il la cala dans ses bras et se décida à redescendre voir ses invités. Il avait fait traîner les choses autant que possible mais Hermione viendrait le chercher par la peau du cou s'il ne se décidait pas à les rejoindre. Weaslaid et Patil étaient arrivés entre temps et les quatre Gryffondor plus Pansy étaient déjà attablés. Jamie était dans les bras de son père et la belette était déjà en train de gazouiller devant lui. Hors de question qu'il approche ses pattes de paysan de sa petite princesse. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son Petit Poussin et colla un sourire factice sur son visage. Il salua les personnes d'un signe de tête et alla embrasser Hermione avant de s'asseoir afin de bien montrer à l'autre rouquin qu'elle n'était plus libre. Il était peut-être avec Patil mais mieux valait être sûr.

Pansy était à l'autre bout de la table et lui lançait régulièrement des regards agacés. Apparemment, les babillages de Weasley devant son fils l'agaçaient tout autant que lui. Au final, il était heureux qu'Harry et lui aient été en froid au moment de sa grossesse sinon il y aurait eu un candidat en plus au rôle de parrain… Faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à leur rappeler qu'ils s'étaient engagés à faire de lui le parrain de leur deuxième enfant. Hors de question d'être détrôné par une belette !

Hermione alla chercher des cakes de sa préparation et allait visiblement demander à Drago de l'aider quand Pansy se leva spontanément pour lui donner un coup de main. Elle se contenta de faire un clin d'œil au sorcier quand son amie eut le dos tourné.

Les filles déposèrent les cakes sur la table et Ron se rua pour en manger une part.

\- Par Merlin, ça m'avait manqué ! Tes cakes sont toujours aussi bons, Hermione ! déclara-t-il, sa bouchée à peine avalée. Tu devrais en prendre un morceau, ma chérie, tu verras ! J'en ai rarement mangé des aussi délicieux !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Non mais quel boulet ! Ce rouquin n'avait vraiment aucun tact. Parvati rougit légèrement et se servit une part de gâteau qu'elle dégusta avec son thé.

\- Il est vraiment très bon, Hermione, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Un silence légèrement gêné s'installa autour de la table, entrecoupé par les areuh de Jamie. Lyra quant à elle s'était endormie dans les bras de son père. Drago sentit Hermione lui donner un léger coup de pied sous la table et soupira avant de prendre la parole :

\- Alors, Weasley, tu supportes toujours ces losers de Chudley ?

\- Plus que jamais ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Ginny va signer chez eux comme poursuiveur ! Avec elle dans l'équipe, ils vont enfin marquer des buts à nouveau !

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Drago. Mais depuis quand ? Cette information n'est pas arrivée jusqu'à nous…

\- Oups… grommela Weasley en virant rouge-vif. J'avais oublié que tu bossais à la Gazette… Ce ne sera officiel que la semaine prochaine… Ne dis rien, par pitié, ma sœur va me trucider !

Drago lui lança un grand sourire. Non seulement ce benêt venait de lui lâcher un putain de scoop mais en plus il le suppliait. Finalement, Hermione avait bien fait de l'inviter.

\- D'accord, lui concéda-t-il. Mais tu t'arranges avec ta sœur pour que nous ayons l'exclusivité !

\- Drago… intervint Hermione.

\- Bah quoi ?! Tu crois que Barnabas ne me dirait rien si une info pareille filtrait ailleurs que chez nous alors que ma femme et le parrain de ma fille sont aussi liés aux Weasley ? Faut bien que ça ait quelques avantages !

Hermione ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas sur quoi rebondir… Il l'avait appelée sa femme… Ils n'étaient pas mariés, n'en parlaient même pas, mais il venait de l'appeler ainsi en public… Mais d'un autre côté, il admettait tirer profit d'un chantage envers l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Quel sale petit serpent fourbe. Et le regard qu'il lui lança juste après lui prouva qu'il était très fier de son coup.

Mais le sentiment qui dominait actuellement était en fait le soulagement. Drago et Ron se parlaient sans s'étriper. Ils ne seraient sans doute jamais amis mais ils pourraient se côtoyer ! La présence de Parvati ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Elle était vraiment discrète et se contentait de picorer son cake en silence. Son calme devait apaiser Ron, lui qui était tellement… dissipé !

Pansy se contentait visiblement d'observer les échanges entre Ron et Drago. Elle était moins entière que son condisciple de Poudlard, plus indifférente. Le seul problème qu'elle avait avec Ron était qu'il avait blessé Harry. Elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de la présence du rouquin dans sa vie. Qu'il se rabiboche ou pas avec Harry et Hermione ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mis-à-part le fait qu'elle voulait que son amie et son petit ami soient heureux. Et si ça devait passer par Weasley, et bien soit.

Bon en vrai, il n'était pas non plus l'ex d'Harry. Drago avait toujours été possessif et elle comprenait amplement que le retour de l'ex d'Hermione dans leur vie puisse le déranger mais il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. La jeune femme était visiblement très amoureuse de lui et ça ne semblait pas prêt de changer.

Ils burent encore une tasse de thé ou deux puis Ron et Parvati prirent congé afin de se rendre chez les parents de Patil pour l'anniversaire de son père.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago lança un sort sur la vaisselle rassemblée dans l'évier afin qu'elle se lave et retourna s'asseoir près d'Hermione.

\- Bon… Et bien ça ne s'est pas si mal passé… conclut Harry.

\- En effet, approuva Hermione, ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Doucement vous deux, n'allez pas imaginer qu'on fêtera Noël chez les rouquins l'an prochain ! les modéra Drago. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui ai pas jeté de sort qu'il va devenir mon meilleur pote…

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser discrètement.

\- Cesse de faire ta tête d'hippogriffe, mon cœur et soulage donc Pansy de notre fille pour la mettre dans son lit.

\- Ma filleule est très bien dans mes bras ! rouspéta l'intéressée. Laisse-la donc tranquille, maman-poule !

Harry lui murmura un truc dans l'oreille et un grand sourire illumina les traits de la Serpentard.

\- Bon, et bien les jeunes, désolée-ou pas- de vous lâcher, mais on vient de me proposer un super programme pour la soirée. On va donc déposer Jamie chez mes parents et vous laisser !

\- Bah tiens, se moqua Drago, faut pas demander !

Pansy déposa Lyra dans le couffin fixé sur le canapé et embrassa son amie pendant qu'Harry installait son fils dans une écharpe. Il salua Hermione à son tour et se dirigea vers la cheminée en tenant la main de celle qui partageait sa vie.

\- Malefoy, je te souhaite d'aller te faire voir de la même façon que moi, railla Harry avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre du salon pour y disparaître avec sa famille.

\- Potter prend un peu trop ses aises avec moi… bougonna Drago.

\- Cesse donc de te plaindre ! rit Hermione. Et viens plutôt profiter avec moi de la sieste de ta fille…

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Milady ! répondit Drago en la soulevant dans ses bras pour la porter vers leur chambre.

Finalement, la visite de Weasley se terminait extrêmement bien.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, **bouclage de boucle** si je puis dire... J'avais commencé cette histoire par une dispute entre Ron et Hermione quant au fait qu'elle fréquentait les Serpentard et que Ron en voulait à Harry d'avoir quitté sa soeur. Je trouvais ça bien de finir avec une réconciliation globale :)

Alors bien sûr, **il reste l'épilogue** que j'ai rédigé en mode "instants volés". Vous aurez donc tout plein d'informations sur leur évolution à tous et ce sera le chapitre/texte le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit : plus de 5 000 mots (pour situer (ce chapitre en fait 3 220).

Je ne sais pas encore si je le publierai **mardi prochain ou samedi,** en même temps que l'épilogue de JUP, c'est à voir.

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça** , les reviews nourrissent la motivation des auteurs, ah ah.

A bientôt

 **Bisous sur vous** *coeur*


	30. Derniers instants

**Bonjour !**

Je sais qu'il est tôt dans la semaine et que j'ai publié le 29 avant hier mais Juste un pari touche aussi à sa fin et je n'avais pas envie de clôturer l'autre avant celle-ci sachant que j'avais commencé celle-ci avant...

Et puis je suis amour et tout donc je voulais vous offrir la fin parce que je vais sans doute blablater un peu plus que d'habitude et voilà ^^

Que dire avant ce tout dernier chapitre à part **merci** ?

 **Merci à J.K. Rowling** pour sa magie qui me fait grandir et fera à jamais partie de moi (sans parler de mon tatouage, ah ah) et pour nous laisser, me laisser jouer avec son univers et ses personnages.

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour ses relectures, ses conseils, sa motivation. Sans elle, vous n'auriez jamais eu une seule de mes histoires.

 **Merci à Karine** également pour ses relectures et ses dessins. J'ai réussi à la convertir aux fanfictions et au Dramione, grande réussite !

 **Merci aussi à mon mari** qui ne dénigre pas mon amour pour HP ni pour l'écriture. Il ne me lit pas, il n'aime pas Harry Potter mais il est là pour me soutenir, attendant patiemment que j'écrive une histoire-propre qui nous rende riche, ah ah (il a le droit de rêver, c'est la magie HP ^^).

 **Merci à vous.** Vous qui me suivez depuis des semaines, des mois, vous qui aimez mon histoire et qui me le faites savoir. J'écris pour moi, c'est clair, mais écrire est aussi un partage. Si mon histoire ne vous intéressait pas autant, je me connais, je l'aurais arrêtée depuis bien longtemps. J'avais peur d'écrire un OS il y a des mois et là je termine une histoire de quoi, 80 000 mots ? (je retire mes notes d'auteur ;) ). C'est assez incroyable !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci de me suivre depuis toujours et de prendre la peine de me laisser un mot à chaque fois. Je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent !

 **Cecile :** Merci à toi aussi de me suivre depuis le début, que ce soit ici ou sur FB. Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements systématiques. Merci !

Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue et vous dirai le reste de mon blabla après celui-ci ;)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un weekend pour tout changer**

 **Chapitre 30 : Derniers instants**

 **16 mars 2003**

Un cri de bébé déchira le silence de la nuit, réveillant les jeunes parents qui dormaient tendrement enlacés.

\- Shckrgngn, grogna Drago en se retournant dans le lit. C'est ton tour !

\- J'y suis allée y a une heure, grommela Hermione.

\- Ouais mais on avait dit une nuit chacun, celle-ci, c'est la tienne !

\- Très bien, espèce de vil lâcheur… rétorqua-t-elle en s'extirpant du lit.

Seul un ronflement lui répondit.

.

 **11 avril 2003**

\- Alors, comment avance ton livre ma chérie ? demanda Jean Granger à sa fille.

\- Très bien. Mon éditeur est très enthousiaste. Il est vraiment plus personnel que les autres… Il essaie de me convaincre de le publier sous mon nom et pas sous mon pseudonyme.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Pour la même raison que pour les autres, maman, je ne voudrais pas que les gens l'achètent à cause de moi…

\- C'est tout à ton honneur, répondit sa mère en lui servant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Mais tu as le droit d'avoir ton propre nom sur la couverture d'un livre ma chérie, surtout si tu y as mis autant de toi que tu le dis…

\- J'y réfléchirai…

Hermione regarda sa fille qui babillait dans son transat en grimaçant, légèrement inquiète.

\- Ça va bien se passer, tu sais ? Je me suis déjà occupée d'un bébé…

\- Je sais maman… Mais il n'y a pas de téléphone où Drago m'emmène… S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous ne pourrez pas nous prévenir…

\- Vous partez une seule nuit, Hermione, ça vous fera du bien ! Vous n'avez pas eu une soirée à vous depuis la naissance de Lyra. Et c'est important de pouvoir vous retrouver.

En effet, sa mère n'avait pas tort. Mais Hermione était malgré tout partagée entre son désir de passer un moment en tête à tête avec son amoureux et l'appréhension de laisser sa fille pour la première fois. Cependant, malgré tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, Drago et Hermione allaient fêter leur premier anniversaire… Celui de la conception de Lyra. Drago avait décrété que cette date serait leur date anniversaire car c'était le seul événement clair et précis dans leur relation. Hermione n'avait pas cherché à argumenter.

\- Allez, cesse donc de t'inquiéter et fais un peu confiance à ta mère ! se moqua Jean. Et file retrouver ton chéri ! Faites-nous donc une deuxième petite merveille !

\- Ça ne va pas, maman ! s'offusqua Hermione. Lyra a à peine trois mois et ne fait même pas ses nuits ! Nous ne sommes pas masochistes !

\- Alors profitez simplement l'un de l'autre, répondit-elle en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

.

 **14 juin 2003**

Drago pestait dans le bureau de son supérieur. Pourquoi, par Salazar, avait-il jugé pertinent d'organiser une telle réunion un samedi matin ? Ils étaient dans une année transitoire niveau Quidditch, la Coupe du Monde avait eu lieu l'an passé et la Coupe d'Europe n'aurait lieu que l'an prochain. Rien d'urgent donc. Mais bon, son chef avait parfois quelques lubies et il se devait bien de les suivre.

\- Donc on fait comme ça ? Malefoy, je veux ce dossier sur le Quodpot. Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez de ce sport mais c'est comme ça. Spencer, je veux que vous assistiez au match entre les Frelons et les Harpies et je veux le compte-rendu dans l'heure qui suivra. Diaz, comme d'habitude, vous couvrirez le tournoi de Bavboules qui sera organisé à Poudlard après les examens. Je sais que ça vous semble puéril mais nos lecteurs aiment bien, ça leur rappelle des souvenirs. Bref. Ce sera tout pour cette fois.

Drago se dépêcha de sortir du bureau avant que Barnabas ait une autre idée tordue à lui refiler. Un dossier sur le Quodpot, quoi ! Il devrait certainement partir quelques jours aux États-Unis pour ça… Peut-être qu'Hermione l'accompagnerait ? Ça leur ferait un petit voyage et cette fois, sa mère à lui serait ravie de garder Lyra…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui arrivait face à lui et la percuta de plein fouet.

\- Et merde ! pesta-t-il. Je suis désolé ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, merci…répondit la jeune femme en se frottant le front.

\- Weasley ?! s'étonna Drago en reconnaissant la rouquine.

\- Salut Malefoy… répondit Ginny en détournant le regard.

\- Ça alors… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

\- Je… euh… je venais chercher Marvin… Spencer… Enfin, on doit déjeuner ensemble ce midi… répondit-elle en rougissant.

Et bien celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Il avait envoyé Marvin l'interviewer quand la belette lui avait révélé qu'elle avait signé à Chudley. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces deux-là s'étaient revus par après…

\- Je… euh… bafouilla la sorcière. Comment va Hermione ?

\- Euh… bien. Très bien. Tu lui manques, tu sais, ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ça lui ferait plaisir de te revoir.

Ginny rougit à nouveau avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Il s'est passé tellement de choses… Enfin…

\- Bah, si je peux supporter la présence de ton frère et de sa copine chez moi et avoir Potter comme parrain de ma fille, je ne suis pas à un Gryffondor prêt !

Ginny sourit timidement et lui assura qu'elle allait y réfléchir avant d'aller retrouver Marvin qui l'attendait non loin de là.

.

 **5 juillet 2003**

Hermione était nue, allongée dans le lit king size qu'ils occupaient dans une suite d'un hôtel sorcier d'une petite ville de Floride.

\- Barnabas devrait te confier plus souvent de tels dossiers, commenta-t-elle en s'étirant comme un chat.

\- Ne va pas lui donner d'autres idées ! Le Quodpot est vraiment un sport idiot, répondit Drago en parsemant son dos de petits baisers. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il y a des avantages non-négligeables…

Hermione rit avant de se retourner pour emprisonner son amant entre ses cuisses. Elle jeta un regard amusé à son entrejambe et ajouta :

\- Non-négligeable, c'est le mot…

Drago ricana avant de l'embrasser passionnément et ils firent à nouveau l'amour.

.

 **26 juillet 2003**

\- A Harry ! trinquèrent les invités rassemblés à Godric's Hollow pour l'anniversaire de leur ami.

Hermione regardait celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, le cœur rempli de joie. Une fois de plus, ils avaient dû fêter son anniversaire un peu en avance pour avoir tout le monde mais cette année, ils étaient quand même un peu plus nombreux à être présents pour l'occasion : Pansy, bien sûr, Blaise, Drago et elle mais aussi Ron et Parvati ainsi que George, Angelina et Molly et Arthur Weasley. Les jumeaux de George et Angelina étaient sur les genoux de leurs grands-parents pendant que Lyra et Jamie babillaient dans le parc. Ce dernier commençait à se déplacer à quatre pattes et s'était approché avec curiosité de sa presque-cousine qui était assise, en train de mâchouiller une peluche.

Harry était visiblement ému. Après avoir renoué avec Ron, il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit invité, accompagné de sa petite famille, au Terrier. Comme toujours, Molly et Arthur avaient fait preuve de beaucoup de tolérance et d'amour envers celui qu'ils avaient longtemps considéré comme l'un de leurs fils. Seule Ginny restait discrète mais vu leur passé, c'était assez compréhensible. Hermione l'avait revue une fois ou deux depuis que Drago l'avait croisée dans les couloirs de la Gazette mais il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps pour redevenir amies. Hermione n'était pas spécialement rancunière mais Ginny avait beaucoup souffert et était encore en train de se reconstruire. Elle avait besoin de temps et Hermione n'était pas pressée.

Harry souffla ses bougies avant d'enlacer tout le monde pour les remercier de leur présence.

.

 **16 août 2003**

Blaise et Drago étaient en train de faire une partie d'échecs sorciers pendant qu'Hermione chantonnait une berceuse moldue à Lyra pour tenter de l'endormir.

\- Dis-moi, Blaise…? demanda-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

\- Oui, Grangie ? lui répondit-il en relevant les yeux du plateau de jeu.

\- Ça fait des mois que tu ne m'appelles plus Hermy-chérie, comment ça se fait ?

Blaise détourna son regard vers Drago qui le dévisageait avec un air meurtrier. Blaise eut un gros sourire et finit par répondre :

\- Et bien… C'est-à-dire que mine de rien, je suis assez attaché à mes bijoux de famille, tu comprends...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'éclater de rire pendant qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

.

 **19 septembre 2003**

Hermione et Drago étaient seuls, enlacés dans leur canapé. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu fêter son anniversaire et ils étaient juste sortis manger au restaurant avec Harry, Pansy, Ron, Parvati et Blaise. Juste une soirée avec ses amis, la sorcière ne voulait rien de plus. Mais évidemment, comme l'an passé, Drago n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. C'est donc avec surprise qu'elle se retrouva avec un écrin entre les mains.

\- Mais enfin, Drago ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

\- Ne t'emballe pas, ma belle, ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, la tempéra-t-il.

Sceptique, Hermione ouvrit délicatement la boite et y trouva…

\- Une clé ?! Mais qu'ouvre-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Rien pour l'instant. Mais notre future maison, je l'espère, répondit Drago d'une voix douce en lui caressant le bras.

\- Notre maison ?!

\- Oui… J'aime beaucoup ton appartement, tu le sais mais ça reste ton appartement. Et Lyra grandit… J'aimerais qu'elle puisse jouer dans un jardin, quand elle saura marcher… Enfin, tu vois…

\- Oh…

Ne pouvant rien ajouter de plus, Hermione se contenta de l'embrasser en y mettant tout son amour.

\- C'est un oui, alors ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je contacterai Eliott dès demain afin qu'il commence les recherches.

\- Je préfèrerais qu'on fasse appel à un autre agent, bougonna Drago.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il a été très efficace pour moi !

\- Un peu trop, justement, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Cesse donc tes enfantillages, tu ne l'as même jamais vu ! Et il est aussi l'agent de Blaise. Tu ne vas pas te passer du meilleur juste à cause d'une jalousie mal placée ?

\- Très bien… céda-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seule avec lui !

\- La confiance règne, ça fait plaisir ! se vexa Hermione. Tu me laisses bien voir Ron seule à seul, alors je ne vois pas le problème avec…

Drago la fit taire d'un baiser.

\- J'aime juste te mettre en rogne, ma petite furie, railla-t-il.

\- Fichu serpent !

\- Rien à voir, c'est juste que tes yeux brillent particulièrement quand tu es en pétard, contra-t-il dans un sourire enjôleur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis, lui lançant un regard mutin, elle ajouta en se glissant entre ses jambes :

\- J'ai personnellement une méthode nettement plus plaisante pour faire briller tes yeux…

Drago se contenta de sourire, sa respiration se hachant sous l'impatience de ce qu'elle allait lui faire.

.

 **8 novembre 2003**

\- Joyeux anniversaire Jamie ! chantèrent les adultes présents pendant que le bambin fixait de ses yeux verts la flamme de l'unique bougie présente sur son gâteau.

\- Je vous préviens que s'il bave dessus pour l'éteindre, je n'en mangerai pas ! déclara Drago.

\- Et voilà pourquoi le choix du parrain ne pouvait se porter que sur moi ! railla Blaise.

\- A ce sujet ! intervint Drago en fixant durement Harry et Pansy. Je vous rappelle que le parrain de Potty numéro deux sera moi ! Hors de question que la belette me passe devant !

\- Je t'emmerde, la fouine, répondit Ron en riant.

Ron et Drago n'étaient pas devenus amis et ne le deviendraient sans doute jamais mais ils se côtoyaient sans trop d'animosité, se contentant de se lancer des piques chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

\- Fuiiiine ! baragouina Jamie devant le regard horrifié de Drago.

\- Par Merlin, s'exclama Pansy ! Weasley ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire !

Ron avait viré rouge-vif.

\- Désolé, désolé, désolé… Je ne pensais pas… désolé !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le premier mot de mon fils soit fouine…. geint Pansy… Fais gaffe le moment venu, Weasley, tes enfants ne t'appelleront jamais « papa ».

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit Ron.

Drago pouffait dans son coin.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Malefoy ! menaça-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas que le premier mot de Lyra soit le même que celui de Jamie, je te conseille de modérer tes propos devant mon fils ! Le prochain que j'entends insulter l'autre me le paiera très cher !

Blaise, Hermione, Harry et Parvati contenaient visiblement leur hilarité face à cet échange et à l'air penaud des deux responsables.

\- Bien, conclut Pansy. Maintenant, on passe aux cadeaux !

Indifférent au monde des adultes, Jamie s'évertuait de manger son cake à pleines mains dans son coin sous le regard gourmand de Lyra.

.

 **10 janvier 2004**

Le premier anniversaire de Lyra était là et Hermione et Drago avaient enfin trouvé la maison de leur rêve. Aidés par Eliott, bien évidemment. C'était une grande maison de campagne située dans le Yorkshire entourée d'un grand jardin où Lyra aurait largement la place pour jouer. Sur deux étages, elle comprenait quatre chambres, deux salles de bain, un bureau/bibliothèque et une cuisine ouverte sur un grand salon/salle à manger comme Hermione l'avait déjà désiré pour son appartement.

Ils avaient prévu d'y emménager après l'anniversaire de Lyra afin d'éviter de le fêter dans les cartons. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient été tranquilles et la petite famille semblait avoir trouvé ses repères : le réveillon de Noël dans la famille d'Hermione, le jour de Noël chez les Malefoy et Nouvel an avec leurs amis.

 _Toc toc toc_

\- Tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? demanda Hermione à Drago alors qu'elle était en train de piquer son gâteau d'un couteau afin d'en vérifier la cuisson.

Drago était en train de jouer sur le tapis avec Lyra et se redressa pour aller accueillir leurs invités.

\- Monsieur et Madame Granger, les salua Drago.

\- Je t'ai déjà répété mille fois de m'appeler Jean ! le réprimanda la mère d'Hermione.

Puis sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle le dépassa afin d'aller rejoindre sa petite fille sur le tapis.

\- Personnellement, vous ne pouvez toujours pas m'appeler Henry, lui grommela Monsieur Granger en passant.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et referma la porte derrière ceux qui deviendraient sans doute ses beaux-parents un jour.

A peine eut-il le temps de s'éloigner de la porte qu'il entendit un pop caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il ouvrit donc la porte à Weasley et Patil avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps de frapper. Ron grommela un salut et Parvati lui sourit plus chaleureusement. La sorcière était discrète, nettement plus qu'à Poudlard quand elle trainait avec Brown, mais n'en était pas moins chaleureuse et amicale.

Peu de temps après, la cheminée ronfla pour laisser passer Narcissa et Lucius suivis de près par Harry, Pansy et Jamie.

\- Où est ma petite princesse ! s'exclama Narcissa avant même de saluer qui que ce soit.

Lucius alla se réfugier dans un coin du salon, les mains croisées derrière le dos et ne bougea plus.

Jamie, qui avait fait ses premiers pas quelques jours auparavant, se dandina tant bien que mal jusqu'à Lyra sous le regard enthousiaste du reste de l'assemblée.

Le goûter se passa merveilleusement bien, même si personne n'entendit vraiment le son de la voix de Lucius. Lyra fut affreusement gâtée, notamment par ses grands-parents qui semblaient rivaliser dans la démesure.

Drago était en train de porter la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine quand, à sa plus grande surprise, il se retrouva coincé entre son père et Henry Granger.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il à bafouiller.

\- Il suffit, Drago, le coupa son père. Henry et moi avons parlé, il est grand temps que…

\- Quoi ?! Vous avez parlé ?! Mais quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne te regarde en rien, fils. Mais à présent tu vas m'écouter, tu vas nous écouter car en ce qui concerne ce point précis, nous sommes d'accord.

Drago n'y comprenait rien… Depuis quand son père parlait-il avec un moldu sans être soumis à un Imperium ?! Et il l'avait appelé par son prénom ?! C'était tout simplement ahurissant…

\- Tu vas épouser Miss Granger, affirma Lucius.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, ajouta Henry Granger, intervenant pour la première fois. Vous êtes avec ma fille depuis plus d'un an, vous avez une merveilleuse petite fille, vous venez d'acquérir une maison, il est donc plus que temps de faire de ma fille une femme honnête et de clarifier le statut de ma petite fille.

\- Mais vous avez quoi comme problème avec les statuts vous deux ?! s'énerva Drago. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Monsieur Granger, vous aurez la même réponse que j'ai toujours donnée à mon père. Hermione et moi nous marierons quand nous en aurons envie et certainement pas pour officialiser je-ne-sais-quoi d'archaïque ! Et si vous n'arrêtez pas de me harceler… Et bien… je n'hésiterai pas à en référer à vos épouses !

\- Tu n'oserais pas… lâcha son père d'une voix blanche.

Le père d'Hermione ne répondit rien mais son regard montrait clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Drago les dévisagea pour montrer qu'il était sérieux et ajouta :

\- Bien. Si à présent nous nous sommes compris, je vais retourner auprès de ma fille.

Quand il rejoignit Lyra et Hermione, cette dernière se pencha vers lui, légèrement inquiète :

\- Je t'ai vu avec nos pères… Ils te voulaient quoi ?

\- Rien d'important… Mais tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'en fait, mon père et le tien ne s'entendent pas si mal…

Hermione eut l'air vraiment surprise face à cette déclaration mais Drago se contenta de ricaner face à sa réaction.

.

 **27 mars 2004**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous les trois assis au Chaudron baveur pour boire une bièraubeurre. Cela faisait à présent plus d'un an qu'ils avaient renoué et ils avaient retrouvé une certaine forme de complicité. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps ils se voyaient à deux ou à trois, n'imposant la présence de Ron à Pansy et Drago (et inversement) que pour les grandes occasions. Ils savaient être courtois les uns avec les autres mais il ne fallait pas trop le leur en demander. Certains sujets étaient encore légèrement tabous, comme Ginny quand Harry était là, mais globalement, ils avaient réussi à se retrouver.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent à nous dire ? demanda Harry au bout de quelques banalités.

\- Parvati est enceinte, annonça Ron en rougissant.

\- Mais c'est génial, ça ! Félicitations ! déclarèrent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, leur confia-t-il, mais maintenant que c'est fait, on est plutôt content !

\- C'est pour quand ? demanda Hermione.

\- Décembre. Ce sera un bébé de Noël, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione était ravie de le voir avancer dans sa vie d'adulte et de constater qu'ils restaient toujours ensemble malgré les épreuves.

.

 **27 novembre 2004**

\- Où est Hermy ? demanda Blaise en entrant dans la maison de son meilleur ami.

\- Avec Pansy, elles font du shopping pour le bébé-belette.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Pansy va faire les magasins pour le bébé de Weasley…

\- Bah, d'après elle, si elle laissait faire Harry, ils passeraient pour des pouilleux. Tu sais bien qu'elle est toujours à l'affût du meilleur cadeau, peu importe le destinataire…

\- C'est vrai, mais bon, un bébé Weasley quoi…

\- Je me demande ce que ça va donner… Le mix d'un rouquin et d'une indienne, se moqua Drago.

\- Un Gryffondor à coups sûrs, ils y vont tous chez eux. Tu t'es déjà demandé où finira Lyra ?

\- Ça m'importe peu, du moment qu'elle y est bien…

Blaise lâcha un petit sifflement comme seul commentaire.

\- Oui bon, j'avoue, si elle finit à Poufsouffle, je la déshérite.

\- Il me semblait bien, commenta Blaise dans un éclat de rire.

\- Et toi, alors ? Quand est-ce que tu nous fais un petit Zabini ?

\- La parentalité n'est pas une fin en soi. Gâter vos enfants me suffit amplement ! répondit-il. Pas envie de prendre le risque de devenir un parent comme les miens.

Drago ne répondit rien, comprenant parfaitement ce que son ami voulait dire. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur Hermione pour partager ce bonheur. Elle était là pour l'épauler, le recadrer, l'aimer… Mais quel genre de père serait-il devenu si une autre était tombée enceinte ?

.

 **9 janvier 2005**

Hermione était nerveuse. Affreusement, totalement, irrémédiablement nerveuse. Elle avait du retard. Elle n'avait jamais de retard. Enfin si, elle en avait eu une fois et Lyra était née quelques mois plus tard… Elle n'osait pas faire le test. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé. De temps en temps, l'envie d'un petit deuxième s'insinuait dans leurs discussions mais Lyra avait à peine deux ans. C'était tôt… Ce serait bien pour eux, ils pourraient jouer ensemble mais eux ? Les parents ? Quel en serait l'impact ? Bien sûr, ils adoraient leur fille et elle le leur rendait bien mais il leur avait fallu un long moment pour trouver leur rythme. Avoir un enfant n'était pas facile. La fatigue, le stress, les désaccords éducationnels… Drago et elle n'avaient pas été élevés de la même façon et n'avaient pas forcément les mêmes approches, surtout depuis que Lyra marchait et commençait à toucher à tout… De plus, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être un couple avant de devenir parents et avaient dû apprendre à combiner leurs différents rôles directement.

Et là, leur fragile équilibre familial risquait d'être brisé par la perspective de l'arrivée d'un petit deuxième… Comment réagirait Drago ? Il ne l'avait pas très bien pris la première fois… Certes, les circonstances étaient différentes mais là encore, l'enfant aurait été un « accident ». Comment est-ce que ça avait bien pu arriver ? Ils étaient tellement prudents pour éviter de revivre la même chose qu'avec Lyra, justement… Hermione essuya une larme de stress et sorti le test de grossesse moldu de son sac. Ça ne servait à rien de s'emballer tant que ce n'était pas sûr.

Elle suivit les directives du test et attendit patiemment les deux minutes recommandées. Drago était à l'étranger pour couvrir les préparatifs de la prochaine Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Hermione avait une vilaine impression de déjà-vu…

Deux minutes plus tard, elle regarda le résultat. Positif. Contrairement à la dernière fois, c'est un sourire qui illumina son visage. Après tout, elle adorait sa fille et serait ravie de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Sa seule appréhension restait la réaction de Drago.

\- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, cria une petite voix aigüe à travers les murs de la maison.

\- Lyra ! Ma chérie ! l'accueillit Hermione en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et à leur salle de bains privée.

Sa fille se rua dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou baveux.

\- Lyly tem, maman, bafouilla la petite.

\- Moi aussi, tem, ma Lyly, répondit Hermione en resserrant son étreinte. Puis, se tournant vers Pansy :

\- Alors, c'était comment d'en avoir deux l'espace d'un weekend ?

\- Affreux ! Sérieusement, quand ils jouent ensemble le temps d'un après-midi c'est top mais là… J'ai horreur de faire l'arbitre ! Si j'avais encore des doutes, ils sont réglés : je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en avoir un deuxième !

\- C'est Drago qui va être ravi, se moqua Hermione. Lui qui n'attend que ça pour être parrain à son tour…

\- Il s'arrangera avec Blaise !

\- Et Harry ? Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Il n'aurait pas été contre un petit deuxième… Mais il reconnait aussi qu'avec ses horaires, il les verrait peu. Ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir des enfants si c'est pour ne pas les voir grandir…

\- Ce n'est pas faux, lui accorda Hermione. Enfin, tu changeras peut-être d'avis quand Jamie sera plus grand et plus autonome.

\- Peut-être oui… Mais là, je suis également trop prise par la création de mon agence de voyages… Donc comme tu dis, on verra plus tard… Mais là, tout de suite, c'est NON ! Deux aussi rapprochés, il faudrait être masochiste !

Hermione rit nerveusement en réponse.

\- Bon, à ce propos, je vais aller déposer Jamie au Terrier, Molly le réclame depuis des semaines. Comme ça ce soir c'est bain et vin au programme. Et peut-être un peu d'exercice avec Harry, justement, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin-d 'œil suggestif.

Son amie lui sourit d'un air entendu et la salua en la regardant partir. Puis, entendant le bruit de placards qui se referment, Hermione se hâta dans la cuisine afin de voir ce que sa fille avait encore trafiqué.

Masochiste… C'était le mot.

.

 **15 janvier 2005**

\- Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrompit Drago en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Lyra dormait déjà.

\- Hum ? Rien, rien… esquiva-t-elle.

Elle ne lui avait pas encore annoncé sa grossesse. C'était sans doute idiot mais elle avait peur de sa réaction.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi, va ! Je te connais par cœur ! J'ai essayé de te laisser le temps de m'en parler de toi-même mais je vois bien qu'un truc te tracasse. C'est au sujet de ton livre ?

\- Mon livre ? s'étonna Hermione. Euh, non, non, mon livre va très bien… Ils veulent faire une réimpression en fait…

\- Mais c'est génial ça ! Alors où est le problème ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre de nervosité. Comment le lui annoncer ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, en fait, finit-elle par lâcher.

Drago fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet.

\- Bon, là tu en as trop dit. Tu dois me parler Hermione, ça me stress !

\- Et bien… je suis enceinte… lui confessa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

\- Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago se rassit sans rien dire, sous le choc.

\- Ça alors… lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais… je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Et bien… les protections… enfin, on a fait attention et…

\- Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! la coupa-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? répéta Hermione, elle aussi perdue.

\- On va avoir un autre bébé ! C'est génial !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr… mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Un nouveau – ou une nouvelle – Malefoy va bientôt arpenter cette terre ! C'est une nouvelle fabuleuse !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? insista Hermione.

Drago la regarda, soudainement suspicieux.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Une semaine… répondit doucement Hermione.

\- Une semaine ! Mais tu attendais quoi pour me l'annoncer ?!

\- …

\- Ne me dis pas que tu avais peur de ma réaction ?!

\- …

\- Sérieusement, Hermione ! Ça va faire trois ans ! TROIS ANS ! Quand me pardonneras-tu réellement ma réaction pour Lyra ?

\- Je t'ai pardonné ! se défendit Hermione. Mais là non plus, ce n'était pas prévu ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher un peu d'appréhension !

Drago s'accroupit face à elle, prenant son visage en coupe :

\- Je t'aime Hermione. Complètement, désespérément et irrémédiablement. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Toute ma vie.

Puis après plusieurs minutes de silence, il ajouta :

\- Épouse-moi.

\- Par-pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Épouse-moi, Hermione. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes aussi, on va avoir un deuxième enfant. Je veux que tu aies le même nom que nous. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Épouse-moi.

\- Je… euh… oui. Oui Drago. Oui, je veux t'épouser…

Elle eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il captura ses lèvres des siennes en un baiser fiévreux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'échange intense, il s'éloigna d'elle pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Et merde… grommela-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Hermione, les joues rouges et la respiration courte.

\- Je n'ai même pas de bague… nos pères vont me tuer…

Hermione rit et embrassa à nouveau l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur pour lui signifier à quel point ce détail lui importait peu.

.

 **9 septembre 2005**

\- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, Harry, le tempéra Pansy à voix basse.

\- T'en as de bonnes, toi ! s'énerva-t-il sur le même ton. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous étions ici ?!

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'étais là ! Mais les circonstances sont différentes. Sa grossesse a été mieux suivie, tout va bien se passer. Et elle n'est là-dedans que depuis une petite heure !

Harry se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe naissante.

Peu de temps après, Le docteur Giles, et Parvati sortirent de la salle de travail. L'obstétricomage regarda la sage-mage et, sachant qu'ils étaient amis, les laissa seuls après lui avoir fait un petit clin d'œil. Parvati eut un gros sourire et annonça enfin :

\- Les Malefoy se portent très bien. Je leur laisse vous annoncer la suite. Vous devriez aller chercher Lyra. Je dois y aller, le Service est plein ce soir !

Blaise leur signala qu'il y allait et se dirigea aussitôt vers la zone de transplanage.

Hermione et Drago s'étaient mariés courant mars, en petit comité à la plus grande frustration de leurs parents respectifs. Lucius, plus que Narcissa, avait espéré un mariage en grande pompe afin de montrer au monde sorcier que le nom des Malefoy était à présent associé à une des plus grandes héroïnes de guerre. La preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas si mauvais. Malheureusement, ses espoirs avaient été étouffés dans l'œuf. Drago et Hermione avaient voulu d'un mariage simple, entourés de leurs proches. Ils avaient fait la cérémonie et la fête dans leur maison du Yorkshire. Blaise et Pansy avaient été les témoins de Drago et Harry et Ron ceux d'Hermione. Par son accord, Ron avait ainsi prouvé qu'il avait tourné la page et acceptait réellement la nouvelle vie de ses amis. Leurs parents respectifs étaient bien évidemment présents mais sinon seuls quelques Weasley accompagnés de leurs partenaires avaient fait partie des invités : Molly et Arthur, George et Angelina, Fleur et Bill et, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, Ginny et Marvin.

Les enfants avaient été limite plus nombreux que les adultes présents mais c'était là tout ce que souhaitaient Drago et Hermione. Un mariage simple mais entouré d'amour. Un article était quand même paru dans la Gazette, après tout Drago était l'un de leurs journalistes vedettes mais il n'y avait pas eu trop d'étalage médiatique.

Leur mariage semblait avoir inspiré Pansy qui faisait de plus en plus d'allusions à Harry. Ce dernier faisait exprès de la faire patienter un peu pour la faire enrager mais il y pensait depuis un moment.

\- Bon, ça commence à faire long, là ! râla Harry. Parvati a dit que c'était fini, ils font quoi ?!

Sur ces mots, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Drago en sortit avec un grand sourire.

\- Tout va bien ! Vous allez bientôt pouvoir les voir mais d'abord, où est ma fille ?

\- Zabini est parti la chercher, répondit Ron. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaa ! s'écria justement une petite fille de l'autre bout du couloir.

Drago s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras. Puis il lui demanda en souriant :

\- Est-ce que tu veux rencontrer ton frère ?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, je suis tristesse... C'est fini.

Que dire de plus ?

 **Ah oui, pour une fois, je vais faire ma chieuse. Vous savez, j'aime les reviews, c'est motivant, stimulant tout ce que vous voulez mais je ne suis pas du genre à pousser des coups de gueule comparant le nombre de vues/alertes au nombres de commentaires mais pour situer, sachez que cette histoire a plus de 50 000 vues et 154 mises en alerte. En moyenne, j'ai reçu presque 12 reviews par chapitre pour cette histoire. Je ne me plains pas du nombre de reviews reçues car c'est franchement top mais maintenant que l'histoire est terminée, j'aimerais quand même avoir un avis global sur celle-ci. Je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez rien de spécial à dire à chaque chapitre mais sur une histoire complète ?**

Si ça peut vous inspirer, **j'ai aussi comme idée de faire une dernière publication Foire Aux Questions pour répondre à tout ce qui vous intriguerait encore et à quoi je n'aurais pas apporté de réponses dans cet épilogue** (et pour pouvoir répondre une dernière fois aux reviews anonymes).

 **Bref, dites-moi tout !**

Sinon, sachez que l'épilogue de Juste un pari suivra bientôt (demain ou samedi ;) ) et que je commencerai à publier ma nouvelle Dramione "Cours particulier(s)" l **e vendredi 1er septembre**. En attendant, vous pouvez me trouver sur **ma page Facebook (Muushya)** sur laquelle je préviens quand je publie un truc mais partage aussi des fanarts, mes coups de coeur fanfics et aussi des infos sur ma prochaine fanfiction ;)

Encore une fois merci à vous et sans doute à bientôt pour la FAQ !

 **Plein de bisous !**

P.S. : Le petit frère s'appelle Orion ;)


End file.
